LES FILS PERDUS DE KYUUBI
by Lady Dentelles
Summary: Mes frères bien-aimés... L'harmonie devait périr, car la jumelle de l'amour s'appelle la haine: ils font partie d'un seul et même tout, et ne pourront jamais se passer l'un de l'autre. Soyez mes étoiles quand les ténèbres me prendront.
1. L'encre de l'échec

_**L'encre de l'échec**_

_Comment les ignorer eux qui se tiennent derrière moi ?  
>Dois-je suivre docilement mes instincts ?<br>Ai-je vraiment laissé ma fierté à ces cauchemars,  
>Et cédé à la noirceur de ces pensées qui rendent fou ?<em>

_Dois-je m'agenouiller juste là et tenter de résister ?  
>Ou bien les empoigner et souiller mes mains de leur sang ?<br>Dois-je faire confiance à certains et me laisser prendre à leurs mensonges ?  
>Ou dois-je ne compter sur aucun et vivre dans la solitude ?<em>

_Car je ne peux tenir ainsi tiraillé;  
>Mes gestes sont sûrs mais dedans je titube.<br>J'enfile mon masque de tous les jours  
>Et finis toujours par me blesser moi-même !<em>

_Je me demande pourquoi…  
>Au fond, je sais que je ne peux compter sur moi-même !<br>Je me demande pourquoi…  
>Au fond, je sais que je ne peux compter sur moi-même !<em>

_Incapable de m'accrocher  
>À ce que je veux réellement ainsi tiraillé;<br>C'est bien trop pour tout prendre d'un coup !  
>Incapable de m'accrocher<br>À quoi que ce soit quand tout tournoie ainsi  
>Et grave mes pensées à l'encre de l'échec…<em>

_Leur tournant le dos je suis sans défense,  
>Mais foncer aveuglement semble vraie démence<br>Que j'oublie mon orgueil puis me laisse faire,  
>Et ils pilleront absolument tout de moi.<em>

_Si je les laisse faire ils me submergeront;  
>Que je les poursuive et je me noierai.<br>Ces doutes me tuent comme un cancer;  
>C'est dans le néant de l'évidence qu'on m'enterrera.<em>

_Je me demande pourquoi…  
>Au fond, je sais que je ne peux compter sur moi-même !<br>Je me demande pourquoi…  
>Au fond, je sais que je ne peux compter sur moi-même !<em>

_Incapable de m'accrocher  
>À ce que je veux réellement ainsi tiraillé;<br>C'est bien trop pour tout prendre d'un coup !  
>Incapable de m'accrocher<br>À quoi que ce soit quand tout tournoie ainsi  
>Et grave mes pensées à l'encre de l'échec….<em>

_Comment crois-tu… que j'ai tant perdu ?  
>J'ai tellement peur… Je suis largué…<br>Comment peux-tu t'attendre à ce que je sache quoi faire…  
>Quand je ne connais rien d'autre que ce que tu me racontes ?<em>

_Ignores-tu vraiment que…  
>Je suis complètement prisonnier ?<br>J'aurais beau tout faire, tout essayer…  
>Impossible de comprendre pourquoi<br>Je ne peux plus m'échapper…_

_Ignores-tu vraiment que…  
>Je suis complètement prisonnier ?<br>J'aurais beau tout faire, tout essayer…  
>Impossible de comprendre pourquoi<br>Je ne peux plus m'échapper…_

By Myself_, Linkin Park_


	2. I L'ORPHELINE DE KIRI

_Bienvenu à tous,  
><em>_voici ma première fic; je suis heureuse de la partager.  
>En espérant qu'elle vous plaira…<em>

_Résumé__:  
><em>_Est-ce une coïncidence si le garçon possédé par le démon Renard, l'héritier survivant du Sharingan et l'orpheline solitaire de Kiri sont amenés à faire équipe ? Face aux dangers et aux aléas de la vie quotidienne, ils apprennent à se connaître et tissent des liens d'une intensité que l'amitié seule ne peut expliquer…_

_Première partie d'une fiction qui pour l'instant est censée se poursuivre jusqu'au-delà des Shippuden. L'intrigue suivra les grosses lignes de l'original pour un certain temps, mais j'y ajoute mon petit grain de sel, Solan. Pour vous donner une petite idée, il sera question d'amitié, d'un passé mystérieux, de chakra, de Rokoudo et de Kyuubi. Vous pouvez jeter un coup d'oeil à mon profil pour en savoir plus._

_Disclaimer__:  
><em>_Tout ce petit monde (sauf Solan et les Hanayuki) appartient au tout-puissant Masashi Kishimoto; qu'il ne m'en veuille pas de lui emprunter un petit peu de son génie…_

_[NOTE DE L'AUTEURE: PREMIERS CHAPITRES EN COURS DE RÉÉCRITURE]  
><em>_J'ai définitivement abandonné la narration à la première personne; il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer^^ Par soucis de cohérence, j'ai entrepris de modifier les dix premiers chapitres. Même si j'ai vraiment peaufiné la rédaction, le fond demeure inchangé, évidemment. _

_Je m'excuse d'avance si certains oublis apparaissent, du genre un « je » ou un « mon » en plein paragraphe; j'ai tout relu, mais on ne sait jamais._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 1: L'ORPHELINE DE KIRI<strong>_

- SOLAN ! Cette salle de cours n'est pas un dortoir au cas où tu ne le saurais pas !

La voie d'Iruka-sensei lui parvint aussi clairement que s'il s'était trouvé juste à côté d'elle.

Réfugiée au dernier rang, elle avait naïvement espéré qu'il ne remarquerait pas qu'elle faisait semblant d'écrire, la tête négligemment appuyée sur l'une de ses paumes. À peine eut-elle le temps de se réveiller à l'entente de son prénom que le sifflement familier d'une craie fendant l'air déclancha chez elle un réflexe bien rodé.

En un éclair, elle se pencha sur le côté et laissa le projectile de son professeur s'écraser lamentablement contre le mur du fond. Se retournant à moitié, elle jeta un regard au nouvel impact blanc et poussiéreux qui venait de rejoindre les précédents. Un demi-sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se mit à jauger Iruka d'un œil ostensiblement provocateur.

- Iruka-sensei… Heureusement que vous êtes plus doué dans le lancer de shuriken.

- Petite insolente ! Puisque tu parles de lancer de shuriken, je te signales que ta technique laisse plutôt à désirer, tu te souviens ? On dirait qu'à chaque fois tu fais exprès de viser à côté des cibles, idiote !

Une partie de ses camarades se mirent à rire en lui lançant des coups d'œil amusés; vexée, elle croisa les bras en claquant de la langue d'un air agacé.

- Et donc, poursuivit Iruka une fois que les rires se furent tus, peut-être que cette leçon sur la trajectoire des shuriken selon le poids et la distance ne te serait pas complètement inutile, tu me suis ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'encombrer mon esprit de détails aussi ennuyeux, répliqua-t-elle avec dédain, je _sens _naturellement très bien ce genre de choses, un peu comme un génie, quoi…

- Je vais te donner une punition que ton poignet _sentira _passer lui aussi, tu m'entends ? vociféra Iruka en la pointant du doigt.

Solan souffla en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre pour regarder au-dehors. Le professeur reprit sa leçon, mais elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

Bien évidemment, sa forfanterie n'avait rien de sincère. Elle vivait à Konoha depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que ses éventuels talents cachés se fussent faits connaître s'ils avaient seulement existé. Les nuages défilaient dans le ciel d'un bleu parfait, et la paix de cette vision raviva en elle le souvenir de son arrivée au village caché de la Feuille, huit ans auparavant.

Ce fut par-dessus les épaules d'un membre des forces spéciales qu'elle avait pu le voir pour la première fois. Du haut d'une colline le surplombant, ses yeux émerveillés de petite fille l'avaient regardé s'étendre dans la lueur du soleil levant. Des maisons de toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes s'étalaient à perte de vue, parfois en partie dissimulées par la forêt qui poussait au sein même des murs d'enceinte. La spontanéité du cri de surprise qu'elle avait poussé fit rire son porteur et ses deux équipiers. Elle n'avait depuis jamais mis un pied en dehors du village.

Elle grandit à la fois seule et entourée; solitaire, mais jamais abandonnée, et ce en partie grâce aux soins du Troisième Hokage. Pendant des années elle ne le rencontra jamais, mais put profiter au quotidien de sa bienveillance envers les orphelins et les enfants réfugiés. A l'âge de huit ans, toutefois, l'irrépressible besoin de liberté qui s'empara d'elle la poussa à menacer quiconque voulait bien l'écouter qu'elle fuirait le village si on l'obligeait à rester à l'orphelinat avec les autres enfants. Le Troisième Hokage, pour une raison qui lui restait encore inconnue, l'avait alors convoquée au sommet de sa tour.

Elle avait cru devoir subir ses foudres; il lui annonça contre toute attente qu'il consentait à lui prêter un petit logement vacant. Elle avait cependant fait la moue lorsqu'il déclara avec un sourire qu'une condition existait à ce prêt généreux. « Je me disais aussi... » avait-elle bougonné en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur, ce qui n'eut pour seul effet que d'agrandir son sourire. « J'aimerais que tu intègres dès la rentrée prochaine l'académie shinobi de Konoha ».

Dans un premier temps, elle avait failli éclater de rire: le vieil homme ignorait que logement ou non, elle avait bel et bien l'intention de se faire apprentie ninja. Résistant à l'envie de se moquer de lui, elle se tut et acquiesça d'un air solennel, de peur qu'il ne la charge à la place d'une vraie corvée si elle lui révélait la vérité.

Comme si son entrée à l'académie devait marquer l'un des plus grands tournants de sa vie, elle avait pour l'occasion entrepris bon nombre de résolutions. Solan coupa ses cheveux, s'imposa un entraînement des plus rigoureux avant la rentrée et fit même la promesse de se montrer plus disciplinée envers ses aînés, et plus sociables envers ses camarades. Bien qu'elle renonça très vite à ses derniers engagements, elle ne lésina jamais sur la pratique des exercices qui incombait à sa condition d'élève ninja, ne s'épargnant aucun effort de ce côté-ci.

Au fond d'elle-même, la gratitude si profonde qu'elle éprouvait envers ce village qui l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts lui fit jurer qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle serait en mesure de se montrer digne de cette générosité, et que tant qu'elle vivrait ce serait dans le but de l'aimer et de le protéger de toutes ses forces.

- SOLAN ! NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, ENCORE EN TRAIN DE DORMIR !

* * *

><p>- Solan ! Hé, Solan !<p>

La cloche venait de retentir. Au comble du soulagement, elle avait profité du brouhaha coutumier des fins de classe pour se faufiler hors de la salle en faisant mine de ne pas entendre Iruka lui crier quelque chose à propos d'une certaine punition.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir, une voix familière l'interpella de loin. Bien décidée à ne pas répondre, elle poursuivit son chemin sans ralentir.

- Solan ! insista Naruto en parvenant à la rattraper. Dis, ça te dirait de...

- Laisses tomber, Naruto. Fiches-moi la paix.

- Oh, allez… Tu es encore en colère contre moi pour hier ? C'est juste ça ?

- Juste ça ? répéta-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement. _Juste ça _?

Sans crier gare, elle le saisit vigoureusement au col de son blouson. Ne se souciant pas des regards qui convergeaient sur eux, elle le secoua furieusement d'avant en arrière.

- Imbécile ! Tu as osé faire des graffitis sur les portraits de nos vénérables Hokage ! Tu te rends compte de qui sont ces gens et de ce qu'ils ont fait pour le village, hein ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Lâches-moi ! s'écria-t-il en la repoussant. J'en ai marre qu'on me fasse toujours la même leçon, d'abord Iruka-sensei, ensuite toi ! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, tu n'es même pas originaire de Konoha, je me trompe ?

Son visage perdit toute expression menaçante tandis qu'elle détournait les yeux en rougissant. Soufflant avec dédain pour masquer son embarras, elle se remit à marcher, Naruto sur ses talons.

- Là n'est pas la question, rétorqua-t-elle froidement, là n'est vraiment pas la question.

- De toute façon on ne peut pas dire que tu sois un modèle de conduite non plus, mademoiselle je-dors-en-cours-au-lieu-de-prendre-des-notes...

- L'idiot du village qui me fait la leçon maintenant, j'aurais tout entendu.

- ARRÊTES DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON ! TU N'ES QU'UNE CHIPIE, ET MAL COIFFÉE EN PLUS !

Comme à son habitude, la cocotte-minute avait explosé sans se soucier des gens qui l'entouraient et lui jetaient des regards courroucés.

Continuant à marcher sans lui accorder un regard, Solan eut un petit sourire. Quoi qu'elle pouvait en dire, elle appréciait énormément Naruto. Ses perpétuelles excentricités ainsi que son caractère imprévisible l'amusaient autant qu'ils exaspéraient les autres habitants. Elle le savait lui aussi orphelin et ne devinait que trop bien le malaise intérieur que masquait un comportement si déplacé et tape-à-l'oeil.

- Naruto, lança-t-elle doucement sans se tourner vers lui.

Son visage passa de la rage à l'étonnement d'une manière si soudaine qu'elle dut lutter pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Qu... quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'une voix soupçonneuse.

- C'est demain qu'ont lieu les examens pour passer gennin, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre. Si on allait s'entraîner au terrain vague jusqu'à ce soir ?

Ainsi qu'elle s'y était attendu, il s'empressa d'acquiescer avec une excitation qui lui fit momentanément regretter de marcher à côté de lui. Le laissant à ses explosions bruyantes de joie, elle tourna la tête sur le coté en sentant une présence sur sa gauche.

Elle se fit dépasser par un garçon brun de leur âge, reconnaissable entre tous. Sasuke Uchiwa, la coqueluche de toutes les filles de l'académie, s'avançait seul, comme à son habitude, au milieu de la cour, les mains dans ses poches et la tête baissée, indifférent à l'émoi que provoquait son simple passage chez les groupies qui ne se lassaient pas de l'épier.

Alors qu'il passait à quelques centimètres d'elle et de Naruto, il se tourna légèrement et sembla lancer un regard dans leur direction. Attirer son attention n'était pas chose des plus aisées; Solan savait qu'un simple coup d'œil de sa part signifiait bien d'avantage.

- Sasuke ? lança-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Naruto s'arrêta subitement de parler et remarqua enfin sa présence. Il grogna et fronça les sourcils, son regard se posant alternativement sur Solan et Sasuke.

- Hmm ? se contenta de répondre celui-ci sans se retourner.

- Tu veux venir t'entraîner avec nous ? interrogea-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur l'éventail dont s'ornait son dos.

Naruto s'apprêtait à protester mais un regard glaçant qu'elle lui adressa suffit à le réduire au silence. Prenant son temps pour répondre, Sasuke finit par tourner légèrement la tête vers eux. Solan contempla son beau profil alors qu'il s'exprimait avec sa froideur coutumière.

- J'accepterais de venir m'entraîner avec vous si j'avais définitivement renoncé à progresser.

Solan pinça les lèvres; sa propre naïveté l'exaspéra d'avantage que la dureté de Sasuke.

- PARDON ? RÉPÈTES UN PEU POUR VOIR ! s'écria Naruto. Tu envois balader Solan alors qu'elle te propose gentiment de venir avec n…

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour m'améliorer, continua Sasuke sans changer de ton. Et on ne fait que régresser en fréquentant des ratés dans votre genre.

- JE VAIS TE…

- Ça va, Naruto… Laisses tomber, lui intima Solan en lui barrant la route de son bras droit. Laisses tomber et gardes tes forces pour notre entraîn…

- Alors là, tu rêves ! Il est hors de question que je me laisses insulter sans rien…

- Tu me casses les oreilles à la fin ! s'emporta-t-elle en se tournant vivement vers lui. Arrêtes de faire le gamin !

Ignorant ses cris indignés, elle observa Sasuke s'éloigner peu à peu; la peine qu'il lui inspirait l'empêchait d'éprouver une quelconque rancœur pour lui. Elle savait son coeur emprisonné par une haine qui lui interdisait de s'ouvrir au bonheur, comme un otage de sa propre souffrance.

Elle poussa un soupir discret et reporta son attention sur Naruto sans vraiment l'écouter. Naruto, Sasuke, elle-même… ils avaient tous connu divers aspects de la cruauté humaine qui avaient lacéré leur coeur et y avaient laissé gravées des cicatrices qui ne guériraient probablement jamais. Ils traversaient la solitude qui allait de paire avec elles; plus ou moins à l'extérieur, certaine et totale à l'intérieur. Chacun à sa manière tentait de vivre malgré la douleur permanente, et pour le moment Solan ignorait qui des trois s'en sortait le mieux.

Elle demeurait toutefois convaincue d'une chose tandis que Naruto rougissait en la voyant le fixer ainsi, perdue dans ses pensées: il valait mieux pour les ninjas de Konoha et la pérennité du village qu'aucun des trois ne se retrouve dans la même équipe d'aspirants qu'un des deux autres.

* * *

><p>- C'est bien, tout le monde a réussi le premier test. Nous allons passer à la suite, maintenant.<p>

Les tests écrits qui constituaient la première partie de l'examen d'admission au grade de gennin venaient de s'achever. Les élèves avaient eu droit à une pause d'une heure et demie afin de laisser aux correcteurs le temps de faire leur travail. Iruka était finalement sorti dans la cour pour annoncer les résultats de la matinée.

- A l'appel de votre nom, vous viendrez vous présentez dans notre salle de classe habituelle afin de passer l'épreuve pratique. Des questions ?

- En quoi consiste l'épreuve, Iruka-sensei ? l'interpella Solan de la branche d'arbre où elle était perchée.

- Elle testera votre capacité à créer des clones.

- Non ! se désola Naruto juste en-dessous d'elle. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis maudit !

Iruka ne fit pas attention à lui et rentra sans ajouter un mot dans l'établissement. Solan regarda Naruto s'affaisser d'exaspération sur sa balançoire tandis que les autres se réjouissaient d'avance de l'indiscutable facilité de l'épreuve.

- On dirait bien que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois, Naruto, lui lança-t-elle, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Il ne répondit rien et gardait la tête baissée; son manque de réaction l'inquiéta. Prise d'un certain remord, elle sauta avec souplesse de son perchoir et atterrit juste à côté de lui. Les mains sur les hanches, elle se pencha vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'as aucune chance si tu pars déjà perdant, andouille, déclara-t-elle froidement. Créer un clone n'est pas un exploit; tout le monde y arrive ici, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu sois le seul à échouer à cette épreuve.

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, s'interrogeant sur le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour réagir à la provocation.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui dit vouloir devenir Hokage ? poursuivit-elle, prête à esquiver au moindre mouvement. Tu crois sérieusement pouvoir prétendre au titre si tu es incapable de créer ne serait-ce qu'un seul clone ?

Un léger mouvement de tête la mit en garde. La rupture était proche; des années d'asticotage réciproque l'avait rodé à la perfection. Bientôt, ses épaules et ses mains allaient se mettre à trembler de rage tandis que la colère déformerait son visage. Il lui hurlerait dessus en sautant sur ses pieds, les poings dangereusement serrés. Elle savait qu'il la détesterait sur le moment, mais au moins le but aurait été atteint: lui donner une raison de plus pour ne pas échouer -depuis qu'elle le connaissait, c'était toujours la manière dont il fonctionnait.

Alors Solan tomba de haut lorsqu'il releva vers elle un visage rayonnant.

- Tu as raison ! lui dit-il avec un rire. Je veux devenir Hokage, et je ne laisserais pas un exercice aussi bête m'éloigner de mon rêve !

Interloquée, elle resta immobile tandis qu'il sautait de sa balançoire en pointant du doigt la porte d'entrée de l'académie.

- C'est un clone que vous voulez ? vociféra-t-il en ignorant les regards qui se tournaient vers lui. Je vais vous en donner des milliers, s'il le faut ! J'obtiendrai mon diplôme, parce que moi, Naruto Uzumaki, je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer !

Il se mit à courir à toute allure et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bâtiment sous les regards à la fois effarés et exaspérés des autres élèves. La surprise passée, Solan se tourna lentement et s'assit à son tour sur la balançoire, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Cet abruti ne réussira jamais à décrocher le grade d'aspirant, fit une voix sur sa gauche.

Elle n'eut aucun besoin de se retourner pour identifier celui à qui elle appartenait.

- Ça me surprend que tu daignes gaspiller ta précieuse salive pour me faire part d'une constatation aussi évidente… surtout concernant cet abruti de Naruto, comme tu dis, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix narquoise.

Sasuke eut un claquement de langue agacé et s'écarta de son pas nonchalant. Solan l'écoutait s'éloigner, un sourire satisfait étirant peu à peu à ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Le soir-même, elle observait son reflet d'un œil critique dans le miroir de sa chambre; elle avait obtenu son diplôme et le bandeau à l'effigie de Konoha qui allait avec. Confrontée à l'éternel tracas de toute kunoïchi fraîchement promue, elle réfléchissait à la manière dont elle devait le porter sans se couvrir de ridicule -pour rien au monde elle ne voulait ressembler à cette fille qu'elle avait un jour croisée, et qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de nouer son bandeau autour de ses affreux cheveux roses, comme un ruban emballait un œuf de Pâques particulièrement désagréable à regarder.<p>

De la main droite, elle releva les courtes mêches noires qui barraient son front. C'était à cet endroit que les ninjas portaient le plus fréquemment leur bandeau; il allait falloir qu'elle arrange sa frange. Lentement, savourant chaque instant de ce geste si chargé de signification, elle tendit le bandeau devant son visage et noua les deux bandes à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle l'ajusta d'un dernier geste sec et lâcha le tout. Redressant doucement la tête, elle ouvrit les yeux et apprécia l'image que le miroir lui rendait. Tournant la tête de tous les côtés, elle s'observa sous tous les angles.

- Bon, c'est pas mal, conclut-elle en adressant un sourire rayonnant à son reflet.

La nuit était sur le point de tomber, mais elle ne pouvait résister à la tentation d'aller se pavaner dans les rues en arborant son tout nouveau bandeau. Fière d'avoir obtenu le grade d'aspirant, elle souhaitait que tous les habitants fussent au courant et comptait bien le crier sur les toits s'il le fallait. Elle sortit sur son balcon, sauta en équilibre sur la rambarde et s'avança comme un funambule vers la corniche. D'un bond souple, elle la rejoignit et s'y tint le dos plaqué contre le mur de l'immeuble. Après une série de sauts durant laquelle elle faillit descendre bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle posa finalement le pied au sol, saine et sauve.

Vagabonder seule dans les rues de Konoha alors que le soir tombait avait toujours constitué l'une de ses occupations favorites. Elle habitait le quartier commerçant dont l'activité se poursuivait toujours jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers la pâtisserie la plus renommée du village afin d'y acheter son gâteau préféré.

Comme à son habitude, elle le savoura assise en tailleur sur le trottoir, à regarder les passants défiler devant ses yeux: elle aimait à imaginer leur vie rien qu'en les observant tels qu'ils étaient sur l'instant. Des couples, des familles, des adolescents en groupe, des vieux, des jeunes… Certains paraissaient heureux, d'autres juste pressés. Un petit garçon se mit à crier, en proie à un caprice pour obtenir quelque chose que sa mère semblait bien décidée à lui refuser.

Elle pensa d'un coup à Naruto; l'imbécile avait finalement bel et bien échoué à l'examen de passage. Comme elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il s'était éclipsé dans l'académie avant l'épreuve, c'était Iruka qui le lui avait appris. Bien que Naruto n'était pas du genre à broyer du noir, elle soupçonnait que ce nouvel échec avait fortement dû entamer son entrain inépuisable. Poussant un soupir résigné, elle se leva du trottoir avec la ferme intention de le sortir de sa probable déprime.

Il logeait à quelques rues de là, et elle frappait à sa porte cinq minutes plus tard. Par soucis de tact, elle retira en hâte son bandeau frontal alors qu'il tardait à lui ouvrir.

- Naruto… appela-t-elle d'un ton irrité en levant les yeux au ciel, regrettant déjà le trottoir et le goût exquis de son gâteau. Naruto, c'est moi; Solan. Bon, tu m'ouvres maintenant ? Je ne vais pas t'attendre une heure…

Le silence derrière la porte était total; elle se résigna à passer à la vitesse supérieure.

- Je voulais t'inviter à manger des nouilles chez Ichiraku, mais apparemment tu préfères rester dans ton coin à bouder comme un bébé…

Elle ne comptait pas dépenser un centime pour lui remonter le moral mais connaissait l'effet persuasif de mots tels que _nouilles _ou _Ichiraku _sur lui. Aussi abattu qu'il pouvait être, il allait probablement sortir en trombe de son appartement et la prendrait dans ses bras, les yeux brillants de larmes. C'était du moins ce à quoi elle pouvait s'attendre, car au bout d'une minute il ne lui avait toujours pas ouvert.

- Naruto, j'entre, le prévint-elle avec un soupir.

Elle poussa la porte qui n'était évidemment pas fermée. Après avoir fait le tour de son appartement en désordre, elle dut finalement se rendre à l'évidence. Posant les mains sur ses hanches, elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant où il avait bien pu passer. Soudain, un bruit dans son dos la fit sursauter.

Elle se retourna vivement et se baissa _in extremis _afin d'esquiver un kunaï qui filait droit dans sa direction. Terrifiée, elle releva immédiatement la tête, prête à s'enfuir lorsqu'on lui saisit les poignets pour les croiser avec rudesse dans le dos. Elle poussa un cri de douleur tandis que son agresseur la força à s'agenouiller.

- Doucement, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas lui ! fit une voix un peu plus loin. Relâches-là, tu vas finir par lui casser les bras…

Comme la pression s'allégeait, elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque en faisant face aux deux intrus. Non sans stupeur, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de deux ninjas de Konoha.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix que la colère et la peur rendaient tremblante.

- C'est sa petite copine, déclara celui qui l'avait maintenue en l'ignorant complètement. Tu sais où il se trouve, toi qui traîne toujours avec cette canaille ?

Elle sentit une légère chaleur se diffuser dans ses joues. Ignorant la douleur encore lancinante, elle croisa les bras en soufflant.

- Premièrement, Naruto n'est certainement pas mon petit copain, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix moins assurée qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Deuxièmement, si je savais où il se trouvait, je ne serais pas venu le chercher chez lui où, manifestement, il ne se trouve plus... Vous avez l'air un peu lent à la détente pour un chunnin, ajouta-t-elle sournoisement en jetant un coup d'œil à la barrette sur son épaule.

- Espèce de petite impertinente ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu t'entendes si bien avec ce garnement, vous êtes aussi mal élevés l'un que l'autre !

Solan releva la tête et le toisa d'un regard dur; une vague colère s'insinua en elle. Que les enfants fussent cruels entre eux était une chose, mais de la part d'adultes cela induisait de l'ignorance, mêlée à une méchanceté certaine. L'autre homme sembla se rendre compte lui aussi du malaise qui venait de s'installer; il adopta une attitude plus posée.

- Tu vois bien que Naruto n'est pas là, lança-t-il à son compagnon. Laisses tomber, on y va. Petite, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver ? Ça lui rendrait service autant qu'à nous, tu sais…

- Pourquoi êtes-vous à sa recherche ? s'enquit-elle en oubliant sa colère. Il était encore à l'académie cette après-midi…

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, rechignant apparemment à lui révéler la raison du remue-ménage.

- Il a dérobé les rouleaux des techniques interdites de Konoha, finit-il par lâcher d'une voix froide. Tu réalises l'ampleur de la situation, maintenant ?

Solan haussa les sourcils et eut un petit rire incrédule.

- Il a… quoi ?

* * *

><p>Les ninjas quittèrent l'appartement aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, la laissant seule avec toute son indignation. Deux jours auparavant, il avait gribouillé les portraits sculptés des Hokage; elle n'aimait pas que l'on porte atteinte à l'image de Konoha mais cette fois-ci, d'avantage qu'une simple provocation, il mettait définitivement en danger le village et ses habitants. Consciente de la menace qui pèserait sur la communauté si les techniques venaient à tomber entre des mains ennemies, elle mit peu de temps à se décider.<p>

- Naruto… déclara-t-elle à voix haute en secouant la tête. Tu vas me le payer… je te garantis que tu vas me le payer.

Elle visita tous les lieux où ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre ensemble. Ichiraku, le terrain vague à l'Est du village, les berges du lac à l'Ouest, les bains thermales et leurs cascades au Nord, le petit bois au Sud… Ayant croisé à plusieurs reprises les équipes de recherche, elle savait que Naruto demeurait toujours introuvable.

- Quel idiot ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

Essoufflée, Solan s'appuya contre le mur du restaurant d'Ichiraku qu'elle visitait pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la nuit.

- Toujours pas retrouvé ? lui lança le chef alors qu'il abaissait son rideau.

- Non.

- Tu vas continuer à le chercher ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pas complètement innocente.

- Je me fiche pas mal de Naruto, s'empressa-t-elle de répliquer, mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que risque le village si on ne retrouve pas les rouleaux ? Tout le monde doit s'y mettre…

- Oui, évidemment, évidemment... Eh bien, bonne nuit, Solan, et bon courage...

Elle le salua à son tour en haussant les épaules et se remit à parcourir les rues de Konoha. Elle avait espéré que connaître les habitudes de Naruto lui donnerait un avantage certain sur les shinobi lancés à sa poursuite; à quatre heures du matin, cependant, elle fut obligée de se rendre à l'évidence: elle n'avait pu mettre la main sur lui, et qui savait désormais ce qu'il avait fait des précieux rouleaux…

Epuisée par sa nuit blanche, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle lorsqu'une silhouette familière à l'autre bout de la rue retint son attention. Plissant les yeux pour mieux la distinguer, elle reconnut immédiatement Iruka. Le professeur était accompagné d'une autre personne, plus petite, et vêtue d'une combinaison reconnaissable entre mille.

- Solan ! Ohé, Solan ! l'interpella-t-il en s'élançant dans sa direction.

Elle avait fini par connaître sur le bout des doigts le nom des rues de Konoha à force de tourner dans le village, et lui paraissait aussi frais que s'il sortait d'une sieste.

- Devine quoi ! s'exclama-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il m'est arrivé un truc incroyable...

- Vraiment, toi aussi ? lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

- Tu n'imagines pas ! Quand j'ai...

Bien qu'elle était exténuée, la gifle qu'elle lui asséna fut suffisamment puissante pour lui faire faire un quart-de-tour sur lui-même.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! s'exclama-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de réfléchir parfois, ou c'est une fonction que ton cerveau n'a définitivement pas intégré ?

Hébété, Naruto porta une main sur la joue qu'elle venait de frapper en la fixant d'un œil médusé. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi grave et ignorait s'il devait être inquiet ou enchanté.

- Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver ! poursuivit-elle tandis qu'Iruka-sensei s'approchait subrepticement.

- Solan... intervint-il avec prudence. Tu sais, j'ai eu un peu de mal à le ramener en un seul morc...

- Absolument rien à faire ! le coupa-t-elle avec rage. Je n'ai rien contre toutes les bourdes que tu fais à longueur de temps, seulement tu es en train de dépasser les bornes ! D'abord les graffitis, maintenant les rouleaux ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ensuite, te faire passer pour le Hokage et aller pisser sur les frontières des autres pays pour déclencher une guerre ?

- Solan… dit Naruto avec un sourire goguenard auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. J'étais pressé de te dire que j'avais reçu le grade d'aspirant, mais je viens de me rendre compte que c'est décidemment mon jour de chance. Tu t'es fait du mouron… pour moi ?

Un instant perplexe, elle baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre, signe apparent qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour se contenir. Le sourire de Naruto fondit en un instant, et il recula précautionneusement d'un pas. À son plus grand soulagement, Solan releva la tête, et son visage n'avait plus rien de menaçant.

- Comment ça, tu as reçu le grade d'aspirant ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton sceptique.

Effectivement; à la place de ses éternelles lunettes, elle remarqua qu'il portait désormais un bandeau semblable à celui qu'elle avait obtenu.

- Tu étais trop occupée à me taper dessus pour t'en rendre compte, bougonna-t-il en le réajustant. Franchement...

- Alors tu étais à ce point désespéré que tu ai volé celui d'un autre gennin ? rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix qui avait retrouvé toute sa suffisance.

- N'importe quoi ! Figure-toi que j'ai réussi à créer un clone, et même plutôt cent fois qu'une !

- Moui, et Sasuke t'a demandé en mariage… Arrête avec tes bobards.

Elle tourna vers Iruka un regard perplexe. Finalement calmée, elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'un certain nombre d'événements avaient dû avoir lieu cette nuit: une quantité importante de sang maculait l'uniforme du professeur. Par ailleurs, il semblait avoir été touché à divers endroits du corps; il aurait paru probablement plus en forme après avoir servi de cible à un entraînement au lancer d'armes. Incrédule, Solan se tourna à nouveau vers Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

- Tu as le temps ? L'histoire est assez longue à raconter… C'est toi qui invite ?


	3. I L'EQUIPE 7, COMBINAISON GAGNANTE ?

_**CHAPITRE 2: L'ÉQUIPE NUMÉRO 7, COMBINAISON GAGNANTE ?**_

Deux jours après « l'incident des techniques interdites » devait avoir lieu la réunion d'information concernant la toute nouvelle promotion d'aspirants. Ce fut ce matin précis que les piles du réveil de Solan eurent l'excellentes idées de jouer les capricieuses; elle ne dût son salut qu'à un rayon de soleil qui lui réchauffa le visage à travers la vitre de sa chambre.

L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, elle réalisa toutefois rapidement qu'elle se levait d'ordinaire bien avant que le soleil ne puisse pointer face à sa fenêtre. Se cognant presque la tête contre l'étagère au-dessus de son lit, elle se redressa brusquement sur son matelas. Levant sa montre à portée de regard, elle réalisa non sans effroi que la réunion devait débuter dans moins de dix minutes.

- Bordel, la poisse !

Sacrifiant son petit-déjeuner au profit d'une toilette des plus sommaires, elle quittait en hâte son appartement trois minutes plus tard. Sans prendre la peine de verrouiller la porte derrière elle, elle s'élança à toute allure dans la rue, les yeux braqués sur sa montre. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, bousculant sans pouvoir s'excuser tous les malheureux qui avaient la malchance de croiser son chemin. De même, elle ne salua pas Ichiraku dont le restaurant lui indiquait qu'elle était à mi-chemin de l'académie.

Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit que la cloche venait certainement de retentir dans la cour. « Iruka va encore me punir, se désola-t-elle, il ne voudra pas croire que je n'y suis pour rien et me traitera de faignante, comme d'hab… ». Son pied droit heurta quelque chose. Emportée par la vitesse de sa course elle ne put que sentir, impuissante, son corps décoller du sol comme au ralenti pour ensuite se soumettre aux intransigeantes lois de la gravité. De désespoir, elle ferma les yeux; elle n'avait pu se coiffer ni s'arranger convenablement, et pour couronner le tout ses vêtements allaient être salis, voire déchirés, à cause de sa chute.

Le contact avec le sol qu'elle redoutait tant tarda cependant à venir. Rouvrant les yeux, elle se retrouva suspendue en l'air, louchant sur le bitume quelques centimètres au-dessous d'elle. Une main puissante l'avait retenue par le col de son tee-shirt alors qu'elle allait lamentablement s'écraser par terre. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son sauveur et eut le souffle presque coupé devant l'excentricité de son apparence.

Portant l'uniforme des ninjas de Konoha, l'on ne pouvait voir de son visage que son œil droit; un masque recouvrait intégralement le bas de sa figure, de la gorge jusqu'à l'arrête du nez, tandis que le bandeau de Konoha retombait paresseusement sur son œil gauche. En revanche, il avait apparemment abandonné depuis longtemps toute tentative de se faire obéir par ses cheveux: on aurait dit qu'ils avaient poussé, ou plutôt explosé sur son crâne comme une touffe d'herbe grise géante qui cherchait à se faire voir du plus loin possible.

L'incongruité du portrait ne s'arrêtait pas là: il semblait complètement absorbé dans la lecture du livre qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, et ne parut s'apercevoir de sa présence que lorsqu'il croisa son regard. L'inconnu la lâcha si brusquement qu'elle eut à peine le temps d'amortir le choc avec ses mains; elle se releva prestement en les essuyant sur son shirt.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi, répondit simplement le ninja en se grattant le derrière de la tête. Mais… dis-moi un peu, tu ne serais pas en retard pour l'académie, toi ?

- Pourquoi posez-vous la question si vous connaissez déjà la réponse ? rétorqua-t-elle avec humeur. Vous me faîtes perdre mon temps.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle se remit à courir à toute vitesse, se demandant si elle allait finir par arriver vivante à l'académie. Jamais le chemin ne lui avait paru aussi long auparavant; ce jour-là elle désespérait d'en voir jamais la fin. Comme prévu, la cour s'était déjà vidée lorsqu'elle la traversait en toute hâte, cinq minutes plus tard. Pour mettre un comble à sa malchance, Iruka la surprit dans le couloir, juste devant la porte, alors qu'elle s'accordait quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et recouvrer un teint à peu près normal.

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte ! aboya-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Ça fait dix minutes que la réunion d'information a commencé ! Ça t'amuse d'arriver en retard ?

- Parce que je vous donne l'impression d'avoir pris mon temps pour venir ? répliqua-t-elle le souffle court.

- Ne me réponds pas sur ce ton ! Dépêche-toi de ramener tes fesses dans cette salle de classe et surtout, fais-toi un peu oublier, tu entends ?

Elle grogna d'un air contrarié et s'exécuta avec indolence. À son plus grand agacement, elle vit que sa place privilégiée au dernier rang était déjà occupée par quelqu'un d'autre. Faisant la moue, elle posa son sac à coté de Naruto d'un geste lent et pesant.

- Solan ? s'exclama celui-ci en pouffant de rire. Mais… mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ? On dirait que tu t'es coiffée avec ta brosse à dents…

- Tais-toi. Je t'assure, _tais-toi._

Le sourire de Naruto s'évanouit et il détourna la tête en déglutissant.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, reprit Iruka en foudroyant Solan du regard, je vais désormais vous faire part de la constitution des équipes.

Le moment était venu; elle avait la ferme intention de faire des efforts afin de tisser des liens avec ses nouveaux partenaires. Oubliant sa mauvaise humeur, elle se concentra plus que jamais auparavant sur les paroles de leur professeur, curieuse de connaître le nom de ses futurs coéquipiers. Iruka énonça la composition des équipes les unes après les autres, sans qu'elle n'y figure pour autant. Après six équipes constituées, les possibilités s'étaient clairement amenuisées.

- Équipe numéro 7, annonça-t-il, les yeux rivés sur son bloc-notes. Solan Hanayuki…

Elle dressa l'oreille, le regard pendu à ses lèvres.

- Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa, acheva-t-il avec un sourire goguenard. Équipe numéro 8...

Solan baissa la tête. La perspective de partager ses prochaines années avec le cancre le plus bruyant du village et le glaçon le plus convoité de l'académie l'enchantait autant qu'elle la dépitait. Les sentiments de Naruto lui semblaient tous aussi mitigés: il avait commencé à la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il avait entendu son nom après le sien, mais s'était aussitôt ravisé à l'entente du troisième. Il croisait désormais les bras et secouait la tête de gauche à droite, émettant des sons étranges qui témoignaient d'un profond dilemme intérieur.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sasuke assis de l'autre côté de Naruto. Comme à l'accoutumée, son visage était moins expressif qu'une pierre tombale -elle remarqua néanmoins son regard un peu plus sombre que d'habitude.

- Et voilà, conclut Iruka-sensei. J'ai aussi le nom des ninjas de rang supérieur qui seront en charge de chaque équipe. Ils devraient arriver d'un instant à l'autre, d'ailleurs. Alors, équipe numéro 1...

- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont nous assigner le meilleur, chuchota Naruto à l'oreille de Solan. Après tout, je suis le plus doué de la promotion, il faut de sacrées compétences pour m'entraîner…

- Non, il faut une sacrée patience pour te supporter.

- Équipe numéro 7... annonça Iruka alors qu'il lui tirait la langue. C'est Kakashi Hatake qui s'occupera de vous.

- C'est qui celui-là ? marmonna Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. Jamais entendu parler…

- J'ignorais qu'il prenait en charge des gennins… observa-t-elle sans lui prêter attention. Kakashi Hatake est un junnin très talentueux, comme son père l'était avant lui. Il a été le disciple du Quatrième Hokage et a même participé à la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi. À notre âge, il possédait déjà le rang de ninja chunnin…

- Ouah ! Bon sang, ce type a l'air d'avoir la classe ! s'exclama Naruto, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Silence, Naruto ! ordonna Iruka. Tu n'es pas tout seul ici ! Ah, voilà vos instructeurs, constata-t-il alors qu'on frappait à la porte. Entrez !

Solan n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait Kakashi. Curieuse, elle regarda attentivement les visages des ninjas gradés qui pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe, à l'affût d'un quelconque indice pouvant la mettre sur la voie.

- Où est-il ? Où est-il ? Tu le reconnais Solan ? Je ne sais pas qui c'est, et toi ? Tu le vois ?

- Oh, lâche-moi, Naruto, râla-t-elle en le repoussant sur sa chaise. Attends qu'Iruka dirige chaque junnin à son équipe… Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il n'y en a que huit, pour neuf équipes…

Évidemment, le seul instructeur manquant à l'appel était le fameux Kakashi. Les autres gennin quittèrent rapidement la salle de classe avec leur instructeur attitré tandis que Solan, Sasuke et Naruto jouèrent les laissés-pour-compte. Ce dernier perdit rapidement patience.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama-t-il alors qu'ils attendaient depuis dix minutes. Je croyais que ce junnin avait trop la classe ! Solan !

- Arrête d'hurler, idiot, répliqua-t-elle à voix basse. Chacun ses défauts.

- Euh, écoutez… lança Iruka en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. J'ai promis de manger avec les collègues, et il vaudrait mieux…

- Mon œil ! le coupa Naruto en pointant vers lui un doigt accusateur. Vous avez rendez-vous avec votre nouvelle petite amie, c'est ça ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna Solan en se tournant vers lui. Il a encore changé ? Ça va faire la troisième en moins de deux ans…

- Non, la quatrième. Tu oublis celle qu'il a laissé enfermée chez lui pendant…

- TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS LES DEUX ! s'emporta Iruka en rougissant. On ne vous a pas sonné ! De toute manière, Kakashi-sensei ne devrait plus tarder maintenant…

Une heure après qu'il eu quitté la salle, l'équipe 7 était toujours orpheline. Sasuke et Solan n'éprouvaient aucunes difficultés à prendre leur mal en patience; Naruto, quant à lui, se faisait de plus en plus intenable. Allant et venant devant le tableau, il marmonnait des propos inintelligibles.

- Non, mais je rêve ! s'exclama-t-il subitement. Comment peut-on être aussi en retard ?

- Ce n'est pas en te mettant à hurler que tu le feras venir plus vite, maugréa Solan.

- Attends, tu vas voir…

L'idée qu'il venait d'avoir semblait lumineuse. Se retenant manifestement d'éclater de rire, il se saisit de l'essuie-craie en bois du tableau et attira une chaise à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il s'approcha de la porte coulissante et grimpa sur la chaise. Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, il parvint à coincer l'essuie-craie entre le montant de la porte et la porte elle-même. Manifestement fier de lui, il descendit et se recula afin d'admirer son œuvre.

- Ça lui apprendra à arriver en retard, déclara-t-il, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

- Un ninja supérieur ne se laissera jamais prendre à un piège aussi enfantin, intervint Sasuke d'une voix dédaigneuse.

Naruto s'apprêtait à répliquer quand un bruit derrière la porte leur fit tourner la tête. Le panneau coulissa de quelques centimètres, laissant l'essuie-craie aller s'écraser au milieu d'une touffe grise dans un nuage de poussière blanche. Naruto explosa de rire tandis que Kakashi Hatake restait planté dans l'interstice de la porte.

- Ha, ha, ha ! Je vous ai bien eu ! Je vous ai bien eu ! s'écria Naruto en se tenant les côtes.

Solan reconnut immédiatement le junnin qui l'avait retenue par le col quelques heures plus tôt. Croisant les bras d'un air irrité, elle pinça les lèvres.

- Tss… Et dire que vous avez osé me faire la leçon sur la ponctualité ce matin…

Kakashi ne sembla pas l'entendre; il se baissa et récupéra l'essuie-craie en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Ses yeux se posèrent successivement sur chacun des trois gennin.

- Hmm… Voyons voir; un attardé, une furie et un coincé… Vous m'avez tout l'air d'être une belle équipe de perdants, en sommes.

* * *

><p>La première impression que Solan eut de Kakashi se confirma: il s'agissait certainement du ninja le plus excentrique du village. Ce fut sur le toit d'un des bâtiments les plus élevés de Konoha qu'il les fit faire brièvement connaissance. Solan se rendit rapidement compte que la nonchalance tenait de la seconde nature chez lui: il les écoutait, le dos négligemment appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon, si calme qu'elle crut à plusieurs reprises qu'il s'était tout bonnement endormi.<p>

- Hmm… d'accord Sasuke.

Solan se retourna vers le junnin en arquant les sourcils. Sasuke venait tout juste de leur annoncer qu'il avait l'intention de supprimer un homme, et Kakashi le remerciait comme s'il leur avait fait part de sa vocation des œuvres caritatives.

- Et toi, mademoiselle-à-la-langue-bien-pendue ? lança-t-il en tournant vers elle son œil découvert.

Elle entendit Naruto pouffer de l'autre côté de Sasuke mais n'y prêta pas attention. Redressant fièrement la tête, elle parla d'une voix assurée.

- Et bien… Je m'appelle Solan Hanayuki. Ce que j'aime faire, m'entraîner aux exercices ninja. Ce que je déteste, que quelqu'un me dérange lorsque je suis en train de m'entraîner. Mes loisirs… hormis le lancer de kunaï et la bibliothèque, pas grand-chose, en fait…

- Oh ! Nous avons une amatrice de littérature ! s'exclama Kakashi comme s'il sortait d'une léthargie d'un siècle. Quel est le dernier livre que tu as lu ?

- Hmm… Je crois que c'était… _De la stratégie du Pays de la Foudre lors de la Première Grande Guerre Shinobi_… Ah ! Non, attendez, j'ai lu entre-temps l'_Introduction à l'art du scellement par la voie des équilibres complémentaires des forces_.

Kakashi baissa la tête; Solan eut la désagréable impression de ne pas lui avoir donné la réponse qu'il attendait.

- Vas-y, Solan, continus, reprit-il avec un soupir. Tu ne nous a pas parlé de tes projets pour l'avenir…

- Je veux intégrer et devenir capitaine dans les forces spéciales de Konoha. Je veux prouver à tous les ninjas que les femmes sont aussi capables, si ce n'est plus, que les hommes dans le domaine de la guerre et du commandement.

- Pour ce qui est du commandement, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire… marmonna Naruto.

- Ne le regarde pas comme ça, Solan, intervint Kakashi-sensei. J'aurais tendance à être relativement d'accord avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pense que tu n'auras aucun mal à t'imposer.

- A qui le dîtes-vous ! s'exclama Naruto, apparemment soulagé de pouvoir partager son ressentiment. Cette fille est un vrai tyran, vous devriez la voir lorsqu'on s'entraîne ensemble ! Elle m'oblige à jouer les cibles mouvantes et me balance ses armes bizarres à la figure !

- Oh, ça va Naruto, souffla Solan en rosissant légèrement. Je me suis excusée pour l'incident de la chaîne à pics…

- J'attends toujours que tu me rembourses les lunettes que tu as carrément explosé ce jour-là ! Sans compter le traumatisme psychologique; je te signale que j'ai fait des cauchemars pendant une semaine après ça !

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Kakashi claqua dans ses mains pour les faire taire.

- Bon, bon, bon… constata-t-il. C'est un joli petit trio que nous avons-là… Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous ensemble. Avant de commencer les missions, néanmoins, il vous faudra passer une sorte de petite épreuve… Rien de bien méchant, mais je vous déconseille vivement d'y échouer puisqu'elle décidera de votre avenir en tant que gennin…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? s'étonna Naruto. Notre avenir en tant que gennin ? Nous avons déjà obtenu notre diplôme, et rien n'y changera…

- Un diplôme ? Il ne s'agissait que d'une sorte de présélection, rien de plus. D'ailleurs, seul un tiers des élèves de cette année deviendront gennin à part entière. Les autres retourneront tout simplement à l'académie pour une année de plus…

* * *

><p>Une fois la réunion avec Kakashi terminée, il leur accorda quartier libre pour le reste de la journée: « reposez-vous et profitez de la vie, ce sera peut-être votre dernier jour parmi les vivants ». <em>N'importe quoi… <em>Solan souffla en donnant un coup de pied dans une branche qui traînait sur le sol. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour ruminer sa déception et ses inquiétudes, et la forêt offrait un refuge des plus apaisants. Elle marchait, les mains dans les poches, visage fermé et regard rivé au sol.

_Une épreuve de survie. _Seuls un tiers des élèves seraient réellement diplômés, et il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur Kakashi Hatake, l'un des ninjas les plus renommés de Konoha. Comment pouvait-elle espérer le vaincre si, comme il leur avait annoncé, ils devaient se confronter à lui ?

- Autant abandonner tout de suite…

Il aurait fallu que Sasuke, Naruto et elle aient élaboré une stratégie, une sorte de plan pour lui faire face tous les trois simultanément. Cela lui apparaissait comme la seule alternative valable, la seule chance qu'il leur restait. Cependant, avant qu'elle puisse en toucher deux mots à Sasuke, il s'était éclipsé en prétextant une séance d'entraînement. Quant à Naruto, il avait filé en lui criant qu'il devait faire son rapport à Iruka devant un bol de nouilles. Décidemment, l'équipe numéro 7 connaissait des débuts plutôt difficiles.

Une rumeur de coups lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction d'où semblaient provenir les bruits et, poussée par la curiosité, se dirigea lentement vers les arbres qui bordaient le chemin. Elle appuya une main sur le bois humide et observa discrètement la personne qui donnait des coups de poings contre les troncs recouverts de tissu prévus à cet effet.

La gamine frappait sans s'arrêter, avec une détermination incapable toutefois de dissimuler le manque de conviction qu'elle mettait dans ses coups. De loin, Solan pouvait distinguer le sang qui tâchait le tissu à l'endroit où elle s'acharnait à frapper. Soudain, un coup plus violent que les autres arracha un cri de douleur à la fille. Elle tomba à genou en se tenant la main et poussa un gémissement.

Solan sortit de ma cachette et s'avança lentement vers elle. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour la reconnaître: Hinata, l'héritière du clan Hyuuga.

- Hinata ? l'appela-t-elle à voix basse. Qu'est-ce qui te prends de te blesser comme ça ?

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir et sursauta en entendant sa voix. Elle se retourna et détourna immédiatement les yeux encroisant son regard.

- So… Solan… bégaya-t-elle en rougissant. Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce tu fais içi ?

- Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais içi ? Je me balade et je te vois t'acharner comme une dingue sur ce tronc; je suis venue voir si ça allait bien.

- O… Oui, merçi. C'est gentil.

Solan posa les yeux sur sa main blessée et recouverte de sang.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'entraîne.

- Je… je sais, mais demain, Kiba, Shino et moi devons passer l'épreuve pour obtenir le diplôme. Alors… je… je me suis dit que…

- C'était pour te préparer… soupira-t-elle. Tu as tout gagné, si ça se trouve cette blessure va t'handicaper plus qu'autre chose…

Hinata bégaya une réponse inintelligible et se renfrogna sur elle-même. Solan prit une profonde inspiration et s'agenouilla face à elle. Fouillant dans son sac, elle en sortit une gourde.

- Donne-moi ta main, on va nettoyer tout ça.

Hinata frémit lorsque le filet d'eau chuta sur la plaie sanguinolente. Solan massa doucement la peau meurtrie pour chasser les petits caillots de sang et les croûtes qui s'y étaient formés. Elle sentais qu'Hinata souffrait, mais cette dernière ne se plaignit pas.

- M…merci, Solan. Je… ça va mieux.

- Hmm.

Elle rangea sa gourde et appuya mollement son dos contre le tronc.

- A… Alors, tu te plais… dans ton équipe ?

Solan fut étonnée de la voir prendre l'initiative de la discussion; elle lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de répondre.

- Eh bien… Voyons le bon côté des choses: Sasuke n'est pas trop assommant de paroles comme type, quant à Naruto… Hmm, comment dire…

- N… Naruto… je pense qu'il est gentil, dans le fond.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne l'interrompit pas.

- Les gens… poursuivit-elle, les gens ne voient en lui que le garçon qui fait des bêtises pour se rendre intéressant. Ils ont… ils ont tort, je pense.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui, tout à coup ?

Hinata se confondit en explications plutôt nébuleuses, et elle décida de ne pas insister sur ce point, d'autant que son visage prenait une teinte assez préoccupante.

- Et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec tes coéquipiers ? Kiba et Shino sont plutôt doués, non ?

- Oui… murmura-t-elle en baissant le tête. D'ailleurs, tu sais, si… si je m'entraînais dur, tout à l'heure, c'était pour… enfin, c'est que je ne voulais pas…

- … être un boulet ? acheva-t-elle sans ronds de jambes. Allons, Hinata, tu possèdes le byakugan… Ta pupille fait de toi l'un des plus grands espoirs de notre promotion…

Hinata gardait la tête baissée et ne répondit rien. Elle entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts dans un geste embarrassé.

- Tu… Tu sais Solan, parfois je t'envies, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Perplexe, Solan se tourna vers elle.

- _Tu m'envies _? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Et pourquoi ?

- La… la… la manière dont tu parles, dont tu… te comportes avec les garçons. Tu finis toujours par obtenir ce que tu veux, et personne ne peux t'obliger… à faire quoi que ce soit… C'est comme si… tu ne te mettais jamais de limites et que tu croyais fermement à tout ce que tu faisais, sans douter un seul instant…

- Hmm… tu sais, ça me dessert parfois, répliqua-t-elle, un peu embarrassée par cette confession inattendue. Les gens me prennent pour un garçon manqué, pourtant, je suis bien une fille… Personne ne m'aide car ils croient tous que je peux me débrouiller toute seule, et c'est un peu vrai, d'accord... Seulement parfois… je dois avouer que je regrette mon attitude, car je ne peux confier mes faiblesses à personne.

- Toi… des faiblesses ?

- Tout le monde a une faille dans son armure; seulement chez certains, cette faille est plus difficile à trouver que chez les autres, voilà tout. Et réciproquement, une personne apparemment faible peu en fait dissimuler une force que personne n'aurait soupçonnée…

Hinata la dévisageait d'un air interdit, les joues toujours aussi roses.

- Je… je crois que je comprends un peu ce que tu essaies de me dire, finit-elle par dire en baissant les yeux. Seulement parfois, j'ai l'impression… de n'être qu'une ratée…

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es issue d'une famille illustre et que pour l'instant, tu penses ne pas être à la hauteur du nom que tu portes. Tu ne devrais pas combattre ou progresser parce que c'est-ce qu'on attend de toi… La volonté doit venir du fond de ton cœur, tu dois trouver une raison pour te mesurer à Kurenaï-sensei demain, une raison pour te briser les os de la main sur ce tronc… Sans cette raison, tes exercices seront vides de sens, et tu échoueras à tous tes combats.

Solan se releva en chassant les brins d'herbe qui s'étaient accrochés à son shirt et remit son sac autour de ses épaules.

- Le soucis, reprit-elle, c'est qu'il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'éprouver un attachement si fort à des principes, à des êtres, à des valeurs, qu'il accepte de risquer sa vie pour les défendre, quitte à en mourir. Mais, si tu veux devenir ninja, c'est que tu es capable d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments, pas vrai ?

Hinata rougit de plus belle et elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle lui souhaita une bonne après-midi et reprit son chemin, un peu moins dépitée qu'elle ne l'était cinq minutes auparavant.


	4. I LES VALEURS FONDAMENTALES

_**CHAPITRE 3: LES VALEURS FONDAMENTALES**_

Ils avaient rendez-vous le lendemain matin à cinq heures, mais ce ne fut que deux heures et demi après que Kakashi se pointa enfin.

- Je ne trouvais plus ma brosse à cheveux…

- Vous foutez pas de nous ! s'emporta Naruto. Je suis sûr que vous ne savez même pas à quoi ressemble une brosse à cheveux !

Kakashi renonça à son excuse bidon et se racla la gorge. Il sortit un réveil de sa poche sous les regards interrogateurs de ses élèves et commença à leur expliquer le déroulement de l'exercice.

Ils avaient jusqu'à midi pour atteindre une clairière située dans la partie Sud de la forêt qui se trouvait derrière eux. Là-bas les attendaient trois pendentifs au symbole de Konoha: il leur fallait s'en emparer avant que le réveil ne sonne. Kakashi fit apparaître trois clones de lui-même; il leur expliqua que chacun d'eux les mènerait à un endroit différent en lisière des arbres. Dès lors, il donnerait le signal et les laisserait s'enfoncer tous les trois dans la forêt.

- Des questions ? acheva-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Comment est-ce qu'on va se repérer dans la forêt ? demanda Naruto.

- A midi, le soleil pointe au Sud, répondit Solan. Tu n'auras qu'à le suivre pendant que tu marches.

Naruto acquiesça tandis que Kakashi lui jeta un regard intrigué.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aides ? C'est une compétition, seul un tiers des…

- … _élèves seulement sera reçu_, oui, je sais. Mais quel est l'intérêt de nous retrouver en équipe si on ne s'entraide pas ?

Kakashi ne répondit rien. Il l'observa encore un instant et claqua finalement dans ses mains.

- Bon, assez bavardé. Vous êtes prêts ?

Tous les trois acquiescèrent avec détermination, et chacun d'entre eux partit avec son Kakashi. Solan suivit docilement le sien pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis se décida finalement à lui poser la question qui la taraudait.

- Sensei ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Je me faisais peut-être des idées sur les ninjas, mais… Il me semblait que la cohésion et la fraternité étaient des valeurs indispensables pour être un bon shinobi. Si c'est le cas, pourquoi nous avez-vous séparé les uns des autres ? Pourquoi ne pas plutôt nous laisser en équipe pour passer cette épreuve ?

- Est-ce que ça t'ennuis ? Je te croyais de nature plutôt solitaire, pourtant…

- Hmm… Oui, enfin…

Elle rosit et il eut la délicatesse de ne pas insister. Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, et ils atteignirent enfin l'endroit où elle devait attendre le coup d'envoi. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, finalement Kakashi lui fit signe.

- Vas-y ! la pressa-t-il. Ce crétin de Naruto à refuser d'attendre le signal: il a foncé dans la forêt avant même que je l'emmène à l'endroit prévu.

Elle fonça sans réfléchir et se retrouva très vite seule au beau milieu des arbres.

* * *

><p>Solan plissa les yeux et se tordit la tête de quelques millimètres vers la gauche, puis vers la droite. Poussant un juron, elle croisa les bras en abandonnant ses efforts; la forêt était bien trop dense et bien trop haute pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir le soleil à travers la cime des arbres.<p>

Tout s'était très bien passé jusqu'à ce que ces kunaï sortis de nulle part la forcent à changer de direction plusieurs fois pour les éviter. L'attaque avait duré plus de deux minutes, et ce fut assez pour la repousser dans une partie plus sombre et plus sauvage de la forêt où elle n'avait plus aucun repère.

Le soleil ne lui était plus d'aucune aide, or avancer dans la bonne direction primait sur toute les autres priorités. Pensive, elle laissa son regard se perdre parmi les arbres. Ces derniers étaient en partie recouverts de mousse… _Yosh ! _On lui avait un jour révélé que la mousse ne se développait que sur la partie Nord des troncs, celle qui n'était jamais exposée au soleil et donc possédait le plus fort taux d'humidité.

Elle s'approcha d'un énorme cyprès et constata que seule une partie de son tronc était recouverte de cette petite couche végétale si agréable à regarder. Solan posa une main dessus et la remercia de toutes ses forces. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à avancer en s'assurant de toujours avoir face à elle la partie mousseuse des troncs.

Ayant retrouvé toute sa confiance, elle se remit en marche. Cette partie de la forêt lui était inconnue: sa nature sauvage la rendait plus hostile que tous les endroits qu'elle avait exploré jusqu'alors. Les énormes racines qui sortaient du sol menacèrent de la faire chuter plusieurs fois tandis que les moustiques s'en donnaient à cœur joie autour de son visage ruisselant de sueur.

À bout, elle abattit la main sur sa propre joue afin d'en chasser les plus téméraires.

- Bandes de… !

Un craquement de branche sur sa droite la fit bondir. Par réflexe, elle sortit un kunaï de sa poche arrière en se retournant, le cœur battant.

- Sasuke ?

Il s'arrêta un instant et la gratifia d'un regard hautain. Entreprenant de l'ignorer complètement, il se remit en marche et la dépassa sans mot dire. Elle le suivit des yeux et ne put m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- À ton avis ?

- La clairière est au Sud, je te signales. Et là tu te diriges vers le Nord-Ouest.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Le soleil est caché d'ici.

- La mousse sur les arbres; elle pousse au Nord.

Sasuke ralentit; elle le vit jeter un discret coup d'oeil à l'arbre le plus proche de lui. Il sembla se rendre compte qu'elle avait raison, et elle jubila: soit il daignait reconnaître qu'il avait tort, soit il décidait de persévérer dans son erreur, risquant de ce fait de passer à côté de la clairière, des pendentifs et du diplôme.

- Hmm… fit-il posant les mains sur les hanches.

- Effectivement… On a qu'à continuer par là.

- Comment ça « on » ? répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu crois vraiment que je veux faire équipe avec toi ?

- C'est un peu l'idée, en effet... Je te rappelles que le but est d'obtenir notre diplôme, et une fois que ce sera fait, on devra travailler en groupe, sans oublier Naruto. Tu vas devoir t'habituer à nous, c'est comme ça.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle s'engagea dans la direction qu'elle suivait depuis plus d'une demi heure. Une seconde plus tard il lui emboîtait mollement le pas, tout en maintenant une bonne distance entre elle et lui.

* * *

><p>Les deux gennins avançaient ensemble depuis un quart d'heure lorsqu'un cri retentit non loin d'eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, tournant la tête d'un même mouvement vers la direction d'où le hurlement semblait provenir, immobiles et l'oreille dressée. Le silence revint mais ils ne bougèrent toujours pas.<p>

- Cette voix, murmurai Solan, je suis certaine que c'était Naru…

Un nouveau cri, et elle se mit à courir sans aucune hésitation entre les arbres. Sasuke l'appela mais elle l'ignora. Solan était parfaitement consciente de ce dont il voulait la mettre en garde: il se pouvait très bien que Kakashi fasse usage de la ruse pour les attirer dans un piège. Quoi qu'il en fut, elle refusait de prendre le risque de laisser Naruto derrière eux, d'autant plus s'il était blessé ou au prise avec le junnin.

Ne l'entendant plus crier, elle se mit à l'appeler en utilisant ses mains comme haut-parleur. D'abord de très loin, il lui sembla l'entendre répondre. Elle se fia à son ouïe et courut droit devant.

- Hé ! Je suis là, Solan !

Elle s'arrêta; sa voix semblait si proche, et pourtant elle était incapable de le voir.

- Là-haut, regarde !

- Irrécupérable… souffla Sasuke dans son dos.

Elle leva la tête, et ce qu'elle vit la débarrassa de son expression angoissée.

- Non… Je rêve…

Dépitée, Solan suivit des yeux les balancements de Naruto, lamentablement pendu par les pieds à une branche d'arbre, une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus d'eux.

- Ça vous embêterait de me faire descendre ? demanda-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

- Je ne veux pas que ce type soit dans mon équipe, déclara fermement Sasuke, c'est absolument hors-de-question.

Solan ne répondit rien et s'arma de l'un de ses kunaï. Visant précautionneusement, elle le lança de toutes ses forces en direction du nœud de la corde. Pour une raison inconnue, la trajectoire de la lame passa à quelques centimètres de la joue de Naruto. Ce dernier l'esquiva à temps et la suivit des yeux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les branchages. Blanc comme un linge, il se retourna lentement vers elle et demeura interdit l'espace d'un instant.

- Oh… lâcha Solan en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il y a eu une rafale de vent au moment où…

- NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, SOLAN ! finit-il par hurler en se tortillant comme un diable au bout de sa corde. Bon sang, tu en as vraiment après moi, c'est ça ?

- Ça va, désolée, Naruto…

- C'est-ce que tu dis à chaque fois que tu te rates ! _« Ça va, désolée, Naruto » _! Eh ben non, figures-toi, ça ne va pas ! Ça va faire la troisième fois que tu attentes à ma vie depuis qu'on se connaît, et y en a maaaa…

À force de remuer comme un possédé, la corde finit par lâcher. Il poussa un hurlement et commença à tomber dans le vide. Sans réfléchir, Solan se saisit d'un autre de ses kunaï et le lança dans sa direction. Elle pria le ciel d'avoir mieux visé cette fois-ci; deux alternatives s'offraient à lui: il mourrait en s'écrasant au sol ou son kunaï se chargeait de lui.

Heureusement pour lui, Naruto n'était pas complètement malchanceux ce jour-là.

Le kunaï de Solan, comme celui que Sasuke avait lancé en même temps qu'elle, épingla le tissu de son blouson et vint se planter dans le bois du tronc. Naruto resta donc suspendu au dessus du vide, uniquement retenu par leurs deux poignards, et sans vraiment savoir par quel miracle il était en vie. Solan poussa un soupir de soulagement et se redressa.

Naruto se tortilla et glissa ses bras l'un après l'autre en dehors de son vêtement. Il chuta pendant un court instant et atterrit avec maladresse sur le sol inégal. Se rétablissant, il leva les yeux vers son blouson tristement abandonné contre le tronc.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as participé, Solan ?

- Eh bien si, figure-toi ! Et grâce à moi tu as pu…

- Tu rêves là, l'interrompit Sasuke avec une moue supérieure, ce sont _mes _kunaï. Le tien, c'est celui qui est un peu plus bas, là où…

- … se trouvait précisément ma tête… acheva Naruto d'une voix blanche. Je le crois pas…

- Oui, bon… concéda-t-elle en rosissant légèrement. C'est simplement que…

- Fais-moi plaisir, Solan, la coupa Sasuke, la prochaine fois que tu devras te servir d'armes à lancer, tu n'auras qu'à nous prendre pour cibles; comme ça, tu auras peut-être une chance de toucher l'ennemi et nous de rester en vie.

- Bon sang, je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour tomber aussi d'accord avec toi.

* * *

><p>Enfin réunis.<p>

Il ne leur restait qu'à pousser vers le Sud afin de dénicher la clairière de Kakashi. Toujours guidés par la mousse des arbres, ils marchaient depuis deux heures environ quand la forêt commença à s'éclaircir peu à peu. Solan crut d'abord qu'ils avaient atteint le fameux lieu de rendez-vous, mais son visage se décomposa lentement lorsqu'elle constata qu'ils étaient tout simplement parvenus à la lisière des arbres. Ni plus, ni moins sortis de la forêt.

Naruto ne tarda pas à s'énerver.

- Non mais… Non mais c'est pas possible, dîtes-moi que je rêve ! Bon sang, c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller !

- Mais… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Solan en se tournant vers Sasuke. On n'a pas arrêté d'aller vers le Sud, pourtant…

- Ça va faire des mois qu'on tourne en rond dans cette foutue forêt !

- Nous serions passés à côté du lieu de rendez-vous… répondit-il en regardant derrière lui d'un air concentré.

- Ça va faire des heures qu'on marche à l'opposé du soleil ! Solan ! C'est pas toi qui disais de suivre le soleil et pas plus tôt que ce matin ?

Le regard de Sasuke alla successivement du ciel aux profondeurs de la forêt derrière eux.

- Suivre la mousse ! Suivre la mousse ! Tu sais ce que j'en fais, moi, de ta mousse ? Je me…

- Je vois, lança Sasuke, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'avança vers les troncs d'arbre, se recula de nouveau et joignit ses deux mains.

- Rupture !

Naruto arrêta subitement de se casser la voix et jeta un coup d'œil à ce que Sasuke faisait. Solan ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise lorsque l'air devant eux parut soudainement prendre consistance; il fut animé d'ondulations impressionnantes qui semblaient courber l'espace tout entier, jusqu'à ce que finalement tout redevienne normal.

- Genjutsu, expliqua Sasuke. Il s'est arrangé pour nous faire avancer dans la direction exactement opposée à celle où nous aurions dû aller…

- Le fourbe ! s'indigna Naruto. Bon sang, il va me le payer !

Solan s'approcha et vit que désormais la mousse leur faisait face, ce qui signifiait que le Sud se trouvait effectivement droit devant eux. Elle poussa un soupir rageur et se demanda vaguement pendant combien de temps ils avaient pu gaspiller leur énergie dans pour rien. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle se mit à détester les arbres et tout ce qui s'y rapportait de près ou de loin.

- Pas de temps à perdre, déclara Sasuke d'un ton ferme. On a intérêt à se bouger si on ne veut pas arriver en retard.

Naruto et Solan acquiescèrent et ils s'enfoncèrent de nouveau au cœur de la forêt.

* * *

><p>Ils couraient sans s'arrêter et à en perdre haleine. Les branches des arbres étaient trop serrées entre elles pour leur permettre de s'y déplacer de bonds en bonds, et donc de gagner un temps précieux. La fatigue commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir dans les jambes de Solan. Elle serra les dents: elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte qui la conduirait à son ambition la plus chère, et ne la lâcherait pour rien au monde.<p>

Brusquement, elle sentit une présence sur sa gauche. Sa main s'empara d'un de ses kunaï tandis qu'elle bondit avec souplesse du coté opposé, prête à riposter. Les deux autres pilèrent à leur tour, et ils firent tous les trois face à l'assaillant qui n'était autre que Kakashi.

- Je dois avouer que c'était assez bien joué pour le genjutsu, concéda-t-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Une chance que Sasuke ai fait preuve de sens de l'observation…

- Ce n'était pas fair-play ! s'écria Naruto avec colère.

- C'est une façon de se battre comme les autres, Naruto, intervint Solan sans lâcher le junnin des yeux. Il ne faut surtout pas sous-estimer ce genre de techniques.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, Solan. Enfin… ce n'est pas pour vous féliciter que je suis venu jusqu'ici, loin de là. Il ne vous reste plus qu'un quart d'heure pour rejoindre la clairière. Vous pourriez espérer être à l'heure en vous mettant à courir tout de suite, mais…

- … mais vous n'avez pas l'intention de nous laisser faire, acheva Sasuke en resserrant ses doigts autour de son kunaï.

Quinze minutes.

Quinze minutes et l'un des ninjas les plus renommés de Konoha la séparaient de son rêve le plus cher. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse tandis qu'elle tentait d'analyser la situation afin d'y trouver une solution. _Ce n'est pas possible, il faudrait à la fois courir sans s'arrêter jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous, et se débarrasser de Kakashi pour pouvoir passer… _Aucun des deux autres ne bougeaient; elle entendait leur respiration à coté d'elle et se doutait qu'ils cherchaient eux aussi un échappatoire.

- Mais enfin, comment voulez-vous qu'on fasse ? finit par s'exclamer Naruto.

- Réfléchissez bien, répliqua Kakashi à voix basse. Il existe une solution.

- C'est vrai… reconnut Solan en baissant la tête. Oui, je vois…

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu as trouvé une solution, Solan ?

- Oui, il faut… L'un de nous doit rester sur place.

Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle se doutait que Sasuke était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle car il demeura impassible.

- Effectivement… renchérit calmement Kakashi. En tant que ninjas, la réussite de votre mission prime sur toute autre chose lorsque vous avez un objectif à accomplir. Pour y parvenir, il se peut que vous soyez confrontés à des choix difficiles, voire à des dilemmes. Et c'est le cas lorsque parfois, le sacrifice d'un de vos compagnons s'avère nécessaire à la réussite de l'objectif.

- Le_… sacrifice _? répéta Naruto d'une voix interdite.

- Exactement. Et dans le cas présent, deux possibilités s'offrent à vous. Premièrement, vous pouvez décider de rester ici et de me combattre, mais alors vous devrez renoncer tous les trois à atteindre en temps et en heure la clairière, et de ce fait, abandonner tous vos rêves de devenir un jour ninja…

Naruto et Sasuke baissèrent légèrement la tête, sourcils froncés et mâchoires serrées; Solan eut une moue amère.

- Ou alors… poursuivit Kakashi, l'un d'entre vous se dévoue pour me retenir tandis que les deux autres courent vers l'endroit convenu du rendez-vous. S'il se débrouille bien, celui laissé sur place permettra à ses deux camarades de remplir la mission et d'obtenir le grade de gennin. En revanche, il devra renoncer lui-même à son diplôme.

Une légère brise s'éleva entre les arbres; aucun des trois ne bougeait. Les secondes qui s'écoulaient paraissaient interminables à Solan tandis qu'ils osaient à peine respirer.

- Dépêchez-vous de vous décider, plus que douze minutes, annonça Kakashi. Allez, un peu de cran, maintenant !

- Mais enfin, c'est horrible ! s'emporta Naruto. Voyons, mais comment voulez-vous qu'on désigne qui de nous trois restera sur la touche alors que les deux autres deviendront des gennin ? On ne peut pas prendre un décision pareille !

- En effet, l'initiative doit venir de vous. C'est à l'un d'entre vous de s'auto-désigner, en quelques sortes.

- Mais, bon sang, on espère tous les trois devenir…

- Je vais le faire, trancha Solan. C'est moi qui resterai là.

Naruto la dévisagea d'un air hébété tandis que Sasuke se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle les ignora et continua à s'exprimer d'une voix aussi ferme que possible.

- C'est décidé, et n'essayez pas de me faire changer d'avis.

- Hors de question, rétorqua sèchement Sasuke. De toute façon, tu ne fais pas le poids face à lui; ça ne servirait à rien, il nous rattraperait dans la minute qui suit.

- Vas te faire voir ! Je ferai de mon mieux, et tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer.

- Mais, Solan… intervint Naruto. Si tu restes là, tu ne pourras pas…

- Je le sais bien ! Mais…

Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour se donner du courage.

- Mais peu importe… Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit que les sacrifices étaient nécessaires pour offrir le bonheur à ceux à qui l'on tient. Et je crois que c'est une valeur fondamentale pour comprendre ce que signifie le sens du mot ninja.

Kakashi-sensei pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air intrigué.

- Je ne sais pas qui t'a raconté ça, mais ce doit être une personne de qualité.

Elle pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux.

- Naruto, Sasuke, vous pouvez y aller; je m'occupe de Kakashi-sensei et vous allez récupérer les pendentifs dans la clairière.

- Mais…

- Arrêtes, Naruto ! Peu m'importe le diplôme d'aspirant si je ne suis pas capable d'agir selon mes propres valeurs ! En plus de ça, je refuse de laisser des garçons se battre pour moi ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule, alors filez !

- Naruto, on y va.

- Mais…

Sasuke l'attrapa fermement par le col de son blouson et l'obligea à lui emboîter le pas. Lui lançant un dernier regard désolé, il accepta à contrecœur de le suivre et ils disparurent tous les deux entre les arbres. Solan prit une profonde inspiration et reporta son attention sur Kakashi.

- Des trois tu es probablement la plus apte à devenir aspirant, déclara-t-il en l'observant attentivement. En tout cas, tu possèdes la mentalité adéquate… Qu'en est-il de tes aptitudes au combat ? Je suis curieux de voir ça…

* * *

><p><em>Rappel: ne soyez pas étonnés de retrouver un récit à la première personne du chapitre 4 au chapitre 10. C'est en cours de réécriture.<em>


	5. I LA PRISON AUX CINQ COURANTS

_**CHAPITRE 4: LA PRISON AUX CINQ COURANTS**_

- Des trois tu es probablement la plus apte à devenir aspirant, déclara Kakashi-sensei en m'observant attentivement. En tout cas, tu possèdes la mentalité adéquate… Qu'en est-il de tes aptitudes au combat ? Je suis curieux de voir ça…

- Alors vous allez être servi…

Sans attendre je fis un bond en arrière et rangeai mon kunaï dans la poche. À la place je me munis d'un des petits parchemins que j'avais emportés avec moi. Je me dépêchai de le dérouler avant que Kakashi-sensei, qui s'était élancé dans ma direction, ne parvienne à ma hauteur. Je mordis rapidement le bout de mon pouce et le junnin stoppa net sa course, méfiant. Je plaquai ma main à plat sur le rouleau et le sang entra en contact avec le papier.

Je fus enveloppée par le nuage poussiéreux qui se forma dans un _pof_. Mes doigt tenaient désormais une chaîne lourde et longue, bardée de pics acérés. Tout en la faisant tournoyer autour de ma tête je me mis à courir pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et Kakashi. Celui-çi commençait à composer des signes avec ses doigts. Je me retournai brusquement et fis appel aux dernières forces qui me restaient pour faire pivoter la chaîne en l'air et la balancer dans la direction du junnin.

Elle serpenta à un mètre cinquante environ du sol dans un vrombissement grave et menaçant, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de faire un bond sur le côté pour lui échapper. Ma chaîne lacéra le tronc d'arbre qui se trouvait derrière lui et le bois explosa en mille morceaux. Kakashi-sensei s'écarta à temps pour éviter l'arbre qui s'effondrait lentement au sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Poussant un cri rageur, je fis revenir la chaîne à moi d'un geste puissant. À présent, elle tournoyait quelques centimètres au-dessus de ma tête, faisant virevolter mes cheveux dans tous les sens.

- C'est ça… m'encouragea Kakashi-sensei en contemplant les dégâts que j'avais fait. Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre…

Je poussai un nouveau cri et lançai de nouveau ma chaîne vers lui. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à l'esquiver une seconde fois: cette arme était puissante et destructrice, mais sa vitesse de sa frappe et sa maniabilité laissaient à désirer. Elle s'écrasa à nouveau contre le tronc épais d'un arbre et une nouvelle pluie de débris s'abattit autour de Kakashi. Ce dernier ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter cette fois-çi: il courut dans ma direction et je n'eus d'autre choix que de me déplacer pour maintenir cette distance cruciale entre lui et moi.

- Du combat à longue distance, hein ? l'entendis-je dans mon dos. Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ?

- L'objectif est de vous retarder, pas de vous vaincre !

- Tu devrais essayer les yeux fermés ! A défaut de savoir viser peut-être que tu aurais de la chance, qui s...

Plus par colère que par réelle stratégie, je lançai ma chaîne dans sa direction et l'entendis à nouveau s'écraser contre un arbre. Sans m'arrêter de courir, je réitérai l'opération plusieurs fois, sans jamais atteindre Kakashi-sensei une seule fois. Sentant que mon souffle commençait à se faire court et que mes bras faiblissaient au fur et à mesure de mes lancers, je décidai de ralentir et fis un bond sur le coté en me retournant.

Mes yeux parcoururent rapidement la forêt dévastée autour de moi. _Parfait, exactement ce qu'il me fallait_. Je souris un instant en contemplant les arbres tranchés et l'espace qui s'était alors libéré autour de moi et Kakashi-sensei. Un espace vaste et découvert qui convenait tout à fait à ce que j'avais en tête. Je fis disparaître ma chaîne dans un nouveau _pof_.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? s'étonna Kakashi en me faisant face. Tu as bêtements épuisé tes forces sans…

- Multiclonage !

Un clone apparut à ma gauche tandis que je fonçai droit sur le junnin.

- Dépêche-toi ! lançai-je au second moi qui s'éloigna de nous deux en acquiescant.

Du coin de l'œil je la vis brièvement sortir un autre parchemin de sa poche avant de lancer une nouvelle invocation sans s'arrêter de courir. Kakashi-sensei la suivit lui aussi du regard, et je compris qu'il ne devinait pas complètement mon plan. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'y réfléchir cependant et balançai mon poing au milieu de son visage. Il le chassa de son avant-bras et nous nous engagèrent dans un corps-à-corps enragé, du moins de mon côté car je m'aperçus très vite qu'il n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à repousser mes offensives.

Du mieux que je pus je gardais un œil sur la progression de mon clone qui se trouvait désormais à une dizaine de mètres de nous. Je le regardai se baisser rapidement et planter quelque chose dans le sol humide. _Bien, continus, allez ! _Cette seconde d'inattention me valu un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. La force du choc me souleva du sol et j'atterris deux mètres plus loin, le souffle coupé.

- Pas mal... lâcha Kakashi en remontant ses manches. Tu compenses ton manque de force par une souplesse et une fluidité de mouvement assez remarquables, je dois le reconnaître. En revanche Sasuke est bien plus rapide que toi...

Je me relevai péniblement et essuyai la sueur qui perlait à mon front.

- Et puis, poursuivit-il, ton corps-à-corps manque cruellement d'engagement, de franchise. On dirait que tu as peur de donner des coups, ou d'en recevoir. Peut-être bien les deux à la fois.

- Je vais tenter d'y remédier, alors…

Je m'élançai à nouveau vers lui, poings serrés et visage tendu par la concentration. Je ne pouvais me permettre de relâcher mes efforts tant que mon clone n'avait pas achevé la mise en place des cinq parchemins au sol. _Plus que trois, je dois tenir_… Je voyais bien que Kakashi ne se laissait pas berner par ma diversion: il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil en direction de mon clone et fronçait les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait à mes intentions tout en m'affrontant.

Je sentais la fatigue me gagner peu à peu. Mes coups perdaient en puissance et en rapidité tandis que mes réflexes se faisaient plus lents. Je ne pus parer le revers de sa main gauche qui m'atteint juste sous le menton et percuta ma gorge de plein fouet. Je chancelai sous la violence du coup et un coup de poing au niveau de l'estomac acheva de me terrasser. Je tombai en arrière en poussant un râle douloureux et me demandai si je pourrais jamais respirer à nouveau.

- Économiser ton chakra est dangereux lorsque tu affrontes un adversaire supérieur en force, lança Kakashi-sensei. J'espère que ta technique en vaut la peine…

Mon clone se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres derrière moi. Il avait presque accompli un cercle parfait depuis qu'il avait commencé à courir. _Bientôt, plus qu'un_.

- Je... je pense, oui, parvins-je à articuler en me redressant, le corps secoué d'une toux violente et douloureuse.

Je le fixai droit dans les yeux tandis que mon clone acheva de planter le dernier parchemin dans le sol. Je souris d'un air triomphant et composai les signes propres à la permutation avant que Kakashi-sensei n'ai le temps de réagir. Je me retrouvai l'instant d'après sur un arbre, à la place de la branche qui m'avait remplacée à l'intérieur du cercle où se trouvait encore le junnin. S'apercevant du danger qui le menaçait, il se mit à courir droit devant lui. Je ne perdis pas de temps et me lançai dans les airs.

Tout en chutant, je sortis de ma poche un rouleau plus grand et plus épais que les autres -un de ceux que mon clone avait lui-même invoqué auparavant, et me mordis à nouveau le pouce. Kakashi-sensei n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du périmètre immatériel de mon cercle: je devais absolument lancer mon invocation avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Je fermai les yeux et fis appel au chakra que j'avais précieusement conservé jusqu'içi, écrasant ma main sur le parchemin déroulé.

- INVOCATION ! LA PRISON AUX CINQ COURANTS !

La phénoménale quantité d'énergie se matérialisa; l'onde de choc invisible à l'oeil nu fut telle que je sentis chaque centimètre carré de ma peau se hérisser sous mes vêtements. L'énergie invoquée formait en suivant le cercle que mon clone avait tracé un dôme immense et bleuté haut d'une quinzaine de mètres, semblable à un feu sans consistance et en permanente vibration. La paroi d'énergie émettait un grondement sourd et grave qui se répercutai jusque dans mes organes internes.

Kakashi-sensei fit un bond en arrière pour se retrouver au centre de la prison dans laquelle je l'avais confiné. C'était un sage réflexe: plus la distance entre un individu et le courant d'énergie était réduite, plus les effets de ce dernier se faisaient ressentir sur la cible. Je me redressai et reculai moi aussi, observant de loin le junnin. Il observait calmement les parois vaporeuses de sa prison comme s'il évaluait la qualité d'une œuvre d'art.

- Je dois avouer… que je ne m'y attendais pas, lâcha-t-il finalement en se tournant vers moi. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas épuiser ton chakra…

- Oui, j'aurais eu quelques problèmes autrement.

- Tu n'es pas aussi simple d'esprit que je le pensais, je dois bien l'avouer.

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il m'arrivait de travailler à la bibliothèque... rétorquai-je, trop épuisée pour me mettre en colère.

- Oui, mais de là à ce que tu puisses réaliser ce genre de techniques de scellement… La Prison au courant élémentaire… Ton clone a déposé cinq parchemins relatifs aux éléments qui composent la nature à distance égale sur un cercle imaginaire. Puis, grâce à un sixième parchemin également invoqué, tu as insufflé ton propre chakra dans une sorte de circuit qui l'a dispersé de manière équivalente tout autour du cercle, y compris dans les cinq autres parchemins. Il en résulte une prison à l'enceinte parcourue d'un puissant champs magnétique qui repoussera chacune de mes tentatives d'évasion…

Il eut un petit rire et je crus y percevoir une pointe d'incrédulité.

- Pas mal. Et je suis d'autant plus étonné que tu tiennes encore debout après ça, vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais après notre combat. Ta réserve de chakra aurait du partir en fumée…

- Vous n'avez pas fait suffisamment attention, sensei.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Je n'ai pas invoqué la Prison au courant élémentaire, mais…

- … la Prison aux cinq courants, acheva-t-il d'un ton décontenancé. Oui, c'est vrai, je me souviens maintenant. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- J'ai un peu adapté la prison traditionnelle à ma propre sauce… Comme vous l'avez dit, l'inconvénient majeur de la technique originelle réside en ce qu'elle pompe le chakra de son utilisateur dans sa quasi-totalité, et pour rien, en plus.

- Comment ça, pour rien ?

- Et bien, commençai-je en m'asseyant en tailleur, comme vous le savez certainement, la nature de notre chakra est issue du mélange des cinq énergies des éléments fondamentaux: le feu, la terre, le métal, l'eau et le bois. Chacune y est présente dans des proportions variables, et la manière dont elles fusionnent aboutit aux cinq affinités ninjas: le feu, la terre, l'eau, le vent et la foudre.

Kakashi-sensei acquiesça. Pour une fois il paraissait intéressé par ce qu'on lui racontait.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact d'affirmer que j'ai « insufflé mon chakra » dans les murs de la prison. En fait, je n'ai fait usage que d'une partie de mon chakra, celle qui aura le dessus sur votre propre affinité.

L'oeil découvert de Kakashi-sensei s'écarquilla légèrement.

- Je ne connaissais pas forcément votre affinité, poursuivis-je, mais mon chakra a réagi au vôtre lors de mon invocation de la prison: il a découvert votre spécialité et n'a fait usage que de l'énergie qui aura le dessus sur elle… Comme j'ai assez bien conscience de mon chakra, je dirais que le déséquilibre engendré à l'intérieur de mon corps est dû à une carence au niveau du métal et de l'eau… des éléments qui gèrent habituellement l'affinité futon, c'est-à-dire du vent. Comme le vent domine le raiton, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous avez une affinité avec toutes les techniques électriques…

Kakashi-sensei ne répondit rien. Il m'évalua du regard pendant quelques secondes et finit par se gratter la nuque d'un air songeur.

- Ainsi tu n'as fait appel qu'à une partie de ton chakra… Comme ça, ta prison est plus efficace, car elle s'en prend directement au point faible de ton ennemi et, en même temps, tu ne gaspilles pas inutilement le reste de ton énergie… C'est plutôt bien pensé, bien qu'un peu risqué… Comment gères-tu le déséquilibre interne ?

- J'ai appris à m'habituer à chacune des carences propres aux affinités. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait m'être utile, un de ces jours…

- Bonne idée… reconnut Kakashi-sensei. Dommage que je sois ton adversaire, cependant...

- Comment ça ? m'étonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes à ma mercie, je vous signale !

- Tu vas comprendre, toi qui as saisi une bonne partie de la subtilité du chakra.

Il se mit à composer des signes avec ses mains et, avant que je puisse lui rappeler que toute tentative serait vouée à l'échec, il porta une main aux doigts joints à hauteur de ses lèvres et souffla comme s'il s'agissait d'un tube. Je sentis la chaleur avant de voir les flammes. Le souffle brûlant de la boule de feu géante me força à fermer les yeux et je me réfugiai à toute vitesse derrière le tronc décapité d'un arbre. La lueur des flammes sembla éclairer la forêt entière et je me demandai brièvement ce qu'il resterait après le cataclysme.

La fureur du brasier tourbillonna pendant de longues secondes, et je protégeai mon visage de la chaleur en enfouissant ma tête entre mes jambes. Finalement, le grondement infernal s'apaisa petit à petit, et la température diminua rapidement. Je rouvris les yeux et reposai doucement ma nuque contre le tronc épais. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher mais ne tentai pas de m'enfuir: mon corps épuisé refusait tout simplement de m'obéir. Kakashi-sensei apparut à ma droite, le visage souriant.

- Katon… lâchai-je en poussant un soupir. Il domine le vent… Je ne comprends pas... mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ma technique ne peut pas avoir échoué, elle ne peut pas s'être trompée...

- Tu avais... à la fois raison, et à la fois tort. Le fait est que mon chakra possède effectivement une affinité avec l'électricité, mais je peux me servir indifféremment des techniques propres aux autres spécialités…

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Je tournai vers lui un visage déconcerté.

- Vous voulez dire que... vous contrôlez les cinq éléments du chakra ?

- Non, pas tout à fait… Je vous en parlerai un jour, à toi et aux deux autres. En attendant, je me répètes peut-être, mais tu m'as vraiment impressionné, Solan. Tu peux être fière de tes acquis.

Je baissai de nouveau la tête, l'air renfrogné. Mes acquis étaient peut-être impressionnants, il n'en restait pas moins que je ne serais pas gennin cette année. Je fermai les yeux et reposai à nouveau ma tête contre le tronc.

- Naruto et Sasuke...?

- C'était tout juste, mais ils y sont parvenus. Grâce à toi.

Je grognai en guise d'acquiescement tandis que le clone de Kakashi s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

><p>Ils m'attendaient tous les trois au milieu de la clairière. Kakashi-sensei était assis en tailleur sur une énorme pierre dépassant en taille Naruto et Sasuke qui y étaient adossés.<p>

- Solan ! s'exclama Naruto en courant vers moi. Comment ça s'est passé ? Kakashi-sensei n'a rien voulu nous… bon sang, mais tu boîtes !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Naruto. Je suis encore en vie, c'est le principal. Et vous avez récupéré les pendentifs... alors tout va bien.

- On n'en veut pas.

Je m'immobilisai et le fixai sans comprendre. Je me tournai vers Sasuke et vis qu'il demeurait impassible.

- Vous n'en voulez pas ? répétai-je, incrédule. Vous vous fichez de moi ?

- Techniquement la mission a été accomplie, intervint Sasuke avec désinvolture. Nous avons rejoint à temps l'endroit convenu et récupéré les colliers…

- Mais nous les avons reposés, compléta Naruto avec détermination. On refuse de passer gennin en se servant de toi, Solan.

- Mais c'est complètement stupide ! m'insurgeai-je en serrant les poings.

- Je leur avais dit que tu réagirais comme ça… lança inopinément Kakashi en s'étirant.

- Bien sûr ! Comment voulez-vous que je réagisse ? J'ai puisé dans mon chakra jusqu'à épuisement total et j'ai failli mourir brûlée vive ! Il est hors-de-question que vous refusiez de passer aspirants maintenant, c'est compris ?

- C'est injuste et immoral ! rétorqua Naruto avec hargne. Pourquoi celui qui se serait battu pour les autres devrait renoncer à son rêve ?

Je soufflai avec dédain et fermai les yeux. Naruto se tourna vers Kakashi en serrant les poings.

- Vos règles sont complètement stupides ! Vous êtes vraiment la personne la plus cruelle que je connaisse !

- Faisons un petit résumé de la situation… répliqua-t-il en l'ignorant. L'une renonce à être gennin pour que les deux autres le deviennent, et les deux autres renoncent au titre parce que la première n'y a pas droit… Jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous ayez un tel sens de l'idéalisme...

- Ne vous fichez pas de nous ! s'insurgea Naruto. Tout est de votre faute, c'est vous qui nous poussez à agir comme ça !

- Pourquoi former des équipes si c'est pour qu'on ne réussisse pas ensemble ? intervint Sasuke, le visage fermé.

- Erreur, Sasuke, répliqua Kakashi-sensei en se levant.

D'un bond il sauta de son perchoir et atterrit entre nous trois, bras croisés.

- Le but réel de cet exercice était de vous faire prendre conscience d'une chose…

- Comment ça ? demanda Naruto d'une voix méfiante.

- Tu ne le devines pas, Naruto ? Dans le monde des ninjas, la réussite de votre mission dépend directement de votre capacité à travailler en équipe. L'esprit de cohésion est primordial lorsque vous voulez mener à bien votre objectif..

- L'esprit de cohésion ? Vous nous avez forcé à nous séparer !

- C'est vrai. Je voulais également que vous réalisiez que la vie d'un ninja est faite de décisions difficiles à prendre, vous en avez eu un aperçu lorsque je vous ai forcés à choisir entre la vie d'un de vos compagnons et la réussite de la mission. Le principe d'abnégation de soi ne doit pas vous être inconnu: peut-être qu'un jour vous serez amenés à offrir votre vie pour défendre ce à quoi vous tenez plus que tout… Et ce jour-là, vous n'aurez pas le droit d'hésiter une seule seconde, c'est aussi ça, être un ninja.

Aucun de nous trois ne répondit. Nous l'observions attentivement, attendant qu'il daigne reprendre la parole. Il retira sa main droite de sa poche et je vis qu'il y tenait les trois fameux pendentifs ornés du symbole de Konoha.

- Selon moi… déclara-t-il en regardant les colliers se balancer au bout de ses doigts, vous avez agi avec l'esprit qui convenait. Je ne vois donc aucune raison de vous refuser l'admission en tant que gennin. Vous êtes reçus tous les trois.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop embrouillés avec mes histoires d'éléments et de chakra...<em>


	6. I CONFESSIONS D'UN BAIN DE MINUIT

_**CHAPITRE 5: CONFESSIONS D'UN BAIN DE MINUIT**_

La fournaise de l'été laissa place au vent de l'automne; puis l'hiver et les premières chutes de neige arrivèrent. Déjà six mois que nous avions obtenu nos diplômes d'aspirants ninja et que nous enchaînions les missions. En tant que simples gennin nous ne pouvions pas prétendre à de grandes responsabilités. Ainsi, les « missions » qui nous étaient assignées s'apparentaient plutôt aux tâches de la vie courante que les habitants de Konoha rechignaient à effectuer eux-mêmes.

- Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à quelque chose… d'un peu plus excitant.

Naruto, Iruka-sensei et moi étions attablés chez Ichiraku. Le professeur avaient tenu à nous inviter pour fêter mon treizième anniversaire. Sans surprise, Sasuke avait décliné l'invitation en prétextant une séance d'entraînement. Quant à Naruto, il ne s'était pas fait prier une seconde. Il se répandait maintenant en invectives et protestations à l'encontre de Kakashi-sensei et du troisième Hokage qui, selon ses dires, « bridaient ses capacités et reniaient ses compétences de ninja hors-du-commun en nous forçant à ne faire que des missions débiles et inutiles ». Iruka-sensei avait profité d'un des rares moments de silence où Naruto était occupé à engloutir un quatrième bol de nouilles pour me demander ce que j'en pensais. Il sourit lorsque je lui fis part de ma déception.

- Vous êtes trop impatients, me répondit-il avec une sagesse de grand-père qui acheva de m'exaspérer, quoi qu'en dise Naruto, votre inexpérience pourrait vous coûter cher en situation de combat réel.

- Je ne demande pas des assassinats ou des opérations spéciales du genre… répliquai-je alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à protester. Il y a un juste milieu entre ramasser les crottes de chien dans un jardin et effectuer une mission d'espionnage ultra secrète…

- Ce sont des tâches dont nous devons nécessairement nous acquitter pour assurer un revenu régulier à l'institution, déclara Iruka-sensei comme s'il récitait une leçon. Je suis passé par là, moi aussi. Comme Kakashi-sensei, comme le troisième Hokage…

- Je sais bien… Mais c'est difficile d'imaginer qu'on pourra un jour progresser avec ces bêtises. Nous n'aurons jamais le niveau pour effectuer des missions plus risquées à ce rythme-là…

- Faites un peu confiance à vos enseignants ! s'exclama Iruka-sensei en levant le pouce d'un air assuré.

Je l'évaluai d'un œil méfiant pendant un instant, puis grognai d'un air sceptique en retournant à mes ramen. Iruka-sensei gémit devant mon manque de motivation et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

- Oh ! Solan ! Ce que tu peux être glaçante quand tu t'y mets !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Comme je m'y attendais, Naruto se lassa très vite du manque d'action que comportait notre vie de gennin. Un jour que le troisième Hokage présidait le conseil d'assignation, le service chargé de répartir la plupart des missions entre les ninjas du village, il laissa libre court à sa colère.

- Vous ne pouvez plus me considérer comme un enfant, maintenant ! acheva-t-il sa tirade en tournant le dos à l'Hokage, bras croisés et menton levé dans une attitude boudeuse qui n'avait pourtant rien de mature.

En temps normal, je ne l'aurais pas laissé s'adresser d'un ton si irrespectueux au troisième Hokage sans lever le petit doigt. Mais le fait était que je partageais entièrement son point de vue et que je n'aurais pas pu supporter une semaine de plus à trier des papiers ou faire le ménage à de vieux célibataires pervers et fainéants. À mon grand soulagement, l'ancien ne se mit pas en colère. Au contraire, il posa sur Naruto un regard amusé, presque tendre, en tirant sur sa pipe d'un air songeur. Il eut un petit rire appréciateur et ferma un instant les yeux.

- Voilà des mots que seul un esprit mature aurait pu prononcer, déclara-t-il avec une nuance de fierté dans la voix. C'est bon, tu m'as convaincu. J'accepte de vous attribuer une mission de rang C.

Je jurai intérieurement d'offrir un bol de nouilles à Naruto le soir-même. Ce dernier se retourna d'un air surexcité vers le troisième Hokage en jappant comme un chiot face à un nouveau jouet.

- Ah ! C'est super ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Allez, dîtes-nous !

Nous étions chargés d'escorter un vieil homme nommé Tazuna jusque chez lui, dans un village du Pays des Vagues. Architecte apparemment renommé dans son pays, il craignait les attaques de bandits sur la route. À pieds puis en bateau, quatre jours au minimum s'avéreraient nécessaires pour rejoindre les îles de l'archipel qui se trouvaient au Sud du pays du Feu. L'hiver qui s'annonçait rigoureux et la sécurité assez satisfaisante des routes laissaient largement envisager un voyage sans encombres, cependant je m'abstins de tous commentaires, trop enjouée par la perspective de m'aventurer loin en dehors du village.

Le départ se fit l'après-midi même. Il ne neigeait pas mais un vent froid et mordant faisait rougir nos visages. Tous les trois avions revêtu de grandes capes qui nous tenaient au chaud, et j'avais même enfoncé un bonnet de laine sur ma tête. Naruto ne tenait pas en place et Kakashi-sensei eut tout le mal du monde à l'empêcher de partir sans le vieux Tazuna.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? s'exclama-t-il en traçant un chemin dans le sol à force de faire les cent pas. J'en ai marre d'attendre, moi !

- Quand il est excité comme ça il pourrait se couper un doigt rien qu'en abaissant la fermeture éclair de son blouson…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Solan ?

- Rien, grinçai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tazuna se pointa finalement avec trois-quarts d'heure de retard, les yeux dans le vague et les joues trop rougies pour que ce ne soit qu'un effet du froid, marmottant une excuse aussi valable que l'étaient celles de Kakashi-sensei d'habitude. Il éprouvait toutes les difficultés du monde à marcher droit ou même n'était-ce qu'à contrôler le reste de son corps: ainsi, une main innocente se perdit très, très bas dans mon dos alors qu'il me dépassait.

- Espèce de… commençai-je en pilant et en serrant les poings.

- Oh ! Pardon, jeune fille ! Je vous ai bousculée ? C'était tout à fait malencontreux, je vous pris de me croire !

Je transportais un sac à dos de plusieurs kilos, et se rapprocher suffisamment de moi pour ensuite le soulever et passer la main en-dessous n'était pas tout à fait ce que j'appelais un geste_ malencontreux_. De plus, le clin d'œil qu'il m'adressa paraissait légèrement en décalage avec ce qu'il affirmait. Je pinçai les lèvres et plissai les yeux.

- Vous… commençai-je quand une main tomba lourdement sur mon épaule.

Je me retournai pour faire face à un Kakashi-sensei tout sourire derrière son masque. Il se gratta bêtement l'arrière de la tête avec un rire gêné.

- S'il te plaît, Solan, n'oublis pas que notre rôle est de protéger cet homme, pas de lui coller une raclée, d'accord ?

- Je n'attenterai pas à sa vie; je me contenterai juste de lui couper une main, ça n'a jamais tué personne il me semble.

- Il est architecte, observa-t-il.

- Alors une oreille ou un orteil me suffira, Kakashi-sensei.

Je gardai Tazuna à l'œil et me maintins à distance le reste de la journée.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

En début de soirée, le vent s'intensifia et le ciel gagna en épaisseur. Craignant que nous soyons pris dans la tempête, Kakashi-sensei décida d'arrêter notre petite troupe à l'entrée d'une auberge.

- Mais je peux encore marcher, moi ! protesta Naruto.

- En continuant nous risquerions de dormir à la belle étoile et sous la neige, expliqua-t-il. L'Hokage ne nous a pas laissé beaucoup d'argent, alors autant l'utiliser dans une auberge qui propose aussi des bains chauds, comme celle-çi… Nous n'aurons peut-être pas l'occasion de dormir sous un toit avant longtemps, tu sais…

- Déjà que tu es difficile à supporter, ajoutai-je en passant à côté de lui, il ne manquerait plus que tu sois de mauvaise humeur à cause du manque du sommeil.

- Non mais c'est le monde à l'envers ! s'insurgea-t-il. Tu oses me parler de mauvaise humeur ! Tu as le caractère d'une fille mais tu tapes aussi fort qu'un garçon, tu parles d'un mélange !

- Ce n'est pas seulement une question de mauvaise humeur, intervint Sasuke, quitte à être un incapable, autant être un incapable en pleine forme et ne pas empirer les choses…

- VOUS DEUX, JE…

Kakashi-sensei le retint par le dos de son blouson alors que Sasuke me suivit à l'intérieur. Le dîner fut plutôt tendu: face à face, Sasuke et Naruto semblaient se livrer un duel silencieux à coup de regards plus mortels les uns que les autres. Cela n'empêcha pas Kakashi-sensei et Tazuna de discuter tout au long du repas. J'ignorais jusqu'alors que les hommes pouvaient se montrer aussi bavards, si ce n'est plus, que les femmes. De plus, la langue du vieil architecte se dénouait au fur et à mesure qu'il vidait ses verres de saké.

- Je tire une grande fierté de mon métier, déclara-t-il avec force émotion. Une grande fierté.

- Ah, oui ? Vraiment ? répondit poliment Kakashi-sensei tandis que Sasuke, Naruto et moi échangions un regard.

- Oui, affirma Tazuna avec une fermeté un peu exagérée. Les ponts sont ma spécialité, et dieu sait comme notre petit pays en a besoin, ça oui. C'est un archipel, et sans ponts… et bien, et bien pas de ponts !

- Oui, ça se tient, commenta Kakashi-sensei en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- Mes ponts ne font pas le bonheur de tout le monde, vous savez, Kakashi ? Il y en a qui seraient même prêts à tuer pour garder le Pays des Vagues dans son handicap.

- Comment ça ? lança Kakashi-sensei.

Son ton était naturel, mais il nous jeta un regard presque imperceptible afin de s'assurer que nous avions saisi le tout nouvel intérêt que la discussion venait de revêtir. Sans en avoir l'air, nous tendions tous les trois une oreille des plus attentives au moindre mot de Tazuna.

- Et bien, poursuivit-il, ça arrange certains que les îles soient coupées les unes des autres, notamment les compagnies d'armateurs qui ont la main mise sur le transport maritime. Grâce à mes ponts, les échanges, entre autres commerciaux, peuvent fleurir sans leur aide. C'est un manque à gagner pour eux.

- Ils iraient jusqu'à… s'en prendre à vous, directement ? hésita Kakashi-sensei qui ne voulait pas effaroucher Tazuna en se montrant trop direct.

- Disons qu'il y en a qui seraient prêts à tout pour gagner de l'argent… répondit-il d'une vois encore plus basse. Même à… tuer, s'il le faut.

- Vous avez un nom précis en tête ? s'enquit Kakashi-sensei, l'air de rien.

Tazuna ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il descendit un énième verre de saké -_bon sang ce que son foie est résistant…_- et poussa un profond soupir. Après un silence durant lequel nous restèrent tous les quatre pendus à ses lèvres, il reprit finalement la parole.

- Il y aurait… peut-être cet homme. Vous le connaissez certainement. Son nom est… Enfin, il s'appelle…

- Oh ! J'en ai assez de toutes ces discussions longues et ennuyeuses ! Vraiment, l'alcool ne vous rend ni intéressant, ni sympathique, le vieux Tazuna ! Vous délirez depuis au moins une heure et je suis sûr que vous ne vous en êtes même pas rendu compte. Je sors de table, Kakashi-sensei. Merçi pour ce repas.

Sans crier gare, Naruto sauta sur ses pieds et s'éloigna sans un regard derrière lui. Incapables de prononcer un mot, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke et moi le suivîmes d'un œil incrédule. À ce moment là, je savais que les deux autres pensaient exactement la même chose que moi: la bêtise de Naruto tenait officiellement de la pathologie. Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez d'un geste lent, semblant s'interroger sur une potentielle faute passée qui lui aurait valu la malédiction d'avoir Naruto comme coéquipier. Kakashi-sensei poussa un soupir discret et reporta son attention sur Tazuna.

- Vous disiez, monsieur Tazuna ? tenta-t-il d'une voix la plus dégagée possible.

Il fixait d'un air hagard la place vide qu'avait laissée Naruto en partant. Nous retîmes tous les trois notre souffle.

- Je ne sais plus… lâcha finalement Tazuna d'une voix pâteuse, c'était vous qui me parliez, non ?

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Kakashi-sensei et je lâchai un soupir dépité.

- Bon, lança Kakashi-sensei en se tournant vers nous. Solan, Sasuke, si vous avez fini vous pourriez peut-être aller profiter des bains.

- Euh… répondis-je d'une voix déconcertée. Pourquoi ne…

- _Allez _profiter des bains, répéta Kakashi-sensei d'une voix beaucoup moins naturelle. Ça vous permettra… de réfléchir à ce que vous avez fait dans votre journée: ce que vous avez vu, ce que vous avez appris, vos réussites ainsi que vos _échecs_… Hmm ?

- Oui, bonne idée, sensei, répliqua Sasuke en se levant. Viens Solan, on y va.

Je pris néanmoins soin de fusiller Kakashi-sensei du regard, mais l'œil noir que je rencontrai en retour me glaça le sang et je ne demandai pas mon reste.

- Cet abruti de Naruto, marmonna Sasuke lorsque nous nous fûmes suffisamment éloignés. Je vais le tuer.

- Tazuna était à deux doigts de nous dire quelque chose d'important, je le sens, ajoutai-je en serrant les dents. Où est passée cette and… Toi !

Naruto se trouvait en peignoir dans le couloir qui reliait les chambres aux bains extérieurs. Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il m'entendit crier.

- Quoi ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton innocent. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Idiot ! lançai-je en posant les mains sur mes hanches. Avant que tu ne te mettes à l'insulter Tazuna allait nous parler de la véritable raison qui l'a poussé à nous engager pour l'escorter. Il était sur le point de nous révéler une information capitale et tu as tout gâché.

- Tu n'es qu'un balourd, Naruto, renchérit Sasuke avec colère. À cause de toi Kakashi-sensei nous a punis comme de simples gamins. Tu es la honte de Konoh…

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous m'insultez tous les deux ? s'écria Naruto avec rage. Vous vous liguez contre moi, c'est ça ? Je ne comprend même pas ce que vous me reprochez ! Cette vieille carcasse pourrie par le saké n'arrêtait pas de raconter des trucs à mourir d'ennui !

- Naruto, répliquai-je, il nous expliquait que quelqu'un en veut certainement à sa vie. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Naruto me regarda d'un air ahuri. _Non, manifestement tu ne comprends pas_. Je claquai la langue d'impatience et pris une profonde inspiration.

- Notre mission est de le protéger, alors si quelqu'un s'en prend à lui, il faudra se battre.

Je guettai sa réaction. Il ne dit ni ne fit rien pendant une seconde, puis leva le poing en l'air, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

- YOSH ! Génial ! J'ai tellement hâte ! s'écria-t-il en sautant en l'air. J'ai tellement hâte !

- Ne t'enflammes pas, répliquai-je d'une voix froide. J'ai dit peut-être, après tout…

- Je vais enfin pouvoir prouver ma valeur, ajouta-t-il sans m'écouter. Tout le monde sera obligé de reconnaître que je ne suis pas un boulet, pas vrai Sasuke ?

Ce dernier se détourna en secouant la tête et s'engouffra dans notre chambre. Naruto éclata encore une fois d'un rire triomphant et fit coulisser la porte qui menait aux bains extérieurs. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je ne profite pas moi aussi d'un peu de détente avant d'aller me coucher. Cinq minutes plus tard, je me trouvais déjà en peignoir et prête à me délasser dans l'eau bouillante.

Comme les bains n'étaient pas mixtes, je rejoignis un groupe de grands-mères occupées à bavarder gaiement, assise sur le rebord de pierre. J'aspirais à la quiétude et au silence, mais les vieilles femmes s'avérèrent êtres des commères aguerries et endurantes. Prenant mon mal en patience, je fis mon possible pour ne pas faire attention à elles. _Ces vieilles pies ont des machines à la place des langues, c'est pas possible… _Exaspérée, je me levai et grimpai sur le rebord, renonçant à mon moment de détente. Je maudissais silencieusement les vieilles lorsque mon regard se posa sur la porte qui menait aux bains des hommes. Je m'arrêtai, réfléchissant à la manière dont je pouvais procéder.

Je ris intérieurement lorsque la solution m'apparut soudainement. Je tendis les bras devant moi et joignis mes mains au niveau des majeurs et des index. Je disparus en un _pof _discret; à ma place se tenait désormais un garçon du même âge que moi, et je trouvai son reflet dans le miroir d'une perfection indiscutable. Ma métamorphose avait réussi, personne ne verrait d'inconvénient à ce qu'un garçon de treize ans aille se baigner chez les hommes.

Sasuke et Naruto étaient seuls. Ils avaient mis autant de distance entre eux que s'ils craignaient une contamination par l'autre. Je m'apprêtai à les saluer lorsque j'entendis Naruto prononcer mon prénom. La curiosité l'emportant, je me dissimulai derrière la porte des vestiaires.

- … comme un gamin ! râla-t-il sans rien remarquer. Et tu fais tout pour me dénigrer !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, répliqua Sasuke d'une voix froide. Tu es naturellement doué pour te faire mal voir.

- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! rétorqua Naruto avec hargne. Je sais bien que toi aussi, Solan t'intimide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu rabâches, encore ? La chaleur t'est montée à la tête, c'est ça ?

- Tu n'oses jamais la contredire lorsqu'elle fait quelque chose que tu m'aurais reproché si ç'a avait été moi. Ne le nies pas, je l'ai bien remarqué !

- Tu as un exemple précis en tête, car je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles...

- Hmm… Et bien, lorsqu'elle nous a forcés à faire un détour rien que pour aller s'acheter des gâteaux cet après-midi. Nous avons marché une heure et demie en plus à cause d'elle !

- Kakashi-sensei était d'accord, répliqua Sasuke d'un ton dégagé.

- Tu parles, il n'a pas eu son mot à dire, lui non plus ! J'ai bien vu que ça ne te plaisait pas: tu voulais dire quelque chose mais tu t'es dégonflé lorsqu'elle a commencé à marcher comme une entêtée sans rien vouloir entendre.

- Je n'aime pas discuter avec elle, ça n'a aucun intérêt, éluda Sasuke en haussant les épaules. J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps en lui parlant. Voilà pourquoi j'ai abandonné si facilement.

- Oui, bien sûr elle est bornée, et pas très souriante ni causante, mais admets qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

- Alors… alors j'aime bien l'idée d'avoir une coéquipière comme elle. Je pense qu'on pourrait compter sur elle en cas de danger, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je préfère placer ma confiance en mes propres capacités.

- Elle m'aurait répondu exactement la même chose… remarqua Naruto en pouffant de rire. Elle me fait un peu penser à toi, parfois. Si elle avait été un garçon, je pense que vous auriez pu être frères…

Sasuke parut légèrement surpris, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Naruto, reprit-il avec suffisance. Arrête de me parler de cette fille.

- Cette fille ? répéta Naruto d'une voix incrédule. _Cette fille _? C'est notre coéquipière, comment peux-tu être aussi dédaigneux ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il ferma les yeux, comme si pour lui la discussion était définitivement close. De mon côté, je ne m'indignais pas de ses propos: il était naïf d'espérer quoi que ce soit d'autre de sa part. De plus, j'avais de bonnes raisons de penser que ses mots quelques fois si durs dissimulaient autre chose que ce vide intérieur dont ils semblaient témoigner. Finalement, je décidai de sortir de ma cachette et m'avançai à travers la vapeur vers le bord de l'eau. Les deux se tournèrent vers moi en m'entendant approcher.

- Salut vous deux, lançai-je avec une voix de garçon en jetant ma serviette par terre.

Je mis un pied, puis l'autre dans l'eau bouillante. Je jetai un regard à Naruto et vis qu'il me jaugeait avec des yeux ronds. La chaleur donnait à son visage une teinte rouge étonnamment soutenue.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? m'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Cette… cette façon de parler… bégaya-t-il en portant une main à sa bouche. Ne me dis pas que… que c'est toi, Solan ?

Je l'observai un instant d'un œil incrédule.

- Et qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Tu ne m'as pas reconnue ?

-M… m… mais… mais… bégaya-t-il, horrifié. Tu étais… tu étais toute nue, tout-à-l'heure, avant de rentrer dans l'eau ! Et j'ai vu, j'ai vu…

Moitié amusée, moitié incrédule, je jetai un coup d'œil à Sasuke et me rendis compte qu'il faisait lui aussi une drôle de tête. J'éclatai d'un rire gêné et secouai les mains.

- Allons… inutile d'en faire toute une histoire, les rassurai-je en sentant mes joues se teinter peu à peu. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était.. vraiment moi… enfin, vraiment mon corps… C'est un peu comme ton sexy jutsu, Naruto, hmm ?

- Je ne l'utilise pas pour aller espionner les filles en train de se baigner ! s'indigna-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur son bas-ventre. Et je ne pavane pas avec ! C'est très embarrassant, Solan !

- Moi ? Espionner les garçons ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as l'esprit tordu que c'est le cas de tout le monde ! Si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que je m'ennuyais de l'autre côté, voilà tout.

- J'espérais me relaxer mais bien sûr, il a fallu que vous vous en mêliez, déclara Sasuke. Vous êtes vraiment insortables tous les deux…

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'es métamorphosée, continua Naruto sans lui prêter attention. Tu es un vrai garçon manqué.

- Bon très bien, alors je n'ai qu'à annuler ma techni…

- Non ! s'exclamèrent Naruto et Sasuke d'une même voix.

Je souris d'un air triomphant et allai m'adosser contre le rebord du bain. Sasuke avait légèrement rougi et il baissa les yeux lorsque je me mis à le regarder. Combien de filles de l'académie auraient aimé voir ce que je voyais… l'héritier des Uchiha, dans son plus simple appareil… Je jubilais, le comble étant que je n'en avais absolument rien à faire.

- Et au fait, Naruto, lâchai-je en me tournant vers lui. Ce n'étaient pas de simples_ gâteaux_, je te signales. Les pâtisseries à la framboise de cette ville sont réputées dans tout le Pays du Feu, et au-delà même. Et je n'ai forcé personne à me suivre…

- Oui, bien sûr, je vois ça d'içi, railla Naruto, « continuez sans moi, je vous rejoins, Kakashi-sensei… ». Tu crois peut-être qu'on avait le choix ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute… J'ai un appétit plus grand quand il neige, c'est comme ça. L'hiver me rend hyperactive, et je dois compenser par la nourriture.

- C'est amusant, tu n'avais pas l'air si hyperactive que ça quand il s'agissait de déneiger les rues… Ah ! Non, excuse-moi, tu étais trop occupée à me balancer des boules de neige à la figure dès que Kakashi-sensei avait le nez plongé dans son stupide bouquin. Je veux bien que tu ai besoin de t'entraîner à viser, mais si tu pouvais le faire sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi de temps en temps…

- Avec un peu de chance, j'en aurais l'occasion dans les jours à venir, répliquai-je, songeuse.

- _Avec un peu de chance _? répéta Sasuke avec dédain. Si jamais on se fait attaquer vous aurez intérêt à vous mettre tous les deux dans un coin pour ne pas gêner.

- Et pourquoi _tous les deux _? s'insurgea Naruto. Tu te crois plus capable que nous, c'est ça ?

- Effectivement. Je vois que tu es vif d'esprit ce soir.

- Si jamais on se fait attaquer tu n'auras même pas le temps de dégainer ton kunaï que je les aurais déjà tous explosés avec mes clones, sale frimeur ! s'écria Naruto d'un ton haineux.

- Ça suffit tous les deux, vous êtes fatigants, intervins-je alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à répliquer. Il vaudrait mieux que nous élaborions une stratégie de groupe.

Sasuke me lança un regard hautain tandis que Naruto me jaugea suspicieusement.

- Comment ça ?

- Comment ça _comment ça _? m'impatientai-je. Quel mot tu ne comprends pas dans _stratégie de groupe _? On devrait faire un point sur les faiblesses et les forces de chacun de nous trois et élaborer une stratégie pour repousser l'ennemi si on tombe dans une embuscade.

- Ah ! Ouais ! C'est une idée géniale ! s'exclama Naruto en levant le poing. On peut commencer par moi ?

- C'est tellement puéril… soupira Sasuke. Vous qui n'avez jamais combattu vous prétendez prévoir vos réactions lorsque vous serez face à un ennemi… Vous n'êtes que des ignorants, il n'y en a vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ? interrogeai-je froidement. Attendre que ça se passe et compter sur le hasard pour nous sortir d'affaire ? Ce n'est pas plus intelligent.

- Arrêtez de parler de la mort comme si vous y connaissiez quoi que ce soit, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix qui ne me disait rien de bon. Tant que vous n'y aurez pas été confronté au moins une fois, vous ne pourrez pas savoir la manière dont vous réagirez. C'est tout.

Je fronçai les sourcils et le suivis d'un regard couroucé tandis qu'il s'éloigna de son rebord. Naruto semblait s'être calmé lui aussi et l'observai avec une pointe d'anxiété.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que l'on ressent… poursuivit-il sombrement… lorsqu'on se trouve face à une personne qui n'éprouverait aucun regret à vous tuer.

D'un mouvement souple il escala le rebord. Je détournai un instant les yeux pour ne le suivre du regard que lorsqu'il avait enroulé sa serviette autour de la taille et s'éloignait vers les vestiaires. Sans un mot, il disparu derrière les portes battantes.

- M… mais c'est quoi son problème ? lâcha Naruto d'une voix décontenancée.

- Il n'a pas du comprendre ce à quoi _esprit d'équipe _faisait exactement référence, éludai-je pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

- Il m'énerve… Je le déteste, mais quand il commence à s'exprimer de cette façon, il me fait de la peine.

- Hmm. Il doit se sentir très seul à l'intérieur, me contentai-je de soupirer. Je pense que la seule chose à faire c'est de l'accepter tel qu'il est et de faire en sorte qu'il se sente bien avec nous.

Naruto acquiesça et leva la tête vers le ciel sans étoiles. Finalement, la tempête n'avait pas eu lieu.

- Parfois j'ai du mal à le comprendre… murmura-t-il. Je sais qu'il souffre de la solitude, mais c'est comme s'il s'interdisait d'en sortir. On dirait qu'il s'y complaît…

- Hmm… Je ne pense pas que ce soit tout à fait exact… Je dirais plutôt… qu'il aurait l'impression de trahir quelque chose, ou quelqu'un en s'autorisant à être heureux.

Naruto me regarda un instant et se gratta la tête. Pour une personne telle que lui qui avait tout fait pour échapper à l'enfer de la solitude et pour trouver un peu de bonheur auprès des autres, ce devait être un raisonnement difficile à intégrer.

- Je… j'ai du mal à…

- Sasuke est une personne assez complexe… Et il ne fait rien pour nous aider à le comprendre, je te l'accorde. C'est pour ça que je te conseille de l'accepter comme il est, même si c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les réponses viendront tôt ou tard, tu verras.

Naruto hésita puis acquiesça. Je me retournai et croisai les bras sur le rebord, menton négligemment posé dessus. _Mieux valait tôt que tard_, m'avouai-je cependant.


	7. I DESTINS CROISÉS

_**CHAPITRE 6: DESTINS CROISÉS**_

_Cinq ans plus tôt…_

Comme toujours, Itachi était trop pris pour s'occuper de lui. Il aurait voulu le détester pour ça, mais il y avait renoncé depuis bien longtemps. Ravalant sa déception, il était alors allé s'entraîner tout seul dans la forêt, kunaï en poche. Durant deux heures, il lança, sauta, coura, visa sans s'interrompre une seule minute. Finalement à bout de force, il s'approcha d'un arbre et s'adossa contre son tronc. Il était essoufflé et écorché à force d'être tombé. Son adresse laissait à désirer, mais il était assez fier de son habilité à viser. Peut-être avait-il autant de talent qu'Itachi, finalement.

- Mais grand-frère ne se prend pas les pieds dans les racines… marmonna-t-il à voix haute.

Un bruit sur sa gauche le fit sursauter. Il leva la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette minuscule qui s'avançait vers lui. C'était une petite fille qui avait vraisemblablement le même âge que lui. Elle marchait d'un pas à la fois nonchalant et déterminé sur le chemin qui traversait la forêt. Sasuke l'observa tandis qu'elle s'approchait lentement mais sûrement de lui. Il trouva son apparence un peu négligée: très maigre, elle avait l'air d'une petite sauvage avec son shirt et son haut déchirés à plusieurs endroits et ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui lança un regard un peu froid.

Aussi échevelée et mal habillée qu'elle était, il ne pu s'empêcher de trouver son visage blanc très joli. Même si sa frange un peu trop longue leur tombait dessus, Sasuke déglutit lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux noirs et intenses aux reflets violets plus clairs. Ses pommettes saillantes donnaient à ses traits une finesse déroutante pour une fille de cette âge. Vraiment, elle était très mignonne.

- Ça y est, tu as terminé ? lui lança-t-elle.

Sa voix, bien qu'harmonieuse et un peu grave, lui parut brusque: elle s'exprimait comme un garçon, et cela l'intimida d'autant plus. Il se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds et ne pu soutenir son regard, ni articuler quoi que ce soit.

- Ça fait un bout de temps que je te regarde, poursuivit-elle en s'agenouillant en face de lui. Tu t'entraînes comme un fou.

Elle posa ses beaux yeux sur ses genoux meurtris. Finalement, elle s'assit en tailleur et fouilla dans son petit sac en bandoulière. Sa petite main se saisit d'un petit objet blanc et plat.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

- Pansements… J'en ai toujours dans mon sac, expliqua-t-elle en décortiquant les petits bouts de papiers. Je me fais souvent mal, moi aussi…

- Comment ça se fait ?

- J'aime bien escalader les barrières des maisons pour espionner les autres, éluda-t-elle en posant un premier pansement sur sa peau.

Il retint un gémissement. Ses blessures le piquaient. Heureusement les petits doigts de la fille étaient doux.

- J'aime bien regarder ce que font les gens que je ne connais pas, ajouta-t-elle distraitement. Et puis, parfois je me casse la figure en courant trop vite, continua-t-elle, concentrée sur sa tâche. Regardes, celle-là par exemple…

Elle contorsionna son bras dans un sens puis dans l'autre pour lui présenter son coude. Un joli pansement le recouvrait.

- C'était juste hier, reprit-elle en se remettant au travail.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est le patron du magasin à côté de chez moi. Il m'a carrément couru après avec une baguette pour baisser les volets !

Il éclata de rire. La fille lui jeta un regard amusé et sourit à son tour en se penchant de nouveau sur son genou.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te courait après ? Il est fou !

- Oui, alors que je lui avais juste emprunté quelques bonbons.

- Tu les as volés ? s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Mais non… Je voulais lui rembourser après, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Il faut dire qu'il criait tellement à ce moment-là… Voilà, regardes c'est bon.

La fille se pencha un peu en arrière pour observer son œuvre. Elle avait l'air satisfaite.

- Merci ! s'exclama-t-il en étendant les jambes devant lui. Ça va beaucoup mieux, je crois.

Il lui sourit d'un air reconnaissant et un silence s'installa entre eux. La fille le dévisageait sans ciller. Elle le mettait mal à l'aise, il n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine, et il ne put supporter plus longtemps ce silence qui s'éternisait.

- Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais là, en fait ?

- C'est dans cette partie de la forêt que les arbres sont les plus vieux, expliqua-t-elle. Ils sont plus beaux et plus hauts que tous les autres dans Konoha. Quand tu montes au sommet, tu peux voir toutes les maisons jusqu'à l'autre côté du village. C'est tellement beau...

- Tu montes jusqu'au sommet ? Mais… tu n'as pas peur de tomber ?

- Non… enfin, oui, mais c'est ça qui est drôle.

Décidemment, cette fille était vraiment étrange. Tout chez elle l'impressionnait: son petit corps menu aux muscles discrets mais présents, son allure rebelle et intrépide, sa voix harmonieuse aux accents masculins, son beau visage pâle à l'expression insolente et au regard si profond… Malgré ses airs de garçon manqué, elle lui faisait penser à ces femmes de légende semblables à des fées. Finalement, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit, constata-t-elle. Tu vas rentrer chez toi ?

- Euh… oui. Et toi ?

- Non, pas encore. Je veux aller voir le temple abandonné de Koji. Les garçons racontent qu'il est hanté et que les fantômes sortent la nuit pour faire peur aux gens.

Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle se relevait.

- Mais… tu n'as pas peur ? répéta-t-il. Et tes parents te laissent y aller sans rien dire ?

- Je suis à l'orphelinat, et les tuteurs ont l'habitude de me voir rentrer tard. Je vais me faire gronder et je devrai frotter les parquets pendant une semaine, mais ce soir, c'est la pleine lune, alors je peux pas manquer ça. Bon, je m'en vais, je voudrais manger quelque chose avant.

Elle épousseta ses vêtements et redressa vers lui son visage ferme.

- Nous nous reverrons bien, à plus.

- Euh… oui, à plus, répliqua-t-il timidement alors qu'elle lui tournait déjà le dos pour s'éloigner.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Grand-frère, grand-frère !

Sasuke venait de rentrer à la maison. Il avait à peine pris le temps de saluer sa mère quand il se mit à courir en appelant son frère. Il trouva ce dernier assis sur les marches de la véranda, le regard tourné vers le petit jardin de la résidence. Itachi se retourna, les sourcils froncés vers son petit frère qui trébucha et s'écroula sur le parquet.

- Sasuke… soupira-t-il.

Il s'était remis sur pied avant même que son frère ne puisse esquisser un geste pour l'aider à se relever. Avec une précipitation plus prononcée que d'habitude, il s'agenouilla à côté d'Itachi.

- Tu t'es bien entraîné ? demanda ce dernier en remarquant les pansements qui ornaient ses genoux.

- Euh, oui, grand-frère. Je dois absolument te dire quelque chose…

Il rougit et baissa timidement les yeux sur ses genoux. Itachi fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sasuke ? s'enquit-il d'une voix apaisante. Tu as l'air bouleversé.

- Oui… Grand-frère…

Il releva la tête et rassembla tout son courage pour prononcer ces mots si embarrassants.

- Je crois… Grand-frère, je crois que je suis amoureux !

- Oh… Je vois.

- J'ai rencontré une fille dans la forêt… et je te jure, elle est encore plus belle que maman.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… Ses yeux… c'est comme s'ils m'avaient hypnotisé. Et je ne savais plus quoi dire, je ne pouvais plus penser quand elle me regardait…

- Ah… Alors ça ne fait aucun doute; tu es bel et bien amoureux d'elle. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il tourna lentement la tête vers la fontaine comme si elle allait lui fournir la réponse. Incrédule, il porta une main devant sa bouche.

- Je… je ne sais pas… finit-il par murmurer. Je ne lui ai même pas demandé...

* * *

><p><em>Un an plus tôt…<em>

Rien n'avait changé. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté aux porte des murs d'enceinte du clan, figeant pour toujours dans l'immobilité les derniers moments des Uchiha. Marchant lentement au milieu de l'artère principal du quartier, Sasuke se sentit écrasé par le poids du silence qui y régnait. La mort et le vide semblait tout imprégner autour de lui: le sol, les murs, l'air, et même le ciel qui lui paraissait plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Les souvenirs ne le faisaient plus pleurer: la haine et la rage avaient depuis longtemps remplacé la tristesse et la honte. Ses larmes s'étaient taries; elles avaient laissé la place au courant bien plus dévastateur du désir de vengeance.

Il avançait d'un pas décidé, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs lui revenaient. Il tourna à l'angle de la rue et son regard se posa sur la grande bâtisse qui s'élevait au bout de l'allée. La maison de sa famille. Il plissa les yeux et s'arrêta un instant, affligé par le spectacle qu'offrait la demeure autrefois véritable perle d'architecture. Dans le jardin, des nuages de poussières et de saleté se soulevaient lorsque le vent les balayait; des volets pendaient piteusement, seulement maintenus par un gond qui menaçait de céder à tout instant; par endroit c'étaient des pans de murs entiers qui, faute d'entretien, s'effritaient et tombaient en ruine…

Il ferma les yeux une seconde et se remit en marche. L'intérieur de la résidence était aussi minable que l'on pouvait si attendre vu de dehors. La poussière avait tout recouvert: son voile terne s'était complètement abaissé sur l'enfance de Sasuke qui disparaissait un peu plus au fil des années. Il retira ses chaussures et s'avança, comme un fantôme, au milieu de cet univers gris qui appartenait désormais au monde des souvenirs. Le hall d'entrée, où les sandales de ses parents attendaient sagement le retour de leur propriétaire; la cuisine, où la vaisselle n'avait toujours pas été faite; la véranda, où le bois s'abîmait étant donné qu'Itachi ne l'avait pas verni depuis un bon moment; le jardin, où le chant de la fontaine s'était définitivement tu dans le silence de la nuit…

Sasuke s'assit sur ces petites marches extérieurs où ils discutaient si souvent avec son frère. Il joint ses mains et laissa son front s'y reposer. Il demeura ainsi plusieurs dizaines de minutes, accueillant avec indifférence la nuit qui tombait sur lui et sa pitoyable existence. Tout ce qu'il possédait, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose… Il aurait tout donné, absolument tout, pour pouvoir remonter le temps et empêcher cette nuit affreuse de tomber. Peut-être s'il était rentré plus tôt ce jour-là, peut-être s'il avait supplié son frère à genoux, peut-être s'il s'était montré un peu plus perspicace…

Son poing s'écrasa sur le bois. De toutes les douleurs possibles et imaginables, rien n'était comparable à celle qu'engendrait le sentiment de culpabilité. Il mentait aux autres avec facilité, mais une fois seul, la vérité l'écrasait de toute son ignominie: le fait qu'il avait survécu le rendait seul et unique responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Malgré lui, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il grimaça pour les contenir. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'un bruit retentit au-delà des murs de la demeure. Il redressa la tête, l'oreille aux aguets. Il perçut distinctement la rumeur de personnes en train de courir.

- Qu'est-ce que… s'exclama-t-il en se levant en hâte.

Il courut à toute vitesse, quittant la résidence et s'élança à la poursuite des intrus. Il sentit la présence d'individus au coin de la rue et se dirigea dans cette direction, guettant le moindre indice d'une présence indésirable. Il les rattrapa quelques secondes plus tard, et, comme les quatre garçons qui lui tournaient le dos ne l'avaient pas remarqué, les observa un instant sans rien dire.

- C'est dans cette maison… murmura l'un deux. C'est là que Umicho a vu le fantôme…

- Qui vous a permis d'entrer içi ? s'exclama Sasuke en serrant les poings.

Les garçons sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, poussant des hurlements lorsque leurs yeux se posèrent sur lui.

- AH ! LE FANTOME ! LE FANTOME ! C'EST LUI ! JE VOUS L'AVAIS BIEN DIT !

Sasuke courut vers eux et attrapa le premier au col de son vêtement. Il le jeta à terre sans ménagement et menaça de s'en prendre aux autres en levant le poing.

- Dégagez d'içi tout de suite ou vous aurez affaire à moi ! cria-t-il, hors-de-lui. C'est compris ?

- Eh ! Mais c'est pas un fantôme ! fit celui qui était parterre en se relevant. C'est qu'un gamin, et il est plus jeune que nous en plus.

Les autres cessèrent de vouloir s'enfuir et regardait maintenant Sasuke comme s'ils l'évaluaient. Comprenant finalement qu'il ne représentait aucun danger, des sourires narquois se dessinèrent sur leur visage.

- C'est vrai ça… constata l'un deux. Tu serais pas Sasuke, le dernier des Uchiha, celui qui a survécu ?

- Dégagez d'içi, répéta froidement Sasuke, bientôt à cours de patience.

- T'as pas à nous parler comme ça, sale mioche, rétorqua celui qui venait de se relever. Et tu vas payer pour m'avoir fait mal.

Sans prévenir, il se jeta Sasuke et l'agrippa violemment aux épaules. Les trois autres vinrent se placer en cercle autour d'eux et crièrent des encouragements à celui qui semblait être leur chef. Sasuke se dégagea rapidement et envoya son pied dans l'abdomen de son adversaire. Profitant de son déséquilibre, il lui asséna un coup de coude dans le visage qui lui explosa littéralement les os du nez. L'autre tomba à terre en portant les mains à son visage. Il hurlait de douleur mais Sasuke n'en avait que faire.

- Je vous le répète une dernière fois, lança-t-il d'une voix menaçante, partez, ou je vous fais tous la peau.

- ADDRABEZ-LE ! ADDRABEZ-LE ! hurla le chef, des larmes de douleur se mêlant désormais au sang qui coulait dans sa bouche et dans son cou. JE VAIS LE DUER !

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'on lui maintenait déjà les deux bras dans le dos d'une force colossale. Ils s'y étaient mis tous les trois et l'obligèrent à s'agenouiller. Le chef se releva péniblement, le visage déformé par la douleur et la rage. Sasuke essayait de se dégager mais les trois autres pesaient de tout leur poids sur son dos. Le premier coup lui coupa le souffle. Il eut un haut-le-corps et sa poitrine sembla écraser ses poumons.

- Alors ! Ca vait du bien, hein ?

Sasuke releva légèrement la tête. Il eut à peine le temps de rouvrir les yeux que le poing du chef percuta sa pommette. La douleur l'éblouit et il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Quelques secondes après, un autre coup lui enfonça l'estomac et il ne pu s'empêcher de cracher du sang qui éclaboussa ses vêtements. Son corps brisé ne ressentait plus vraiment la douleur, ou du moins il s'y était habitué, mais ce dernier coup avait été plus violent que les précédents, et Sasuke était définitivement incapable de reprendre sa respiration.

Le garçon en avait peut-être assez de le frapper, ou peut-être ses poings le faisaient désormais trop souffrir pour qu'il puisse continuer. Il agrippa violemment les cheveux de Sasuke et le força à relever la tête pour le regarder.

- Je bais de faire regredder de d'en êdre bris à moi, sale morbeux ! cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Sasuke le défia du regard alors qu'il levait à nouveau son poing en l'air. Il s'apprêtait à frapper lorsqu'un sifflement retentit dans l'air et l'interrompit net dans son élan. Un quart de seconde plus tard, des petits projectiles passèrent juste au-dessus de sa tête et autour de lui. Il poussa un cri de douleur et se retourna d'un mouvement vif. Sasuke distingua malgré la pénombre l'éclat de trois shuriken: ils avaient traversé ses habits pour se planter dans la peau de son dos. Des blessures s'écoulaient déjà de minces filets de sang; les shuriken avait entaillé la chair en profondeur.

- C'est qui ça ? s'écria un des garçons qui maintenait Sasuke. Ça va, Yomiku ?

Ils le lâchèrent brusquement et s'empressèrent de porter secours à leur chef. Sasuke s'écroula au sol, incapable de soutenir le poids de son corps endolori.

- Allez, montre-toi ! s'écria un des garçons. Viens par là si t'es un homme, un vrai !

Sasuke redressa légèrement la tête. Il plissa les yeux pour distinguer la silhouette qui était apparue au coin de la rue. Son sauveur s'avança lentement, un peu nonchalamment, et s'arrêta finalement à quelques mètres des garçons qui retenaient leur souffle. Finalement, un rayon de lune éclaira l'individu et Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Je ne suis pas un homme, mais je vais quand même vous faire votre fête.

Sasuke aurait reconnu cette voix unique entre toute, agréable et bourrue à la fois. Solan Hanayuki. Les garçons, d'abord incrédules, éclatèrent de rire.

- Ah, ouais ? répliqua l'un d'eux d'un ton moqueur. Pour qui tu te prends, petite peste ? C'est quoi cette manière de te la ramener comme un mec ?

Solan plissa les yeux. L'expression de son visage était à peine définissable. Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas le genre de sourire qu'une fille de son âge arborait habituellement. En cet instant précis, elle semblait habitée par un esprit tout autre que celui d'une fillette de douze ans. La tension monta imperceptiblement au sein du petit groupe. Solan ressemblait à un prédateur évaluant la qualité de la proie qu'il convoitait.

- Vous savez ce que je leur fais aux garçons dans votre genre ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse que Sasuke ne lui reconnut pas. Je les empoisonne, et je les emmène avec moi dans la forêt. Ensuite, je les découpe en morceaux et je jette les restes aux renards. Je ne garde que le sang, pour les jours où je n'ai rien à boire.

Les garçons ne firent pas un geste. Du sol, Sasuke ne pouvait voir leur visage, mais il les sentait tendus et beaucoup moins confiants en eux. Le sourire inquiétant de Solan et sa voix douce avaient de quoi mettre mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est… qu'est-ce que tu racontes, espèce de sorcière ? répliqua un des garçons d'une voix qu'il tentait vainement de rendre assurée. T'es à moitié dingue, non ?

Solan eut un petit soupir amusé. Ses mains disparurent dans son dos. Les garçons poussèrent des cris surpris et se mirent en garde, les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Lorsqu'elle les ressorti de derrière elle, chaque main était armé d'une paire de kunaï qui luirent un instant dans la nuit.

- Alors, par lequel je commence, hmm ? demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête de l'autre côté comme si la situation lui paraissait être un jeu très amusant.

Les garçons poussèrent des cris apeurés et reculèrent en désordre. Elle s'avança vers eux, les lèvres toujours étirées par ce sourire diabolique. La voyant approcher, les garçons se retournèrent en se bousculant et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, laissant derrière eux leur chef blessé. Celui-çi cria dans leur direction, sans lâcher Solan de son regard terrifié, et tenta de reculer tant bien que mal, les fesses au sol. Il se releva péniblement mais trébucha et s'écroula à nouveau. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Solan se tenait devant lui, ses kunaï en main.

- Et bien, et bien… dit-elle à voix basse. Tes petits copains ont l'air d'être des hommes seulement quand ça les arrange… Dommage pour toi.

Le garçon poussa un petit gémissement apeuré. Il bégaya quelque chose à l'adresse de Solan d'un ton suppliant, mais celle-çi demeura impassible, ses yeux froids malgré son sourire posé sur lui.

- Allez dégage, poule mouillée. Et assures-toi de ne plus jamais croiser mon chemin.

Le garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux foix. Il se releva précipitamment et s'enfuit en courant sans demander son reste, le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans le quartier désert. Solan le regarda s'éloigner. Elle perdit son sourire et l'expression de son visage reprit son impassibilité habituelle.

- Imbéciles… souffla-t-elle en se baissant.

Elle rangea ses kunaï et ramassa les shuriken qui jonchaient le sol. Sasuke se redressa péniblement et s'assit en tailleur, luttant pour retenir des gémissements de douleur. Il ferma les yeux et tendit le cou en passant une main sur sa nuque. Il rouvrit finalement les yeux et son regard tomba sur Solan qui l'observait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais içi ? s'enquit-il d'un ton froid.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage et elle se releva.

- Bon, je vois que ça ne va pas si mal, déclara-t-elle en levant les yeux vers la lune.

- Réponds-moi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

- Naruto et moi nous sommes lancé une sorte de défi… Le gagnant sera affiché sur le panneau de l'académie.

- Sur le… quoi ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Elle claqua la langue d'un air agacé et saisit un petit objet noir dans la poche de son shirt. Sasuke plissa les yeux et reconnut un appareil photo.

- Je te parles de la photo la plus compromettante possible. Il a placé la barre plutôt haut en prenant Iruka-sensei en train d'embrasser sa copine… Je voulais surprendre l'Hokage dans son bain chaud privé, et le chemin le plus court pour aller jusque chez lui c'est de couper à travers le quartier des Uchiha.

- Personne n'a le droit d'entrer içi, l'accès a été condamné !

- Et qui veux-tu que ça dérange ? Les rats ?

- Des dizaines de gens ont été assassinés içi ! Vous devez respecter ce lieu !

- Dis plutôt que tu as du mal à tourner la page, répliqua-t-elle à voix basse, du mal à accepter que ce quartier et ses habitants font désormais partis du passé. Regarde-toi, Sasuke… Tu fais vraiment peine à voir, je t'assure.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Pendant un instant il la fixa sans rien dire, puis fronça finalement les sourcils et se releva lentement. La souffrance avait disparue, occultée par la colère qui montait en lui telle une vague brûlante et incontrôlable. Solan soutint son regard sombre, et ne fit absolument rien lorsqu'il l'attrapa violemment par son haut. Il la poussa brutalement contre le mur à coté de lui tandis qu'elle se laissait docilement faire, comme si rien ne lui importait. Elle demeura tout aussi immobile et ne tenta même pas d'esquiver lorsque Sasuke la gifla sans essayer de contenir sa force.

Comme il la maintenait encore par son habit, Solan ne chancela pas sous la violence du coup. Elle laissa sa tête de profil et jeta à Sasuke un regard en biais. Ses yeux la transperçèrent et il eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul.

- Fais-moi souffrir autant que tu veux, murmura Solan tandis qu'un filet de sang perlait au coin de sa bouche, fais-toi souffrir autant que tu veux, ça ne les ramènera pas, Sasuke. Tu dois passer à autre chose, ou alors je te promets que tu en mourras.

Sasuke fixait son profil sans pouvoir articuler quoi que ce soit. Il haletait et son sharingan s'était activé sous l'effet de la colère. Il hésitait à la frapper encore, partagé entre le désir de la faire taire à jamais et cette étrange impression que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient précisément ceux qu'il avait envie d'entendre depuis longtemps. Ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, dans le silence parfait de la nuit. Solan ne cilla pas sous son regard et attendit patiemment qu'il prenne une décision. Finalement, il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Ses jambes ne le soutinrent plus et il s'écroula à ses pieds. Son esprit légèrement calmé, c'était tout son corps qui hurlait de douleur et de fatigue.

Solan resta plantée devant lui, immobile, le dos toujours contre le mur. Elle n'esquissa pas un geste lorsque les épaules de Sasuke se mirent à trembler sous le poids de tous les sentiments contradictoires que son cœur devait supporter jour après jour. Les larmes salées se mêlèrent désormais au sang qui recouvrait son visage, et il se laissa aller à la douleur sans retenue. Ses sanglots ressemblaient à un chant qu'il adressait aux morts, un chant qui traduirait pour lui ce qu'il ne pouvait exprimer par des mots. Tout, absolument tout ce qu'il ressentait s'éleva dans les airs pour rejoindre ces mondes mystérieux que personne ne foulait jamais de son vivant. Il aurait aimé s'envoler lui aussi, fuir toute la peine qui l'enchaînait à la souffrance permanente du manque. Il aurait aimé que Solan lui tende un de ses kunaï luisant dans l'éclat de la lune pour le libérer définitivement de la tâche qu'il devait accomplir s'il voulait échapper aux ténèbres qui menaçaient son esprit.

- Sasuke… si tu dois avoir des obligations, ce doit être envers les vivants, pas les morts… fit la voix lointaine de Solan. Les morts… les morts sont jaloux des vivants, et ils cherchent à voler leur vie en se l'appropriant par le biais du souvenir. Ne tombe pas dans ce piège, Sasuke. Tu n'as commis aucune faute qui justifierait le fait que tu doives sacrifier ta vie pour sauver ceux qui sont déjà perdus.

Comme toujours, ses mots étaient bien plus matures qu'ils n'étaient censés l'être dans la bouche d'une fille de son âge. Sasuke se laissa bercer par sa voix à la fois douce et déterminée. Les yeux de cette fille perceraient-ils donc toujours à jour ce qu'il s'efforcerait de dissimuler aux autres ? Ses larmes se tarissaient petit à petit, et il essuya ses joues d'un geste sec.

- Je vais rentrer.

Sa voix avait retrouvé toute sa froideur et son assurance. Il tenta de se relever mais une violente douleur au niveau du nombril le força à se plier de nouveau en deux. Étouffant un gémissement, il porta les mains à son ventre, une grimace déformant son visage. Il sentit Solan bouger et un bras entoura le haut de son dos.

- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, déclara-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

- A… arrêtes, je vais très bien, haleta Sasuke en se tenant le ventre. Re… reconduis-moi… juste chez moi, ça ira.

- Tu as peut-être des lésions internes, il ne faut pas prendre de risques avec ce genre de choses.

- Je te dis que ça va !

- Et moi je te dis que tu iras à l'hôpital ! s'énerva-t-elle en le prenant par les épaules pour qu'il lui fasse face. Le Hokage s'est couché à cette heure-çi, ce qui signifie que je vais certainement perdre mon défi avec Naruto, à cause de toi ! Donc, tu me dois une glace à la cerise de chez Chou-chou, et il est hors de question que tu te défiles en prétextant une mort par hémorragie interne, compris ?

Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux et attendait son assentiment. Sasuke l'observait, incrédule, puis la brûlure dans son ventre l'élança à nouveau. Solan poussa un soupir et le força à s'appuyer sur son épaule.


	8. I LE FANTOME DANS LA BRUME

_De retour dans le présent, le voyage jusqu'au Pays des Vagues se poursuit: un petit peu de tourisme, une jeune fille mystérieuse et un combat aussi long qu'acharné contre l'ennemi de Kiri._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7: LE FANTÔME DANS LA BRUME<strong>

_« Que de choses il faut ignorer pour agir ! »  
><em>Paul Valéry

Le lendemain matin je me levai aux premières lueurs du jour. D'un pas lamentable je me traînai jusqu'à la table où Kakashi, Naruto et Sasuke avaient déjà commencé à prendre leur petit déjeuner. Un bref signe de tête et je m'agenouillai avec pesanteur.

- Ah ! Salut, Solan ! me lança Naruto. Bien dormi ?

- Hmm, me contentai-je de grogner, le nez dans mon bol de riz.

- Ça fait vraiment plaisir le petit déjeuner avec toi, râla-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être encore plus désagréable que d'habitude…

- Je ne suis pas du matin. C'est quelque chose que tu peux comprendre ? marmonnai-je sans lever les yeux.

- Enfin, quoi ! Pourquoi tu ne souris pas à la vie, à cette nouvelle journée chargée d'aventure qui commence ? Hein ?

Je baissai la tête et posai mes baguettes d'un geste lent.

- Tu vois, Naruto, je suis à deux doigts de te balancer mon bol à la figure, annonçai-je d'une voix calme. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parceque mon seuil de tolérance est au point mort quand je viens de me lever et que tu joues dangereusement sur cette ligne qui m'empêche de t'éventrer avec ces baguettes que tu vois là… _Parceque_, je ne suis pas du matin.

Je lui adressai un sourire torve et repris mes baguettes.

- Itadakimasu.

Ignorant le regard effrayé des trois autres, je me mis à avaler mon riz par petites boulettes.

- Vraiment, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, reprit Naruto d'un air sombre. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais dû dormir à côté de l'aspirateur vivant…

- Comment ça ?

- Tazuna ! Il n'a pas arrêté de ronfler, à en réveiller toute l'auberge ! J'ai essayé de le faire taire mais Kakashi-sensei m'en a empêché…

- Tu allais le blesser, Naruto, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil.

- Vraiment, ce n'est pas juste que tu ai le droit d'avoir une chambre à toi toute seule ! La prochaine fois je viendrai dormir avec toi.

Sasuke avala son thé de travers et se mit à tousser.

- Alors ça certainement pas, raillai-je. Comment ça se fait qu'il ai dormi dans la même chambre que vous ?

- Bizarrement il lui restait encore assez de lucidité pour refuser de dormir seul hier soir, répondit Kakashi. Ça ne fait que confirmer nos soupçons, d'ailleurs. Et maintenant, il dort encore.

Tazuna ne nous rejoignit pas pour le petit-déjeuner. Alors que j'enfilais mes vêtements dans ma chambre j'entendis des cris de l'autre côté du couloir. Apparemment le vieux n'était pas décidé à sortir de son coma éthylique. Une gifle retentit, et je soupçonnai Naruto d'avoir perdu patience.

Une demi-heure plus tard, contre toute attente, nous finissions par quitter l'auberge. Le ciel s'était dégagé mais le vent qui soufflait me glaçait jusqu'aux os. Tazuna décuvait en marchant, et lorsque Kakashi tenta d'évoquer avec lui leur discussion de la veille, il ne sembla en avoir gardé aucun souvenir. J'ignorais s'il feignait ou si son amnésie était sincère, mais quoi qu'il en soit je demeurais sur mes gardes.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Alors que le soir commençait à tomber, j'aperçus au loin les lumières de la ville côtière que nous étions censés atteindre. Le soulagement de ne pas avoir à dormir à la belle étoile ramena à la vie mon corps engourdi par le froid du bout des orteils jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Je ne sentais plus mes doigts malgré les gants de laine que j'avais enfilés et mon nez était aussi gelé qu'un glaçon. Naruto se moqua de moi en insinuant que je n'étais qu'un ninja de beau temps.

Bootoo prospérait. Située à l'extrême-orient du Pays du Feu, elle bénéficiait d'une position de carrefour entre les flux majeurs en provenance du monde entier. De loin je voyais les lumières éclatantes du port se refléter sur la surface immobile de la mer. Si le pouvoir militaire du Pays du Feu était l'apanage indiscutable de Konoha, Bootoo détenait incontestablement l'avantage sur l'économie du pays.

Tazuna, à qui l'air glacial avait fait le plus grand bien, nous indiqua une auberge assez bon marché située non loin du quartier commerçant de la ville. Il nous guida à travers les rues, semblant parfaitement reconnaître son chemin dans le labyrinthe bruyant et surpeuplé. L'idée de le suivre à l'aveuglette dans ce qui m'avait tout l'air d'être un dédale géant ne m'enchantait guère, mais l'air serein de Kakashi me rassura.

Il n'y avaient pas de bains chauds dans l'auberge, aussi lorsqu'après le repas Kakashi-sensei nous congédia gentiment pour mariner Tazuna, je proposai aux deux autres d'aller faire un tour dans la ville.

- Pour nous faire digérer… ajoutai-je devant l'air sceptique de Naruto tandis que je me glissais subrepticement entre Sasuke et le couloir qui menait au chambre. On ne va pas se coucher maintenant, de toute façon.

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toute seule ? répliqua Naruto. C'est fou ça ! Quand nous sommes avec toi on dirait que la seule chose que tu veux c'est te débarrasser de nous, mais en même temps tu nous forces à t'accompagner là où on a pas envie d'aller !

- Le ninja du beau temps aurait-il peur de la nuit ? rétorquai-je froidement en me rappelant ses paroles.

C'était trop facile.

- On pourrait faire un peu de repérage, comme ça, ajoutai-je à l'adresse de Sasuke tout en sachant pertinemment que le risque de livrer un combat au sein de Bootoo avoisinait le zéro.

Il se laissa convaincre en soufflant avec dédain. Tout en sortant dans la rue, je me rappelai la conversation que j'avais surprise dans les bains de l'auberge la veille: pour une fois, Naruto n'avait pas tout à fait tort… Alors que la nuit était largement avancée, les activités du port continuaient à un rythme frénétique. Les pêcheurs s'affairaient à préparer leur bateau pour la sortie du lendemain, les négociants discutaient avec force cri et agitation les prix des marchandises qui débarquaient, les revendeurs installaient déjà leur étale pour le marché du matin… Apparemment, rien ne pouvait perturber le petit monde fermé du port, pas même ce vent glacial qui n'en finissait pas de souffler et faisait s'envoler les papiers ou les caisses vides.

De loin, j'aperçus une jetée faîte d'énormes pierres qui s'avançait sans crainte au milieu de la masse sombre et froide de la mer. Ignorant leurs protestations, je tirai Naruto et Sasuke par les bras et les forçai à me suivre. Nous serions certainement au calme sur cette bande isolée, et la vue sur le port devait être magnifique. Alors que je me faufilai dans la foule en effervescence, je perdis les deux autres. Je les traînais derrière moi l'instant d'avant, et maintenant je me retrouvais toute seule. Je poussai un juron et revins sur mes pas: Naruto et Sasuke qui ne se parlaient d'ordinaire jamais, sauf pour se provoquer, avaient d'un commun accord décidé de m'abandonner en plein milieu de la foule. _Je vais les tuer, cette fois-çi je jure que je le fais._

Je les retrouvai une dizaine de secondes plus tard, en pleine discussion avec un vieillard. Du moins pour Naruto qui semblait captivé alors que Sasuke leur tournait ostensiblement le dos. Je m'apprêtai à passer mes nerfs sur eux quand Naruto m'aperçut et se jeta sur moi.

- Solan ! Solan ! s'exclama-t-il en me tirant par les épaules. Regarde ça, c'est dingue !

Mon regard suivit la direction que son doigt tendu m'indiquait. Je me demandai alors comment j'avais pu passer à côté sans l'avoir remarquée. Au milieu de la place trônait une statue haute de cinq mètres environ, large comme une cabane et entourée d'une barrière aux pics élégants mais peu accueillants. Je plissai les yeux et distinguai deux immenses silhouettes taillées dans la pierre: un homme agenouillé serrait contre lui le corps inanimé d'une femme aux longs cheveux balayés par le vent. L'homme pleurait. Les traits de la femme étaient fins et emprunts d'une certaine noblesse; ses yeux fermés versaient aussi des larmes, mais son visage gravé était paisible.

- Tu es passé comme une furie et tu ne l'as même pas vu ! me reprocha Naruto. Regarde, c'est incroyable comme tu ressembles à la femme couchée par terre. On dirait deux sœurs, ou plutôt la mère et sa fille…

- C'est vrai que la petite demoiselle ressemble à la belle Lyra… commenta le vieillard en me lançant un regard inquisiteur.

- Qui sont ce gens ? m'enquis-je en l'ignorant.

- Les amants maudits, Shigoïto et Lyra.

- Pourquoi maudits ? s'étonna Naruto.

- Tu ne vois pas que la femme est en train de mourir ? rétorquai-je avec humeur.

- Exact. La légende veut qu'içi même, il y a des centaines d'années, le monstrueux renard à neuf queues s'en prit aux habitants de la petite Bootoo…

D'un regard j'intimai Naruto au silence tandis qu'il hoquetait de surprise.

- Shigoïto, l'homme de la statue, se dressa contre lui et le terrassa. Le démon, cependant, retourna la situation à son avantage par une feinte méprisable et tua presque son adversaire. C'est alors que Lyra, son amante, se sacrifia pour le sauver de la mort. La légende veut que le sacrifice de son amour ramena Shigoïto à la vie et lui donna la force de se débarrasser du Kyuubi. Il avait remporté la bataille et apparut comme un héros aux yeux de tous, mais avait perdu la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde…

- C'est une histoire vraiment triste, s'émeut sombrement Naruto. Kakashi-sensei devrait l'entendre…

- J'ignorais que le démon renard était si vieux, commentai-je pensive. Quand cela s'est-il passé exactement ?

- A l'époque où Bootoo n'était qu'un petit repère de pêcheurs, c'est vous dire…

Aussi intéressante que l'histoire de la statue était, je tenais vraiment à ma promenade sur la jetée. Je remerciai le vieux pour son petit conte et m'emparai de mes deux compagnons sans leur demander leur avis.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tazuna était un vrai roublard. Retors, le vieux avait attendu que le bateau-navette sur lequel on avait embarqués soit à mi-chemin du Pays des Vagues pour nous annoncer la couleur. Il prit un air coupable en nous expliquant ses ressources insuffisantes pour s'offrir une escorte professionnelle. Kakashi-sensei ne répondit rien. Il se retourna sur le pont et balaya la mer calme du regard.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir dû jouer la comédie, ajouta Tazuna d'une voix sincère. Vraiment. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit l'autre soir, la construction de ce pont est un enjeu majeur pour le développement de notre modeste pays.

- Ce Gâto… lâcha Kakashi. C'est le fameux multi milliardaire ?

Tazuna acquiesça et baissa la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama Naruto. Pourquoi est-ce si important de connaître ce type ?

- Naruto… répondit Kakashi. Dis-toi que Gâto possède à lui seul certainement plus d'argent que le Pays du Feu tout entier. Tu imagines le niveau et le nombre de ninjas qu'il peut engager pour assassiner monsieur Tazuna ?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La traversée dura plus d'une journée. La première chose que je vis du Pays des Vagues fut le quai. En effet, l'île et ses abords étaient plongés dans une brume si épaisse qu'on ne voyait pas à plus de quinze mètres. Alors que nous débarquions, Tazuna nous fit signe et je distinguai à travers le brouillard un énorme pilier de béton: le fameux pont en construction. La structure de l'édifice était intimidante et je compris que Tazuna avait réussi à paraître bien moins qu'il n'était en réalité.

L'architecte habitait un village de l'autre côté de l'île. La traversée ne devait durer qu'une après-midi et nous nous mîmes en marche dès notre déjeuner terminé. La brume se dissipa en début d'après-midi et nous avancions sous un ciel bleu trompeur, car il faisait toujours aussi froid. Naruto et Sasuke ouvraient la marche: ils semblaient se livrer un combat silencieux pour savoir qui des deux apercevrait un signe de présence ennemie le premier. Kakashi avançait aux côtés de Tazuna tandis que je fermai la marche.

Obéissant aux ordres du junnin, je restais attentive et guettais le moindre signe qui aurait pu suggérer que nous étions suivis. Au fil des heures, le ciel blanchit, le froid s'adoucit, et la neige commença à tomber. En quelques minutes, les flocons grossirent et tout autour de nous fut recouvert d'une fine pellicule blanche. Bientôt, le brouillard se leva de nouveau: il devint dense si soudainement que je perdis Naruto et Sasuke des yeux en quelques secondes. Tendue, je jetai des regards à gauche et à droite, fixant des points que je ne pouvais voir à travers l'épaisseur de la brume. Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinuait peu à peu en moi, et j'étais soulagée d'avoir Kakashi et Tazuna encore en vue.

Un flocon se déposa au bout de mon nez et je louchai en le regardant fondre. Relevant les yeux, je sursautai de stupeur. Une fille apparue de nulle part s'avançait dans le sens inverse. Gracieuse comme un ange, à peu près du même âge que Naruto, Sasuke et moi, elle semblait glisser sur la neige. Je secouai la tête pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas en train de rêver, puis me rappelai que les mirages n'apparaissaient pas dans le brouillard mais dans les déserts. Elle, en revanche, ne parut pas surprise; elle avait déjà du croiser les autres.

Nos regards se croisèrent, et elle me sourit gentiment. Soudain, alors qu'elle passait juste à côté de moi, son pied heurta quelque chose. Par réflexe, je me précipitai et l'empêchai de tomber en la retenant par les épaules. Elle se redressa en me remerciant d'une voix douce et reconnaissante. Je rougis et la lâchai rapidement en m'écartant: aussi belle qu'elle était, l'aura que cette fille dégageait avait quelque chose de surnaturel qui me rendait mal à l'aise. Replaçant une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses derrière son oreille, elle me sourit à nouveau et repris son chemin.

Je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette s'évanouisse complètement dans le brouillard. Sourcils froncés, je me demandai brièvement si cette apparition avait vraiment eu lieu et me retournai pour reprendre la marche. J'allais faire un pas lorsque je suspendis brusquement mon geste. En un éclair, je me remémorai la fille en train de replacer sa mèche quelques secondes auparavant: je me rappelai de ses doigts pâles et de ses cheveux… _Ses cheveux !_ Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas mouillés et recouverts de neige ?

Je me retournai vivement et cherchai vainement la fille des yeux, mais elle avait définitivement disparue. Le cœur battant, je voulus faire rapidement part de mes soupçons à Kakashi: je constatai avec effroi que je l'avais lui aussi perdu de vue.

- A TERRE ! hurla la voix de Kakashi-sensei.

Ça y était. Un vrombissement menaçant s'éleva dans les airs, et je me demandai brièvement quel genre d'armes pouvait émettre un son plus grave que ma chaîne à pics. Immédiatement je m'aplatis contre l'herbe en couvrant ma tête de mes mains. Un quart de seconde plus tard je sentis quelque chose d'énorme frôler le sommet de mon crâne avant de continuer sa course. À en juger par le bruit sourd qui me parvint ensuite, je jugeai que l'arme avait dû terminer sa course dans le tronc d'un arbre. Je me risquai à ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre. Je relevai lentement la tête et aperçus à travers le brouillard les vagues contours d'une silhouette.

Je crus d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un des clones de Kakashi puisque ce dernier se trouvait avec Naruto, Sasuke et Tazuna. La silhouette disparut soudainement dans la brume épaisse, et, avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, l'ennemi était sur moi. La première pensée qui me traversa fut qu'il était immense. _Monstrueusement _immense, en plus d'être rapide et silencieux. Vraiment rien à voir avec ces troncs sur lesquels on s'entraînait aux lancers de shuriken… De son visage en partie dissimulé par des bandages je ne parvenais à voir que ses yeux noirs et implacables posés sur moi.

Je restai un instant pétrifiée, et sa voix acheva de me glacer le sang.

- Ça par exemple… lâcha-t-il froidement. Tu es encore en vie, toi ?

Quelque chose passa très près de mon corps recroquevillé et, sans que je sache vraiment comment il était arrivé jusque là, Kakashi se dressait entre moi et l'inconnu. Ce dernier battit en retraite d'un vertigineux bond en arrière. Je ne me rappelais plus à quel moment exactement le brouillard s'était complètement dissipé… Non sans surprise, je vis le ninja atterrir sur la poignée de la plus impressionnante épée que j'eu jamais vu. Elle me rappelait vaguement quelque chose, certainement un souvenir de mes anciennes lectures.

Kakashi tourna légèrement la tête vers moi.

- Ça va ?

- Oui… oui, bien sûr que ça va, m'empressai-je de répondre en me relevant précipitamment. Merçi, sensei.

Par-dessus son épaule je détaillai plus longuement notre adversaire. Grand et musclé, il avait tout du guerrier aguerri et impitoyable que laissait présager son arme. Celle-çi avait tranché la moitié du tronc: au vu de sa longueur et de sa solidité, je me dis que l'épée devait certainement peser plus lourd que moi. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine à l'idée du combat qui s'annonçait.

- Et bien… lança Kakashi d'un ton admiratif. Gatô n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens, on dirait… Le déserteur Zabuza Momochi de Kiri.

_Kiri ? Ce type… vient de mon village ?_

- Grâce à une vieille connaissance j'ai appris que Kakashi au sharingan était l'escorte de l'architecte, rétorqua Zabuza. Alors je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation de venir me confronter directement à toi…

_Le vieil homme de la statue ! Naruto lui a dit que Kakashi __était avec nous… Comment ça, _Kakashi au sharingan _? _Le sharingan était la pupille héréditaire qui n'apparaissait que chez certains membres du clan Uchiha, comme Sasuke. Comment Kakashi qui n'en faisait pas partie pouvait-il posséder cet œil spécial ? Le junnin fixait son ennemi sans rien dire, la main droite armée de son kunaï placée en garde devant lui. Il leva son autre main à hauteur de son bandeau frontal et le releva d'un geste lent.

- Mais… c'est un sharingan ! m'exclamai-je avec stupeur. Kakashi-sensei, comment…

- J'ai autre chose à faire que de répondre à tes questions pour le moment, Solan. Rejoins Sasuke et Naruto, protégez monsieur Tazuna. N'interférez _surtout _pas, vous ne feriez que me gêner.

Je ne pensai même pas à discuter et acquiesçai en le laissant seul. Naruto et Sasuke, en position défensive, faisaient bloc devant Tazuna. Je courus vers eux et me glissait moi aussi dans le dispositif défensif.

- Tu en as mis du temps… lâcha Sasuke. Et dire que c'est toi qui parlais de travail d'équipe…

- Quelle importance puisque tu ne comptes que sur _tes propres capacités_… crachai-je à voix basse en me rappelant ses mots.

- C'est dangereux d'emmener des poussins avec toi, Kakashi… lança Zabuza en nous jetant un coup d'œil. Ça ne va faire que te rendre plus vulnérable…

- Ce type ne nous prend pas au sérieux… enragea Naruto. Je vais…

- Tu restes là ! ordonnai-je en l'attrapant au col alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer. Ça ne ferait qu'attirer des ennuis à Kakashi-sensei ! Laisses-le avec ce type, notre mission est de protéger monsieur Tazuna et rien ne nous indique que l'ennemi soit seul…

Je reportai mon attention sur Zabuza et sentis mon cœur bondir lorsque je croisai son regard.

- La gamine au milieu, en revanche… lâcha-t-il en faisant un signe de tête dans ma direction. Elle a l'air plus dégourdie et plus perspicace que les deux autres. Enfin, ça n'a rien d'étonnant après tout…

Je soutins son regard et resserrai mes doigts autour de mon kunaï. _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?_

- Comment ça… _ça n'a rien d'étonnant_ ? osai-je demander, le cœur battant.

- Reste concentrée, Solan, intervint Kakashi sans le lâcher des yeux. Il essaie de te distraire et toi tu tombes dans le panneau…

J'eus un instant d'hésitation. Troublée, j'acquiesçai cependant et me remis en position défensive: quoi qu'il en soit, l'heure n'était pas aux interrogations mais à l'action. Zabuza mit un terme aux discussions: il bondit en l'air et, prenant appui de ses pieds sur le tronc d'arbre, retira son épée du bois d'un geste puissant. Il se laissa tomber et atterrit avec souplesse sur le sol herbeux. Son arme rengainée dans son dos, il joignit ses mains en un signe incantatoire.

- Ninpo, camouflage dans la brume, souffla-t-il.

Brusquement, un brouillard aussi épais qu'auparavant s'éleva autour de nous. Kakashi s'élança vers Zabuza mais il s'était déjà évaporé.

- QUOI ? s'exclama Naruto. Il a disparu ? Où est-ce qu'il est passé ? J'y vois plus rien !

Je ne pus retenir une exclamation de surprise lorsque Kakashi disparut à son tour comme avalé par la brume. Je pris une profonde inspiration et essayai de me préparer psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre. _Ne pas paniquer… Surtout, ne pas paniquer_. S'il se camouflait dans la brume, il pouvait être littéralement partout autour de nous. Rien qu'à cette pensée mes genoux s'affaiblirent, mais je décidai de tenir bon coûte que coûte. À côté de moi Naruto et Sasuke étaient tout aussi tendus: ils jetaient des coups d'œil dans tous les sens en espérant voir arriver l'ennemi. En vain.

Je ne remarquai sa présence que quand il nous parla.

- C'est fini, souffla une voix dans mon dos.

Avant même que l'un de nous trois ai pu se retourner pour lui faire face, il brandit son épée au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit en direction de Tazuna. Comment Kakashi s'était-il déplacé aussi rapidement, je l'ignorais. Il n'en demeura pas moins que le junnin s'était d'ors et déjà dressé entre Zabuza et Tazuna, plantant l'un de ses kunaï dans le ventre du déserteur. Ce dernier resta un instant figé, puis le sang commença à s'écouler de sa blessure.

- Mais… c'est de l'eau ! s'exclama Naruto en pointant du doigt le liquide qui tombait au pied de Kakashi.

- Un clone d'eau… souffla Sasuke.

Les contours de la silhouette de Zabuza devinrent incertains, puis son corps se dématérialisa complètement et s'évanouit en une petite cascade d'eau claire. Kakashi plissa les yeux et se redressa lentement.

- Vite, remettez-vous en formation ! s'exclama-t-il en lançant soudainement un kunaï sur sa gauche.

- Perdu ! fit une voix du côté opposé.

L'impact fut d'une telle violence que Naruto en fut projeté cinq mètres derrière nous. Zabuza continua sa course et se jeta sur Kakashi qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre en garde.

- Puisque tu ne me laisses pas approcher, je vais m'occuper de toi et de tes petits poussins avant de tuer ce vieil homme ! s'écria-t-il en abattant son arme sur Kakashi qui l'évita de justesse.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Naruto afin de m'assurer qu'il allait bien et me mis à courir vers Tazuna pour le protéger. De toute sa taille, un autre Zabuza se mit en travers de mon chemin, l'œil féroce. Passé un moment d'effroi, j'arrêtai de réfléchir et entrepris de me confronter à lui au corps à corps. _Quitte à se faire tuer, autant que ce soit en combattant et pas en tremblant_… D'un mouvement souple je me penchai en arrière pour lui balancer un coup de pied latéral au niveau du visage. La facilité avec laquelle il arrêta ma frappe me déconcerta.

- N'y pense même pas, princesse.

Il me saisit par la cheville et me souleva de terre. J'entendis Naruto pousser un cri tandis que Zabuza me projeta dans les airs comme un vulgaire sac. Ses bras étaient d'une telle puissance que des larmes me vinrent aux yeux lorsque l'air les fouetta. Refusant catégoriquement d'atterrir au sol aussi gracieusement qu'une masse, je m'efforçai de retrouver mon équilibre avant même de toucher terre. Mes pieds heurtèrent violemment le sol cependant, et mes chevilles me firent souffrir. Je ne trébuchai pas néanmoins, et pus faire face à la situation immédiatement.

Kakashi était toujours aux prises avec son Zabuza. Quant aux deux autres, Naruto fit apparaître plusieurs clones qui s'élancèrent vers l'ennemi en hurlant tandis que Sasuke, les mains chargées de kunaï, entreprit de le blesser à distance. D'un seul coup d'épée, Zabuza faucha tous les clones et repoussa les armes de Sasuke qui s'éparpillèrent dans tous les sens. _Il y a déséquilibre flagrant des forces… comment y remédier ?_

D'un geste rapide de la main je fis glisser l'un de mes plus précieux parchemins au creux de ma paume. Rien ne coûtait d'essayer, après tout. Alors que Zabuza s'élançait vers Naruto et Sasuke, je me dépêchai de mordre mon pouce. Le sang tâcha le papier et, à peine une seconde plus tard, mes doigts serraient les maillons froids et familiers de ma chaîne. Sans attendre, je la fis tournoyer au dessus de moi. Je devais agir vite, mais en même temps ne pouvais raccourcir la durée que prenait mon arme pour atteindre une vitesse suffisante.

Naruto et Sasuke se baissèrent _in extremis _pour éviter la lame de Zabuza qui leur frôla les cheveux. Sans interrompre son geste circulaire il leva l'épée au dessus de sa tête, prêt à l'abattre sur mes deux coéquipiers. _Maintenant ! _Poussant un cri, je balançai de toutes mes forces la chaîne dans sa direction et elle vrombit à toute vitesse vers lui.

- OH NON ! s'exclama Naruto en écarquillant les yeux. SOLAN A SORTI SA CHAÎNE, CETTE FOIS C'EST LA FIN !

Zabuza se retourna mais il était déjà trop tard: il n'avait d'autre choix que d'utiliser son épée horizontalement pour se protéger. Ce fut exactement ce qu'il fit et ma chaîne, emportée par son élan, s'enroula autour de la lame dans une pluie d'étincelles et avec force crissements. Le déserteur lâcha vivement son arme de peur d'être blessé, et je tirai sur la chaîne afin de la ramener vers moi. Tournoyant sur place, je la laissai me dépasser et lâchai le tout dans les airs. Chaîne et épée s'envolèrent si loin que je ne les entendis presque pas s'écraser au sol.

- Tu auras beau me priver de mon arme, me lança Zabuza d'une voix mauvaise, ça ne changera rien au fait que vous allez tous mourir içi et maintenant.

- Vous les adultes parlez toujours comme si tout devait se passer selon vos plans ! rétorquai-je avec colère en m'élançant vers lui.

- Quelle impétuosité pour une gamine si faible… Ce doit être dans les gênes, ma parole.

Pourquoi s'adressait-il à moi comme s'il semblait me connaître ? _Les questions plus tard… Il y a danger, là. _Je jurai intérieurement qu'une fois le combat terminé j'harcèlerais Kakashi jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ai tout révélé puis me forçai à concentrer toute mon attention sur la situation. J'avais un plan en tête, la principale difficulté résidant dans le moyen de le communiquer à Naruto et Sasuke puisque j'avais besoin d'eux deux pour le mener à bien.

- Naruto ! m'écriai-je à l'improviste sans vraiment savoir si Zabuza mordrait à l'hameçon. Aides-moi avec tes clones ! VITE !

Sentant l'urgence, il acquiesça et s'exécuta rapidement. Alors que j'arrivai à hauteur de Zabuza cinq de ses clones me vinrent en aide. Je vis avec horreur que Naruto s'était mêlé au groupe. _Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Il ne faut pas que tu restes là !_

Je remis le problème à plus tard et, profitant de la confusion que causèrent les six Naruto, me baissai et ramassai aussi discrètement que possible trois des kunaï de Sasuke qui jonchaient le sol.

Comme je m'y attendais, Sasuke s'apprêtait lui aussi à entrer dans la bataille. _Tu parles d'une stratégie… lui et ses putains de préjugés ! _Profitant que Zabuza se baissait pour parer une attaque de Naruto, je lançai simultanément les trois kunaï en direction de Sasuke. Ils se plantèrent dans le sol à quelques centimètres de ses pieds et il pila.

- Merde ! Solan, regardes un peu où tu vises ! s'exclama-t-il avec rage.

_Imbécile_. Zabuza devait se douter de quelques chose: il enfonça son poing dans l'estomac d'un Naruto qui s'évapora et se me fit face. Malheureusement pour lui j'avais déjà sorti mes aiguilles d'une de mes poches et anticipé son offensive: je fis un pas sur le côté alors qu'il me balançait son poing droit et agrippai rapidement son poignet. Pesant de tout mon poids sur sa main, je le forçai à la mettre à terre et, d'un geste précis, plantai l'une de mes deux aiguilles à ras de l'ongle de son auriculaire. Il poussa un juron et tenta de me donner un coup de coude pour se débarrasser de moi.

J'esquivai d'un léger bond arrière et repris un instant mon souffle.

- Petite garce… siffla-t-il. Tu ne devrais pas te fatiguer avec ça, je suis plutôt bien rôdé de ce côté-l…

Il esquissa un geste pour retirer l'aiguille fichée dans son doigt mais je me jetai sur lui avec hargne pour l'en empêcher. _Je dois placer la seconde aiguille avant qu'il ne se débarrasse de moi_…

- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de me blesser, marmonna-t-il en se saisissant brusquement d'un des kunaï au sol.

Je sus ce qui allait se passer à l'instant où je remarquai qu'il l'avait saisi de sa main indemne, celle qu'il fallait que je pique. Il s'agissait peut-être de la seule solution pour nous en sortir tous vivants, alors je n'hésitai pas. Naruto cria mais je laissai le kunaï de Zabuza s'enfoncer dans ma chaire: il avait visé la tête, je m'étais protégée de mon bras. Le sang gicla et la douleur foudroya tout mon corps, mais une sensation bien plus étrange occultait celle de la souffrance. Était-ce cela, le sentiment d'être utile et de posséder assez de valeur aux yeux des autres ?

Comme si la scène se déroulait au ralenti, je me vis enfoncer la seconde aiguille à l'extrémité de son annulaire avec autant de précision et de détermination que tout à l'heure. Zabuza fut un instant distrait et j'en profitai pour attraper Naruto par le col afin de l'éloigner de l'ennemi.

- Sasuke ! criai-je tandis que le déserteur s'élançait à notre poursuite. Utilises le katon, vite !

- Pauvre idiote ! rétorqua Zabuza dans mon dos. Si tu crois que je suis incapable d'esquiv…

La boule de feu emporta tout sur son passage. La puissance du souffle brûlant nous propulsa dans les airs, Naruto et moi, et je ne pus retenir un hurlement de douleur lorsque j'atterris lourdement sur mon épaule blessée. Le clone de Zabuza s'éleva un instant au dessus de la fournaise, l'air triomphant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il disparut dans un _pof _sonore l'instant d'après.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, explications dans le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après.<em>


	9. I LE CLAN REBELLE DE KIRI

_Voilà un chapitre principalement consacré à un début d'explication concernant les origines de Solan.  
>J'ai également tenté de révéler avec le plus de délicatesse possible une partie un peu plus sombre de sa personnalité. J'espère avoir fait preuve de suffisamment de finesse et de ne pas m'être montrée trop maladroite...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 8: LE CLAN REBELLE DE KIRI<strong>

_« Le passé ne meurt jamais complètement pour l'homme. L'homme peut bien l'oublier, il le garde toujours en lui »  
><em>Numa Denis Fustel de Coulanges

Naruto aidait Solan à se redresser. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude, mais d'aussi loin qu'il se trouvait Kakashi pouvait voir que le kunaï n'avait pas atteint de points vitaux. _Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour se débarrasser du clone ? _Zabuza semblait tout aussi stupéfait et évita de justesse le coup de pied circulaire que le junnin balançait au niveau de son oreille.

- Cette gosse… est venu à bout de mon clone ? s'exclama Zabuza sans lâcher Kakashi des yeux. Avec _deux _aiguilles ?

- C'est une… Hanayuki… articula le junnin à voix basse en esquivant le hachoir de Kiri d'un bond en arrière. Tu aurais dû te méfier, Zabuza…

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Je doute qu'elle soit tout à fait ordinaire… Konoha a intérêt à la serrer de près.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai été désigné pour la prendre en charge ?

* * *

><p>Ignorant les protestations de Naruto, j'enroulai mes doigts autour de la garde du kunaï et tirai dessus de toutes mes forces. Des filets de sang et de chair accompagnèrent la lame tandis qu'elle s'échappait des profondeurs de mon bras. Je poussai un cri de douleur et interrompis mon geste à mi-chemin.<p>

- Arrêtes ! s'écria Sasuke. Tu ne vas faire qu'empirer les choses, idiote !

- Bon sang… lâcha Naruto en détournant la tête, il y a des bouts de peau partout, c'est dégueulasse…

Les ignorant tous les deux, je respirai profondément à deux reprises et achevai de retirer la lame sans réfléchir plus longtemps. Naruto se risqua un coup d'œil et eut un haut-le-cœur tandis que je balançai la lame au loin. Je posai une main sur ma blessure et réalisai à quel point elle était profonde: rien de grave, mais je préférais ne pas perdre trop de sang. N'ayant pas le temps de déballer les bandages, je retirai de ma main valide mon bandeau frontal.

- Naruto, enroule-le autour de la plaie.

- Non… gémit-il en se tournant néanmoins vers moi.

D'une main fébrile, il passa le tissu par-dessus mon bras et fit plusieurs tours.

- Mais sers plus fort, bordel ! m'emportai-je, excédée par l'expression dégoûtée de son visage.

Il s'exécuta et tira sur les deux bouts d'un coup sec qui m'arracha un gémissement de douleur.

- Imbécile ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de l'incendier en le foudroyant du regard.

Étant donné que leur corps à corps n'aboutissait à rien, Kakashi et Zabuza y mirent un terme en s'écartant brusquement l'un de l'autre. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent alors en silence comme si chacun d'entre eux examinait les ressources restantes de l'autre. Le visage déformé par la douleur de ma blessure, je me relevai en prenant appui sur l'épaule de Naruto. Tous les trois assistions alors à cette échange silencieux, prêts à agir au moindre signe de Kakashi.

- Merçi, Solan, déclara inopinément Kakashi sans lâcher Zabuza des yeux. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillée, mais tu m'as enlevé une sacrée épine du pied en éliminant ce clone.

- Il suffisait… de savoir lire dans son chakra, et d'agir en conséquence, répliquai-je simplement, pas très encline à approfondir les explications.

- Un simple coup de chance, cracha Zabuza avec colère. Ne vous croyez pas sortis d'affaire.

Il se mit à composer des signes incantatoires avec ses doigts, et Kakashi l'imita aussitôt. Après quelques secondes, Zabuza lâcha un cri de surprise.

- Tu… imites tous mes gestes ?

Je plissai les yeux et tentai d'observer simultanément leurs mouvements.

- Im… possible… soufflai-je, effarée. Il reproduit les signes de Zabuza au moment-même où il les compose !

- C'est le pouvoir du sharingan, déclara Sasuke d'une voix neutre.

Zabuza tentait vainement de prendre Kakashi de vitesse et je le vis peu à peu perdre son calme devant l'impassibilité de son adversaire.

- Tu ne peux rien contre moi… lança Kakashi à voix basse.

Avant que Zabuza ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, il fut comme frappé par la foudre et porta les deux mains à sa gorge. Poussant des râles et semblant aux prises avec des démons invisibles, il tomba à genoux, yeux écarquillés. Kakashi avait laissé ses mains retomber le long de son corps et observait Zabuza avec intensité.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclama Naruto. Je comprends plus rien, là !

- Du genjutsu, répondit Sasuke. Zabuza est pris dans une illusion du sharingan de Kakashi…

- C'est la fin, lâcha Kakashi en s'élançant vers le déserteur.

Il sortit un kunaï de sa poche et s'apprêtait à frapper lorsqu'un discret sifflement s'éleva dans l'air. Kakashi pila, une nuée d'aiguilles percuta Zabuza de plein fouet. Ce dernier perdit immédiatement connaissance et s'effondra au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que… lança Kakashi.

- Merçi, amis de Konoha.

Tous les quatre tournions la tête d'un même mouvement vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la voix. Je levai les yeux, et mon regard tomba sur une silhouette mince, debout sur la branche épaisse d'un arbre, et dont les contours restaient flous dans la brume qui persistait. Le masque blanc à motifs rouges qui recouvrait son visage évoquait les ANBU de Konoha, et je me demandai s'il était lui aussi un ninja.

- Merçi, répéta-t-il, d'avoir mis hors d'état de nuire le criminel Zabuza Momochi. Je suis un chasseur de déserteur du Village Caché de la Brume, et c'est homme était ma cible.

Kakashi ne répondit rien. Il s'avança vers Zabuza et s'agenouilla. Consciencieusement, il entreprit de vérifier si le déserteur était bel et bien mort. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se redressa et reporta son attention sur le mystérieux ninja. Je sentis à son hésitation qu'il ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance.

- Si cet homme était votre cible, pourquoi ne pas être intervenu ?

- Je ne voulais pas interférer, il ne faisait aucun doute que vous aviez l'avantage.

Un tourbillon de courants d'air entoura soudainement le chasseur de déserteurs qui s'évapora au milieu de la tourmente. Il réapparut un quart de seconde plus tard, debout, à côté de Kakashi.

- Laissez-moi emporter son corps, s'il vous plaît. Votre travail s'achève içi, trancha-t-il.

- Non mais pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend celui-là ? s'indigna Naruto en serrant les poings. Je suis sûr qu'il est à peine plus âgé que nous ! Hé toi, la tronche de plâtre ! Je crois que t'imagines pas vraiment comme on en a bavé pour venir à bout de…

Une autre tornade se forma autour du ninja de Kiri, et il disparut avec le corps inerte de Zabuza. Naruto poussa un cri indigné.

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, je rêve ? Tout le mérite ira à cet imposteur ! Et nous alors, et notre heure de gl…

- Ça suffit, Naruto, le coupa Kakashi-sensei. Ce n'est certainement pas toi qui allait l'en empêcher…

- Et pourquoi ça ? rétorqua Naruto en gonflant la poitrine. Pourquoi, dîtes moi ? Je lui aurais planté ses aiguilles dans le…

- C'était un chasseur de déserteurs de Kiri, tu n'imagines pas à…

Kakashi continuait de parler mais sa voix se transforma en rumeur lointaine. Je fronçai les sourcils en me demandant brièvement pourquoi la nuit tombait aussi vite. Sans que je sache comment, je me retrouvai affalée sur quelque chose de peu confortable.

- Hé le vieux… fit la voix de Naruto quelque part au dessus de moi. Vous avisez pas de la tripoter sinon…

- Ah ça y est, elle émerge, lança Kakashi tandis que son visage apparaissait devant mes yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce garrot, Solan ? Il ne servait vraiment à rien…

Je poussai un grognement et me décollai des genoux de Tazuna pour m'asseoir.

- … c'qui s'est passé ? marmonnai-je en me frottant les yeux.

- Tu perdais beaucoup de sang et tu as fini par faire un malaise… Rien de grave, mais on va devoir te porter.

Je relevai vivement la tête.

- Bien sûr. Plutôt mourir.

Je me hissai sur mes genoux et entrepris de me relever. Des milliers de petites étoiles apparurent devant mes yeux et je manquai de m'étaler de tout mon long. Deux minutes plus tard je subissais la pire humiliation de toute ma vie. Malgré mes faibles supplications, Kakashi désigna Naruto pour me porter: autant utiliser son trop-plein d'énergie, avait-il déclaré un sourire aux lèvres derrière son masque. Je jurai de tous les faire payer un jour ou l'autre puis sombrai dans un demi-sommeil.

* * *

><p>Kakashi avait été gravement affaibli par l'utilisation du sharingan et resta alité pendant deux jours. Tazuna, qui vivait seul, nous hébergea tous les quatre. Le temps que notre sensei se rétablisse nous gardions la maison et nous occupions de lui. Mon bras avait été correctement soigné par le médecin du village et je retrouvai assez d'énergie pour m'entraîner le lendemain-même. Néanmoins, je ne perdais pas de vue mes interrogations quant aux remarques déroutantes de Zabuza. <em>Elle a l'air plus dégourdie que les deux autres, mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant après tout… Quelle impétuosité ! Ce doit être dans les gênes…<em>

Le repas autour du lit de Kakashi venait de s'achever. Comme c'était le tour de Naruto de faire la vaisselle et que je ne voulais pas l'entendre se plaindre, je filai en douce de la chambre. Je pris ma cape avec moi et sortis sur la véranda. Le froid s'était apaisé, et bien couvert il était possible de profiter un peu du calme de la nuit. Je m'assis en tailleur sur le parquet et levai les yeux vers les étoiles. La neige n'avait pas tenu, et de toute manière la probabilité pour qu'il ai neigé sur le village-même était faible. La tourmente de flocons de l'autre jour avait du être, tout comme le brouillard, un tour de Zabuza. Je me remémorai tout à coup l'étrange fille que j'y avais croisée. Avait-elle vraiment existé ?

Un froissement de tissu dans mon dos me fis tourner la tête.

- Kakashi-sensei ? m'étonnai-je. Vous pouvez marcher ?

- Oui… enfin, à peine. Tous les trois… vous êtes tellement attentionnés avec moi… c'en est presque attendrissant, alors je profite un petit peu…

- Je vois… Heureusement que Naruto n'est pas au courant, il ferait certainement un scandale à vous remettre au lit.

- Il fait la vaisselle, et j'ai envoyé Sasuke escorter monsieur Tazuna qui devait faire une course chez un voisin.

- Kakashi-sensei…

- Tu te demandes ce que Zabuza te voulait, hein ?

Il poussa un soupir et je l'aidai à s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Solan… j'aimerais te poser une question…

- Mais, c'est moi qui…

- Que sais-tu exactement de ta famille ?

Je le fixai un instant sans ciller. Au fond de moi je m'étais attendu à cette question, mais j'avais repoussé jusqu'au dernier moment pour y réfléchir. Détournant la tête, je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et, les entourant de mes bras, j'y déposai négligemment mon menton.

- Je ne me rappelle que de ma mère, en fait. Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais je crois que je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Je me souviens vaguement de notre maison à Kiri.

- Te rappelles-tu… du jour où tu as quitté le village ? me demanda Kakashi à voix basse.

Je cherchais la lune du regard, mais seules les étoiles luisaient dans le ciel parfaitement noir.

- C'était la nuit du coup d'État, finis-je par murmurer. Je n'avais que quatre ans, mais je m'en souviens assez bien… Ma mère… n'a pas pu venir avec moi lorsque j'ai fui le village avec les autres. Ensuite, j'ai été récupérée par les forces spéciales de Konoha.

- Ta famille faisait partie du complot visant à renverser le Mizukage, déclara Kakashi. En fait, ta mère était un des piliers de la révolte.

Je n'aimais pas les nuits sans lune; je les trouvais trop effrayantes, trop sombre… Les étoiles semblaient complètement perdues sans sa douce lumière.

- Tu ne dis rien ?

- Que voulez-vous que je vous répondes ? Je me rends compte que des étrangers à ma famille en savent plus que moi sur mes propres parents… Vous pourriez bien me raconter n'importe quoi, je ne pourrais que vous croire.

Gardant le silence, il m'observait de son œil ouvert.

- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché… des informations sur eux, d'avoir cherché mon nom dans les livres qui évoquaient mon pays.

- Étant donné que tous les Hanayuki étaient censés avoir péris dans la bataille, il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour le Pays de l'Eau de conserver leur nom dans les registres, expliqua Kakashi. Ils ont effacé toutes les traces, en quelques sortes.

- Oui… soufflai-je. Vu ce que vous m'avez révélé c'est effectivement logique… Comment se fait-il que vous sachiez toutes ces choses sur ma famille ? m'enquis-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

- Bien qu'il ai largement été affaibli par la mort de ton père, le clan rebelle des Hanayuki passait pour l'un des plus redoutables et à la fois des plus secrets de tout le Pays de l'Eau.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. _Moi, membre d'un clan réputé ?_

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

- En temps de guerre comme en temps de paix, ils étaient craints de leurs ennemis autant que de leurs alliés. Ils avaient la réputation de ne se soumettre que difficilement aux décisions des dirigeants, et cela n'a fait qu'empirer lors de la période où Kiri était surnommé le Village de la Brume Sanglante.

- Ma famille… des _dissidents _?

- _Résistants_ conviendrait plus, je pense. Yagura, le Quatrième Mizukage, faisait régner la terreur à cette époque, un véritable bain de sang, tu peux me croire. Je ne prétends porter de jugements ni sur ton clan, ni sur le coup d'État; ce sont des choses qui me dépassent largement et face auxquelles mon savoir est bien insuffisant…

Kakashi s'arrêta un instant, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je voudrais simplement… te donner quelques clefs pour comprendre d'où tu viens, et ce afin de savoir…

- … où je vais, achevai-je dans un murmure. Je ne sais pas… si ça m'est vraiment utile, en fait. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, tous les membres de ma famille sont morts -ça je l'ai compris au bout de quelques années, alors que personne n'était venu me chercher à Konoha. Je suis toute seule maintenant, mon présent et mon avenir appartiennent à Konoha, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'encombrerai d'un passé que j'ai à peine effleuré du doigt…

- Mais, murmura-t-il, rien ne t'empêches de savoir qui…

- J'ai peur des fantômes… soufflai-je en fermant les yeux. Sensei… j'ai peur de trop apprivoiser ces souvenirs qui hantent mon cœur depuis des années. Jusque-là, j'ai réussi à ne pas trop y penser, mais si je commence à mettre des noms, des actes, des sentiments sur ces ombres, j'ai peur de crouler sous leurs plaintes et leurs requêtes…

J'enfouis mon visage entre mes genoux comme s'ils me mettaient à l'abri de tout. Entourant ma tête de mes bras, je ne pus cependant pas m'empêcher de murmurer d'une voix étouffée:

- Savez-vous… comment mon père a trouvé la mort ?

- Il a été assassiné…

- Par qui ?

Kakashi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je le sentais mal à l'aise tout d'un coup.

- On ne sait pas vraiment… finit-il pas déclarer à voix basse. Il y a eu des rumeurs, mais ce ne sont que des bruits, cela n'a jamais été confirmé… On disait qu'il s'agissait d'un ninja de Konoha, plus précisément un membre du clan Uchiwa…

J'enfonçai plus profondément ma tête entre mes genoux et resserraient mes bras autour de mes cheveux.

- J'y ai réfléchi, poursuivit-il, et je n'ai jamais trouvé la moindre raison qui aurait poussé Konoha à s'en prendre à ton père. J'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens, et je n'ai pas trouvé d'explication crédible. Le clan Hanayuki était un allié de longue date du village de Konoha, ils entretenaient d'excellentes relations. De plus, ayant fait partie quelques temps des ANBU je pense que j'aurais eu vent d'une pareille machination… Non, vraiment, il ne faut pas croire ce que racontent les rumeurs. Si je te l'ai dit, c'est parce que je préférais que tu l'apprennes de ma bouche plutôt que d'une autre pour ne pas que tu l'interprètes mal.

- Je comprends… Mais enfin, pourquoi mon clan avait-il tant d'ennemis ?

- On s'en fait irrémédiablement lorsque l'on est puissant.

- C'est incompréhensible, comment n'en ai-je jamais entendu parler auparavant ? Et pourquoi personne ne semblait les connaître ?

- Je te l'ai dit… Les Hanayuki inspiraient une crainte profonde car leur pouvoir avait quelque chose de mystérieux et d'un peu incompris.

- C'est-à-dire ?

À côté de moi, j'entendis Kakashi prendre une lente et profonde inspiration.

- Au même titre que tous les autres, je n'en sais pas grand-chose… Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que certains membres de ton clan avaient développé des pouvoirs spéciaux, grâce à une certaine pupille.

Je relevai lentement la tête et le dévisageai d'un air incrédule.

- Une… pupille ?

- Oui, le gamigan, ou œil miroir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-il possible… que je la possède ?

- Ce n'est pas à exclure… Seulement, tu dois savoir que le gamigan était peu fréquent, on racontait qu'un seul Hanayuki par génération était en mesure de le développer.

- Un seul ? murmurai-je, dépitée.

- Quant à ses pouvoirs… je n'en ai tout bonnement aucune idée. Lorsque j'ai su que j'allais t'avoir comme élève, j'ai tenté de faire des recherches, mais… comment dire… on dirait un sujet tabou, comme s'il s'agissait d'une erreur de la nature…

Je me renfrognai. Il n'y allait vraiment pas par quatre chemins.

- Qui a été le dernier possesseur du gamigan ? m'enquis-je en ayant l'impression de connaître déjà la réponse.

- Le dernier homme à la tête du clan, Akio Hanayuki. Ton père.

Je fermai un instant les yeux. Quelle ironie. Il était un temps où je n'avais de cesse de rechercher mon nom dans les journaux, les archives, les livres pour mettre le doigt sur cette identité qui n'avait de silhouettes que les ombres incertaines de mes souvenirs. J'y avais finalement renoncé et avais laissé profondément enfoui dans le fond de mon cœur ce qui me semblait être les dernières traces d'un passé dénué de sens. Ce faisant, je m'étais résolument tourné vers l'avenir. C'était à la fois effrayant et réconfortant de faire face à une vie que je devais entièrement bâtir de mes propres mains.

Et voilà que des années après, alors que je m'y attendais le moins, les morts venaient mettre à mal cet équilibre si durement acquis. Zabuza m'avait rendu curieuse, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que mon nom puisse peser si lourd.

- Rien ne t'oblige à te torturer avec ce passé pour l'instant… murmura Kakashi en posant une main sur mon épaule. Ton talent est énorme, continus à faire comme tu l'as toujours fait.

- Pensez-vous que… certaines de mes aptitudes soient liées à mon ascendance ?

- Ne te préoccupes pas de ça… éluda Kakashi d'un geste de la main. Tu as une telle intuition naturelle en ce qui concerne le chakra que tu ne dois surtout pas dévier de cette voie-là. On verra plus tard pour le reste.

Je dépliai mes genoux et allongeai mes jambes devant moi. Lentement, la tête à nouveau penchée vers le ciel noir, je posai mes mains derrière mon dos. Kakashi me jeta un coup d'œil et se détendit lui aussi.

- Ça me fait un peu mal de l'avouer, lança-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, mais… je n'ai toujours pas bien saisi la manière dont tu t'es débarrassé du clone de Zabuza.

- Hmm… Le chakra des ninjas du Pays de l'Eau a tendance à être très humide en comparaison de celui des ninjas du Pays du Vent, par exemple, qui sera plutôt sec et chaud. Leur équilibre interne repose sur cet excès permanent d'énergie relative à l'eau, l'énergie yin autrement dit, et, sachant cela, je n'avais plus qu'à perturber l'équilibre de Zabuza en faisant pénétrer dans son corps un violent courant d'énergie opposé yang. Les deux points que j'ai touchés avec mes aiguilles constituent des portes d'entrée de la force yang; en les activant j'ai donc rendu son clone plus enclin au déséquilibre.

- Et Sasuke l'a achevé avec son katon… le point faible de Zabuza.

- Oui… C'est comme si Zabuza s'était noyé dans le feu. Un clone est moins résistant que l'original, mais je pense que si nous avions pu pratiquer cette stratégie sur lui, nous l'aurions grandement affaibli…

- C'était plutôt bien pensé, reconnut Kakashi en acquiescant. Oui, c'était pas mal, à un détail près.

- Hmm ?

- Je n'ai pas du tout aimé la manière dont tu es parvenu à planter la deuxième aiguille.

Sa voix était froide. Il tourna vers moi un visage sévère et je ne pus soutenir son regard.

- Ah… ça.

- Et oui... ça. C'est tout à ton honneur de risquer ta peau pour la réussite de la mission, néanmoins, un ninja ne doit pas accorder si peu d'importance à sa vie…

- Ce n'est pas…

- … car dans ce cas, poursuivit-il en élevant la voix, il perdrait tout de ce qui fait de lui un être humain.

Je détournai la tête et me sentis blêmir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un soldat qui n'éprouve aucune crainte d'être blessé au combat, sinon une machine à tuer ? continua-t-il d'un ton toujours aussi dur. Le sacrifice est important, c'est vrai, c'est moi-même qui vous l'ai dit, mais tu ne dois jamais, _jamais _perdre de vue la valeur d'une vie humaine.

Je baissai la tête et me refusai à le regarder. Mes entrailles se contractèrent à m'en faire mal au ventre.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Solan, reprit-il. J'ai vu ces cicatrices sur ton poignet, il y en a même une qui me fait vraiment peur…

J'écarquillai les yeux et posai instinctivement ma main gauche sur mon avant-bras, même si celui-çi était recouvert de bandages.

- J'espère sincèrement que tu en as fini avec ça… déclara-t-il d'une voix désolée.

- Oui… lâchai-je en chuchotant, je crois que… je vais un peu mieux, mais… ça ne m'empêche pas d'être… attirée par les aspects sombres de la vie… c'est plus fort que moi...

- Je ne suis pas fin psychologue, répliqua-t-il en se tournant complètement vers moi, mais… si jamais tu as besoin de discuter…

- Oui… murmurai-je en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui se partageait avec des mots.


	10. I SEULS ENSEMBLE

_J'ai écrit… réécrit… re-réécrit ce chapitre (enfin ces deux chapitres)… Au final, et après m'être arrachée les cheveux à en devenir presque chauve, j'en suis toujours aussi peu satisfaite (je les déteste, même...). Désolée, j'ai l'impression d'être passée à côté de quelque chose d'important. _

_Au vu de la longueur totale, j'ai finalement préféré le séparer et en faire deux chapitres distincts avec le 10._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 9: SEULS ENSEMBLE <strong>

_« On ne vit pas dans la solitude lorsqu'on est seul avec la personne qu'on aime »  
><em>Wayne Walter Dyer

- Solan, tu accompagneras monsieur Tazuna, compris ?

La présence de l'architecte était requise sur le chantier. L'état de Kakashi faisait que nous n'étions pas encore en mesure de rentrer immédiatement à Konoha, et en échange du toit que Tazuna nous offrait il était convenu que nous assurions encore sa protection pendant un moment. Notre sensei pouvait désormais marcher, mais son corps affaibli ne lui permettait pas de s'agiter outre-mesure. Selon lui, le contrôle du chakra de Sasuke et Naruto laissait à désirer, et il décida de superviser un entraînement qui améliorerait leur capacités. Quant à moi, il jugea que je n'avais pas besoin d'un tel exercice et m'envoya escorter Tazuna jusqu'au port.

- C'est trop fort ça ! s'indigna Naruto. Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de cet entraînement et pas elle ? Moi aussi, je suis capable de réaliser des techniques super bizarres, y a qu'à demander !

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à me chamailler et lorsque je l'entendis parler de femmes nues et de laisses à pics, je décidai de sortir en l'ignorant. Mes sandales enfilées, je partis en tête sans même les saluer. Kakashi avait su frapper là où ça faisait mal, et il me faudrait certainement plusieurs jours pour m'en remettre. Sur le chemin, Tazuna n'essaya qu'une seule fois d'engager la discussion; la froideur avec laquelle je l'envoyai balader le découragea de recommencer. Nous mîmes quatre heures à atteindre l'autre bout de l'île, et sans croiser personne heureusement.

Arrivés en ville, Tazuna m'invita à boire une tasse de thé que j'acceptai, un peu honteuse de la manière dont je m'étais comportée avec lui plus tôt dans la matinée.

- Pour combien de temps pensez-vous en avoir ? l'interrogeai-je sans oser demander pourquoi mon prétendu thé ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'eau froide.

- Deux jours, peut-être un peu plus… De toute façon j'aurai besoin d'être un peu plus présent, désormais.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, si les gens me voient sur le chantier, ils comprendront que je n'ai pas perdu espoir et continueront de croire en moi et en ce pont. L'espoir, c'est tout ce qui reste aux gens d'içi. Nous ne devons pas craindre Gâto…

_Facile à dire, un peu moins à faire…_

- Je resterai avec vous le temps qu'il faudra, monsieur Tazuna.

Nous quittâmes le salon et traversâmes les rues mal entretenues du village. Je compris alors pourquoi l'architecte pensait que les habitants ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'espérer. De chaque visage émanait une telle impression de tristesse, d'accablement et de misère que mon cœur s'en serra. J'aurais aimé traîner le milliardaire véreux dans la boue pour lui faire rendre compte de la cruauté du sort auquel il condamnait les habitants du Pays des Vagues. L'argent, le pouvoir… ces mots étaient si éloignés de mes idéaux que je ne parvenais à comprendre comment ils pouvaient devenir la raison de vivre de certains, et ce au prix de vies humaines.

Alors que je suivais Tazuna, une silhouette familière de l'autre côté de la rue retint mon attention. Je m'arrêtai et eut un haut-le-corps lorsque je la reconnus.

- Monsieur Tazuna… déclarai-je à voix basse. Continuez sans moi, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et me lançai à la poursuite de la fille. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir vue mais disparut dans une rue transversale. J'accélérai le pas et, méfiante, ne passai que la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le passage. La fille s'avançait lentement, un panier à la main.

- Un petit collier pour la petite demoiselle ? fit une voix chevrotante dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et me retrouvai nez à nez avec une vieille marchande ambulante.

- Non merçi, madame, répondis-je distraitement en jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil dans la rue.

- Une jolie petite bague pour ses jolis petits doigts ?

- Non, fichez-moi la paix ! Je suis occupée !

- Un petit peigne pour démêler ses horribles cheveux mal coiffés ?

La fille tourna à gauche et je m'engageai à mon tour furtivement dans la rue déserte. J'arrivai à hauteur du croisement et me plaquai à nouveau contre le mur, tête penchée pour regarder discrètement. _Disparue ?_ J'hésitai un instant puis m'enfilai en courant dans le petit passage en espérant retrouver sa trace. Comme l'autre fois, je dus me rendre à l'évidence: je l'avais à nouveau perdue…

Je sentis l'anesthésiant se répandre avant même la piqûre brûlante de l'aiguille. Poussant un cri de surprise je portai la main à ma nuque en me retournant. Mes réflexes se faisaient déjà plus lents. Je distinguai une fragile silhouette mais c'était trop tard, mes paupières se fermèrent et je m'enfonçai dans les ténèbres.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Elle m'ordonnait de partir avec mon cousin, mais je refusais en m'accrochant désespérément à ses genoux. Mes pleurs étaient assourdissantes et j'avais l'impression de me noyer dans mes propres larmes. Au début, elle me l'avait gentiment demandé, en caressant mes cheveux et mon visage pour me rassurer, puis lorsqu'elle avait compris que je ne la lâcherai pas, elle avait durci le ton. _

_J'avais l'habitude de ne pas désobéir lorsqu'elle me grondait, mais cette fois-çi les sanglots se mêlaient à la colère, et c'est-ce qui me pétrifiait. « Allez, Solan, sois courageuse, ma fille ! Pour ta maman et ton papa, montre-toi digne de ton nom ». Mon cousin était un peu plus grand que moi, il n'eut aucun mal à me forcer à le suivre en tirant sur mon bras. J'hurlais, mes seuls les cris de la guerre répondirent à mes appels. Digne de mon nom…_

J'ouvris les yeux. Les cris résonnaient encore dans ma tête mais j'étais trop occupée à savoir où je me trouvai. Un sol, froid et terreux même s'il s'agissait d'un endroit abrité. J'esquissai un mouvement de tête mais en un éclair la souffrance m'incita à l'immobilité. D'après la douleur lancinante dans mes épaules, cela faisait plusieurs heures que mes mains étaient liées dans mon dos. Je tentai une technique pour me dégager, mais le nœud de la fille avait été consciencieusement et savamment réalisé. Renonçant à me libérer, j'ignorai la migraine qui me sciait le crâne et entrepris une inspection un peu plus poussée des lieux.

À première vue, l'endroit où je me trouvais tenait plus de la hutte géante que d'une véritable maison. Luttant contre la douleur, je tournais la tête vers la gauche et aperçus deux lits. Les couvertures de l'un d'eux se soulevaient en rythme: il était occupé par une personne qui respirait assez lentement et difficilement. Peut-être pouvais-je le prendre par surprise… Soudain, le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre me fit sursauter et je fis tout de suite semblant d'être encore inconsciente. J'entendis quelqu'un marcher; les pas se rapprochaient.

- Ah, tu es réveillée…

C'était la voix de la fille. Vexée d'avoir été si peu persuasive, j'ouvris les yeux en pinçant les lèvres. Difficilement, je tendis la tête et tombai nez à nez avec ses pieds nus. Elle s'accroupit et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Avec une douceur extrême qui ne m'empêcha pas de pousser un gémissement de douleur, elle me redressa et me mis en positions assise. Je relevai la tête et la fixai droits dans les yeux.

- Toi… murmurai-je d'une voix enrouée. J'apprécierais vraiment que tu me dises qui tu es.

- Désolé d'avoir serré si fort tes liens, répondit-elle en s'agenouillant, c'est par précaution, tu comprends ?

- Par précaution ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin ?

- Hmm… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer en fait, répondit-elle d'une voix gênée. Mais, quand je t'ai croisée l'autre fois, j'ai compris qu'on était un peu pareils tous les deux… ça m'a intrigué, et je voulais faire un peu plus ample connaissance avec toi.

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur. _Tous _les deux ?

_- _Tu… n'es pas une fille ? demandai-je, incrédule.

_- _Non, je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il était plus fin et plus gracieux que la plupart des filles que je connaissais, comment aurais-je pu deviner ?

- Peu importe, après tout… soupirai-je -j'avais tendance à être plutôt crédule ces temps-çi. L'autre jour, tu étais de mèche avec le déserteur, pas vrai ?

- Seule toi et le junnin ont eu des doutes lorsque je suis passé à côté de vous. Tes coéquipiers étaient trop occupés à se chamailler… ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours…

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! m'insurgeai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-bas exactement ?

- Il fallait bien que je vienne en aide à mon maître…

Je plissai les yeux et tournai la tête vers le dormeur. _Non, impossible._

- C'est…

- Mon maître, Zabuza. Kakashi l'a mis dans un sale état, heureusement que je suis intervenu à temps.

- Hmm… Alors c'était toi, le mystérieux ninja de Kiri. Chasseur de déserteurs, tu parles… Et Kakashi qui ne sait même pas prendre un pouls correctement, je rêve…

- Zabuza était bel et bien mort, à ce moment-là. Je l'avais plongé dans une léthargie temporaire.

- Tu as arrêté son cœur… et tu l'as ramené à la vie ? demandai-je d'une voix incrédule en plissant les yeux. Bon sang mais qui es-tu, exactement ?

- Le disciple de maître Zabuza depuis de longues années. À la fois son élève et son bras droit. Je le suis partout où il va et lui suis entièrement dévoué.

- C'est plutôt incongru de t'entendre parler d'une chose aussi noble que le dévouement quand on voit quel genre de personnes tu sers…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Est-ce que tu as vu la misère dans laquelle Gâto et ses hommes plongent ce pays ? m'emportai-je en tirant sur mes liens. Tu te réfugies derrière ta prétendue fidélité à Zabuza sans regarder ce qui se passe autour, idiot ! À moins que tu aimes le sentiment de te voir supérieur à tous ces gens et à leurs souffrances !

- Il ne me reste que lui, tu sais. Lui seul m'a tendu la main alors que tout le monde me tournait le dos; lui seul a su voir en moi autre chose qu'un orphelin inutile et encombrant…

Je le dévisageai longuement puis vis la tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Baissant la tête, je me rappelai ce que j'avais moi-même ressentie durant mes premières années à Konoha. Je ne cautionnais par leurs méfaits pour autant.

- Il ne fait que se servir de toi et de ta solitude… marmonnai-je. Les enfants sont très facilement manipulables, surtout s'ils sont tous seuls… Ils se raccrochent à tout et n'importe quoi du moment qu'ils ont l'impression d'être aimés.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Peut-être qu'il se sert de moi, et c'est très bien comme ça… Je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour ne plus affronter cette sensation horrible, celle que j'ai ressentie après m'être posé cette question…

- Laquelle ?

- Si je mourrais maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un s'en apercevrait ?

Je baissai la tête et fixai le sol. Ses mots étaient d'une sincérité désarmante: comme le monde aurait pu être simple si les ennemis demeuraient des visages haïssables et sans la moindre once d'humanité.

- Tu es mon ennemi… murmurai-je. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ce genre de choses ?

- _Adversaire_, rectifia-t-il, pas ennemi. Je ne te veux aucun mal, mais comme moi tu as choisi de servir Konoha de façon à te sentir utile à une cause, à une personne, je me trompe ? Rien ne nous différencie, si ce n'est nos chemins divergents.

- Tu disais qu'on était pareils…

- Oui, tu comprends pourquoi maintenant. L'espion de Zabuza nous avait informés qu'une jeune fille nommée Solan faisait également partie de l'escorte de l'architecte. Apparemment, c'était aussi le prénom de la fille présumée décédée des Hanayuki. Et d'après l'informateur, ton visage portait sur lui les traits reconnaissables du clan… Zabuza avait des doutes, mais il m'a parlé de toi avant l'embuscade. J'ignorais tout de l'histoire de ta famille, j'étais trop jeune à cette époque, mais ce qu'il m'a raconté a éveillé ma curiosité et je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation de te rencontrer…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis également originaire du Village Caché de Kiri… et j'ai tout perdu à cause du Mizukage Yagura…

Je levai les yeux vers lui et le dévisageai sans rien dire, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

- Savais-tu que ta famille et plusieurs actuels déserteurs de Kiri comme mon maître ont élaboré leur coup d'État main dans la main ? Zabuza connaissait ta mère, et pour être franc, il n'était pas plus enjoué que ça à l'idée de t'éliminer.

- Ce n'était pas flagrant…

- Tu vois, les gens sont tous pareils, seuls les contextes changent. Ce qui nous rapproche toi et moi, c'est notre attachement et notre amour envers les personnes qui nous sont chères. Finalement, nous combattons tous les deux pour la même chose. Nous cherchons à faire nos preuves et nous rendre indispensables, nous cherchons la reconnaissance dans le regard des autres, toi dans celui de ton nouveau village, moi dans celui de mon maître… C'est notre raison de vivre, que deviendrons-nous sans ?

- Konoha ne s'en prend pas à des civils démunis… répliquai-je à voix basse.

- Qui te dis qu'il ne l'a pas fait dans le passé ? Crois-tu que ton village ai fondé sa richesse et sa paix sur une base toujours juste et équitable ? Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide… Zabuza est ma seule famille. Dis-moi, aurais-tu le courage de renier tous tes proches et de te retrouver confrontée à la solitude encore une fois maintenant que tu connais les joies que procure le sentiment d'être apprécié ?

- Apprécié… ou _utilisé _?

- Je me contente de ce que la vie a bien voulu me donner. Savoir qu'une personne compte sur moi me rempli suffisamment de bonheur. Le reste m'importe peu…

Il avait manqué d'amour. J'avais l'intime conviction que mon parcours aurait été exactement le même que le sien si nos places avaient été échangées. Je refusai cependant de l'admettre et me murai dans un silence borné. _Décidemment, cette mission était vraiment pourrie… _Au bout de quelques secondes, des froissements de tissu me parvinrent aux oreilles: Zabuza semblait se réveiller.

- Tout va bien, Zabuza ? demanda le garçon en se tournant vers lui.

L'autre grogna en guise de réponse et s'assit sur le lit. Il posa successivement ses yeux sur moi puis sur son disciple.

- Hmm… Je savais que j'avais éveillé ta curiosité, déclara-t-il, mais de là à ce que tu la kidnappes…

- Je n'allais pas manquer une occasion de faire la connaissance d'une concitoyenne, répliqua le garçon d'un ton léger. Et puis, elle nous sera certainement utile.

- Tu as fini de préparer mon médicament ?

- Je viens de cueillir les plantes, je m'y attelle tout de suite.

Trois jours après, Zabuza se sentit assez rétabli pour passer à la contre-offensive. Je me maudissais intérieurement tandis que lui et Haku -c'était le nom du garçon- réalisaient les préparatifs de leur combat: ma stupidité allait conduire Kakashi à livrer bataille alors qu'il n'était certainement pas encore guéri. Angoissée, mes entrailles se serrèrent et je ne déglutissais qu'avec difficulté.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La veille au matin, Haku s'était rendu au village pour s'enquérir des manœuvres de mon équipe. Tazuna avait averti Kakashi de ma disparition; lui, Naruto et Sasuke étaient actuellement au port et semblaient mener les recherches dans tous les environs.

- Parfait, avait tranché Zabuza en se levant de son lit. Mieux vaut ne pas attendre, dans ce cas-là. Il ne faudrait pas que ce soient eux qui nous tombent dessus. Demain, on passe à l'action. Quant à toi, avait-il ajouté en me lançant un regard assassin, tu auras intérêt à te tenir tranquille sinon ce sera moi et pas Haku qui se chargera de ton cas.

Durant ces jours, l'attitude de Zabuza à mon égard s'était résumée à une indifférence glaciale. Haku, en revanche, avait veillé à ce que je ne souffre ni de la faim, ni de la soif, ni du manque de confort. Sous l'œil et parfois les remarques désapprobateurs de son maître, il s'était occupé de moi avec autant de soin que si j'avais été leur invitée d'honneur -seuls les liens permanents autour de mes poignets semblaient rappeler ma condition de prisonnière. Haku s'était même astreint à dormir par terre pour me laisser son lit. C'était une sensation désagréable que de ne pas pouvoir éprouver une haine totale envers son ennemi: j'ignorai q'il s'agissait d'un stratagème de sa part, mais les choses eurent été bien plus simples s'il s'était contenté de me traiter comme une moins que rien…

Après ces quelques jours passés en leur compagnie, il me parut qu'ils formaient un duo bien inattendu. Ainsi, la froideur, la force brute, le mauvais caractère de Zabuza tranchaient avec la gentillesse, la douceur et la bonne humeur de Haku. Malgré leur personnalités antipodiques une harmonie indéniable régnait entre eux, comme si leur caractères opposés constituaient justement le ciment de leur relation. Deux en un seul… Je songeais que c'était aussi le visage de notre monde, un tout régi par les interactions de deux forces contraires qui s'entremêlaient. Lorsque l'une prenait le dessus sur l'autre, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait exister sans son opposé. Aussi antinomiques qu'ils étaient, que pouvaient être l'homme sans la femme ? Le bonheur sans la misère ? Le tout sans le rien ? L'amour sans la haine ? Le monde était un funambule qui avançait tant bien que mal, en proie à l'équilibre parfois incertain de son harmonie bipolaire.

- Bois un peu de thé avant de partir, m'ordonna Haku en portant le bol à mes lèvres. Il neige dehors, tu risques de prendre froid.

Avec amertume je songeai que ni Naruto ni Sasuke n'auraient pris aussi bien soin de moi. _Quelle injustice, Haku, que nous soyons dans des camps adverses, et que ni toi ni moi ne renoncerons jamais à nos principes et à nos amis…_ Zabuza ordonna le départ, et nous quittions tous les trois la hutte géante des deux déserteurs. Il avait certainement neigé toute la nuit: le sol mousseux, les branches des arbres, les buissons bas… tout était recouvert d'un manteau blanc épais de plusieurs centimètres.

Haku me tenait par la corde qu'il avait nouée autour de mes poignets. Pendant trois jours et trois nuits, j'avais subrepticement essayé de m'en débarrasser, en vain. Je les suivais docilement à travers les arbres alourdis par la neige; son tapis étouffait tous les bruits autour de nous, et j'eus l'impression qu'il s'agissait du calme avant la tempête. Peu à peu, cette tranquillité ambiante parvint même à apaiser mes angoisses: une paix sereine et mystérieuse se répandait dans mon esprit, et le monde me parut soudainement au-dessus de toutes les misères humaines.

- Haku, appelai-je d'une voix tranquille. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait boire ?

Le bien-être laissa place à l'engourdissement, et mes jambes se firent lourdes.

- Pardonne-moi… répondit Haku en s'arrêtant de marcher. Zabuza n'a pas totalement confiance en toi.

Zabuza continuait son chemin en nous ignorant, et je m'écroulai dans la neige.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cris ? s'exclama Naruto en se retournant.

Kakashi l'avait chargé de mener les recherches dans la ville. En deux jours et demi, l'équipe avait ratissé les environs sur un rayon de trente kilomètres, en vain. Solan demeurait introuvable, et la peur de perdre sa coéquipière s'insinuait peu à peu dans son cœur.

- Ils l'ont kidnappée pour la vendre à un réseau de pervers ! On ne la reverra plus jamais à part chez les prostituées ! s'était-il désolé, les larmes aux yeux.

Quelque peu soulagé quand Kakashi lui avait fait remarqué qu'un homme sain d'esprit ne dépenserait pas un centime pour risquer sa vie avec une furie, les craintes de Naruto avaient redoublé lorsque le junnin avait émis des doutes quant à la mort réelle de Zabuza. Mais, aussi terrifié qu'il était, une chose demeurait certaine: si le déserteur ou qui que ce soit d'autre s'avisait de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, il devrait le payer de sa vie.

Bravant les flocons qui plongeaient la ville dans un flou blanc, l'armée de ses clones sillonnait les rues en quête d'éventuels indices, interrogeant tous les passants qu'ils croisaient. Alors que lui-même s'adressait à une vieille marchande ambulante qui tenait absolument à lui vendre ses faux bijoux, la rumeur des hurlements lui parvint aux oreilles.

- On dirait que ça vient du port… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Laissant ses clones disparaître les uns après les autres, il s'élança à tout vitesse au milieu des villageois. Afin de gagner du temps, il mit à profit l'entraînement de Kakashi et monta à la verticale le long de la façade d'une maison: les toits étaient bien moins fréquentés que les pavés de la rue. Tout en courant, il cherchait vainement des yeux les quais et le pont en construction: ils avaient été engloutis par le brouillard blanc qui s'y était levé. _Zabuza…_

Parvenu au quai, il s'enfonça dans la brume épaisse et rejoignit à toute vitesse le premier tronçon du pont inachevé. Des corps inanimés qui commençaient à disparaître sous la neige jonchaient le sol, mais Naruto ne s'y attarda pas: l'envie d'en découdre avec le ravisseur de sa coéquipière -il était maintenant convaincu qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Zabuza- occultait tout autour de lui. Comment pourrait-il jamais se pardonner sil devait lui arriver malheur ?

De vagues silhouettes apparurent au milieu de la tourmente blanche et grise: leurs contours flous se précisèrent à mesure que Naruto s'avançait sur le bitume. Reconnaissant les individus qui se tenaient devant lui, il stoppa net. Kakashi et Sasuke avaient pris position devant Tazuna, kunaï tirés, et sharingan dévoilé pour le junnin. Ils faisaient face à Zabuza et au garçon masqué de l'autre fois qui avaient tout sauf l'air d'être ennemis.

- TOI ! vociféra Naruto en le pointant du doigt. Tu t'es bien fichu de nous l'autre fois, sale petit vaurien ! Vous étiez complices !

- C'est celui qui a un temps de réaction inférieur à la moyenne, lâcha Zabuza à l'adresse du garçon masqué. Cela va être un jeu d'enfant, pas vrai Haku ?

Ce dernier acquiesça et retira son masque en le jetant au loin. Puis il se tourna vers Naruto en le fixant intensément.

- Te souviens-tu de moi ? interrogea-t-il tandis que le cœur de Naruto ratait un battement.

- La fille… enfin, le garçon de la forêt… répliqua-t-il, interdit. Et dire que je t'ai aidé à cueillir des plantes… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué alors que tu en avais l'occasion ?

- Parceque la gentillesse de Haku le perdra tôt ou tard, répondit Zabuza à sa place. Il s'agit bien du seul défaut que j'ai à lui reprocher… Enfin, tu vas pouvoir te rattraper maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Haku hocha la tête et se saisit d'un kunaï.

- Une dernière question avant de commencer, lança Naruto d'une voix menaçante. Qu'avez-vous fait de Solan ?

- Il est encore plus long à la détente que dans mes souvenirs… dit Zabuza avec mépris.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, exacte…

Naruto plissa les yeux pour améliorer sa vision entre les flocons. Cela lui avait échappé jusqu'à maintenant, mais il remarqua tout à coup le corps inerte allongé au pied du déserteur et de son complice. Il reconnut la cape d'hiver de Solan en partie recouverte de neige.

- ORDURES ! QUE LUI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?

- Elle est encore vivante, rétorqua calmement Zabuza, mais ça ne va pas durer si vous refusez de nous livrer l'architecte.

- Nous ne vous livrerons ni Solan, ni le vieux Tazuna, annonça calmement Naruto. C'EST VOUS QUI N'AVEZ PAS LE CHOIX, CAR JE VAIS TOUT SIMPLEMENT VOUS ECLATER !

- NARUTO ! NE FAIS PAS…

De l'autre côté de Zabuza et Haku, Kakashi tenta vainement de le dissuader. Naruto s'élança tout en créant deux clones qui l'entourèrent. Sans ciller, les deux adversaires le regardèrent calmement approcher. Alors qu'à cinq mètres d'eux il dégaina ses kunaï, Zabuza fit un signe de tête à Haku. L'instant d'avant Naruto courait à toute vitesse escorté de ses deux clones, en une seconde c'était dans les airs alourdis de neige qu'il se retrouvait, dévié dans sa course par un puissant coup de pied dont il ignorait l'origine. Juste avant de s'écraser lourdement au sol, il entendit clairement le _pof _caractéristique des clones éliminés.

- Naruto, entre dans la formation défensive ! ordonna Kakashi qu'il avait quasiment rejoint grâce au généreux geste de l'ennemi.

- Comment… comment est-ce arrivé ? Je n'ai rien vu du tout !

- C'est le garçon, répliqua Kakashi sans lâcher les deux déserteurs du regard, il est si rapide qu'il est presque impossible de distinguer ses mouvements… Sasuke, tu te charges de lui: tes capacités seront utiles pour en venir à bout. Quant à moi… il est temps que je règle définitivement mes comptes avec Zabuza.

- Et moi, alors ! s'exclama Naruto avec rage tout en se relevant. Qu'est-ce que je…

- Tu restes avec monsieur Tazuna. Et si jamais tu perçois une ouverture, fonce récupérer Solan, compris ?

- Mais…

Sasuke s'élança, kunaï en main. Haku n'attendit pas pour se confronter à lui: en quelques secondes un combat acharné débuta entre les deux garçons qui rivalisèrent alors d'adresse et de vitesse. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke parvint même à prendre l'avantage sur le disciple de Zabuza: ils combattaient d'égal à égal.

Kakashi en profita pour lancer l'offensive contre le déserteur de Kiri: le sharingan entama sa lutte avec le redoutable hachoir. Malgré la frustration qu'il ressentait à être laissé de côté, Naruto saisit soudainement l'urgence de la situation en se remémorant la technique de Zabuza qui consistait à apparaître et disparaître au gré de la brume. Comme pour le conforter dans ses craintes, le démon de Kiri profita d'un déséquilibre momentané de Kakashi pour joindre ses mains en un signe incantatoire. S'attendant à le voir s'évaporer au milieu des flocons de neige, il fut surpris -mais pas tout à fait soulagé- lorsque deux clones du déserteur firent leur apparition.

L'instant d'après ils étaient invisibles, et Naruto se prépara à les voir se matérialiser juste devant lui. Le combat entre Haku et Sasuke se poursuivait. Ce n'était pas sans conséquence que ce dernier rivalisait avec son adversaire: essoufflé, entaillé au bras, il conservait néanmoins sa position défensive. Brusquement des craquements sonores et cristallins retentirent, et Naruto poussa une exclamation de surprise: des plaques de glace semblables à d'immenses miroirs naquirent du sol et se dressèrent à la verticale autour de Sasuke qui disparut alors de son champs de vision.

- SASUKE ! hurla Naruto avec horreur.

Loin de constituer un heureux présage, l'adversaire de Sasuke avait lui aussi disparu. Sans réfléchir, Naruto s'élança vers les parois de glace. Un clone de Zabuza se matérialisa soudainement face à lui, lui barrant de ce fait le chemin. Il stoppa net et fit un bond en arrière, mains en garde. Les mouvements d'une silhouette loin derrière le Zabuza attirèrent son attention: le second clone du déserteur s'approchait du corps inanimé de Solan.

- NON ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU T'APPRÈTES A FAIRE, POURRITURE ?

- Vois comme je suis bon avec toi… lança sournoisement le clone. Içi et maintenant, je te laisse le choix.

- QUOI, COMMENT ÇA LE CHOIX ?

- Choisis entre la vie de l'homme que tu es censé protéger… et celle de ta précieuse coéquipière. Mais ne tardes pas trop à prendre une décision, ou il se pourrait bien que je les tue tous les deux…

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il joignit ses mains et invoqua trois clones qui s'élancèrent immédiatement vers Solan. Face au double de Zabuza qui les y attendait, ils ne tinrent pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes. Naruto se mordit la lèvre: seul lui, l'original, pouvait décemment faire front face à un clone du déserteur. Ses clones, quel que pouvait être leur nombre, n'auraient jamais la puissance de lui tenir tête.

- Dépêches-toi, ou ta petite amie va aller rejoindre les requins au fond de l'océan… L'eau ne doit pas être bien chaude avec ce temps, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Au loin, Naruto vit avec horreur le clone de Zabuza prendre dans le corps inerte de Solan dans ses bras et se diriger vers les bords du pont.

- Vas-y, petit ! s'exclama Tazuna dans son dos. Vas sauver la gamine, après tout, c'est entièrement de ma faute si…

Il ne l'écoutait pas. Le Zabuza qui tenait Solan par le col de sa cape tendit lentement le bras au-dessus du vide. Pétrifié, Naruto serrait les dents sans savoir ce que l'on attendait de lui.

- Un authentique ninja, souffla Zabuza d'une voix faussement admirative. Tout à fait comme je les aime… Haku devrait prendre exemple sur toi, finalement. Qui aurait cru que pour mener à bien ta mission tu sacrifierais la vie de ta camarade sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ?..

Naruto eut un brusque haut-le-corps. _Sacrifice… « Je crois que le sacrifice est une valeur fondamentale pour comprendre ce que signifie le sens du mot ninja »_. Les doigts du clone de Zabuza s'écartèrent et le corps de Solan disparut dans le vide. Naruto fut aspergé d'eau: Kakashi, encore aux prises avec l'original, était tout de même parvenu à créer un clone. Le kunaï de ce dernier venait de transpercer le Zabuza auquel Naruto faisait face.

- VA CHERCHER SOLAN, NARUTO ! hurla Kakashi en évitant de justesse le retour de lame de Zabuza. VITE, ELLE RISQUE DE SE NOYER !

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, la deuxième partie ne devrait pas tarder.<em>


	11. I DE SIMPLE PASSAGE DANS CE MONDE

_Et voilà, je poste finalement la fin du Pays des Vagues. _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10: « DE SIMPLE PASSAGE DANS CE MONDE »<strong>

_« L'amitié du méchant est plus dangereuse que sa haine »  
><em>Thomas Fuller

La morsure gelée me tira de la léthargie. Mon cerveau encore engourdi ne réalisa pas tout de suite que je me trouvais dans l'eau, et par pur réflexe physionomique j'inspirais. Jamais auparavant je n'avais songé combien la noyade pouvait être une mort épouvantable. La sensation de détresse qui s'empara de moi lorsque l'eau inonda mes poumons était assez comparable à celle que l'on devait ressentir face à la mort incarnée. Retrouvant brusquement tous mes esprits, j'écarquillai les yeux et avalai encore un peu plus d'eau tandis que l'obscurité s'épaississait autour de moi.

Oubliant que mes mains demeuraient prisonnières des liens de Haku, je me débattis avec la force du désespoir pour me libérer. Ma bouche ouverte lançait des appels à l'aide qui se perdaient au fond de ma gorge, noyés par l'eau gelée. En cet instant, j'ignorai si mon corps brûlait ou si c'était le froid qui le consumait. Mes poumons semblaient se ratatiner sur eux-mêmes à mesure que je luttais pour les remplir d'un air qui n'existait plus.

Ma vision s'obscurcit, et je sus que j'étais parvenue au bout du chemin. Je détestais la façon dont j'allais quitter le monde: j'avais aspiré à un départ serein et accepté par des années de vieillesse, peut-être dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais sans en être consciente. Quel que furent les ennuis embarrassants auxquels j'avais été confrontée, j'étais presque toujours parvenue à demeurer calme et digne. Et telle était la façon dont je mourrais: seule, avec le regard des proies qui se savaient prises au piège, me débattant comme un vulgaire animal… Je pensai brusquement à lui et aux étoiles: j'avais juré mais au final, il s'avérait que je serais incapable de tenir ma promesse. Avec tristesse, je songeai que je n'obtiendrai jamais réponse à ma question.

Mon cerveau comme comprimé partait en lambeau, et je me sentis brusquement déconnectée.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La mort pesait lourd. Je m'en rendais compte maintenant. Elle pesait lourd et faisait mal à la poitrine, comme si elle cherchait à l'enfoncer par à-coups. J'ignorais aussi qu'elle avait des lèvres aussi douces: était-ce ainsi qu'elle se saisissait de l'âme des défunts pour l'emmener avec elle ? Cette sensation de souffle chaud dans ma propre bouche était intrigante: décidemment, mourir consistait en une expérience bien déroutante… Peut-être que si j'ouvrais les yeux, je pourrais contempler la mort en face. Lentement, mes paupières se soulevèrent. D'abord je vis trouble et ne distinguai pas clairement ses traits. Seule la couleur blonde de ses cheveux m'apparaissait un peu. Qui aurait cru que la mort était blonde, et aux cheveux courts qui plus est ?

Brusquement, mes poumons expulsèrent l'eau hors de ma poitrine et je roulais sur le côté en toussant au-dessus de la neige. Je haletais, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de crier.

- NARUTO ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Bon sang Solan, tu es vivante, c'est bien vrai ? s'exclama Naruto en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas grâce à ton massage de brute en tout cas, je peux te le dire ! rétorquai-je en essayant de me dégager. Pour ta gouverne, c'est le cœur que tu es censé masser, pas la poitrine !

- Désolé, je n'ai jamais été doué en anatomie…

- Je vais te donner des cours s'il ne faut que ça, j'avais besoin d'un corps en chair et en os pour m'entraîner à l'acupuncture.

- Est-ce que tu peux marcher ? s'enquit-il d'une voix anxieuse. Il faut que je retourne aider Kakashi-sensei et Sasuke sur le pont…

Je me mis à genoux et pris appui sur ses épaules pour me relever. Comme les effets de l'anesthésiant et de la noyade n'étaient pas tout à fait dissipés, la tête me tourna un peu.

- Ça baigne, déclarai-je avec détermination. Juste une seconde.

Je portai une main fébrile à la poche arrière de mon pantalon, espérant de toutes mes forces que mon étui d'aiguille cousu dans le tissu n'avait pas été repéré par Haku qui m'avait privée de toutes mes armes. Je sentis avec soulagement la forme dure et fine au travers du vêtement. Je me saisis d'une des aiguilles et fit circuler dans le métal un peu de mon chakra. Rapidement, je me débarrassai de ma sandale droite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'exclama Naruto en me voyant planter l'aiguille sur la plante de mon pied nu. C'est pas le moment de jouer à la poupée vaudou, il y a urgence !

- Ça va stimuler le retour et la circulation du chakra dans mon corps… expliquai-je en renfilant ma sandale. Ces aiguilles sont un peu spéciales.

- Bon sang… rappelle-moi de ne jamais te donner de trucs à recoudre…

- Très drôle Naruto…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Après avoir escaladé les berges inclinées du port rendues glissantes par la neige, nous fonçâmes tous les deux vers le pont de Tazuna.

- Quand je les ai laissés, m'annonça Naruto tout en courant, Kakashi était en plein combat avec ce tordu de Zabuza. Quant au garçon qui l'accompagne…

- Haku… complétai-je machinalement.

- Oui, c'est ça, Haku… concéda Naruto en me lançant un regard que je décidai d'ignorer. Il a fait Sasuke prisonnier d'une sorte de… ronde de miroirs, puis il est carrément passé au travers pour se retrouver dans la glace elle-même. Ce type est d'une rapidité extrême, même Sasuke a eu du mal à le maîtriser au corps à corps…

- De la glace, répétai-je en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Ça se présente mal alors… Ses techniques tiennent à la fois du _suiton _et du _futon_, de l'eau et de l'air… L'imprévisibilité des interactions est inimaginable.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- En plus, les chakra ayant l'affinité de la glace ne sont pas fréquents. Il y a donc une grande probabilité pour qu'il s'agisse d'un don héréditaire… Et merde.

Les flocons qui voltigeaient furieusement fouettaient mon visage et m'empêchaient de voir clair. Alors que nous abordâmes le chantier, je secouai furieusement la tête comme si la neige qui collait à mes cheveux et mes cils m'interdisaient de me concentrer. Privée de mes parchemins invocatoires et de mes armes, je me sentais d'une vulnérabilité frustrante face à la gravité de la situation. _Je vais me jeter dans le bataille nue comme un verre…_

Même si la neige semblait étouffer le moindre bruit, la rumeur des combats me parvint avant que je n'aperçoive les belligérants. Quelques mètres plus loin, je pus finalement me rendre compte moi-même de la situation. Kakashi semblait en mauvaise posture face à un Zabuza décidé à ne plus se laisser faire par le sharingan: il harcelait le junnin de coups puissants et incessants de son épée meurtrière, l'obligeant à esquiver en permanence sans lui laisser le temps de contre-attaquer. Je vis également les mystérieux miroirs dont Naruto m'avait parlés.

- Je vais porter secours à Sasuke ! déclara-t-il. Occupe-toi de Kakashi-sensei !

- Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? interrogeai-je d'une voix inquiète. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu restes à l'extérieur des miroirs si tu ignores comment en…

Je m'interrompis en voyant qu'il ne m'écoutait pas et fonçait tête baissée vers les palissades de glace. Le laissant faire, je me dirigeai moi-même vers le lieu de l'affrontement entre Kakashi et Zabuza.

- Kakashi-sensei ! m'écriai-je en courant vers lui. Cette mission commence vraiment à me fatiguer !

- La petite fleur de neige_(1)_ a finalement été cueillie à temps, lança Zabuza d'une voix mauvaise. Quelle ténacité, s'en est presque lassant…

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je peux être agaçante.

Alors que Kakashi s'était penché sur le côté pour esquiver l'épée géante, je sautai sur son dos à moitié courbé et profitai du déséquilibre momentané de Zabuza pour lui envoyer un coup de pied en pleine tête. Mon pied percuta de plein fouet la joue du déserteur qui poussa un juron en s'écartant. Je me laissai tomber à côté d'un Kakashi exténué par ce combat qui s'éternisait.

- Tu te sens capable de l'occuper l'espace de quelques secondes ? me demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- Un jeu d'enfant… Filez-moi quelques kunaï !

J'attrapai à la volée les trois kunaï que Kakashi se dépêcha de me lancer. Zabuza se précipitait déjà sur moi et je ne pus que me mettre à courir pour lui échapper.

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de te découper en morceaux une bonne fois pour toute, l'entendis-je grogner dans mon dos.

Je l'ignorai et me retournai brusquement en balançant un premier kunaï vers lui. Il le chassa négligemment de la main sans remarquer le second que j'avais dissimulé dans son ombre. Zabuza brandit son épée et je fis mine de tarder à esquiver. Il arbora un air triomphant, croyant qu'il était enfin parvenu à me déchiqueter. Je disparus néanmoins juste avant l'impact et me substituai au kunaï furtif précédemment lancé.

- QUOI ? s'écria-t-il en s'apercevant du subterfuge.

Armée de mon troisième kunaï, j'apparus subitement dans son dos et abattis la lame dans la chair sans protection de ses épaules. Il poussa un rugissement de douleur mais je n'attendis pas pour m'écarter alors que son poing rageur frôla mes côtes. Je fis un grand bond en arrière pour instaurer une distance de sécurité et me penchai en avant, prête à repartir à l'assaut.

- Espèce de petite garce ! beugla-t-il avec colère en passant la main sur sa blessure sanguinolente. Je te jure que tu vas le regret…

Un crissement désagréable m'écorcha soudainement les tympans. Attirée par la lumière bleutée et tremblante sur ma gauche, je tournai la tête vers Kakashi. Son poing droit était comme parcouru d'un violent courant électrique qui éclairait son visage d'une étrange lueur, et qui manifestement était à l'origine du vacarme assourdissant et aigu.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- LES MILLE OISEAUX ! s'écria Kakashi en s'élançant à toute vitesse vers Zabuza, lui aussi pétrifié de stupeur.

La vitesse à laquelle il couvrit la distance qui le séparait du déserteur m'empêcha de le suivre des yeux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfoncer son poing dans le ventre de Zabuza, un brusque éclair rouge zébra silencieusement le ciel tout en éclairant les alentours pendant un quart de seconde. Il disparut l'espace d'un instant et, avant que je ne puisse me retourner pour en chercher l'origine, le souffle intense d'une explosion fit voler en éclat tous les miroirs de Haku. Incapable de discerner s'il s'agissait d'éclairs rouge vif ou de flammes gigantesques, je protégeai ma tête de l'incontrôlable quantité d'énergie qui mettait à l'épreuve les fondations du pont inachevé.

Un quart de seconde plus tard, le supplice occulta tout. Je me pliai en deux, poussant un hurlement à m'en rompre les cordes vocales: je n'aurais pas davantage souffert si mes entrailles avaient implosé. L'intensité de la souffrance se confondit avec les catastrophes qui étaient en train de se dérouler autour de moi. La dernière chose que mes yeux virent fut l'éclat de la neige dans laquelle je venais de m'effondrer à plat ventre, bouche et yeux grands ouverts.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Je n'eus pas l'impression de m'évanouir. À l'instant où mon corps entra en contact avec le sol humide et froid, il me sembla simplement le traverser pour disparaître. La consistance de toute chose n'existait plus. Il me parut que je tombais, mais je songeai qu'on ne pouvait pas chuter dans le vide où la gravité avait disparu. Mon corps dépouillé de toute matérialité, je semblais flotter dans une dimension égarée, hors du temps et de l'espace.

Étrangement la panique ne me gagnait pas, comme si mon inconscient reconnaissait cet endroit où ni la nuit, ni le jour ne parvenaient à régner. Je me demandai brièvement par quel miracle mes yeux pouvaient voir, puisque je n'avais plus de corps: peut-être avais-je fini par fusionner avec le reste du cosmos ? Ayant perdu la notion du temps, j'ignorai combien de secondes, de minutes ou d'heure je demeurai ainsi, voyageuse spirituelle de ce qui ressemblait au non-être.

Les contours incertains d'une silhouette se profilèrent loin devant moi, reflet d'une ombre dans le néant. À mesure qu'elle se rapprochait ses formes gagnèrent en précision, et c'est sans surprise que je croisai mon propre regard. Ce n'était pas la silhouette qui s'était approché de moi, mais moi-même qui s'était avancé vers la vitre translucide d'un miroir immatériel. Mon reflet était complètement nu, mais mes yeux semblaient pourtant incapables d'apercevoir sa véritable nature. Je fronçai les sourcils, et mon double sans consistance se mit à parler avec ma voix.

- _Sais-tu comment nomme-t-on l'ombre du néant ? _

Je connaissais la réponse mais gardai le silence.

_- Le vide. Ce monde dans lequel tu évolues n'est qu'un vaste miroir; une vitre transparente dont les reflets irréels et sans consistance constituent le vide total de ton existence. Donne-moi ta main, et cesse d'être le reflet invisible._

En même temps que le reflet, j'avançai ma main vers la paroi du miroir et nos doigts se frôlèrent. Ce fut la vitre qui passa à travers moi, et cette fois-çi je me trouvais dans une pièce faiblement éclairée. Plus qu'une simple pièce, j'avais l'impression d'avoir pénétré l'antre géant de la mort elle-même. Mon corps avait retrouvé sa consistance, et mes pieds pataugeaient dans une faible hauteur d'eau dont je ne sentais pas la froideur. Mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité ambiante, et je réalisai que la seule source de lumière qui m'éclairait provenait d'un feu qui se consumait loin devant moi.

Attirée par le brasier, je me mis à marcher lentement dans sa direction, le bruit de mes pas mouillés raisonnant contre des parois invisibles. A mesure que je m'avançais, un grondement sourd gagnait en puissance, et ce bien que mes yeux n'apercevaient rien d'autre que la lueur du brasier. Finalement je pus clairement distinguer les flammes rougeoyantes, mais quelque chose se dressait entre elles et moi. Je me retrouvai alors face à d'immenses barreaux noirs dont je ne pouvais pas voir les extrémités.

Le grondement était assourdissant désormais. Je levai les yeux au-delà des barres sombres et en vis l'origine: une immense cascade formait un mur d'eau infranchissable de l'autre côté du feu. Elle n'avait ni de commencement, ni de fin, se contentant de chuter encore et encore dans un fracas impressionnant. L'eau qui s'écoulait était étrangement teintée, et je songeai alors que ce liquide violacé n'en était peut-être pas.

Je posai la main sur l'un des barreaux géants qui me faisaient face, et, dans un brusque nuage de poussière, un petit papier endommagé portant une inscription se matérialisa contre le métal froid. _Sceau_. La feuille était déchirée de haut en bas, coupant le symbole en son milieu.

- _La porte est ouverte maintenant_, fit une voix dans mon dos.

Mon reflet vint se placer à ma gauche et me fixa d'un œil impénétrable.

- _Elle est ouverte, _répéta-t-il_. Ça veut dire que tu peux le rejoindre._

Obéissant docilement, je poussai le lourd battant de la grille. Les deux bouts du papier tombèrent et virevoltèrent faiblement avant de se poser à la surface de l'eau tremblante. Je fis un pas et me faufilai entre l'ouverture. Le grondement de la cascade redoubla tandis que les flammes du brasier gagnèrent en puissance. Pas après pas, je m'avançais vers lui comme hypnotisée par la danse frénétique du flambeau géant.

- _Ton pouvoir est une aberration de la nature. Il n'est qu'un trésor illégitime lâchement dérobé._

La voix grave et menaçante provenait de derrière le mur d'eau. Son débit lent donnait au moindre de ses mots une intensité implacable, et ses paroles remplissaient tout autour de moi.

- Qui est là ? interrogeai-je en fixant la cascade aux eaux améthystes.

- _Incline-toi devant la force pure lorsqu'elle daigne t'apparaître… bâtarde._

_- _Suis-je censée comprendre que tu vis à l'intérieur de moi ? Si c'est la cas, j'aimerais savoir à qui, ou à quoi j'ai affaire...

- _Maintenant que me voilà tiré de ma torpeur, je vais faire de ton existence un cauchemar éveillé. Le sommeil même ne pourra te détourner des tourments dont j'assaillerais ton esprit malsain. Accepte ta hantise, car je vais devenir ton ami de tous les instants._

- Cela a-il un rapport avec le gamigan, avec l'œil miroir ? m'enquis-je calmement.

_- Tu redoutais la solitude… je peux te garantir qu'à partir de maintenant, tu y aspireras jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. _

Dans un vrombissement assourdissant, les flammes devinrent énormes et se répandirent en avalant tout sur leur passage. Je fermai les yeux et sentis leur morsure brûlante m'avaler toute entière. Je poussai un hurlement de douleur tandis qu'elle me consumaient lentement, et chaque goutte de sang qui coulait dans mes veines se mit à bouillir.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Zabuza s'éteignit paisiblement au côté de Haku, et ils s'en allèrent main dans la main, au milieu des flocons. Kakashi jeta un regard alentour pour s'assurer que tous les hommes de Gâto avait pris la fuite. L'affrontement l'avait épuisé, mais le repos devait attendre. Pour une fois, il aurait voulu avoir tort…

Après avoir pleuré la mort de Haku et de Zabuza, Naruto s'était approché du corps inerte de Solan. Accroupi à ses côtés, il tentait de la réveiller en la secouant faiblement et en l'appelant par son prénom.

- Allez, Solan ! Debout, maintenant ! J'en ai marre de te porter… Ah, tiens, j'ai une idée.

Kakashi s'approcha lentement, laissant des traces dans la neige, et rabaissa son bandeau sur le sharingan.

- Non, pose tout de suite cette aiguille, Naruto.

Le junnin s'agenouilla à son tour et lança un regard anxieux à son élève inconsciente. Brusquement, elle ouvrit les yeux et poussa un hurlement. Naruto sursauta et tomba sur les fesses, terrifié. Comme aux prises avec un cauchemar particulièrement atroce, Solan se débattait dans tous les sens et semblait se tordre de douleur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'exclama Naruto d'une voix épouvantée.

Kakashi se plaça rapidement dans le dos de son élève et passa ses bras autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de se blesser en se débattant. Il la maintenait ainsi, non sans difficultés: elle semblait possédée par une puissance qui décuplait littéralement sa force physique. Alors qu'elle se débattait, son tee-shirt glissa de quelques centimètres sur la peau de son ventre. Même si les marques rougeoyantes commençaient à s'estomper, il n'y avait plus de doutes à avoir. Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, un mince filet de sang s'échappa du nombril de Solan où un flocon venait de se déposer.

Le junnin ferma un instant les yeux, souhaitant que cette journée n'eusse jamais eu lieu, puis abaissa précipitamment le vêtement de Solan pour dissimuler les étranges stigmates. Cela dit, rien n'avait échappé à l'œil attentif de Sasuke qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Finalement, elle cessa progressivement de se tordre de douleur et Naruto osa se rapprocher.

- Solan ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est nous, voyons ! Arrêtes d'avoir peur !

Elle ouvrit peu à peu les yeux et sa respiration s'apaisa lentement. Kakashi relâcha la pression mais garda les mains sur ses épaules pour la rassurer.

- De retour parmi nous ? fit-il d'une voix faussement légère. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Kakashi-sensei… murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Vous… êtes là ?

- Bah oui, et moi aussi ! s'exclama Naruto avec une pointe d'humeur dans la voix. Tu étais assez effrayante quand tu jouais la possédée. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Mauvais rêve… éluda-t-elle faiblement en levant les yeux vers la neige qui voltigeait autour d'eux. Que s'est-il passé, pour Zabuza ?

- Il est mort, lui répondit Kakashi. Et le garçon aussi.

Solan garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, puis l'image de Haku et ses mots chargés de sincérité lui revinrent en mémoire. « _Comme moi tu as choisi de servir Konoha de façon à te sentir utile à une cause, à une personne. Rien ne nous différencie, si ce n'est nos chemins divergents »._

- Kakashi-sensei… murmura-t-elle. Je me demande comment est-ce qu'on peut savoir…

- Savoir quoi ?

- Si ce que nous défendons est juste… Haku s'était voué de tout cœur à Zabuza: la sincérité de son dévouement pour lui était d'une telle pureté qu'à l'entendre, je me serais sentie bien incapable de m'en prendre à lui si j'avais dû l'affronter. J'avais l'impression… que nos pensées et nos sentiments étaient si semblables qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que l'on s'entretue…

Kakashi la regarda d'un œil triste, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

- Le nœud du problème ne réside pas dans la justice ou non de la cause que nous servons, répondit-il. Le dévouement des ninjas, comme de tous les soldats, approche de très près l'aveuglement pur et simple. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, un homme cherche toujours à agir selon ses propres convictions, qu'il s'agisse de valeurs, ou bien de rêves, et cela le conduit à s'opposer aux autres hommes.

Naruto, Sasuke et Tazuna l'écoutaient eux aussi attentivement.

- Il ne faut pas rechercher l'absolu dans nos actes, poursuivit-il. Je ne pense pas qu'il existe de cause universelle qui pourrait rallier sous sa bannière tous les hommes, sans exception. Ce qui compte, puisque nous ne sommes que des humains de simple passage dans ce monde, c'est de défendre ce qui nous semble digne d'être défendu. Les circonstances définissent notre propre perception du monde, ainsi que les opinions subjectives qui deviennent nos convictions.

Kakashi leva les yeux vers le ciel blanc.

- Le devoir d'un homme, c'est de toujours respecter ses propres principes, d'agir, de vivre et de mourir selon eux. Au final, tous les soldats sont des frères, c'est juste qu'ils n'ont pas grandi sous le même toit.

Toujours dans les bras de son sensei, Solan tourna la tête vers le côté et distingua les deux corps sans vie des déserteurs de Kiri.

- Alors Zabuza et Haku… se sont battus jusqu'à la mort pour leurs principes, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Ils peuvent reposer en paix, maintenant, avec la sérénité de ceux qui s'en vont en ayant accompli leur devoir.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Repose-toi bien.

Kakashi fit coulisser l'écran derrière lui, et Solan tourna la tête vers le plafond. Calant ses deux mains derrière la tête, elle ferma les yeux. La douleur, bien qu'elle s'était largement apaisée depuis son évanouissement, n'avait pas complètement disparu. Elle n'en avait soufflé mot à qui que ce soit, pas même à Kakashi.

Elle se rappelait dans les moindres détails sa petite excursion en dimension inconnue. Le domaine de l'inconscient regorgeait de mystères plus profonds les uns que les autres, c'était avéré, toutefois… comment se pouvait-il qu'elle ressente encore les effets de la douleur inexpliquée qui l'avait précisément plongée dans le coma ? Solan se tourna sur le côté et entreprit de se vider l'esprit: peut-être trouverait-elle dans le sommeil les réponses à ses questions. Exténuée, elle s'endormit presque aussitôt. Elle rêva de Zabuza et de Haku, puis d'un grand feu.

Au milieu des flammes rougeoyantes dansaient une femme. Au bout de quelques secondes ses gestes gracieux se transformèrent en gesticulations frénétiques et enragées: elle avait pris feu. Poussant des hurlements à en glacer le sang, sa peau partait en lambeau alors que les flammes semblaient vouloir l'avaler entièrement. Soudain, une cascade d'eau teintée de violet recouvrit le brasier géant, et la suppliciée tomba à terre. Elle releva lentement la tête en râlant comme un animal blessé, et un sourire inhumain éclaira son hideux visage. C'était celui d'un démon.

_- Tu as cessé d'être le reflet, contemple-toi maintenant... Puisque tu l'as désiré, je suis ton ami._

* * *

><p><em>(1) hanayuki signifie fleur de neige<em>

_Ce chapitre marque également la fin du premier acte. A venir, l'examen chunnin qui n'aura non pas lieu à Konoha mais à..._


	12. Le compteur

_**Le compteur**_

_Hey… Il fait sombre, éclaires un peu toute cette misère.  
><em>_Hé, ho ! C'est quand qu'on sort ? Je voudrais jouer dehors.  
><em>_Je vois des petits vieux… Pas envie d'être vieux !  
><em>_J'ai pas choisi d'être grand, mais j'aimerais…_

_Être le plus fort._

_Viens on va jouer dehors !_

_Il faut pas de tout pour faire un monde, c'est faux !  
><em>_C'est pas les fous les pires.  
><em>_Je vois des gens qui souffrent beaucoup moins,  
><em>_Nous prennent pour des crétins…_

_Viens on va jouer dehors !_

_Écoutes, il faut qu'tu sortes. Il faut qu'tu sortes !_

_Aaaaaah…_

_J'ai pas envie d'être vieux ! _

_Viens on va jouer dehors !_

_J'ai pas envie d'être vieux…_

_Un visage, même parfaitement tiré, pourra jamais corriger les rides intérieures.  
><em>_Ça déteint sur l'extérieur…  
><em>_J'veux pas me résigner.  
>Ce serait ÇA, la vraie pauvreté.<em>

_La vraie pauvreté._

_Il faut pas s'forcer à faire semblant, ou c'est qu'en apparence  
><em>_Que t'auras de l'importance !  
><em>_Y a tellement d'faux-amis… faux-culs… faussement gentils…  
><em>

_J'pourrais mettre la misère, j'pourrais mettre la misère…_

_Aaaaaah…_

_J'ai pas envie d'être vieux ! _

_Viens on va jouer dehors !_

_J'ai pas envie d'être vieux…_

_Waaaaaaaaaah !_

_Si un jour je meurs, ne m'enterre pas à l'heure.  
><em>_Faut décaler l'erreur…_

_T'AS DÉFONCÉ LE COMPTEUR !_

_Hé, ho ! C'est quand qu'on sort ?  
><em>_Je voudrais jouer dehors…_

_J'ai pas choisi d'être grand,  
><em>_Mais j'aimerais vivre jeune encore longtemps._

_Hey !_

_Viens on va jouer dehors !_

_Alors là… J'ai pas envie d'être vieux !_

_Hey !_

_Viens on va jouer dehors !  
><em>_On va jouer dehors…  
><em>_On va jouer dehors…  
><em>_On va jouer dehors…_

_Il faut pas de tout pour faire un monde…_

_Il faut pas s'forcer à faire semblant…_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…_

_Viens on va jouer dehors !_

_J'pourrais t'mettre la misère…  
><em>_Je préfère le mystère…_

Jouer Dehors, _Mademoiselle K_


	13. II FOLIE AMÈRE

_Hello, voilà le chapitre qui débute l'acte des examens. Encore des petits bouts de révélations et une Solan comme je ne l'aime pas trop, mais bon c'est pour la bonne cause... Assez court, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose côté action; ce chapitre a pour vocation de poser de nouvelles bases pour la suite de l'intrigue._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 11: FOLIE AMÈRE <strong>

_« Chacun de mes actes est une destruction »  
><em>Marcel Arland

Lorsque Solan s'approcha du bord du lac en ralentissant l'allure, Sasuke se laissa tomber avec indolence de sa branche d'arbre. Il glissa les mains dans ses poches et s'avança lentement sur l'herbe. Elle sembla contempler un instant son reflet à la surface de l'eau, puis y plongea complètement la tête. Durant plusieurs secondes elle demeura ainsi, immobile et le visage complètement immergé. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et accéléra imperceptiblement le pas; il n'était pas inquiet mais n'aurait pas apprécier d'être suspecté si elle se noyait par mégarde. Une dizaine de secondes passèrent tandis qu'elle ne sortait toujours pas la tête de l'eau. Cette fois-çi il claqua la langue d'un air agacé et se dépêcha de combler les derniers mètres qui la séparaient d'elle. Il l'employa fermement par l'épaule et la tira en arrière d'un coup sec.

- A quoi tu joues ? lâcha-t-il en la repoussant dans l'herbe, non sans qu'elle n'ai auparavant tenté de lui balancer son poing dans la figure.

- Fous-moi la paix ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère tandis que ses cheveux dégoulinant lui tombaient devant les yeux. Ça va faire plus d'une heure que je cours ! J'ai bien le droit de me rafraîchir un peu le visage, non ? Pourquoi tu ne jouerais pas le type solitaire et indifférent comme d'habitude, ça m'arrangerait bien, tiens…

Solan n'avait jamais eu excellent caractère. Petite, sa manie instinctive de la désobéissance et de la bagarre lui avaient forgé une réputation de garçon manqué dont elle s'était longtemps enorgueillie. En grandissant, elle n'avait mûrie que d'apparence; à son goût prononcé pour la rébellion et la contestation s'était progressivement mêlé un indéniable penchant pour le cynisme. Sa personnalité indisciplinée et réfractaire s'était affinée, la rendant d'autant plus incisive et redoutable.

Toutefois elle avait toujours eu et su conserver cette douceur, bien que savamment dissimulée, innée chez elle. Ainsi, Sasuke gardait toujours en mémoire ce jour où il l'avait surpris à dispenser des soins méticuleux à un chat errant dont la patte était brisée: elle lui avait tout simplement confectionné une paire d'attelles avec des brindilles pour qu'il se remette de la fracture.

Sasuke l'avait compris depuis un bout de temps: Solan destinait sa verve cassante à ceux pour qui elle éprouvait ce qui pouvait ressembler à de l'affection; Naruto, Kakashi et lui en étaient donc les premières victimes. Quant à son poing au départ facile, elle n'en avait jamais usée que face à ceux qui la cherchaient ou se comportaient mal avec les autres.

L'attitude de Solan avait changé depuis leur retour du Pays des Vagues, un mois auparavant. Moins encline aux pitreries, elle arborait un air sombre et une humeur changeante. Inexplicablement irascible, son comportement se faisait parfois hargneux sans la moindre raison. Elle alternait des phases de profonde mélancolie avec de brusques accès de colère froide où elle égratignait toutes les personnes présentes de remarques venimeuses et gratuites.

Sasuke ne reconnaissait plus sa coéquipière, et il soupçonnait les étranges marques qu'il avait aperçues autour de son nombril de ne pas être tout à fait étrangères à ce brusque changement de personnalité. Il n'avait pu encore entretenir Kakashi de ses doutes, et il rechignait d'ailleurs à aborder le sujet avec lui; le junnin pourrait se méprendre en pensant qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa coéquipière, alors qu'il souhaitait tout simplement satisfaire une curiosité légitime.

- Tu deviens menteuse en plus… constata-t-il d'un air hautain. Ça fait à peine un quart d'heure que tu cours, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile.

- Quoi, est-ce que tu m'espionnes ?

- Quoi, est-ce que tu avoues ?

- Tss… Vraiment, je te préfères sourd et muet, Sasuke, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton mauvais. Tu me tapent vraiment sur les nerfs…

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les coiffer en arrière et s'allongea mollement dans l'herbe.

- La course à pied… quel sport ridicule… ronchonna-t-elle. Depuis que je suis tombée nez à nez avec Choji en pleine tentative je n'ai pas changé d'avis: il faut vraiment avoir un sérieux manque d'amour propre pour pratiquer ce sport… Sans parler des deux guignols en combinaison verte que j'ai déjà vu deux ou trois fois…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu cours si ça t'ennuies tant que ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? s'enquit-elle en ignorant sa question. Pas faire la parlotte, j'espère… Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Ce n'est pas par plaisir que je suis venu te voir. Kakashi a quelque chose à nous annoncer: il veut qu'on le retrouve dans une demi-heure devant l'académie.

- Mouais… en prenant large, je pense qu'on peut raisonnablement espérer ne pas avoir à l'attendre en s'y pointant avec une bonne heure de retard. Peut-être deux étant donné que c'est bientôt l'heure de manger.

- Je t'ai passé le message. Fais bien comme tu veux je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire.

- Tu y vas tout de suite ?

- Hmm.

- Alors je vais attendre que tu partes devant pour ne pas y aller avec toi.

D'un mouvement nonchalant, elle roula sur l'herbe pour lui tourner le dos. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Finalement il haussa les épaules et se détourna d'elle.

* * *

><p>Les suppositions de Solan s'avérèrent inexactes, et ce fut avec deux heures et demi de retard que Kakashi les rejoignit devant l'école: les vieilles dames avaient la fâcheuse habitude de trébucher devant lui à chaque fois qu'il avait un rendez-vous. Appuyant son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre qui trônait au milieu de la cour, il sortit de sa poche trois feuilles de papiers imprimées en les agitant sous le nez de ses élèves.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Kakashi-sensei ? demanda Naruto. Pas une nouvelle mission de rang D où on doit ranger de la paperasse, s'il vous plaît…

- Non, ça ce sera demain matin avec les ordonnances de l'hospice. Pour l'heure, voiçi trois formulaires d'inscription au prochain examen chunnin.

- QUOI ? s'égosilla Naruto. VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT SÉRIEUX ? NOUS TROIS ?

- Et oui. Vous avez intérêt à être à la hauteur: ceux qui échouent ne se voient attribuer par la suite que des missions de rang inférieur.

- Hmm… Vous êtes sûr que vous ne dîtes pas ça pour nous motiver parce que les autres gennin de la promotion sont aussi inscrits, s'enquit Solan d'un air méfiant, et que par fierté par rapport à leurs instructeurs vous refusez de perdre ?

- Il peut y avoir de ça, effectivement, concéda Kakashi avec un petit rire gêné en distribuant à chacun une feuille de papier. Vous avez jusqu'à demain, midi tapante pour les déposer à l'endroit indiqué.

- La première épreuve a lieu dans une semaine ? s'exclama Naruto en écarquillant les yeux. Kakashi-sensei, vous n'auriez pas oublier de nous prévenir, par hasard ?

- Je viens moi-même de l'apprendre, affirma-t-il en croisant les bras. Mais si toi ou l'un de vous trois ne se sent pas de participer, ça ne fait aucun soucis: je désinscris l'équipe sans attendre.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous participer à ce petit challenge entre instructeurs ? interrogea soudainement Solan d'une voix glaciale. Nous ne sommes pas vos faire-valoir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui vous permettrait de mettre en valeur vos talents de junnin…

Naruto la fixa d'un air stupide et interloqué tandis que Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin. Alors que Solan le défiait ostensiblement du regard, Kakashi demeura impassible et garda le silence pendant quelques secondes.

- Fais bien comme tu veux, finit-il par répliquer avec calme. Dis-toi simplement que les ANBU n'acceptent pas de gennin dans leurs rangs.

Solan pinça les lèvres et rougit légèrement. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard noir avant de détourner les yeux. Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux; seul Sasuke eut le courage de le rompre.

- Kakashi-sensei, où auront lieu ces examens ?… Il n'y a aucun préparatif du côté du stade et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit la grande foule dans le village.

- Bien observé, Sasuke, répondit Kakashi d'une voix pas aussi enjouée qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Le lieu de déroulement des examens ne sera non pas Konoha mais le village caché de Kiri, au Pays de l'Eau.

Le cœur de Solan rata un battement.

- Nous allons… à Kiri ? répéta-t-elle, interdite.

- Le déserteur Zabuza… dit Naruto, c'était bien son village natal, non ? Bon sang, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas tous la même conception du combat autrement on est pas prêts de rentrer en un seul morceau…

- Rendez-vous après-demain matin à huit heures, devant les portes du village. Nous prendrons le bateau à Bootoo direction le village caché de la Brume.

- YOSH !

* * *

><p>Ils étaient douze gennin au départ de Konoha: à l'équipe 7 de Kakashi vinrent se mêler l'équipe 8 de Kurenaï, l'équipe 10 d'Asuma ainsi qu'une équipe de la promotion précédente, celle d'un certain Gaï. Non sans effroi, Solan reconnut les deux énergumènes en combinaison verte et moulant qu'elle avait déjà croisés dans la forêt.<p>

- Ce n'est pas possible de s'habiller aussi mal, lui murmura Naruto en pointant Gaï et son élève du doigt, je te parie que c'est ça leur technique: neutraliser leurs adversaires en les faisant mourir de rire… Et dire qu'on ose me traiter de débile, quel monde injuste !

Alors que Kakashi se faisait attendre, les retrouvailles entre les différentes équipes de la nouvelle promotion se firent dans une bonne humeur relativement nuancée. Kiba et Naruto se provoquèrent mutuellement tandis que Sasuke ne parvenait que difficilement à s'extirper des griffes d'Ino. Shikamaru, quant à lui, avait l'air de mettre un point d'honneur à communiquer son humeur maussade aux autres.

- Bon, ça suffit… râla Solan alors qu'il poussait un énième soupir. Tu veux bien arrêter de jouer les suppliciés, ça devient vraiment pénible.

- Hé ! Ne parles pas comme ça à Shikamaru, toi ! s'insurgea Ino en se détournant momentanément de Sasuke. Tu es mal placée pour donner des leçons, je trouve… Regardes-toi, tu n'es décidemment pas crédible ma pauvre Solan.

- C'est bien l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité… De toute façon tu as toujours eu la bouche plus grande que le cerveau, ce n'est pas nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Dramatiquement longue à la détente, s'en est presque triste… Tss.

Ino la fusilla du regard tandis que Solan tourna la tête sur le côté pour l'ignorer d'un air hautain.

- Quelle plaie de devoir voyager avec ce ramassis d'incompétents, fit une voix dédaigneuse derrière elle. Ils pourraient au moins être silencieux pour ne pas gêner.

Elle et Naruto -qui jusque là avait suivi non sans appréhension l'échange amical entre les deux kunoichi- se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, monsieur le rabat-joie ? lança Naruto. Et t'es qui d'abord ?

Il s'agissait du second élève de Gaï, un garçon aux cheveux longs et dont les yeux possédaient une étrange pupille de couleur claire, comme ceux d'Hinata. Solan en déduisit qu'il devait lui aussi appartenir à la famille Hyuuga et, remuant dans ses souvenirs, songea qu'il s'agissait certainement du fameux jeune prodige, Neji. Elle se demanda brièvement si le gamigan de sa famille ressemblait au byakugan ou au sharingan, ou s'il avait une forme et une couleur bien à lui.

- C'est donc vous, la fameuse équipe Kakashi ? poursuivit-il tandis que Sasuke, sentant les ennuis arriver, se rapprocha. Vous avez hérité de son don pour l'impolitesse apparemment.

- Tu oses insulter Kakashi-sensei ? rugit Naruto en le pointant du doigt. Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, le semi-mal voyant ?

Neji fit la moue et parut un instant sur le point de perdre patience, mais ferma finalement les yeux avec un petit sourire.

- C'est tout à fait ce que je disais: à part brailler et vous chamailler vous n'avez pas l'air d'être doués à grand-chose. Sans intérêt…

- Pourquoi nous provoquer dans ce cas-là ? rétorqua froidement Sasuke.

Solan poussa un soupir et s'éloigna de la dispute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ? aboya Naruto en se retournant. Il nous insulte et tu comptes le laisser faire ? Réagis, bon sang !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si révoltant dans ses mots, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre, ce n'est que la vérité de toute manière.

- Quoi ? Comment tu peux dire de telles choses ? s'insurgea-t-il en fixant son dos.

- Mais parce que je le pense, c'est aussi simple que ça… Franchement, Naruto, tu te vois devenir chunnin toi qui sait à peine compter jusqu'à dix ?

Aucune des personnes présentes ne manquait un mot de l'échange. Interloqué, Naruto ne sut quoi répondre.

- Toi ou tous les autres, d'ailleurs… renchérit-elle toujours sans se retourner. Tu vois cette simplette d'Ino, ce gros de Shoji ou ce bouffon en vert devenir un jour…

Shoji, aveuglé par la rage, s'était élancé à toute vitesse vers elle. Sasuke réagit immédiatement: d'un bond en avant, il parvint à le dévier à temps en le saisissant fermement par le bras. Il le fit basculer sur le côté et entreprit de le maîtriser en pesant de tout son poids sur lui: Naruto et Shikamaru vinrent immédiatement lui prêter main forte.

Durant tout ce temps Solan n'avait pas daigné se retourner: elle n'avait pas esquissé un geste pour éviter Shoji et faisait mine d'ignorer royalement le remue-ménage dans son dos. Elle s'éloigna encore de quelques pas et, une fois qu'elle jugea s'être suffisamment retirée du reste de la troupe, s'assit nonchalamment en tailleur, menton au creux de la main.

Il fallut trois bonnes minutes, le concours d'Asuma et de Gaï, une tentative désespérée de manipulation des ombres par Shikamaru et la promesse d'un énorme plat de fruits de mer à Bootoo pour que Shoji regagne peu à peu son calme. Il gratifia Solan d'un dernier regard noir et de détourna définitivement d'elle en croisant les bras.

- Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle avait si mauvais caractère celle-là, déclara Shikamaru en calant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Ça doit pas être tous les jours marrant avec une coéquipière pareille… ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Sasuke et Naruto.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Solan: le visage fermé, elle traçait des sillons du bout de ses doigts dans la terre. Naruto fronça les sourcils et baissa légèrement la tête. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Shikamaru et planta un regard ferme dans le sien.

- Je te déconseille de dire du mal d'elle devant moi… trancha-t-il. Elle est fatiguée en ce moment, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Laisse-là tranquille.

- Toi aussi tu en as pris pour ton grade, je te rappelle, répliqua-t-il d'une voix perplexe.

- Je sais, mais… Il doit y avoir une raison pour qu'elle soit aussi à cran, et tu sais pourquoi j'en suis si sûr ? Parce que je la connais mieux que quiconque içi présent, sauf peut-être Sasuke.

Shikamaru le dévisagea d'un air interdit pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, il poussa un soupir et décroisa les mains de derrière sa nuque.

- Mouais… Les femmes sont pas faciles à comprendre de toute façon... On ne peut jamais rien prévoir avec elle, c'est d'un pénible…

Naruto acquiesça distraitement et le laissa s'éloigner d'un pas indolent. Il se tourna vers Sasuke qui fixait leur coéquipière d'un air impénétrable.

- Elle est carrément bizarre en ce moment, dit Naruto à voix basse. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle a toujours eu un grain, mais là… elle me fout vraiment la trouille parfois…

Sasuke reporta son attention sur lui et recouvra son habituelle impassibilité.

- Hmm… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

* * *

><p>Accoudé à la rambarde du bateau qui les menait à Kiri, Kakashi scrutait pensivement la surface lisse et noire de l'océan plongé dans la nuit. Le clapotis des vagues qui se brisaient contre la coque du navire le berçait docilement, et plusieurs fois il se surprit à somnoler. La paix d'un horizon sans fin avait cette propension à effacer de l'esprit de ceux qui le contemplaient tous les tourments dont ils étaient assaillis: l'océan à perte de vue procurait cette agréable sentiment qu'aucun malheur n'était assez grave pour venir troubler la quiétude d'un voyage comme hors du monde. Cependant, aussi prompt qu'il était à oublier un instant ses problèmes, les ennuis, pour leur part, n'oubliaient pas Kakashi. Il tourna la tête en entendant quelqu'un marcher dans sa direction à pas feutrés.<p>

- Solan ? s'étonna-t-il en reconnaissant le chakra de son élève. Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

- Non, répondit-elle sombrement. Ils m'ennuient.

- Je vois… alors tu viens te venger sur moi, c'est ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules et s'appuya comme lui contre la rambarde. Son regard se perdit un instant parmi les étoiles qui étincelaient tout autour d'eux, puis elle prit enfin la parole.

- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé sur le pont de Tazuna, lâcha-t-elle de but-en-blanc. Il faut que vous me le disiez parce que je crois… Kakashi-sensei, je crois que c'est en train de me ronger de l'intérieur…

Kakashi tourna lentement la tête vers elle; il ne put soutenir le regard accablé et mortifié qu'il croisa. Fermant son œil découvert, il se mordit la lèvre sous son masque.

* * *

><p><em>Un mois plus tôt…<em>

_On frappa trois coups à la porte. Kakashi se redressa sur son lit de convalescence et invita le visiteur à entrer. Le troisième Hokage pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital en faisant coulisser la porte derrière lui. _

_- Alors, Kakashi, comment te sens-tu ? Mieux, j'espère._

_- Oui, merçi, maître Hokage, répondit le junnin tandis que le vieil homme s'approchait de son lit. Veuillez me pardonner de vous avoir fait venir jusqu'içi…_

_- Jamais je ne me serais douter de la dangerosité de cette mission au Pays des Vagues… C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser de t'avoir mis toi et ton équipe dans une situation aussi périlleuse._

_- Nous n'aurions jamais pu prévoir._

_- Fort heureusement vous êtes tous rentrés en un seul morceau, c'est un grand soulagement._

_- Effectivement… concéda Kakashi. C'aurait pu être bien pire._

_- Tu disais vouloir m'entretenir de quelque chose d'urgent. De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_Kakashi baissa la tête et passa une main préoccupée sur son menton masqué._

_- Hmm…C'est à propos de Solan. Il y a eu… un incident._

_Le Sandaime l'observa un instant avec intensité puis plongea une main à l'intérieur de sa robe de fonction. Il se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre de la pièce tout en bourrant consciencieusement sa pipe d'herbe à fumer. D'une flammèche au bout de son index il enflamma les brins secs et fins qui s'embrasèrent dans un petit grésillement. Il tira une bouffée et expira avec calme la fumée grise._

_- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda calmement le Hokage._

_- Elle a réagi au chakra de Kyuubi._

_Le Hokage suivit du regard le vol lugubre et gracieux d'un corbeau._

_- Seigneur Hokage, poursuivit Kakashi, j'ai fait des recherches dans les archives des forces spéciales, et aucune mission ne requérait la présence des ANBU aux abords du village de Kiri cet fameuse nuit d'hiver d'il y a neuf ans._

_Le corbeau se posa sur le toit d'une maison et se mit à lancer des croassements plaintifs. _

_- Ai-je des raisons de penser que le sauvetage de Solan fut plus qu'un heureux hasard ? insista Kakashi._

_- Ah… l'inconvénient avec les hommes doués dans ton genre c'est qu'il n'y a rien que l'on puisse vous cacher. C'est à la fois rassurant et passablement problématique…_

_- Dois-je en conclure que la réponse est « oui » ?_

_- Quand elle a compris que le coup d'État se solderait par un échec, Kora Hanayuki a envoyé un appel à l'aide à Konoha afin qu'ils viennent récupérer la petite de toute urgence._

_- De toute urgence ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle redoutait ? s'enquit Kakashi bien qu'il connaissait d'ors et déjà la réponse._

_- De toute évidence que sa fille tombe aux mains du régime Yagura. _

_- Hmm… alors nous y voilà._

_- Évidemment… Après le fiasco du scellage de Kyuubi qui s'est soldé par la mort du Quatrième, Konoha ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre la dernière des Hanayuki, l'héritière d'Akio lui-même._

_Kakashi reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir. Le Hokage tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa pipe._

_- Maintenant que son chakra a reconnu celui du démon il n'y a plus moyen de faire marche arrière… déclara le junnin. Mais c'est la raison précise qui vous a poussé à la mettre dans la même équipe que Naruto et Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Effectivement… Mais je ne pensais pas que l'éveil aurait lieu si tôt… que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Le chakra de Kyuubi a profité d'une émotion intense pour s'échapper de Naruto, répondit Kakashi en secouant légèrement la tête. Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute…_

_- Je vois. Tu ne peux empêcher ce genre de choses d'arriver, Kakashi, seul Naruto est en mesure d'y parvenir._

_- Que dois-je faire ? Procéder à la rupture complète du sceau d'Akio ?_

_Le Sandaime s'écarta de la fenêtre et s'adossa contre le battant. Il fixa un instant le junnin dans les yeux tout en caressant sa barbe blanche._

_- Non, déclara-t-il finalement. Ne précipitons pas les choses, elle est encore très jeune, chaque chose en son temps._

_- Je ne voudrais pas vous contredire, seigneur Hokage, mais n'est-il pas justement plus dangereux de laisser la gamine dans cet état-là ?_

_- Bien sûr que ça l'est, mais comme Naruto pour le chakra de Kyuubi et comme Sasuke pour le sharingan, il s'agit-là d'un pouvoir hors-du-commun qui ne doit pas être pris à la légère. Je ne crois pas que Solan ai encore les épaules assez larges ni la force d'esprit suffisante pour pouvoir supporter un tel fardeau, du moins pas pour l'instant._

_- C'est certainement la gamine la plus intelligente et la plus douée que j'ai eu à instruire jusque là, remarqua Kakashi, et je ne parle pas que de ses prédispositions naturelles. Au même titre que Naruto et Sasuke, elle est en passe de devenir une exceptionnelle combattante. Ce n'est pas lui rendre service que de lui cacher l'ampleur de la situation, du moins pas pour le long terme…_

_- Très bien, très bien, j'ai compris, Kakashi… grogna le Hokage avec un geste impatient de la main. Ce ne sont pas ses capacités qui m'inquiètent -elles sont au-delà de toutes mes espérances-, mais plutôt le sang qui coule dans ses veines… Tu connais comme moi les qualités et les défauts des Hanayuki: il faudra la garder à l'œil le temps qu'elle s'adapte à ses nouvelles responsabilités… Enfin… J'imagine que tu dois avoir raison, comme d'habitude. Voilà ce que nous allons faire alors, puisque de toute manière il s'agit de ton élève et que je ne pourrais pas interférer en permanence si tu t'obstines…_

_- Seigneur Hokage, je ne vous désobéirai pas si …_

_- A d'autres, Kakashi… l'interrompit le Sandaime en le gratifiant d'un regard éloquent. Les examens chunnin auront lieu à Kiri dans un mois; jusque là, garde Solan à l'œil et si selon toi la situation dégénère, je t'autorises à prendre les choses en main. Seulement, promets-moi une chose…_

_- Quoi donc ?_

_Le Hokage s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour se diriger lentement vers la porte. Il posa une main sur la poignée et tourna légèrement la tête vers le junnin._

_- Je suis conscient, plus que tout autre dans ce village, du caractère inéluctable de ce qui va se passer pour ces trois-là; le danger rôde, en-dehors comme au sein même de Konoha, et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire n'importe quoi en ce qui concerne une question aussi cruciale que celle-là…Toutefois, Kakashi, nous ne pouvons oublier qu'ils ne sont encore que des enfants, et qu'à trop leur en demander ils craqueront un jour, tôt ou tard… J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi, alors promets-moi de garder à l'esprit les conséquences qui s'en suivront lorsque tu prendras ta décision. _

* * *

><p>- S'il vous plaît, insista-t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante, si vous savez quelque chose vous <em>devez <em>me le dire !

Solan le fixait d'un regard intense, comme si elle cherchait à lire le moindre début de réponse dans ses yeux. Kakashi le savait; elle était à deux doigts de le prendre par les épaules pour le secouer afin d'obtenir de lui ce qu'elle attendait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'angoisse à la veille d'un examen est une chose bien naturelle, ce n'est pas…

- Je ne suis pas angoissée ! s'insurgea-t-elle en repoussant d'un geste brusque la main qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sur son épaule. Cet examen est bien le cadet de mes soucis ! Quand j'ai…

- Allons, tu t'en fais trop, Solan… lui dit Kakashi en souriant. Et tu as tort de prendre l'examen chunnin à la légère… Dans l'immédiat, c'est-ce qui compte le plus, tu sais. Pour ce qui est du reste…

Il se tourna complètement vers elle et déposa une main paternelle sur sa tête.

- Kakashi-sensei…

- Fais-moi un peu confiance, d'accord ?

Elle le dévisagea un instant, décontenancée et incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. L'instant d'après il la dépassait et s'éloigna sur le pont du bateau sans jeter un regard derrière lui. Une fois qu'il ai disparu de son champs de vision, Solan baissa lentement la tête en fermant les yeux. Les jointures de ses doigts se mirent à saigner lorsqu'elle écrasa de toutes ses forces son poing contre le mur derrière elle.

Soit Kakashi lui cachait la vérité, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était plus une personne sur laquelle elle pouvait compter; soit c'était elle qui se faisait des idées en cherchant à excuser son odieux comportement. Se mordant la lèvre, elle songea que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle se retrouvait grande perdante.

* * *

><p><em>Pas bien fière de ce chapitre introductif... Tant pis, je me rattraperai sur le très gros morceau à venir (je pense qu'il sera plus facile à rédiger).<em>


	14. II LE RETOUR DE L'ENFANT CHÉRIE

_Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, Cyana: il m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira. J'ai un peu délaissé Solan pour Naomi ces temps-ci, mais je compte bien me rattraper... Après tout je suis pas sortie de l'auberge, cette fic promet d'être vraiment très longue._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 12: LE RETOUR DE L'ENFANT CHÉRIE <strong>_

Solan claqua la porte de la cabine derrière elle; Naruto en sursauta.

- Hé ! Ça va pas, qu'est-ce qui te prend encore ? s'exclama-t-il en se redressant sur sa couchette.

Sans même lui jeter un regard elle grimpa sur sa propre couchette et s'allongea avec raideur. Calant ses mains derrière la nuque, elle rumina la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Kakashi. Le junnin l'avait envoyée promener; or la sensation qu'il lui cachait quelque chose ne la quittait pas. Incapable de croire qu'il voulait réellement lui nuire, elle songea que le refus de lui révéler quoi que ce soit était certainement un moyen pour son sensei de la protéger, bien qu'elle ignorait encore de quoi.

_« Fais-moi un peu confiance, d'accord ? »… _Elle se tourna mollement sur le matelas et se mit à fixer le mur devant elle. L'envie de dormir alourdissait ses paupières, d'autant que Naruto et Sasuke semblaient déjà s'être assoupis. Elle redoutait néanmoins de fermer les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Le souvenir de son dernier cauchemar hantait encore ses pensées; son sang se glaçait rien qu'à l'idée de le revivre une seconde fois.

C'était elle qui dans ce rêve assassinait sa mère, en la transperçant de lames enflammées; les cris de la femme défigurée amplifiaient la colère que Solan ressentait à ce moment-là, et elle s'abandonnait alors toute entière à la fureur. Lorsque la crise semblait enfin passée, sa mère renaissait lentement de ses cendres sous une forme inhumaine, et prenait l'apparence du double qu'elle avait croisé dans cet autre monde. Il lui tendait alors un miroir et Solan y voyait désormais son vrai visage… Sur sa couchette elle ferma les yeux afin d'échapper à cette image qui la pourchassait. En vain; la noirceur de ses pensées faisaient d'autant plus ressortir les traits immondes du démon.

Elle se tourna de l'autre côté en rouvrant grand les yeux. Cette nuit comme toutes les autres nuits depuis maintenant plus d'un mois, elle lutterait de toutes ses forces contre la fatigue qui la torturait. Quand pour finir l'épuisement aura eu raison de ses dernières résistances -c'était une victoire qu'il remportait à chaque fois-, elle sombrerait dans un sommeil peuplé de ses clones qui prétendaient lui faire accepter son vrai visage et lui tendaient un miroir à la surface duquel elle contemplait son hideux reflet. Elle se réveillerait alors en sueur, le souffle court et le corps épuisé, pour se plonger à nouveau corps et âme dans ce combat déloyal face à sa propre fatigue. Finalement, le matin la découvrirait plus exténuée qu'elle ne l'était en se couchant la veille, l'esprit à la fois tendu et à vif, en proie au déchaînement imprévisible comme à la plus profonde des dépressions. Elle s'en prendrait alors à tous ceux qui aurait le malheur de croiser son chemin, guidée par le désir irrépressible de leur faire payer pour tout le mal qui gangrenait son cœur un peu plus chaque jour.

Solan serra silencieusement les dents. Aucun domaine de sa vie n'échappait à la lassitude qu'elle ressentait désormais en permanence: rechignant à effectuer les missions qu'on assignait à l'équipe, elle se morfondait sur la forme des nuages comme sur ses capacités qu'elle jugeait insuffisantes, et s'irritait de tout et n'importe quoi du moment que cela lui donnait une occasion d'extérioriser son ressentiment. Alors qu'elle croyait s'alléger du poids de la colère, la sensation de culpabilité venait s'y ajouter immédiatement après, la faisant à nouveau basculer dans le cycle infernal d'une haine latente qui ne la lâchait pas une seconde.

À ce sentiment permanent de violente rancœur venait parfois se mêler cette autre sensation, autrement plus insidieuse et sournoise, à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir affaire de nouveau… La voix de Haku se frayait alors un chemin au milieu de ses pensées en bataille: « _Si je mourrais maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un s'en apercevrait ?_ »… Le sentiment d'inutilité constituait selon elle la source de la plus grande douleur qu'un homme ou qu'une femme pouvait ressentir au cours de sa vie; il creusait au fond de l'être un vide énorme qui aspirait tout autre sentiment, influençant et dictant les pensées et les actes à la place de la raison.

Du bout des doigts elle effleura l'intérieur accidenté de son poignet, là où elle avait l'habitude de porter d'épais bracelets pour dissimuler les stigmates d'une peine invisible aux yeux des autres; celle de ne compter pour personne et de traverser la vie comme un courant d'air dénué de toute consistance. Elle ignorait les raisons qui poussaient ce sentiment atroce à refaire surface, alors même qu'elle avait pensé pouvoir l'oublier définitivement. Qu'avait-elle récemment perdu pour se sentir aussi dépouillée ? Au fond d'elle-même, la réponse lui apparut avec une évidence cruelle.

Elle déglutit et s'avança au bord de sa couchette, le cœur battant. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

- Sasuke ? Naruto ?

Aucun des deux ne répondit -elle était cependant persuadée que Sasuke l'avait entendu.

- Sasuke ? Naruto ? Réveillez-vous, vite !

Elle entendit Naruto remuer légèrement dans ses draps, mais cela n'avait pas suffi à le sortir du sommeil. Agacée, elle tenta la ruse.

- Regardez ! Kakashi-sensei dort sans son masque… Ha, c'est affreux !

Le manque de réaction de ses coéquipiers l'exaspéra. Résignée, elle s'assit sur le côté de sa banquette et sauta entre les lits. Posant une main sur chacun des garçons, elle les secoua en douceur. Sasuke lui saisit violemment le poignet en la faisant gémir, puis relâcha immédiatement la pression lorsqu'il la reconnut.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore debout ?

Ignorant sa question, elle reporta son attention sur Naruto qui émergeait peu à peu de son sommeil.

- 'ce qui se passe ? grogna-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Solan ? Nous sommes déjà arrivés ?

- Non… répondit-elle, embarrassée. J'avais… quelque chose à vous demander.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu nous réveilles en pleine nuit ? marmonna Sasuke. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses à l'envers des autres ? C'est vraiment lourd.

- Bon sang, Solan… Sasuke n'a pas tort sur ce coup-là…

- Oui, je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant entre leur banquette. Ce ne sera pas long, promis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Naruto d'une voix empâtée.

- Naruto, Sasuke… J'aimerais savoir si…

Elle inspira profondément et baissa la tête. _« Notre attachement et notre amour envers les personnes qui nous sont chères, c'est ça notre raison de vivre et de combattre »…_

- Dîtes, les gars… est-ce que vous me détestez ?

Il y eut un silence durant lequel seule la rumeur grave et lente du bateau qui tanguait parvint à leurs oreilles. Naruto bougea, et Solan devina qu'il s'était redressé sur son matelas pour lui faire face.

- Solan… qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Tu es notre coéquipière, notre amie, comment veux-tu que l'on te déteste, c'est impossible… Tu pourras nous insulter autant de fois que tu voudras, te moquer de nous et nous faire la tête, rien ne changera au fait que nous soyons amis. Ce sont des liens solides qui ne se défont pas si facilement, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question débile, voyons…

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le cœur de Solan se réchauffa et le bas de son visage s'étira en un sourire.

- On peut dormir maintenant ? demanda Naruto qui n'attendit pas sa réponse pour lui tourner le dos.

- Euh… oui, oui. Bien sûr. Bonne nuit.

_Merci_. L'esprit plus léger que jamais, elle se redressa et rejoignit son matelas avec souplesse. Cette nuit-là la tranquillité des premières heures de son sommeil lui procura la récupération dont elle avait tant manqué ces dernières semaines. Elle dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, et ce jusqu'à ce que le monstre qui croupissait au fond de son cœur ne s'éveille de nouveau et n'entreprenne de la torturer plus cruellement que jamais, déterminé à lui faire payer cet éphémère instant de bonheur.

* * *

><p>Le bateau accosta le lendemain après-midi. Tous les passagers, élèves et professeurs, sortirent sur le pont pour contempler le village qui allait accueillir les examens. Kiri s'étalait sur une surface beaucoup moins importante que Konoha; les habitations serrées les unes contre les autres avaient été bâties sur le delta du fleuve qui se jetait dans la mer à cet endroit de l'île. Par ailleurs, la limite entre eau et terre semblait fractionnée, inexistante même à certains moments: d'où ils étaient, les passagers apercevaient les bras du fleuve s'échapper d'entre les maisons en prenant la place des rues.<p>

- Incroyable… souffla Naruto. Ils vivent au milieu de l'eau…

Du parterre biscornu et irrégulier des habitations s'élevaient parfois des tours cylindriques à l'aspect lugubre, la plus grande de toutes étant celle ornée du symbole de l'eau, manifestement la résidence du Mizukage. Au-delà du village le paysage de l'île gagnait en altitude: de grandes collines recouvertes de forêt s'élevaient à l'horizon, mais leur sommets se perdaient au milieu d'un brouillard épais.

- C'est ici que tu es née, non ? demanda Naruto en se tournant vers Solan.

Elle acquiesça brièvement sans lâcher des yeux l'île principale du Pays de l'Eau. Depuis qu'elle en avait quitté le sol presque dix ans auparavant, elle n'avait jamais plus foulé la terre de ses ancêtres. Finalement, la vie l'avait à nouveau conduite sur le chemin de ses racines; ni heureuse, ni triste, le peu de ce qu'elle en avait connu était insuffisant pour lui faire éprouver une quelconque mélancolie. Les seuls souvenirs qu'elle possédait se résumaient à une nuit de rébellion qui avait mal tourné: les dissidents comme les dirigeants de l'époque avaient disparu, les habitants étant certainement passé à autre chose depuis.

- Qui est le Mizukage actuel ? s'enquit-elle.

- Une certaine Mei Terumi, répondit Kakashi.

- Leur chef est une femme ? s'étonna Naruto. Pff, quelle drôle d'idée…

Ainsi c'était pour ce pays que tous les membres de sa famille avaient perdu la vie… Elle culpabilisa de sa froide indifférence; certainement aurait-elle dû ressentir quelque chose d'un peu plus concret.

- Oh ! Regardez par ici ! s'exclama quelqu'un.

Solan tourna la tête du même côté que tous les autres; ses yeux tombèrent sur une immense montagne isolée au milieu de l'eau. Plusieurs kilomètres de mer la séparait de Kiri, et son aspect tranchait avec la physionomie de l'île principale: alors que cette dernière ressemblait à un oasis géant, la forme abrupte et hostile de ce pic aux falaises de roche acérée intimidait. Il était de ces endroits où l'on redoutait de s'échouer en vie.

- Les Serres de Kiri… lança Asuma en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette. Une vraie saloperie cet endroit, j'ai failli y laisser la peau une fois… J'y remettrai les pieds pour rien au monde dans ce cercueil géant…

- Nous allons accoster ! annonça le lieutenant du bateau. Bienvenue au Pays de l'Eau ! Merci d'avoir choisi la compagnie _Kiri Mar_; nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour. Veuillez vérifier que vous n'avez rien oublié dans vos cabines.

* * *

><p>- Oh… nous avons intérêt à nous dépêcher… Il ne reste que dix minutes avant que vous ne soyez déclarés forfait à la première épreuve…<p>

- Dix minutes ? Mais bon sang, combien de temps est-ce qu'on a passé à chercher ce foutu bouquin ?

- Ce n'est pas possible, vous vous moquez de nous ? demanda Solan en se tournant vers lui. Dîtes-moi que c'est une blague ?

Le « tout nouveau chef-d'œuvre de la collection _Cœur d'artichaut _» allait les faire éliminer. Kakashi avait refusé d'attendre le début de l'épreuve pour se le procurer: il s'était mis en tête de trouver une librairie dans le labyrinthe des rues à moitié immergées de Kiri, et sous l'œil impuissant de ses élèves. Lorsqu'enfin ils étaient tombés sur ce qu'ils cherchaient, le vendeur leur avait annoncé que le nom du livre ne lui disait rien. Atteint de surdité passagère lorsque Solan lui avait fait remarqué que la notoriété du bouquin laissait à désirer pour un chef d'œuvre, il s'était tout simplement lancé à la recherche d'une nouvelle boutique. Il ne s'avoua vaincu que lorsqu'un second libraire lui indiqua que la sortie du livre n'était prévue que dans une semaine.

- Bon, tant pis pour le roman… reprit Kakashi en levant les mains. Et si on y allait enfin à cette…

Les événements s'enchaînèrent si rapidement que Solan eut à peine le temps de réagir. Sasuke bondit brusquement vers Kakashi et tenta de l'atteindre à la tête d'un violent coup de pied. Désarçonné, c'est de toute justesse que le junnin parvint à esquiver l'offensive. Avec souplesse Sasuke atterrit sur le sol en posant une main pour s'équilibrer, prêt à s'élancer de nouveau.

- Hé là ! lança Kakashi en lui jetant un regard incrédule. Qu'est-ce que…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sasuke ? Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils ! s'écria Naruto en tentant de le retenir. Nous avons largement le temps d'y arriver en dix…

- Imbécile ! rétorqua-t-il en se dégageant. Ce type n'est pas Kakashi, comment pouvez-vous ne pas l'avoir remarqué tous les deux ?

Solan tourna la tête vers celui qu'elle pensait être leur mentor: la franche stupéfaction qu'il affichait allait plutôt à l'encontre de ce qu'alléguait Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son coéquipier. Il a l'air aussi ahuri que d'habitude, je ne vois rien de changer…

- Vous êtes tellement lents à la détente ! répliqua-t-il avec colère. Croyez-vous vraiment que Kakashi aurait proposé de nous accompagner à l'épreuve après avoir vu tous ces romans douteux comme il les affectionne ?

- C'est vrai… admis Naruto en écarquillant les yeux. Ce tordu nous aurait abandonné pour aller bouquiner dans un coin !

- Qui es-tu ? interrogea Solan en fixant l'imposteur, désormais prête à réagir au moindre signe d'agressivité.

Il n'essaya même pas de les convaincre. Disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée, il réapparut quelques instants plus tard sous sa forme réelle: il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt jeune, aux longs cheveux rouges tirés en une queue de cheval. Vêtu d'un uniforme différent que celui que portaient les ninjas de Konoha, son front portait le symbole du village de Kiri.

- Miyashi Hakute, pour vous servir, annonça-t-il avec une révérence théâtrale. Examinateur de l'examen chunnin de cette année.

- Examinateur ? s'exclama Naruto. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que la première épreuve a déjà commencé, souffla Sasuke d'une voix tendue. La tour du Mizukage n'est pas le point de rencontre des candidats, c'est l'objectif du premier test de passage !

Miyashi sourit en croisant les bras.

- Vous en avez mis du temps à réaliser la supercherie. Il vous reste moins de dix minutes maintenant…

- Parce que le compte à rebours tient toujours ? s'exclama Naruto en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc à bondir de toit en toit vers l'énorme tour du Mizukage où le rendez-vous avait été fixé. Certaines rues n'étaient praticables qu'en embarcation, de ce fait passer par la voie des airs promettait d'être la manière la plus rapide de traverser le village.

- Ça va, lança Naruto, nous y serons dans pas longtemps.

Effectivement, l'imposante bâtisse ne passait pas inaperçue; cinq minutes devaient suffire pour l'atteindre. Ils continuèrent donc à se déplacer sans la lâcher des yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, toutefois, Sasuke stoppa net au bord du vide et fixa des yeux la tour grise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sasuke ? s'exclama Naruto en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. On a pas le temps d'admirer le paysage ! Il faut…

- Elle recule… murmura-t-il en l'ignorant. C'est du genjutsu, on s'est fait avoir !

Solan et Naruto tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers la résidence du Mizukage. Elle plissa les yeux et se rendit à l'évidence.

- Tss… Je comprends pourquoi il ne nous a pas retardés jusqu'à la fin… murmura-t-elle. Depuis combien de temps…

- Il nous reste trois minutes. Rupture !

Suivant son exemple, Naruto et Solan mirent fin à l'illusion. La tour factice disparut comme aspirée dans une dissolution de l'espace, puis se re-matérialisa à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Sans perdre de temps en vaines protestations, les trois gennin foncèrent comme s'ils avaient été pris en chasse au-dessus des rues et des canaux.

- Plus vite, vous deux ! s'écria Sasuke alors qu'ils sautaient du haut d'un immeuble. Ne me dîtes pas que je vais devoir vous porter pour avancer plus vite !

- Pourquoi nous attendre ? rétorqua Solan avec hargne. Tu n'as qu'à foncer, toi ! Vas-y, gros malin, on te regarde !

- Arrêtez de vous disputer tous les deux ! intervint Naruto en les dépassant. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

Le compte à rebours touchait bientôt à sa fin. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une minute pour combler la distance qui les séparait de la tour et ils redoublèrent d'effort sur les dernières centaines de mètres. Essoufflés tous les trois, ils ne croyaient jamais devoir atteindre la tour. À trente secondes de l'échéance, ils atterrirent dans un parc qui étalait son immense tapis herbeux sur tout le devant de la tour.

- Regardez ! s'exclama Naruto alors qu'ils s'empressaient de traverser le jardin. On est certainement les derniers !

Un attroupement s'était formé au pied de l'immense bâtiment; à leur approche, toutes les personnes présentes devant les portes de la tour se retournèrent. Solan ne s'attarda pas sur leur visage et se concentra sur sa course.

- Plus que dix secondes ! fit une voix forte quelque part dans l'assemblée. Dix… neuf… huit… sept… six… cinq… quatre…

L'homme n'eut pas le temps d'achever son compte à rebours que l'équipe numéro 7 arriva à hauteur du groupe. Incapable de s'arrêter à temps, Naruto fonça dans le tas et trébucha en entraînant avec lui une demi-dizaine de concurrents. Solan tomba à genoux en haletant tandis que Sasuke reprenait son souffle avec toute la dignité dont il était encore capable.

- Deux… Un… Fin du temps réglementaire pour les qualifications !

- Ah, j'ai bien cru que vous alliez être en retard !

Solan reconnut la voix et releva vivement la tête.

- Bien que je sois plutôt mal placé pour parler, je vous l'accorde…

- Kakashi-sensei ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que le junnin s'approchait de ses trois disciples.

- Et oui… d'ailleurs je suis un peu vexé que vous ayez mis autant de temps à vous apercevoir que ce n'était pas moi…

- Tout y était, répliqua-t-elle amèrement en se relevant, de votre insupportable obsession pour ces bouquins idiots à votre manie d'être sans arrêt en retard. Je ne vois pas comment…

- Cette première épreuve était d'une simplicité puérile, intervint Sasuke en croisant les bras. Franchement, je m'attendais à plus extrême comme examen.

- Ça ? Une première épreuve ? railla Kakashi. Tu rêves… il s'agissait de simples qualifications pour faire un minimum de tri parmi les candidats, et franchement…

Il poussa un profond soupir et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

- Franchement, reprit-t-il, je n'aurais jamais plus été capable de regarder les autres junnin dans les yeux si vous n'aviez même pas pu passer les qualifications. Vous me l'auriez payé cher, je vous le garantie.

Solan haussa les épaules et regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient plus d'une trentaine à avoir passé avec succès l'épreuve de qualification. D'autre part, tous les aspirants de Konoha étaient présents. Kakashi avait raison, et elle se sentit un peu honteuse que leur équipe eu failli échouer si facilement. Ils avaient été incapables de se sortir haut la main d'un simple test de sélection, et elle envisageait la suite de l'examen avec une confiance nuancée.

Alors que Kiba et Ino commençaient à titiller Naruto sur leur arrivée fracassante, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour observer l'examinateur chargé d'accueillir les candidats. Ses cheveux gris et sa barbe mal rasée ainsi que son œil dissimulé sous un bandeau lui donnaient de faux airs de vieux loup. Il contemplait la foule des élèves d'un regard sévère et imperturbable, et Solan songea qu'il devait être bien plus qu'un simple observateur.

Naruto et Kiba allaient en venir aux mains quand les portes de la bâtisse s'entrouvrirent dans un grondement sonore. Le silence se fit instantanément dans l'assemblée. Un homme se faufila entre les deux panneaux de bois et Solan reconnut Miyashi, l'examinateur qui les avait piégés. Il se dirigea vers le ninja borgne et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. L'autre acquiesça distraitement et le laissa retourner à l'intérieur de la tour.

- EN COLONNE PAR TROIS ! beugla l'examinateur.

Tous les candidats sursautèrent, et ceux qui se trouvaient juste devant lui en tombèrent presque à la renverse.

- ALLEZ, PLUS VITE QUE ÇA ! ET ALIGNEMENT AU COUDE A COUDE A DROITE !

Un branle-bas de combat fébrile et agité s'empara de la petite assemblée; tous voulaient obtempérer sans saisir parfaitement la manière dont il voulait les voir rangés, et les élèves qui se trouvaient près de lui se battaient pour éviter d'être les premiers de la file. Ses vociférations achevaient de les paniquer.

- BANDE DE SINGES ! REGARDEZ-MOI CE BORDEL !

- Mettez-vous par équipe ! expliqua Solan en comprenant soudain ce qu'il attendait d'eux.

Elle attrapa fermement ses deux coéquipiers par le collet et les fit s'aligner de chaque côté d'elle. Les élèves qui les entouraient imitèrent leur exemple avec précipitation, et l'un deux bouscula violemment Solan par derrière.

- Hé ! Ça va pas la tête ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère en se retournant.

- Ho ! Ça v…

Le garçon qui l'avait cogné s'interrompit brusquement, comme frappé par la foudre. Il la fixa d'un air stupide, et Solan ne baissa pas les yeux. Son visage respirait la suffisance, et elle sut qu'ils n'entretiendraient pas de franche amitié. Les rangs commençaient à prendre forme et le silence retombait peu à peu parmi les gennin.

- Comment ça se fait qu'une ordure d'Hanayuki soit encore en vie ?

Solan ne réagit pas immédiatement, persuadée qu'elle avait mal entendu.

- Répètes, juste pour voir ?

- Ouais… tu mérites de crever, comme tous ceux de ta foutue fam…

Ignorant les têtes qui se tournèrent vers eux, elle l'attrapa violemment au col de son blouson. Son déséquilibre momentané lui permit de le faire chuter, bousculant les autres qui poussèrent des exclamations apeurées.

- Ne me touche pas, espèce de garce ! s'écria le gennin de Kiri en se débattant sous elle. Ne me touche pas avec tes sales pattes !

Alors qu'elle tentait de l'étrangler de toutes ses forces, il parvint à la gifler et elle roula sur le côté en poussant un cri de colère. Les autres criaient et s'agitaient autour de la bagarre, mais c'était son sang bouillonnant de rage qu'elle entendait le plus contre ses tympans. Des mains essayèrent en vain de la retenir alors qu'elle s'élançait de nouveau contre son adversaire. La fureur occultait tout, et elle semblait avoir momentanément oublié les rudiments du corps-à-corps pour se jeter dans une lutte déchaînée et confuse. Alors qu'ils roulaient au sol et qu'elle tentait d'écorcher et de ruer de coups tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre de lui, la voix de Naruto se détacha au milieu des cris.

- Solan ! Ça suffit, arrêtes ! Lâche-le ! Mais, laisses tomber, je te dis…

Il l'agrippa par la taille mais elle se débattit avec une telle virulence qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Alors que le gennin empoigna ses cheveux et qu'elle-même lui griffait le visage jusqu'au sang en se délectant de ses cris de douleur, une force implacable la souleva de terre. Ne cherchant pas à connaître l'identité de celui qui venait d'intervenir, elle remua dans tous les sens afin de se soustraire à son emprise.

- Lâchez-moi ! JE VAIS LE TUER !

- Non, tu vas surtout te calmer, rétorqua la voix tranquille de Kakashi.

Le gennin de Kiri était lui aussi retenu par un cadre, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer ses provocations.

- Espèce de traître ! beugla-t-il tandis que le sang s'écoulait des entailles sur sa joue. Je te ferais bien la peau, à toi et à tous les tiens !

- Mais oui, viens donc parler politique avec moi si ça te chante ! rétorqua-t-elle en tentant de se dégager des bras de Kakashi.

- C'est une élève bien motivée que tu as là, Kakashi…

Solan leva les yeux sur l'homme qui retenait le gennin; c'était Miyashi.

- Elle n'est pas très vive d'esprit, poursuivit-il en ignorant l'autre qui se débattait avec force entre ses bras repliés, mais elle ne manque pas d'entrain…

- A qui le dis-tu, mon pauvre… Je vais finir par croire que je ne pourrais jamais rien en tirer, d'elle comme des deux autres d'ailleurs…

- _Pas très vive d'esprit _? répéta Solan en fusillant Miyashi du regard. Décidemment, il faudrait que vous revoyiez vos notions de politesse dans ce village… vous êtes tous aussi bien élevés que des porcs, on dirait.

- Ah… la voilà qui retrouve toute son agréable verve, constata Kakashi en la reposant au sol. Est-ce que je fais courir un risque aux autres participants si je te laisse en liberté, hmm ?

Elle lui jeta un regard hostile et essuya d'une manche le sang qui coulait de son nez. Tous ses membres tremblaient encore de fureur, mais les junnin ne semblaient pas décidés à les laisser en découdre. Le gennin semblait lui aussi s'être calmé; alors qu'il haletait encore Miyashi le relâcha précautionneusement.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai déclanché tout ça, répliqua-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux. J'exige des excuses.

Le visage du gennin fut un instant stupéfait, puis il éclata d'un petit rire supérieur.

- _Des excuses _? railla-t-il. Mais c'est toi qui devrais en faire pour être toujours en vie ! Franchement, ça rendrait service à tout le monde que ton nom disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute de la surface de…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Miyashi le retourna violemment par les épaules et lui asséna une gifle retentissante. Alors qu'elle était prête à bondir une seconde plus tôt, Solan, comme tous ceux qui ne perdaient pas une miette de la scène, fixa Miyashi d'un œil interloqué.

- Tu vas te taire, oui ? s'emporta ce dernier. Espèce de petit imbécile ! Tu ne sais rien de ces choses-là, alors arrêtes de passer pour un crétin, tu veux ?

Solan fronça les sourcils et desserra fugacement les poings.

- De quelles _choses_ parlez-vous, Miyashi-san ? s'enquit-elle. Du coup d'é…

- Oui, exactement ! l'interrompit précipitamment Kakashi en plaquant une main contre sa bouche. Du coup d'envoi de l'examen…

Il resserra son étreinte tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de se dégager.

- Miyashi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Sur leur gauche des personnes s'écartèrent avec empressement, laissant passer l'examinateur au bandeau. Il semblait plus furieux que jamais.

- Où vous croyez-vous ?

Miyashi blêmit légèrement et secoua les mains dans un geste d'apaisement.

- Ce n'est rien, Aô-sempaï ! Veuillez-nous pardonner… Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, maintenant, un simple malentendu.

Aô le jaugea d'un air méfiant; son regard se fit glacial alors qu'il tourna lentement la tête vers Kakashi.

- Konoha… siffla-t-il en plissant légèrement son œil découvert. Je constate que vous ne vous êtes pas défaits de cette intolérable habitude à vous croire au-dessus des lois des autres pays…

- Aô-san… tenta Kakashi.

- Bien sûr, poursuivit-il comme s'il n'était jamais intervenu, la présence d'autant de délégués extérieurs vous offre l'occasion rêvée de prouver votre supériorité dans l'organisation d'examens… Et vous comptez en profiter en mettant à mal toutes les dispositions prises par notre village, n'est-ce pas Kakashi ?

La rancœur et le mépris teintaient sa voix; Solan sentit son sensei se tendre imperceptiblement contre elle.

- Aô-sempaï ! s'exclama Miyashi. Voyons, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Ce n'est qu'une petite chamaillerie entre gamins excités, rien de plus !

Aô fronça légèrement les sourcils en reportant son attention sur lui puis baissa les yeux sur le gennin aux joues ensanglantées.

- Voyez-vous ça…

- Oui… intervint Kakashi en baissant humblement la tête. Au nom de Konoha, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses. C'est à l'une de mes élèves que nous devons tout ce remue-ménage…

Solan n'en crût pas ses oreilles. Il relâcha soudainement son étreinte et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester, le regard que Aô posa sur elle fit voler en éclat toute sa volonté. Elle se ratatina sur elle-même en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures. Autour d'eux personne n'osait prononcer un mot ou bouger un doigt; il la dévisagea d'un air glacial, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il reconnut les traits distinctifs.

- Tss… Je vois…

- Veuillez accepter nos excuses, renchérit Kakashi, un petit sourire dissimulé derrière son masque.

- Reformez les rangs ! hurla Aô en se retournant.

Solan le regarda s'éloigner avec un mélange de soulagement et d'incrédulité; elle s'était attendu à bien plus qu'une simple remontrance et avait déjà imaginé la disqualification à titre d'exemple de son équipe. Elle se retourna vers le gennin de Kiri pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier quand on la frappa violement derrière la tête.

- Hé !

- Espèce d'idiote… lui lança Kakashi à voix basse. Je pensais que tu avais compris…

- Compris quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle avec virulence en frottant son crâne encore douloureux.

- Que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui devait se faire tout petit ici, c'était toi… Franchement, Solan, tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi…

Pendant une seconde elle le dévisagea d'un air interdit. Baissant finalement la tête, une colère sourde l'envahit alors qu'elle se remémorait leur conversation de la veille.

- Et comment aurais-je pu savoir ? répliqua-t-elle d'un voix amère. Vous refusez de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit, vous vous souvenez ?

Sans rien ajouter, elle se faufila entre Naruto et Sasuke puis tâcha de s'aligner sur la colonne d'élèves devant elle. Kakashi poussa un soupir et sortit des rangs d'un pas pesant. Alors que les plus lents achevèrent de se ranger correctement, Naruto se pencha discrètement vers Solan.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de tout suivre… Pourquoi cette petite ordure en avait après toi ? Et de quoi parliez-vous avec Kakashi ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et chercha un mouchoir dans sa besace afin de nettoyer le sang qui barbouillait son visage. Après tout, si Kakashi refusait de répondre à ses questions, elle ne voyait aucune raison de n'en faire elle aussi qu'à sa tête.

- Je suis née ici, f'est vrai, déclara-t-elle en humectant le mouchoir de sa salive, mais on ne peut pas dire que je sois l'enfant chérie de Kiri, tu vois…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'as pas pu grandir dans ton village d'origine, quand même…

Soudain, son visage se fit un peu plus dubitatif et il porta un doigt songeur à ses lèvres.

- Au fait… je ne me suis jamais posé la question auparavant mais maintenant que j'y pense… comment ça se fait que tu n'ai pas vécu à Kiri et que tu sois venu à Konoha ?


	15. II LA VIGILANCE DES VÉTÉRANS

_Merci pour ton commentaire, Cyana !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 13: LA VIGILANCE DES VÉTÉRANS <strong>_

Dans la discipline la plus parfaite, Aô fit pénétrer les candidats dans le hall de la résidence du Mizukage. Aménagé pour l'occasion, il avait été vidé de son mobilier et de sa décoration afin de libérer un vaste espace vide. Les aspirants devaient y recevoir un discours de la dirigeante du village avant que le coup d'envoi de l'examen ne fusse donné. Des bannières ornées indifféremment des symboles du shinobi, de l'eau, de la guerre et de la foi pendaient sur toute la hauteur des piliers qui soutenaient l'édifice. C'était dans sa sobriété que le hall paraissait aussi puissant, et ce non sans un certain raffinement.

L'ensemble du corps encadrant de Kiri ainsi que les professeurs de toutes les équipes présentes avaient été rassemblés sur un promontoire, dans le fond de la salle. Solan aperçut de loin la touffe grise de Kakashi et les longs cheveux rouges de Miyashi, comme tous les autres junnin de Konoha et des autres villages participant à l'examen. Les shinobi de Kiri étaient non seulement reconnaissables à leur uniforme grisâtre, mais aussi aux mines austères et rigides qu'ils affichaient tous -hormis Miyashi; ils semblaient tous de la même trempe qu'Aô, et Solan s'imagina la fameuse Mei Terumi aussi avenante qu'une morgue.

- Arrêtez d'avancer, et rangez-vous correctement ! cria de quelque part la voix d'Aô.

Obéissant, les élèves commencèrent à regarder sur leur gauche comme sur leur droite afin de vérifier l'alignement correcte des lignes et des colonnes.

- Toi, là, le gnome ébouriffé ! s'exclama Aô en apparaissant sur la gauche du peloton. Il faut que je me déplace pour te faire ranger ?

- Ce type en a vraiment après les ninjas de Konoha, murmura furieusement Naruto en se décalant de quelques centimètres pour le satisfaire, ça crève les yeux.

- Le seigneur Mizukage va s'adresser à vous dans quelques instants, alors tâchez d'être attentifs à chacune de ses paroles et surtout, gardez à l'esprit que je me chargerai personnellement du premier qui ouvrira la bouche.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée; les aspirants se firent plus silencieux que jamais. Aô regagna les autres cadres sur l'esplanade et croisa les bras en toisant les gennins d'un regard glacial. Alors qu'un silence abyssale régnait dans le hall, un craquement sonore retentit dans le dos des élèves. D'un même mouvement tous se retournèrent tandis que les immenses portes d'entrée s'ouvraient. Une silhouette féminine apparut entre les deux battants et se faufila prestement à l'intérieur. La femme s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec les dizaines de visages tournés vers elle. Un instant choquée, elle eut finalement un petit rire gêné.

- Oups…

Solan songea que cette femme devait être parfaitement folle pour oser pénétrer la tour du Mizukage un jour pareil, et dans une telle tenue: maquillée et coiffée comme une princesse, elle portait une longue robe bleue dont l'élégance convenait mieux à un bal somptueux qu'à la vie de tous les jours.

- Désolée, j'avais quelque chose à acheter…

Nullement impressionnée par la présence de plus d'une centaine de personnes, elle s'avança avec une aisance inattendue à travers le hall, sous les regards perplexes des aspirants.

- Qui c'est celle-là ? murmura Naruto. Elle est super belle…

Non sans stupeur, les élèves la suivirent du regard tandis qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers l'estrade.

- Mizukage-sama, déclara Aô en s'avançant, nous vous attendions.

Solan haussa les sourcils tandis que des exclamations stupéfaites s'élevèrent dans les rangs. Naruto, fidèle à lui-même, fut de loin le plus démonstratif.

- Hein ? s'égosilla-t-il. Cette bombe ? Un Mizukage ? Alors qu'on doit se taper le vieux gorille, nous, à Konoha ?

- Imbécile… grogna Solan. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, ce n'est certainement pas pour rien qu'elle est Mizukage… Ses compétences doivent être excellentes…

- SILENCE ! aboya Aô pour mettre fin aux commentaires qui fusaient de toute part. Silence ! Taisez-vous tous, bande d'insolents ! Le seigneur Mizukage va prendre la parole !

- S'il y en a bien un qui fait du raffut ici, c'est lui, bougonna Naruto.

La belle Mei Terumi marcha jusqu'au bout de l'estrade et replaça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Veuillez m'excuser, déclara-t-elle d'une voix embarrassée, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre… Sachez que le village de Kiri souhaite la bienvenue à tous les aspirants chunnin, quels que soient leur village et leur pays d'origine. Je suis aussi heureuse et impatiente que vous devez l'être, certainement d'avantage, même…

Son petit rire sincère eut pour effet de détendre sensiblement la plupart des gennins, et il apparut rapidement que tout son discours allait être de la même veine. Son ton et ses paroles emprunts de sympathie et d'une candeur probablement involontaire tranchaient radicalement avec les mines d'enterrement de ses subordonnés. Solan ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une profonde admiration pour elle; même Aô, vraisemblablement le plus étriqué et le plus sombre de tous les ninjas de Kiri présents dans la salle, ne semblait ressentir aucune gêne face à la jeunesse et l'apparente insouciance de sa commandante. Aussi froid et statique qu'une statue, son œil découvert paraissait mettre au défi quiconque entendait interférer dans le discours de la jeune femme.

D'après ce que Solan pouvait en voir et en entendre, son sourire charmeur enchantait la plupart des aspirants, en particulier les garçons. Alors qu'à l'image de Naruto et de Lee ils se laissaient bêtement séduire par sa voix et son regard enjôleurs, Solan avait l'impression de percevoir à travers la douceur de son image l'émanation d'une indubitable autorité. Aô intimidait par son maintien et sa stature, Mei Terumi charmait pour se faire d'autant mieux obéir par la suite; de ces deux manières de commander, Solan savait que celle du Mizukage était la plus redoutable… Elle espérait un jour parvenir à un tel savoir-faire; peut-être qu'en continuant de s'exercer sur Naruto et Sasuke…

- … et je souhaiterais conclure mon monologue un peu longuet mais qui, j'espère, ne vous aura pas trop ennuyé…

Un nouveau sourire rayonnant et elle acheva de conquérir son auditoire.

- … par ces quelques mots. Cela vous paraîtra peut-être un peu _cliché_, et d'ailleurs je ne prétends pas vous donner de quelconques leçons -je ne suis pas encore assez âgée pour ça-, cependant… rappelez-vous toujours que ce sont ceux qui peuvent le moins qui peuvent aussi le plus, et qu'il ne faut jamais s'arrêter à l'idée de ce que certains nomment destinée… Vous êtes jeunes, le monde vous appartient et vous avez l'obligation de le conquérir…

- Absolument ! s'exclama Naruto en levant le poing en l'air. Tout à fait d'accord !

Plusieurs personnes tournèrent vers lui des regards noirs et outrés tout en l'exhortant au silence.

- Ce ne sont pas que des paroles creuses, poursuivit le Mizukage, et sachez que je suis très bien placée pour en saisir toute la portée.

Ce devait être effectivement le cas en tant que jeune femme au poste de chef du village, et Solan n'en éprouva que plus d'admiration pour elle -en particulier lorsque qu'il s'agissait de s'imposer face à des ninjas tels qu'Aô…

- Bon… il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance pour l'examen, et notamment pour la première épreuve dont le coup d'envoi sera donné demain matin. D'ailleurs, lorsque vous y serez…

Son sourire s'agrandit, et elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- … tâchez de tout faire pour survivre, car certains d'entre vous n'en verront jamais la fin.

Solan ricana intérieurement tandis que les gennins qui l'entouraient se raidissaient. Ils s'étaient laissés prendre à la bienveillance de son discours; son avertissement eut le même effet qu'une douche froide. Aô ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'étonner outre mesure.

- Des renseignements complémentaires ainsi que la marche à suivre ont été communiqués à vos professeurs respectifs: ils se chargeront de vous mettre au jus. Une fois que je vous en aurais donné l'ordre, vous évacuerez la salle dans le calme et la discipline la plus totale, je ne tolérerai aucun écart ! ROMPEZ !

- _Tâchez de tout faire pour survivre_… répéta Naruto en se tournant vers Solan et Sasuke.

Malgré la menace d'Aô, les autres aspirants se mirent à quitter la salle en commentant avec force intérêt la déclaration du Mizukage.

- Je me demande si elle exagère ou si on doit vraiment s'attendre à souffrir… poursuivit-il.

- Tss… et qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? rétorqua Sasuke avec suffisance. Rien que parmi les gennin de Konoha, il y a de quoi s'amuser un minimum dans cet examen.

Solan savait qu'il faisait référence à Rock Lee; un clash avait éclaté entre eux deux alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur le bateau, et elle ignorait encore comment son coéquipier avait réussi à se faire battre…

- Tout porte à croire que les autres concurrents seront de la même trempe, continua Sasuke, voire pire. C'est le genre de rencontres idéales pour mesurer ses capacités en situation réelle.

- Oui, mais de là à risquer sa vie… objecta pensivement Naruto. Enfin… si c'est le prix pour obtenir le grade de chunnin, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une hésitation à avoir ! Pas vrai, Solan ?

- Ouais, ouais…

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule bruyante et agitée qui se dirigeait lentement vers la sortie. Elle partit devant, laissant à Sasuke le privilège des bavardages surexcités de Naruto, et cala ses mains dans ses poches. Tous deux étaient portés par des objectifs indestructibles; l'un entendait prouver sa valeur à tous ceux qui le traînaient dans la boue, l'autre tenait à devenir plus puissant afin de mener à bien sa vengeance. Ces ambitions décuplaient leur force ainsi que leur détermination; dans l'équipe elles les plaçaient si loin devant elle…

Tournant distraitement la tête sur le côté, son regard se posa sur un élément architectural qui lui avait échappé jusque là. Dans un pan entier de mur avaient été gravé cinq immenses figures humaines. Contrastant avec le marbre gris qui recouvrait le reste de l'édifice, les visages avaient été taillés dans une roche translucide aux éclatants reflets bleutés. Intriguée, elle se rapprocha et observa plus attentivement la dernière des sculptures: ses traits lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un. Fronçant les sourcils, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un visage féminin qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au…

- Mizukage… souffla-t-elle tout haut.

Comme les Hokage de Konoha surveillaient le village du haut des falaises, les Mizukage gardaient un œil sur le siège de Kiri. Instinctivement, elle laissa ses yeux tomber sur le visage du Quatrième, celui contre qui ses parents s'étaient dressés et qui avait anéanti son clan dans sa quasi totalité. L'apparente jeunesse de ses traits la laissa perplexe; il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Ignorant si elle y était autorisée, elle posa une main sur la surface transparente. Un frisson la parcourut et elle retira aussitôt ses doigts; la pierre était gelée. L'idée saugrenue qu'il s'agissait précisément de glace lui traversa un instant l'esprit, mais elle réalisa que la température ambiante n'était pas suffisamment basse.

- Ils ont été taillés dans de la glace éternelle.

Solan sursauta légèrement et se retourna. Miyashi, bras croisés, s'approcha lentement. Tout en marchant il contemplait avec respect les figures vénérables.

- _De la glace éternelle _? répéta Solan d'une voix sceptique. Je sais bien que je ne suis _pas très vive d'esprit_, mais comment serait-ce possible ? Elle aurait déjà fondu avec la chaleur…

- Pas ce genre de glace… Elle a été produite par une famille de ninjas spécialisés dans la manipulation de cet élément.

Solan écarquilla les yeux et reporta son attention sur les sculptures. Se pouvait-il qu'il eut s'agit de l'œuvre des parents de Haku ? Si tel était le cas, Miyashi abordait avec un détachement inattendu la question épineuse des dons héréditaires à Kiri.

- Une famille ? De ce village ?

- Oui.

Elle réfléchit un instant et songea que si Haku avait été le dernier représentant de sa lignée, jamais l'adolescent n'aurait été suffisamment âgé pour pouvoir sculpter le portrait du Mizukage actuel.

- Y a-t-il plusieurs clans capables de manier la glace dans ce village ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je ne suis pas censé aborder ce genre de sujets… répondit-il calmement.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la gratifia d'un regard inquisiteur.

- … et surtout pas avec toi, acheva-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Décidemment, les casseroles qu'elle traînait derrière elle pesaient plutôt lourd.

- Toujours la même rengaine à ce que je vois, marmonna-t-elle en préférant s'éloigner.

- Hep ! Une minute… l'interrompit-il en la retenant par le bras. Qui t'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un reproche ?

- Depuis que j'ai posé le pied dans ce village, répliqua-t-elle en se dégageant avec virulence, les gens ont l'air de mettre un point d'honneur à me regarder de travers ou à m'insulter. Alors je sais à quoi m'en tenir, désormais.

- Je serais bien le dernier à te vouloir du mal, Solan.

Elle desserra les poings et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous l'effet de la surprise. L'instant d'après, toutefois, elle se reprit et le considéra d'un œil méfiant.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

Incrédule, elle le regarda éclater d'un rire franc.

- Idiote, la première fois que je t'ai tenue dans mes bras tu avais moins de deux jours…

- Toi, là !

Solan et Miyashi sursautèrent tous les deux. Comme un faucon fonçant droit sur sa proie, Aô marchait d'un pas furieux vers eux. Elle eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'il s'arrêtait à leur hauteur.

- Encore toi… grogna-t-il en posant sur elle un œil plus froid que la glace des portraits. C'est ta spécialité de jouer les rebelles, pas vrai ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours: absorbée dans la contemplation des sculptures des Mizukage, elle n'avait pas remarqué que le hall s'était complètement vidé.

- Aô-sempaï, c'est entièrement de ma faute ! déclara Miyashi avec précipitation. Va rejoindre les autres, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

Obtempérant sans se faire prier, elle renonça à questionner Miyashi sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire et se mit à courir en direction des portes principales. Comme Zabuza l'avait fait lors de leur première rencontre, il avait irrémédiablement éveillé sa curiosité; tant qu'elle n'en aurait pas le cœur net, elle se torturerait l'esprit à évoquer et à explorer toutes les hypothèses possibles et imaginables. Cet Aô était une vraie plaie.

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais le vétéran et Miyashi l'observaient tous deux, pensifs, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Une chose est sûre, déclara Miyashi à voix basse, elle ne peut décidemment pas renier son ascendance…

- Hmm… grogna Aô de mauvaise grâce. Le portrait craché de sa mère, oui. Sauf ses cheveux ébouriffés… pour ça c'est bien la fille d'Akio.

- Il n'y a pas que les cheveux. Pour avoir passé quelques heures en sa compagnie et celle de son équipe, je peux vous assurer qu'elle a presque aussi bon caractère que lui… Et pour ce qui est de son comportement avec le sexe opposé… à côté d'elle, Kora aurait paru facile.

- Joyeux mélange… concéda sombrement Aô. Quand je pense qu'elle a des coéquipiers…

Miyashi éclata de rire.

- Oui, pauvres d'eux… Vous souvenez-vous du jour où Kora s'est emportée contre Akio-sensei au sujet de la mixité parmi les équipes shinobi ?

Contre toute attente, Aô émit un bruit indéfini évoquant de loin celui d'un rire étouffé.

- Si je m'en souviens… Par tous les diables, il aura fallu six mois et la menace d'en référer au Mizukage en personne pour qu'elle accepte de lui adresser de nouveau la parole… Son sale caractère a bien failli mettre en péril l'institution toute entière…

Miyashi jeta un coup d'œil à son supérieur; seuls les souvenirs d'un bonheur passé pouvaient illuminer son regard avec une telle intensité.

- Aô-sempaï… tenta timidement Miyashi. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait temps… de tirer un trait sur… Même le Quatrième Mizukage n'est plus; je me demande ce qui nous empêcherait de tourner la page de cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute…

Le rire d'Aô s'éteignit progressivement. Il gardait la tête baissée, mais Miyashi put voir que son visage avait recouvert son habituelle froideur. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était ferme et absolument implacable.

- Les Hanayuki se sont rendus coupables de haute trahison; ils ont comploté contre le village de Kiri, ainsi que contre ses dirigeants et, de ce fait, ont attenté à la vie de tous ses habitants. Leurs complices courent toujours, et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…

Il se redressa et transperça le junnin d'un oeil plus intransigeant que jamais.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi leur fille serait d'ors et déjà condamnée à mort.

Miyashi soutint son regard un instant. Il reporta son attention sur Solan qui avait finalement atteint les immenses portes du hall.

- Je ne peux pas croire que vous pensiez sincèrement ce que vous dîtes… murmura-t-il en ignorant le regard noir de son aîné. Après tout… vous restez son parrain.

* * *

><p>- La classe ! Alors tu es issue d'une famille de ninjas super pêchus… et qui se sont révoltés contre ce Mizukage <em>Yagu-chose <em>?

Kakashi et ses trois élèves avaient rejoint l'immeuble réquisitionné afin d'accueillir les participants et les délégations étrangères. Alors que le junnin s'était rapidement éclipsé, Solan, Naruto et Sasuke avaient investi la chambre qu'ils allaient occuper à trois. Naruto s'était alors rappelé de l'altercation qui avait précédé le discours, et avait commencé à harceler sa coéquipière de questions concernant son passé.

- Yagura, le Mizukage _Yagura_, le corrigea Solan avec une pointe d'agacement. D'après Kakashi, c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé.

Accoudée contre la fenêtre, elle épiait distraitement du haut de leur cinquième étage les rues peu fréquentées de Kiri. Tandis qu'en silence Sasuke aiguisait un par un ses kunaï, Naruto ne perdait pas une miette de ses paroles. Il semblait profondément fasciné par ce qu'elle lui racontait.

- Mais c'était il y a longtemps ? Et pourquoi n'es-tu jamais retournée auprès de ton clan une fois la crise passée ?

- En fait, ce sont tous les membres de ma famille sont morts dans l'affaire, pas seulement mes parents. C'est pourquoi personne n'a jamais cherché à me récupérer une fois que j'étais à Konoha.

Alors qu'elle voyait déjà son regard s'emplir de tristesse, elle enchaîna immédiatement pour ne pas avoir à écouter ses paroles de réconfort.

- Je ne savais rien de tout ça avant que Kakashi ne m'en parle. C'est comme ça, c'est tout… je m'en fiche un peu, en fait.

Elle regretta ses mots avant même qu'ils ne franchissent ses lèvres. Ils étaient également orphelins, et elle doutait sincèrement qu'ils partageaient son point de vue concernant la perte des êtres chers. Trop orgueilleuse pour revenir sur ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle attendit avec appréhension la réaction de Naruto qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Tu t'en fiches un peu ? répéta-t-il d'une voix interdite. Tes parents… sont morts, et _tu t'en fiches un peu _?

Sasuke demeura silencieux, mais les frottements de la pierre contre les lames de ses kunaï se firent plus violents.

- Parfaitement, renchérit-elle à contrecœur, je ne me souviens plus de quoi que ce soit, à quoi ça me servirait d'éprouver de la peine ? Plus rien ne me rattache à Kiri et à ses habitants; ils me détestent tous d'ailleurs, tu l'as bien vu, non ?

Les derniers mots de Miyashi lui revinrent à l'esprit; ses propres paroles lui en parurent encore moins convaincantes

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'un petit crétin t'insulte que tout le monde pense pareil ! s'emporta Naruto en se levant brusquement sur son lit. C'est toujours la même chose avec toi ! Comment peux-tu être aussi intransigeante ?

- Fous-moi la p…

- Tu prétends n'en avoir rien à faire, l'interrompit-il avec virulence, en réalité c'est parce que tu aimes être égoïste et égocentrique !

- Continus ta psychologie à deux sous, tu vas réussir à me faire rire.

- Et toi arrêtes de me prendre pour un abruti ! Ça ne t'arrange pas de te trouver une famille tout à coup, pas vrai ? Tu ne veux pas t'en mêler car ça te donnerait une raison de ne plus être seule !

Elle tenait encore bien trop à Naruto pour rester dans la pièce et risquer de commettre l'irréparable. Se détachant de la fenêtre, elle passa en trombe entre les lits pour rejoindre la porte. Il l'intercepta violemment alors qu'elle passait à sa hauteur.

- Je suis en train de te parler, là ! s'écria-t-il en le retenant par le bras. Si j'étais à ta place, si j'avais la chance de savoir d'où je viens…

- Tu remuerais le couteau dans la plaie que tu avais presque réussi à refermer ? s'emporta-t-elle à son tour en se dégageant. C'est bien ça, hein Naruto ?

- Je chercherais à comprendre ce qui s'est passé, bon sang, rétorqua-t-il, indifférent à sa colère.

- La ferme, Naruto, intervint froidement Sasuke, fous-lui un peu la paix, tu veux ?

Solan ne prit pas le temps de le remercier et en profita pour s'échapper de la chambre. Claquant la porte dans son dos elle se mit à marcher d'un pas furieux dans le couloir de l'immeuble. La rage l'étouffait et enflammait tout son corps. Elle ignorait où elle allait, la priorité étant de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et ses coéquipiers. Les pensées en désordre se bousculaient dans son esprit; elle souhaitait s'aérer pour retrouver son calme. _Où sont ces conneries d'escaliers ?_

_« Tu aimes être égoïste et égocentrique »_… Quel idiot il faisait. Comment pouvait-il interpréter son manque de réaction comme de l'indifférence pure et simple face au sort de sa propre famille ? Elle croisa Rock Lee qui s'écarta précipitamment de son chemin comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque surprise. La voix et le visage angoissés de sa mère hantaient encore ses nuits, et le voilà qui l'accusait d'insensibilité.

_« Je chercherais à comprendre ce qui s'est passé »_… C'était précisément ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire en interrogeant Kakashi: elle entretenait l'intime conviction selon laquelle l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis l'épisode du pont de Tazuna, l'obscur gamigan de son clan et la nuit d'émeute où sa mère avait perdu la vie étaient intrinsèquement liés. La clé de l'énigme résidait en cette haine latente qui ne la lâchait plus une seconde; celle qu'elle éprouvait pour les autres, et celle que les autres éprouvaient pour elle et son nom, l'une semblant se nourrir réciproquement de l'autre.

Elle songea que cela avait débuté avant même sa naissance, alors que son père s'était mystérieusement fait assassiner par un homme de Konoha. À la fois invisible et omniprésente, cette rancœur insondable lui donnait le vertige: pareille à un arrière-goût désagréable, elle gâtait absolument tous les domaines de sa vie, de ses pensées les plus intimes à ses relations avec les autres, en passant par ses ambitions et ses attentes. Aussi puissante que l'appel du vide, elle l'attirait irrémédiablement vers le fond.

Alors Solan essayait de se battre contre le courant qui l'entraînait, mais c'était sans compter la volonté propre qui semblait muer son ressentiment. Parfois, alors que ses pensées revêtaient leurs plus sombres habits, elle songeait que c'était elle qui lui apparaissait la nuit, sous les traits du démon. Cette supposition tenait la route dans la mesure où le monstre lui répétait sans jamais se lasser qu'il n'était que le reflet de ce qu'elle était réellement. Devait-elle se considérer ni plus ni moins que comme une incarnation de la haine ?

Elle tourna à gauche et ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle passait devant les escaliers pour la troisième fois. Kakashi aurait dû lui expliquer. Elle le sentait; cette fureur permanente pouvait s'avérer prodigieusement fructueuse, pourvu qu'elle sache s'en servir. Si elle devait éternellement composer avec cette partie obscure d'elle-même, autant que cela lui fusse bénéfique. Or, Kakashi en savait bien plus qu'il ne voulait lui dire; il détenait une clé qu'il refusait de lui donner. Son professeur l'évitait et la laissait en pâture à ses penchants destructeurs et autodestructeurs, et pourtant elle refusait toujours de croire en une quelconque mauvaise intention de sa part. De quel danger plus menaçant que sa sinistre folie voulait-il la protéger ? À moins que ce ne fut d'elle dont il entendait protéger les autres ?

À cette pensée le sang se figea dans ses veines. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et baissa tristement les yeux au sol. Quelles qu'étaient les raisons qui le poussaient à garder le silence, elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'entendre qu'elle représentait une menace pour les autres… une menace pour Konoha, une menace pour Naruto et Sasuke.

Elle poussa un discret soupir et se mordit le pouce d'un air pensif; si Kakashi refusait de lui dire quoi que ce fut, il lui restait toujours la possibilité de s'adresser à Miyashi. Elle n'avait fait part à personne de ses mystérieuses paroles; ayant d'abord l'intention d'en toucher deux mots à son sensei, elle avait en fin de compte préféré s'abstenir, par crainte d'attirer des ennuis au ninja de Kiri pour avoir évoquer avec elle un sujet définitivement tabou -elle n'avait pas oublié la manière dont Kakashi l'avait fait taire alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à évoquer le coup d'État.

Solan devait parler à Miyashi, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Elle ressentit une soudaine envie de vagabonder dans les rues de Kiri comme elle le faisait à Konoha; cette fois-ci, toutefois, il lui faudrait se faire discrète. Kakashi avait disparu elle ne savait où, et il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais si elle décidait de faire un petit tour en ville. Relevant la tête d'un air déterminé, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte de leur chambre où elle était machinalement retournée.

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé; Naruto se tenait à la fenêtre, à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Il tourna vers elle un regard méfiant tandis qu'elle s'approchait de sa besace. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le tissu du foulard qu'elle avait l'habitude d'emmener souvent avec elle; elle y dissimulerait ses cheveux en espérant passer un peu plus inaperçue.

- Où tu vas ? s'enquit Naruto alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà pour sortir. Kakashi a dit que nous n'étions pas autorisés à quit…

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et porta le carré de tissu à ses cheveux. L'esprit étrangement apaisé par sa prise de décision, elle retrouva presque instinctivement les escaliers et en dévala les marches à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où commencer ses recherches; elle improviserait le moment venu. Par ailleurs, la tour du Mizukage semblait être un bon point de départ.

L'immeuble paraissait désert, et c'était tant mieux; elle n'aurait pas à se justifier en cas de rencontres embarrassantes. Une minute plus tard, elle atteignit le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble et s'assura que personne de compromettant ne s'y trouvait. Convaincue de pouvoir le traverser sans se faire remarquer, elle s'y engouffra silencieusement et rejoignit en quelques enjambées la porte d'entrée.

Le bond qu'elle fit en arrière lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme la déséquilibra presque. Son pied trébucha, et elle se rattrapa de toute justesse au battant de la porte. L'inconnu n'avait pas esquissé un geste pour la rattraper; immobile sur le seuil, il l'observait d'un visage impassible. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à gaspiller, Solan ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager en retour; probablement plus âgé qu'Aô, il portait une longue tunique grise et blanche dont les tissus dissimulaient l'un de ses bras replié et apparemment infirme. Son visage, et en particulier son œil droit, était masqué par des bandages tandis que de sa main droite valide il s'appuyait sur une canne en bois.

Solan songea qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un de ces vieux vétérans inutiles à qui tout le monde se plaisait à faire des courbettes et des sourires hypocrites. Elle se redressa et entreprit de le dépasser; avec une vélocité qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner, l'infirme se plaça en travers de sa route.

- Seigneur Danzô, que se passe-t-il ?

Un homme apparut derrière lui tandis qu'elle levait vers lui un regard à la fois perplexe et courroucé. Finalement, le foulard ne s'était pas montré d'une grande utilité; cet homme l'avait certainement reconnue et entendait lui rappeler à quel point sa présence ici demeurait indésirable.

- Qui t'a permis de sortir seule ?

Sans se soucier du ninja qui l'avait interpellé, il s'adressa à Solan d'une voix dure et rauque. Son œil pénétrant semblait la mettre au défi de se défiler, et elle dut se résoudre à la prudence. Plissant les yeux, elle choisit ses mots avec soin.

- Je ne vous connais pas, déclara-t-elle lentement, rien ne m'oblige à vous rép…

- Kakashi n'est pas ici ? l'interrompit-il. Tss… Ce gamin n'est décidemment pas à la hauteur de telles responsabilités. Quelle aberration.

- Rassurez-vous, seigneur Danzô…

Surprise, Solan reconnut la voix de Kakashi et regarda son professeur apparaître comme par enchantement dans le dos du dénommé Danzô. Ce dernier resta impassible, se contentant de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté pour lui jeter un regard froid.

- … connaissant les penchants de mon élève pour le vagabondage ainsi que son extraordinaire talent à s'attirer des ennuis, je m'arrange pour n'être jamais très loin.

Solan eut une moue peu convaincue mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Les deux hommes se connaissaient et, apparemment, la cordialité de leurs rapports laissait à désirer.

- Évidemment, répondit finalement Danzô à voix basse, avec des éléments pareils, il s'agit de se montrer attentif; de les protéger d'eux-mêmes, comme des autres…

Alors que Kakashi le dépassait pour rejoindre Solan, elle fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe; _des éléments pareils _?

- Je vous le répètes, rétorqua Kakashi en s'interposant entre elle et Danzô, n'ayez absolument aucune crainte de ce côté-là. Je garde un œil sur mon équipe, sur _tous _les membres de mon équipe, en permanence.

- Je ne mets pas en doute ton sens du devoir… seulement tes capacités à l'accomplir.

Indignée, Solan leva la tête vers son professeur afin d'observer sa réaction. Fidèle à son habitude, il demeura parfaitement neutre.

- Après tout, poursuivit Danzô de sa voix toujours aussi menaçante, tu ne pourras pas éternellement te mettre en travers du cours logique des choses.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que…

- Tais-toi, Solan. Seigneur Danzô, je ne crois pas être l'interlocuteur idéal pour ce genre de débats… je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres, vous le savez bi…

- Tu n'as pas les épaules assez larges, Kakashi, rétorqua-t-il avec colère. Tu sais très bien quel genre de convoitise…

- Je vous en prie, seigneur Danzô… ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Ce ne serait vraiment pas dans l'intérêt de Konoha.

Le visage de Danzô se durcit. Kakashi demeurait impassible, mais, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés face à Aô, elle le sentait tendu et aux aguets.

- Tu es loin d'être apte à en juger.

La voix de Danzô était dure et implacable; la présence de Kakashi entre lui et elle rassurait Solan. Finalement, le junnin se retourna et s'adressa à elle avec fermeté.

- On y va, Solan.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil méfiant à Danzô, elle lui emboîta le pas sans attendre. Une fois dans les escaliers, elle ne prit pas la peine de s'assurer que le vieil homme était hors d'écoute pour questionner son professeur.

- Ce type louche… Qui était-ce, Kakashi-sensei ?

- Où est-ce que tu comptais aller, espèce de petite inconsciente ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « rester attentif avec des éléments pareils » ? C'est de Naruto, de Sasuke ou de moi qu'il parlait ?

- Ce foulard dans tes cheveux… Tu voulais te faire passer incognito, c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi voudriez-vous vous mettre en travers du « cours logique des choses », sensei ?

- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser aux conséquences de tes actes ?

- De quels « ordres » parliez-vous ? Et qu'est-ce qui risquerait de mettre Konoha en dan…

- Solan…

Ils étaient arrivés au cinquième étage. Solan l'imita lorsque Kakashi s'arrêta sur le seuil de l'étage. Elle planta un regard interrogateur dans celui de son professeur, attendant qu'il daigne répondre à ses questions.

- Solan, répéta-t-il d'un ton désolé, je ne comprends pas… Tu es loin d'être stupide, pourtant… Pourquoi allais-tu prendre le risque de sortir seule dans Kiri ?

- Le risque ? s'étonna-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Vous exagérez un peu, les gens qui me reconnaissent me dévisagent et me montrent du doigt, mais ils ne seraient tout de même pas prêts à me faire du mal… Du moins, pas tous.

- Ce n'est pas… vraiment ce dont je voulais parler…

Elle demeura impassible, même si Kakashi venait involontairement de confirmer ses soupçons.

- Il y a autre chose, sensei ? s'enquit-elle alors que les battements de son cœur se faisaient plus rapides. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça a rapport avec le gamigan, c'est ça ? Je l'ai toujours su, je savais que j'avais rais…

- Tais-toi, malheureuse… souffla-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil légèrement paniqués autour d'eux. Ne prononce surtout pas ce mot ici… Quand vas-tu cesser de te montrer aussi insouciante, bon sang ?

- S'il s'agit du seul moyen de pression dont je dispose, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton inflexible, je continuerais à faire la gamine jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez la vérité.

Kakashi se mit à la dévisager avec un mélange d'exaspération et de résignation. Ils se jaugèrent tous deux du regard pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un profond soupir en fermant son œil découvert.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras, si vous parvenez à passer la première épreuve, je t'expliquerais… certaines choses.

- Par rapport à quoi ? s'enquit-elle avec précipitation. À ma famille ? Au coup d'État ? À mon père et son pouvoir ?

- Un peu tout ça, en fait.

- Est-ce que vous m'expliquerez aussi pourquoi je suis tout le temps en colère ? Pourquoi je fais ces horribles cauchemars ? Kakashi-sensei, je donnerais tout pour redevenir comme avant…

- Malheureusement, ça n'arrivera pas.

Interdite, elle le fixa d'un œil consterné.

- Mais… Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer comme _ça_, répondit-elle d'une voix que l'affolement rendait tremblante, je ne vais pas pouvoir le supporter plus longtemps; parfois, j'ai envie de me tuer, puis ce sont les autres que j'ai envie de blesser… Ce n'est pas possible, comment voulez-vous que…

- Hey, là ! l'interrompit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Pas la peine de paniquer ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois, sur le bateau ?

- Rien, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix amère.

- Mais si, rappelle-toi… Avant de partir, alors que tu m'accusais de te voiler la face…

- De vous faire confiance, oui, et alors ? Pour l'instant ça ne m'a pas vraiment réussi, voyez-vous. Tout à l'heure, c'était pour voir Miyashi que je m'apprêtais à sortir; il a l'air un peu plus bavard que vous, et moins enclin à me laisser dans le doute.

- Ah… sa curiosité est toute légitime, et je me doutais qu'il allait prendre tôt ou tard contact avec toi, déclara Kakashi avec un sourire amer, mais de là à ce qu'il prenne le risque de s'entretenir des sujets tabous avec toi…

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir de mener mon enquête ! Si vous étiez à ma place…

- Il y a un mois, tu prétendais ne rien vouloir entendre de ton clan. Je me réjouis de ce revirement.

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, les circonstances ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes depuis que je me suis évanouie sur le pont de Tazuna !

- C'est bon, c'est bon… rétorqua-t-il en secouant la tête. J'ai bien compris; tu auras tes réponses après l'épreuve, marché conclu ?

Il l'interrogea du regard tandis qu'elle le toisait d'un air méfiant.

- Tss… Comptez sur moi pour vous le rappeler.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, tous les aspirants furent conduits par leurs professeurs jusqu'aux quais Sud-Est du village, là où les organisateurs de Kiri avaient fixé le rendez-vous pour le coup d'envoi de l'examen. Solan doutait de la sincérité de Kakashi lorsqu'il refusait de répondre aux questions de Naruto.<p>

- Pour la cinquième fois, Naruto, je ne sais absolument rien de ce en quoi va constituer l'épreuve, d'où elle va se dérouler, ni si tu auras le droit de casser la figure aux autres participants.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre aux quais ? Ils ne vont pas nous obliger à pêcher, quand même ?

Solan n'écoutait ses protestations que d'une oreille; qu'elle que devait être la nature de la première épreuve, elle comptait bien en triompher pour écouter ce que Kakashi avait à lui dire. Rien ne la ferait reculer; elle écraserait tout sur son passage si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Sasuke ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure et s'avançait avec autant de nonchalance que s'il se rendait à un simple pique-nique.

- Et vous deux, là ! s'exclama Naruto en se retournant soudainement sur eux. Ça vous ennuierait de faire juste semblant d'être motivés ? J'ai vraiment l'impression de faire partie d'un convoi funéraire…

- Arrêtes de brasser, rétorqua Sasuke avec suffisance, on verra bien qui traînera derrière quand il s'agira de se montrer à la hauteur.

- Tais-toi !

En d'autres circonstances, leur petite dispute aurait pu amuser Solan. Agacée par le boucan, elle tourna la tête vers le large et son regard tomba sur la silhouette sinistre et acérée de l'île solitaire. On ne pouvait se passer de bateaux pour s'y rendre, or c'était aux quais qu'il y avait la plus forte chance d'en trouver…

- Que disait Asuma-senseï par rapport à cette île ? demanda-t-elle à Kakashi d'une voix forte pour couvrir les cris de Naruto. Les… les _quoi_, déjà ?

- Serres de Kiri, répondit-il en souriant derrière son masque. Un vrai petit coin de paradis… Le cadre idéal pour une randonnée… en plein air.

Naruto et Sasuke avaient cessé de se chamailler. Le junnin continua de marcher malgré les regards inquisiteurs qui convergeaient vers lui. Sasuke tourna la tête vers le mont isolé, puis laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres.

- Je me souviens de ce qu'Asuma a dit… que cette île est un cercueil géant.


	16. II LE CERCUEIL GÉANT DE KIRI

_Et voilà pour la suite…  
><em>_Au départ ça ne devait faire qu'un chapitre avec le suivant, mais je trouvais le tout trop long._

_Encore une fois je remercie Cyana, tout en espérant que tu ne m'as pas lâchée en route^^_

_Remarque: point de vue de Naruto pour ces deux chapitres_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 14: LE CERCUEIL GÉANT <strong>_

Le concept de l'épreuve était simple.

Par équipe, les aspirants devaient atteindre le plus haut sommet de l'île dans les quarante huit heures qui suivaient le coup d'envoi. Chaque groupe de trois se vit remettre un fragment de talisman qu'il devait absolument conserver jusqu'à la fin, sans quoi toute performance s'avérerait nulle. Deux types de bijoux furent distribués aux concurrents; certains colliers portaient le symbole du passé, les autres celui de l'avenir. Outre la mission de conserver le sien, les équipes devaient tout mettre en œuvre pour récupérer la seconde moitié du pendentif; il s'agissait de l'autre condition indispensable à la réussite de l'épreuve.

Une fois qu'Aô eut achevé ses explications, il ordonna à chaque groupe de rejoindre un des examinateurs qui attendaient à l'embarcadère du port. Par équipe, ils montèrent à bord de petits canots à moteur où le cadre en question leur remit le pendentif dont ils allaient avoir la charge -l'équipe 7 reçut celui du passé.

Au signal d'Aô, les embarcations quittèrent les quais et se dispersèrent vers le large. Comme le ciel de l'aube demeurait dégagé, l'île solitaire était parfaitement visible alors qu'ils progressaient tous vers ses contours, rendus plus angoissants encore par les ombres incertaines que projetait le soleil qui ne s'était pas encore levé.

- Plus vite ! Bon sang, on va se faire dépasser par les autres équipes !

La silhouette menaçante des Serres de Kiri inquiétait moins Naruto qu'un éventuel retard sur les autres candidats. Impuissant, il aurait volontiers prit les commandes de l'embarcation pour faire accélérer les choses.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit l'accompagnateur de Kiri, le coup d'envoi ne sera donné que lorsque toutes les équipes seront sur place. Et arrêtes de remuer comme ça, tu vas finir par nous faire chavirer !

Irrité, Naruto regardait à droite et à gauche afin de surveiller l'avancée des autres canots. Il n'avait pas tout à fait confiance dans ces ninjas de Kiri, et il se pouvait très bien que celui-ci face tout pour les mettre en retard et diminuer leurs chances de triompher lors de la première épreuve.

- Pourquoi les _Serres de Kiri_ ? entendit-il Solan demander sur sa gauche. Vous y cultivez quelque chose ?

- _Y cultiver quelque ch_… Ah, j'y suis… Alors vous ne savez rien de rien, pas vrai ? constata l'examinateur avec une pointe de dédain. Tss, c'est bien connu: pour vous, les ninjas de Konoha, rien n'est digne d'intérêt s'il n'est pas question de flamme, de feuille ou de conneries dans le genre…

Vexé, Naruto se retourna brusquement.

- Ohé, c'est pas bientôt fini ces accusations ? Je ne saurais même pas vous dire où se trouve Konoha sur une carte, alors comment voulez-vous qu'on sache pourquoi cette grosse châtaigne écrasée porte un nom aussi stupide ?

- _Cette grosse châtaigne écrasée _? répéta l'accompagnateur d'une voix vide. C'est d'une des plus grandes fiertés du Pays de l'Eau dont tu parles, misérable vaurien, alors surveilles tes paroles ! Vous pouvez toujours courir pour je vous dise quoi que ce soit sur cet endroit, et dommage que je ne sois pas là pour voir vos têtes quand vous découvrirez la galère dans laquelle vous venez de vous embarquer, tiens !

Mécontent, Naruto haussa les épaules et reporta son attention vers l'île dont ils se rapprochaient insensiblement.

Quoi qu'il pouvait s'y trouver, rien ne rivaliserait avec sa détermination à toute épreuve, il en était intimement convaincu. De toute manière, il entendait prouver à Sasuke ses compétences une bonne fois pour toutes; il n'avait pas particulièrement brillé au cours des dernières missions, et quoi qu'il pouvait en dire, son coéquipier avait toutes les raisons de se croire au-dessus de lui. Néanmoins, il demeurait persuadé qu'un jour viendrait où ils pourraient évoluer sur un pied d'égalité.

Et il y avait Solan, aussi.

Elle n'avait que faire de la rivalité, et n'était puissante que pour elle-même, et uniquement quand ça lui chantait. Il trouvait qu'un tel manque de motivation ne lui faisait que gâcher son potentiel; Sasuke s'en fichait, lui ne supportait plus cette nonchalance. Elle leur avait avoué la veille être issue d'un fameux clan de Kiri aujourd'hui disparu; loin de la motiver, cette idée la laissait de marbre. Naruto ignorait ce qui clochait chez elle… Il demeurait cependant sûr d'une chose; s'il parvenait à lui prouver sa valeur, peut-être accepterait-elle enfin de l'écouter et de partager avec lui ce qui la tourmentait tant… Venant de sa part, une telle preuve de confiance se méritait.

Vue de près, l'île ne gagnait pas en sympathie.

Les pics acérés qui l'entouraient comme une couronne paraissaient bien plus imposants vus d'en bas. Naruto déglutit tandis que les autres canots disparaissaient de son champ de vision pour débarquer il ne savait où. La mer si calme jusque là commençait à se déformer en vagues irrégulières; des récifs menaçants perçaient ça et là des profondeurs troubles, obligeant l'examinateur à manœuvrer avec prudence.

Alors que les remous se faisaient de plus en plus violents, les trois gennins s'agrippèrent aux rebords du canot pour ne pas tomber à l'eau. Le vacarme du ressac devenait assourdissant à mesure qu'ils approchaient des falaises; ces dernières s'avançaient dans l'eau comme des lames prêtes à déchiqueter la chair d'un homme, et les vagues géantes venaient invariablement s'y écraser; l'écume bouillonnante semblait témoigner de la brutalité de l'affrontement entre ces deux forces de la nature.

Était-ce la peur ou le mal de mer ? Les entrailles de Naruto commençaient à le trahir… Il hasarda un regard sur le côté et constata avec un bref sentiment de réconfort que ses deux coéquipiers n'en menaient pas plus large que lui. Reportant son attention sur les falaises, il aperçut de loin une fracture plus claire dans la roche. Plissant les yeux, il distingua le chemin sinueux et difficile d'un escalier si escarpé qu'il avait le vertige rien qu'à la vue des marches quasiment verticales.

- On va devoir… grimper par là ?

- Préparez-vous à débarquer ! hurla l'examinateur pour couvrir le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les récifs. Faut que ce soit vite fait, compris ?

Il parvint à placer le canot en travers du courant et à le rapprocher de la paroi rocheuse. Les marches érodées de l'escalier disparaissaient dans l'eau, le seul moyen de l'emprunter étant d'y grimper juste à la sortie de l'embarcation.

- Allez ! Sortez de là, et plus vite que ça !

Sasuke, à moitié courbé, tentait de trouver son équilibre malgré les mouvements brusques du canots soumis aux remous incessants. Il posa ses mains sur la première marche qu'il trouva et tenta d'y prendre appui; par-dessus l'épaule de Solan, Naruto vit ses doigts glisser sur la surface humide et irrégulière alors qu'une vague plus violente que les autres percuta le flanc de l'embarcation. La secousse ébranla Sasuke qui bascula en arrière.

- Imbécile, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? tempêta l'examinateur dans leur dos.

Naruto plaça une main devant sa bouche.

- Oh, non… je crois que je vais…

- Dégage ! s'exclama Solan en se tournant vers lui. Va vomir ailleurs que sur moi, et fais attention au collier !

Sa bouche devint trop occupée pour lui répondre que c'était surtout elle qu'il avait envie de balancer à la mer. Il se pencha par-dessus le bord du canot et, portant une main à son cou pour retenir le pendentif, rendit tout son petit déjeuner. La deuxième tentative de Sasuke s'avéra plus fructueuse; relevant la tête pour emboîter le pas à Solan, Naruto reconnut la technique d'adhésion par le chakra que Kakashi leur avait enseignée au Pays des Vagues.

Alors qu'il commençait à gravir les marches, la voix de l'examinateur qui réussissait difficilement à couvrir le bruit des vagues lui parvint aux oreilles.

- Les portes s'ouvriront lorsque le soleil pointera à l'horizon ! À partir de ce moment-là, vous aurez deux jours et deux nuits à tenir avant que les secours arrivent… En vous souhaitant bien du plaisir !

Naruto crut entendre un rire au milieu du ressac, mais il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour vérifier; adhérer à la roche grâce au chakra lui demandait une concentration hors du commun, et l'écume qui bouillonnait quelques mètres en dessous de lui le dissuadait franchement d'échouer à l'exercice.

Il leur fallut plus de cinq minutes pour atteindre le sommet de l'escalier. Passé le socle rocheux, l'île reposait sur un plateau à la végétation sauvage. Après avoir franchi la dernière marche, l'équipe tomba nez-à-nez avec une enceinte grillagée surmontée d'étranges antennes qui les séparait de la forêt dense et sombre de l'île.

- On s'en fout de leur coup d'envoi ! lança Naruto en s'approchant à grands pas de la grille. Je n'ai pas envie d'obéir à tous ces vieux chauvins !

L'arrêt cardiaque qu'il frôla lorsque les barreaux s'avérèrent électriques le dissuada d'enfreindre à nouveau le règlement. Quelques mèches de cheveux encore fumantes, il alla s'asseoir d'une démarche incertaine à côté de Solan qui reprenait son souffle.

- Quelle idée de mettre un grillage… maugréa-t-il en secouant la tête. Comme si quelqu'un sain d'esprit voudrait s'introduire par effraction dans cet endroit…

- Je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt d'empêcher ce qui s'y trouve d'en sortir, objecta sombrement Solan.

- Les _Serres de Kiri_… Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de salades tueuses ou de poireaux mangeurs d'hommes… Et toi qui sais toujours tout sur tout, tu n'es pas capable de te souvenir de ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Ah, non, j'oubliais… tu es trop occupée à tout renier de…

- Lâche-moi.

- Ça y est, intervint Sasuke. Le soleil se lève.

Bien que la forêt dérobait à leur regard la ligne d'horizon, la luminosité qui changea autour d'eux laissaient effectivement à penser que l'aube était en train de paraître au large. Le ciel se teinta d'un voile chaud et rosé tandis que la surface de l'océan commençait à tirer sur le gris.

En revanche, d'où ils étaient les gennin pouvaient voir que l'obscurité baignait toujours l'intérieur de la forêt; les cimes des arbres s'entrelaçant empêchaient toute lumière extérieure d'y pénétrer. Le jour qui se levait ne faisait qu'épaissir les ténèbres dans lesquels ils s'apprêtaient à s'enfoncer.

Sasuke s'approcha de la grille et avança la main vers la poignée. À quelques centimètres du métal, cependant, il suspendit son geste et jeta un regard à Naruto.

- Absolument hors-de-question, rétorqua ce dernier en croisant résolument les bras.

Sasuke fit la moue et se décida à poser les doigts sur la poignée. Heureusement pour lui, rien ne se passa cette fois-ci -Naruto regretta un spectacle qu'il n'aurait sans aucun doute jamais oublié-, et l'équipe put s'élancer à l'assaut des Serres de Kiri.

* * *

><p>Véloces et furtifs, ils bondissaient de branches en branches depuis plus d'une demi heure.<p>

- Cette forêt ne me dit rien qui vaille ! lâcha Naruto en se rapprochant de Sasuke.

- Tais-toi, tu vas finir par nous faire repérer !

Naruto fut assez satisfait de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à angoisser; bien que Sasuke excellait à le dissimuler, il sentit une pointe d'inquiétude dans le son de sa voix. De loin, la surface de l'île ne lui avait guère paru aussi grande, et il s'était d'ailleurs étonné lorsque le vieux Aô leur avait annoncé qu'il disposait de quarante huit heures pour la traverser.

Non seulement le dénivelé du terrain n'avait pas évolué depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans la forêt -indiquant de ce fait qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore atteint le pan du sommet principal de l'île -, mais en plus aucun adversaire n'avait encore croisé leur chemin. Ils s'étaient assurés dès leurs premiers soupçons qu'aucune illusion ne les avait pris au piège, et ne purent que se rendre à l'évidence: l'île s'avérait bien plus dense qu'elle ne le laissait supposer à ceux qui la contemplaient de loin.

- On a encore croisé personne ! ne put-il s'empêcher de déplorer. On est seuls, on est perdus, et comme d'habitude, on va passer pour les gros blaireaux de la farce !

- C'est _dindons _de la farce, pas _blaireaux_… rectifia Solan. Tu ferais mieux de fermer la bouche et d'ouvrir grands les yeux et les oreilles; si jamais on tombe sur… Ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette puanteur ?

Naruto faillit glisser sur une énorme plume noire et lisse avant d'inspirer une bouffée d'air aux effluves immondes.

- Pouah ! Est-ce que j'ai le droit de me boucher le nez sans demander l'autorisation ? lança-t-il à l'adresse de sa coéquipière. Quelle horreur… Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose pouvait sentir plus mauvais que les toilettes après que Chôji…

- Des marécages, déclara Sasuke. Le terrain change enfin. Parfait.

Sur la gauche de Naruto, Solan eut un haut le cœur; un instant d'inattention qui lui coûta cher.

- Attention, Solan !

Elle ne vit le kunaï qu'au dernier moment et ne put l'esquiver complètement. Le poignard alla se ficher dans la chair de son bras tandis qu'elle lâchait un cri de douleur. Atterrissant maladroitement sur une branche, elle porta une main à sa blessure en s'accroupissant pour se protéger d'une éventuelle autre salve. Naruto et Sasuke interrompirent eux aussi leur course et s'armèrent aussitôt.

- Solan ! Ça va ?

Évidemment il n'avait pas oublié leur conversation de la veille et nourrissait encore à son égard une certaine rancœur pour les paroles qu'elle avait osé prononcer; toutefois, de là à la voir souffrir sans broncher, il y avait bon nombre de disputes à traverser.

Si sa précision avait laissé à désirer, la force du tir avait quant à elle été suffisante pour la blesser profondément; le sang se mit à couler rapidement le long de son bras tandis qu'elle grimaçait de douleur en tentant d'arracher l'arme de sa chair.

- Arrêtes, tu vas…

- Alors, l'Hanayuki ? J'espère que tu l'as bien senti passer celle-là !

D'un même mouvement, Naruto et Sasuke penchèrent la tête en avant afin de voir qui les interpellait du sol; il serra les poings en reconnaissant le gennin qui avait insultée Solan la veille, devant la tour du Mizukage.

- Toi…

Sans réfléchir, il bondit dans les airs et se laissa tomber au sol pour faire face à l'équipe de Kiri. Une seconde plus tard, Sasuke atterrit à ses côtés.

- N'agis pas comme un demeuré, lui ordonna-t-il, bien que deux boulets en moins dans une équipe ne soit pas une si mauvaise opportunit…

- Quand j'en aurais fini avec eux, l'interrompit-il, je te jures que je te ferais ravaler tes paroles une par une.

Il lui jeta un regard noir et s'avança vers leurs premiers adversaires.

L'ennemi arrogant de Solan était accompagné d'une fille certainement plus timide encore qu'Hinata, et d'un garçon qui semblait aussi stupide que peureux. Des cibles faciles, songea-t-il, pas vraiment de quoi briller, mais il prenait quand même.

- Multi-clon…

- Naruto !

Brusquement interrompu dans son élan, il faillit lamentablement s'écraser par terre. Heureusement, le gennin ne profita pas de l'occasion pour le prendre en traître; son regard était attiré par quelque chose qui semblait le réjouir au plus haut point. Irrité, Naruto se retourna et leva la tête à son tour. De son perchoir, Solan observait la scène avec un calme presque inquiétant; alors que le sang s'écoulait encore de sa profonde entaille, la douleur n'affectait plus l'expression de son visage.

- Quoi ? rugit-il.

- Celui-là, tu me le laisses.

Elle tendit la main et jeta le kunaï du garçon dans sa direction. Il vint se planter dans un bruit sec au pieds de son propriétaire qui n'esquissa pas un geste. Comme Naruto et Sasuke, elle se laissa tomber et atterrit avec souplesse sur le sol terreux. Tête baissée, elle s'avança résolument vers l'équipe de Kiri. Les mèches de ses cheveux dissimulaient en partie ses yeux, et Naruto chercha vainement son regard alors qu'il l'interpellait avec fougue.

- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire qui je dois combattre ou non !

- Je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'exhiber au monde entier tes talents imaginaires… rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix ostensiblement ennuyée, mais voilà, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre que tu te sois fait rétamer pour que ce soit mon tour. Des ninjas médiocres de ton niveau, il y en a plein cet examen; tu n'as qu'à patienter.

Elle était son amie, mais les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche le blessaient plus profondément que ne l'aurait fait une lame plantée dans son cœur. Il avait déjà entendu ces paroles des centaines de fois sans jamais s'y habituer, mais prononcées par cette voix, elles lui paraissaient tout simplement insoutenables.

- Tu n'es pas en état, lui fit remarquer Sasuke.

- La ferme.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligée de me parler comme si je n'étais qu'un moins que rien ? lui demanda Naruto alors qu'elle le dépassait sans lui accorder un regard.

- On en rediscutera une autre fois, d'accord ? J'ai à faire… La dernière fois, nous avons été interrompus avant d'avoir pu régler nos comptes… lança-t-elle à l'adresse du gennin de Kiri. Ça n'arrivera pas cette fois.

- Isûmi… tenta timidement la coéquipière du gennin. Ce n'est… peut-être pas une bonne idée d'affronter directement l'Hanayuki…

- Tais-toi. Si tu crois que ton avis m'intéresse, pauvre idiote…

- Pourtant ton amie a plus de bon sens que toi, fit remarquer Solan en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de lui. Mais, peu importe… on se la fait à la loyale, d'accord ?

- Et que fais-tu de notre travail en équipe ? explosa Naruto. C'est toi qui parlais de stratégie en commun, je me trompe ? À moins que la personne dont je parle ai définitivement disparu !

D'où il était, il ne pouvait voir l'expression de son visage; elle ne fit pas un geste. Le dénommé Isûmi éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance d'être tombés sur un cas pareil ! Les Hanayuki ne sont que des névrosés égoïstes et nuisibles pour les aut…

- Tu la fermes ! C'est à mon _amie _que je parle !

Isûmi eut un instant d'étonnement tandis que Solan tressaillit légèrement. Le gennin de Kiri se reprit très vite, cependant.

- Ton _amie_, hein ? Dans ce cas-là, tu ferais bien de surveiller tes arrières, car en général c'est aux gens qui leur font le plus confiance qu'ils ont l'habitude de s'en prendre en prem…

Solan bondit en avant en s'armant de deux de ses kunaï; Isûmi l'évita de justesse en s'élançant sur le côté. Ils se jetèrent tous les deux dans un combat hargneux au corps à corps, et Naruto put voir combien la fureur rendait les coups de Solan imprécis et brouillons; il avait toujours admiré sa souplesse et son efficacité, mais en cet instant précis elle semblait combattre sans réfléchir, avec sa seule force brute.

- Naruto ! s'exclama Sasuke. Tu prends la fille, je m'occupe du gros. Sauf si ça te pose problème, au quel cas je me charge des deux…

Naruto serra les poings et laissa Solan aux prises avec son adversaire. Il se tourna vers la gamine et réalisa qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais le courage de s'en prendre à elle; recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir, plus misérable qu'un chien à l'abandon.

- Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère. C'est vraiment pas fair-play de ta part, espèce de perfide !

Sasuke en avait déjà terminé avec le coéquipier d'Isûmi qui gisait sur le sol, indemne et crispé, déterminé à faire le mort afin d'échapper au combat.

- C'est toi qui a le collier ? demanda-t-il froidement à la fille.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la saisit fermement par les cheveux. Naruto s'apprêtait à protester contre le traitement qu'il lui infligeait alors que la gamine se mettait à pleurer.

- Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai, c'est Isûmi ! C'est Isûmi qui l'a ! C'est lui !

Sasuke la dévisagea d'un air méfiant, puis finit par la lâcher. La fille tomba à genou et se prit la tête entre les mains dans une attitude si pitoyable que Naruto dut férocement lutter pour s'empêcher de la consoler.

- Solan, lança Sasuke en se retournant vers les deux adversaires, c'est lui qui a le pendentif, alors dépêches-toi d'en finir !

Ni lui, ni Naruto n'osait intervenir dans le combat; pourtant il ne faisait aucun doute que leur coéquipière, affaiblie par sa blessure à la jambe, n'avait pas l'avantage. Solan se fatiguait en coups puissants mais vains, et encaissa à plusieurs reprises les parades rondement menées de son adversaire.

- Tss… Les Hanayuki… articula Isûmi entre deux offensives. Ce n'est plus ce que c'était… Tu es une bien misérable… descendante, ma pauvre fille… Je comprends… pourquoi toute ta famille… s'est fait laminer…

- La ferme !

Solan tenta de l'attraper à la gorge, mais il profita de l'ouverture pour lui asséner un puissant coup de genou dans l'abdomen. Le souffle coupé, elle se plia en deux mais parut incapable de crier sa douleur. Naruto s'apprêta à bondir sur le gennin pour l'empêcher de la mettre complètement KO quand un affreux hurlement le coupa net dans son élan. Même Isûmi s'interrompit brusquement alors qu'il levait un kunaï au dessus de sa tête pour poignarder Solan.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers les profondeurs de la forêt d'où le cri avait semblé provenir; une nouvelle plainte se fit entendre, et Naruto sentit les poils se hérisser le long de son échine. Quelle genre de créature pouvait émettre un son pareil ?

Isûmi s'écarta brusquement de Solan.

- Merde…

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le gennin de Kiri ne lui répondit pas et rejoignit ses deux coéquipiers que le hurlement avait apparemment ramenés d'entre les morts. Solan se releva et posa une main sur sa blessure; son moment d'exaltation passé, elle était pâle et paraissait grandement affaiblie par son entaille d'où s'échappait un flot continu de sang. D'un geste nonchalant, Sasuke lui lança une bobine de pansements tout en s'éloignant du groupe pour jeter un coup d'œil aux fourrés devant eux.

Alors qu'un nouveau hurlement se faisait entendre, elle attrapa les bandes au vol et le gratifia d'un regard perplexe.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu as des bandages sur toi ? l'interrogea-t-elle en déroulant le tissu.

- J'en ai toujours avec moi, mes coéquipiers ne sont pas du genre adroits.

Elle interrompit son geste un instant, fixant son dos des yeux. Claquant de la langue d'un air agacé, elle enroula finalement le tissu autour de la plaie. Naruto reporta son attention sur le groupe de Kiri; les trois gennin allaient se faire la belle.

- Hé, toi ! lança-t-il avec colère à Isûmi. Pourquoi tu flippes tout à coup ? Réponds !

- Hun, hun… Pas de chance pour vous, c'est l'odeur du sang qui les attire… Nous, on a qu'à attendre qu'ils s'occupent de vous, puis on viendra récupérer le collier…

Une nouvelle plainte abominable, et Sasuke se tourna vers lui.

- Qui ça, « ils » ?

- Tss, quelle idiote…

Solan avait essayé de se relever mais un vertige la força à s'accroupir de nouveau. Alors qu'elle fouillait dans ses poches et s'emparait de ses redoutables aiguilles, elle s'exprimait d'une voix faible et lointaine.

- J'aurais dû m'en rappeler… On s'est… focalisés sur le mauvais sens… du mot « serre »…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? la pressa Sasuke alors que l'équipe de Kiri disparaissaient derrière les arbres et que les plaintes se rapprochaient.

- Ce sont les _serres_… les _griffes _des rapaces, parce que…

D'une main tremblante elle planta trois des aiguilles à différents endroits de son corps. Un fracas sonore retentit sur leur gauche, comme si un géant avait déraciné le tronc d'un arbre. Naruto se sentir pâlir tandis qu'une peur sourde prenait possession de son corps.

- Cette île… Cette île est le seul endroit au monde où vivent encore à l'état sauvage les derniers démons tengus.


	17. II LE MIROIR TRANSLUCIDE

_**CHAPITRE 15: LE MIROIR TRANSLUCIDE**_

- Cette île… Cette île est le seul endroit au monde où vivent encore à l'état sauvage les derniers démons tengus…

Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'être abasourdi qu'une masse noire et informe se détacha de la cime des arbres. Avant que la créature n'atterrisse sur le sol, il put détailler sa silhouette vastement déployée afin de freiner sa chute.

Intégralement recouvert de plumes noires et épaisses, sa forme rappelait vaguement celle d'un hybride; il était pourvu de solides membres inférieurs et d'ailes immenses en guise de membres supérieurs. Son abdomen trapu faisait la largeur d'une grosse armoire; une tête hirsute y était rattachée par un cou presque inexistant.

Dans un vrombissement le démon s'écrasa au sol, solidement campé sur ses pattes armées de serres plus longues que des avant-bras. Étendant ses ailes, il redressa lentement la tête; un frisson d'horreur parcourut le corps de Naruto. D'immenses plumes noires coiffaient le sommet de son crâne, mais c'était son bec énorme et plat, à la forme non pas recourbée mais fine et aux extrémités aussi aiguisées qu'un sabre, qui attirait son attention.

Pendant un instant, il croisa son regard noir et luisant dénué de pupille, puis la bête se redressa complètement et gonfla son poitrail. Naruto put alors distinguer un détail de son anatomie qui lui avait jusque là échappé; à l'endroit précis où la gorge du démon aurait dû se trouver, la chaire noire semblait comme creusée; deux bandes plates de matière indéfinie traversaient verticalement la cavité, et Naruto n'était pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'il en était réellement.

La créature poussa un rugissement aigu et si strident qu'il se retourna pour se protéger la tête de ses bras. Malgré la plainte assourdissante, il parvint à discerner un autre cri.

- Invocation !

À peine eut-il relevé la tête que le tengu se tut et bondit dans les airs d'un puissant coup d'ailes afin d'éviter la chaîne de Solan. Cette dernière fit pivoter sa redoutable machine à tuer pour le suivre.

- Ne l'approchez surtout pas ! s'écria-t-elle en tendant les bras au dessus d'elle. Ces animaux sont toxiques à courte distance !

Elle poussa un cri de rage alors que le tengu esquivait une seconde fois sa chaîne d'un impressionnant bond sur le côté.

- Je vais envoyer mes clones dans ce cas-là ! répliqua Naruto en joignant les deux mains. Multi-clon…

- Inutile ! Ils ne font pas le poids ! Et Sasuke, n'utilises surtout pas ton kat…

Après avoir échappé une nouvelle fois de justesse à la trajectoire meurtrière de sa chaîne, le tengu prit appui sur le tronc d'un arbre et s'élança à toute allure vers Solan.

- SOLAN ! hurla Naruto, horrifié.

Elle lâcha en hâte son arme pour s'écarter, mais le tengu était déjà sur elle. Les serres plus tranchantes que des poignards s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la chair de ses épaules, comme s'il la prenait pour perchoir.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Solan disparut pour réapparaître à l'endroit précis où sa chaîne s'était écrasée au sol, tandis que le tengu se retrouva aux prises avec des pics métalliques qui menaçaient de le transpercer. Elle avait permuté avec son arme fétiche.

- Vite, filons d'ici ! leur cria-t-elle en les dépassant à toute vitesse.

Naruto jeta un dernier regard à la créature. La chaîne tentait de s'enrouler autour de lui; les pics de métal écorchaient son plumage tandis qu'il se débattait avec hargne dans des bruissements d'ailes saccadés et des plaintes insupportables. Naruto se détourna et rejoignit rapidement ses deux coéquipiers déjà en fuite au milieu des arbres.

- Tu as amélioré cette maudite chose à ce que je vois… lança-t-il à Solan en parvenant à sa hauteur.

- Ça devrait le retenir le temps qu'on s'éloigne un peu.

- T'es complètement _malade_… Maintenant, j'aimerais comprendre une chose ! Aux dernières nouvelles, les tengus étaient des monstres imaginaires créés pour faire peur aux gamins désobéissants !

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était, à ton avis ? Une grosse dinde en colère ? Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'eux, juste des souvenirs de mes lectures et les légendes habituelles.

La puanteur des marécages s'engouffra de nouveau dans les narines de Naruto, et il suffoqua.

- Vas-y, ordonna Sasuke en toussant, au point où on en est…

- Les tengus sont des créatures très intelligentes; commença Solan, vous avez vu la manière dont il m'a attaquée plutôt que de s'acharner sur ma chaîne… De plus, il embaume son ennemi d'un acide gazeux en agitant ses plumes; il est invisible à l'œil nu mais attaque les muqueuses de l'organisme de tous les êtres vivants dans un rayon de quelques mètres. Quand on pense être déchiquetés par ses serres, on respire l'air et ce sont nos poumons qui se consument… Et le métal des lames fond avant même d'entrer en contact avec le tengu.

- Et pour ta chaîne, alors ? s'étonna Sasuke.

- Je suis parvenu à lui insuffler un peu de mon chakra; je vous passe le procédé, c'était assez laborieux puisqu'il s'agissait d'un objet inanim…

- Comment ça se fait que tu saches tout ça sur ces immondes bestioles et que tu ne te sois pas souvenu des Serres de Kiri ? s'emporta Naruto. Bon sang, tu es vraiment stupide !

- J'avais la tête ailleurs, figure-t…

- La ferme, tous les deux ! Continus tes explications, toi !

- Donc, poursuivit-elle avec une moue, il faut absolument oublier le corps à corps face à eux. Ensuite, faire usage du katon est très dangereux car l'acide sécrété est hautement inflammable; le tengu ne risque rien car il est protégé par un fluide corporel, mais, toujours dans un certain rayon, l'air s'enflamme littéralement autour de lui.

- Il n'y a que des malades dans ce village ! Je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds ici !

- Des bonnes nouvelles ? s'enquit Sasuke d'un air tendu.

- Eh bien… Le point faible des tengus serait apparemment leurs cordes vocales.

- Hein ? s'étonna Naruto en repensant au trou dans la gorge de la créature.

- Oui. C'est le seul endroit de leur corps qui soit sans protection; il n'est pas recouvert de fluide, on peut donc les trancher et le blesser.

- C'est bien beau tout ça… rétorqua Sasuke avec mauvaise humeur. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à traverser un nuage d'acide pour les atteindre… Trouves autre chose !

- Les kunaï, shuriken, aiguilles et autres projectiles métalliques sont inefficaces, résuma-t-elle. Ma chaîne est trop grosse pour un travail aussi minutieux, et quant à nous, nous ne pouvons pas nous en approcher…

- Ils sont attirés par le sang, rappela Sasuke, c'est l'autre qui l'a dit. Nous pourrions en profiter pour l'appâter et le faire tomber dans un piège.

- Grâce à la manipulation des sceaux, je pourrais tenter quelque ch…

Arrivé de nulle part, le tengu fracassa leur formation; Sasuke fut projeté sur le côté et percuta violemment le tronc d'un arbre tandis que Solan et Naruto évitèrent de toute justesse l'animal et tombèrent au sol. Perché sur sa branche qui pliait sous son poids, la créature poussa un cri de rage. Il évitait de s'appuyer sur sa patte gauche, et par endroit ses plumes étaient collées entre elles par son sang poisseux.

- On dirait qu'il n'a pas fait ami-ami avec ta chaîne, constata Naruto en se relevant péniblement.

Sasuke atterrit près d'eux, l'épaule en sang et le visage fermé. Il leva les yeux vers le tengu qui semblait évaluer ses chances de réussite en les fixant de ses yeux noirs.

- Il nous harcèlera jusqu'à ce qu'on le mette hors d'état de nuire, lâcha-t-il avec une moue amère.

- Je n'ai qu'à utiliser mes clones, répéta Naruto, ils ne craignent rien, eux !

- Non, trancha Solan, tu ne ferais qu'épuiser ton chakra pour rien; je te l'ai dit, les tengus sont très malins, il s'apercevra très vite du subterfuge et ignorera complètement tes clo…

- Reste ici les bras croisés si ça te chante ! s'écria-t-il avec colère alors que le tengu semblait prêt à passer à l'attaque. Pour moi il est hors de question d'attendre sans rien faire que cette chose nous réduise en bouillie !

Joignant ses mains, il s'élança en avant et invoqua une demi-dizaine de clones qui vinrent se placer à ses côtés.

- Naruto ! entendit-il protester dans son dos.

Il ne se retourna pas et grimpa à la verticale le haut du tronc d'arbre que le tengu surplombait.

- Tu es fichu si tu respires le gaz toxique !

C'était le moment de leur en boucher un coin à tous les deux. Naruto n'en était pas certain, mais à plusieurs reprises il avait déjà pu observer la rapidité avec laquelle son corps parvenait à se remettre de ses blessures; Kakashi lui avait dit que certains ninjas possédaient d'excellentes capacités d'auto-régénération, mais il soupçonnait le démon emprisonné en lui d'y être pour quelque chose.

« Démon contre démon… » songea-t-il en encerclant le tengu avec ses clones. Comme il s'y attendait, la créature se redressa et battit violemment des ailes; ses avatars lâchèrent des cris de douleurs tandis que leur peau rougissait à vue d'œil.

- Bon sang ! Ça fait mal !

- Ça brûle ! Aïe !

- Ce type est complètement malade ! s'exclama Sasuke en bas.

Se rapprochant du tengu, Naruto sentit lui aussi l'acide attaquer la surface de sa peau. Tandis que ses clones disparaissaient les uns après les autres, trop grièvement brûlés, il lutta contre la douleur et courut sur les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la créature. Celle-çi tourna vers lui sa tête immonde au bec si imposant, et il put voir ses cordes vocales saillir de son abdomen.

- Prends ça ! beugla Naruto en enfonçant son poing dans la gorge à l'air libre.

La bête, trop affaiblie par son précédent combat et ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce qu'il passe outre la douleur pour la blesser, resta presque immobile. La violence du coup la fit décoller de la branche. À quelques centimètres du tengu, ce fut le corps tout entier de Naruto qui s'était exposé aux gaz nocifs. Incapable de supporter la brûlure plus longtemps, il retira son poing de la gorge défoncée de la créature et se laissa tomber au sol en même temps qu'elle.

- Naruto ! fit la voix horrifiée de Solan.

La chute contre le sol fut moins violente que ce à quoi il s'était attendu -bien que s'écraser alors qu'il était écorché vif ne lui parut pas l'expérience la plus agréable qui fut. Emporté par l'élan de son coup de poing, le tengu tomba une dizaine de mètre plus loin, plus mal en point encore qu'il ne l'était une minute auparavant.

- Naruto, quand je… fit la voix de Solan alors qu'elle s'agenouillait près de lui.

Il la vit écarquiller les yeux et pâlir dangereusement.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il. Toi qui plantes des aiguilles un peu partout dans ton corps, te voilà à faire la mijaurée pour si peu…

Devant son air franchement épouvanté, il fronça les sourcils et amena son avant-bras à portée de regard. Clignant des yeux, il crut d'abord que l'acide avait également altéré sa vision.

- Ce machin blanc, là… murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche, c'est pas mon os, dis-moi ?

Il éclata d'un rire nerveux, tandis qu'elle semblait avoir momentanément perdu l'usage de la parole.

- BON SANG, QUELLE HORREUR ! hurla-t-il en se redressant. Je vais vomir ! Soigne-moi ça ! Soigne-moi ça, Solan ! Soigne-moi ç…

- Tais-toi ! ordonna-t-elle en se forçant à regarder ailleurs que vers son bras calciné. Laisse-moi réfléchir !… Je sais, attends-moi là !

Elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui en courant. Fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir encore une fois ce qui n'allait pas manquer de lui causer des cauchemars toutes les nuits à venir, il entendit la voix de Sasuke annoncer quelque chose à propos du tengu. Alors qu'il tendait l'oreille, le sol s'affaissa brusquement sous lui et il bascula en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que… s'exclama-t-il.

Luttant contre la douleur de ses mains carbonisées, il tenta de se retenir à l'herbe qui l'entourait, mais la surface entière de la terre semblait s'effondrer sur elle-même. Il tourna la tête sur le côté en essayant de se relever, mais quelque chose de lourd et collant emprisonnait ses jambes. Une odeur épouvantable s'engouffra dans ses narines alors qu'il réalisait peu à peu ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

- Des… des marécages ! s'écria-t-il. Aidez-moi !

Le sol s'était transformé sans un bruit, et ses deux coéquipiers n'avaient rien remarqué. Solan, penchée sur ce qui devait être sa sacoche, se retourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai !

La terre gluante et malodorante se refermait peu à peu autour de lui tandis qu'une lueur vive éclaira soudainement la clairière. Dans un vrombissement, une immense colonne de flammes monta vers le ciel, embrasant au passage la cime des arbres les plus hauts. Le tengu n'avait apparemment pas dit son dernier mot, et Naruto comprit que Sasuke devait avoir fait usage du katon par inadvertance.

- Accroche-toi, Naruto !

Alors qu'il se débattait et s'enfonçait d'avantage dans la vase, il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec le bras que Solan lui tendait. Elle était parvenue à escalader un arbre qui surplombait de près le marais et se penchait dangereusement pour le rattraper. De sa main valide il lui saisit l'avant bras tandis qu'elle agrippait fermement le col de son blouson.

- Arrête de bouger, cria-t-elle en tirant de toutes ses forces sur son vêtement, tu ne vas faire que t'enfoncer encore plus vite !

- Facile à dire ! On dirait que la vase essaie de m'attirer à elle !

- C'est certainement fait exprès ! Reste calme et accroche-toi !

Du coin de l'œil, il devinait que le combat entre le tengu et Sasuke se poursuivait; la créature ne pouvait plus émettre aucun son, néanmoins il percevait les bruissements agités de ses ailes. Au milieu des cris de Solan, il crut entendre un tintement discret tout près de son oreille.

- Le collier ! s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Il faut sauver le collier !

Malgré les efforts de sa coéquipière, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le marécage.

- Essaye de pousser vers le haut ! lui répondit-elle.

- J'ai le collier ! répéta-t-il plus fort. Prends-le, bon sang !

Une nouvelle boule de flammes embrasa les environs, et Sasuke poussa un cri. _Pour rien au monde, vous ne devez perdre votre moitié de pendentif. Sinon, ce sera l'élimination de l'équipe pure et simple…_

- Solan ! Choppes ce foutu talisman !

Elle faillit basculer avec lui alors que la vase s'empara brusquement du haut de son corps.

- Ah… Ne lâches pas ma main ! cria-t-elle en tentant de reculer sur sa branche.

- Mais prends ce pendentif, bon sang ! Je ne veux pas que vous soyez éliminés par ma faute !

- Tais-toi ! Ne me lâches pas !

- Le pendentif ! Prends-le ! Sans lui, l'épreuve ne sera pas réussie ! C'est notre objectif, c'est notre mission !

- Imbécile ! rétorqua-t-elle avec colère en luttant pour ne pas chuter vers l'avant. Je préfère être recalée plutôt que de perdre mon coéquipier ! Alors accroche-toi !

Naruto arrêta brusquement de se débattre contre le marais qui s'emparait de lui centimètre par centimètre. Solan l'incitait à pousser sur ses pieds, mais ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu alors qu'il venait de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle n'avait qu'à le lâcher pour s'emparer du pendentif; évidemment, ce faisant, il serait irrémédiablement immergé.

Lui… Lui, avait hésité… Il avait hésité, et cela avait failli lui coûter la vie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ne lâches pas prise !

Alors qu'elle s'énervait de son manque de réaction, il se remémora la voix moqueuse de Zabuza… _Qui aurait cru que pour mener à bien ta mission tu sacrifierais la vie de ta coéquipière sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ? _Il n'avait pas bougé, partagé entre la survie primordiale du maçon et la vision du corps inanimé de son amie qui sombrait dans l'océan.

La prise de Solan autour de son blouson se relâchait peu à peu; elle criait mais il n'entendait plus rien.

Quelle tournure aurait pris les événements sans l'intervention de Kakashi ? L'aurait-on félicité d'avoir fait preuve d'une résolution exemplaire, d'avoir mené jusqu'au bout la mission, et ce malgré les regrettables dommages collatéraux ? Il l'aurait laissé se noyer, tout faible qu'il était.

- Désolé, Solan.

Elle lui jeta un regard paniqué mais continua d'essayer de le tirer en arrière.

- Q… quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'en pris, Naruto ! Je commence à fatiguer, fais un effort !

Même la panique inhabituelle qui teintait sa voix ne parvint pas à réveiller ses forces. Une nouvelle fois, l'air se réchauffa brusquement tandis qu'un arbre s'écroulait sur leur droite dans un fracas inimaginable.

- Je t'ai abandonnée…

- Allez… Allez !

- Je t'ai… laissée tomber.

Elle ne l'écoutait plus, préférant poursuivre ses efforts pour le tirer d'affaire. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre les doigts pour se saisir du pendentif; au moins, on ne pourrait dire que l'équipe numéro 7 avait failli à sa mission.

Il lui avait reproché sa froideur, sa passivité, son égoïsme… mais au final, elle le surpassait, sur tous les plans. Son caractère constamment instable lui paraissait désormais légitime; entre un misanthrope rongé par la haine et un pitoyable lâche, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même. Or ses épaules n'étaient pas assez larges pour un tel fardeau.

- J'aurais dû te sauver la vie.

- Naruto, non ! Mes doigts glissent ! Essaye de…

- J'aurais dû… te prouver que tu avais de l'importance.

Solan arrêta brusquement de crier et de forcer sur ses bras. Avant de se laisser complètement submergé, il eut le temps de croiser un instant son regard égaré et vulnérable. Iruka lui avait un jour raconté que les yeux n'étaient autre que le miroir de l'âme; les siens étaient translucides, il suffisait de bien vouloir s'y plonger.


	18. II FUNESTE RENCONTRE

_Désolée d'avoir été si longue… Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de suivre la parution des nouveaux chapitres sur Internet, c'est vous dire…_

_Pour Cyana: je te réponds déjà par MP, mais ça me fait plaisir de te remercier encore…_

_Pour les chapitres à suivre, vous retrouverez des phases, des combats, des passages, assez similaires à ceux qui se déroulent dans le manga -adaptés un peu, quand même, à ma sauce à cause de Solan. Plusieurs raisons à ça; premièrement, je suis assez flemmarde, et tout ce qui pour moi ne paraît pas « primordial » pour ma fic, eh bien je m'épargne l'effort sans grand intérêt de le réécrire; deuxièmement, ma fic serre de très près l'original, alors forcément il y aura des éléments, des principes, des caractéristiques qu'il me tiendra à cœur de conserver._

_Voilà, sur ce…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Résumé<span>: A Kiri, l'équipe 7 participe à l'examen chunnin. La première épreuve se déroule sur l'île des Serres de Kiri, repère des mythiques démons tengus; après s'être confrontés à l'équipe des aspirants du Brouillard, ils subissent les assauts de l'une de ces créatures. Naruto, grièvement blessé, tombe malencontreusement en plein milieu de sables mouvants; malgré ses exhortations, Solan refuse de lui lâcher la main pour sauver le pendentif que les gennin doivent absolument conserver afin de valider l'épreuve. Ses forces venant à lui manquer, elle regarde, impuissante, son coéquipier sombrer juste sous ses yeux._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 16: FUNESTE RENCONTRE<strong>_

_**F**_igée, Solan regarda les dernières mèches blondes de Naruto disparaître dans les sables mouvants. _Il va étouffer_, pensa-t-elle stupidement en se remémorant le jour où elle avait elle-même failli se noyer. Son corps paralysé par le choc, elle se contentait de scruter la surface redevenue calme du marais.

- Non… ce n'est pas possible…

_Ton existence vaudra la peine dès que tu auras trouvé des personnes qui te seront chères… _

_L_a culpabilité ravagea son cœur en un instant. Ce sentiment d'impuissance et d'inutilité qu'elle haïssait tant vint s'y mêler; elle ne pouvait tout contenir en même temps cette fois-ci. Laissant la fureur, la tristesse, la douleur prendre possession de tout son être, elle chercha un exutoire contre qui rediriger son trop-plein d'émotions.

Tournant la tête sur le côté, elle ne vit presque pas Sasuke se tenir, haletant et courbé, au milieu de la clairière aux allures apocalyptiques. Alors qu'il se tenait à distance respectueuse du tengu encore debout, les arbres qui l'entouraient n'étaient plus que silhouettes estropiées et calcinées dont les membres encore embrasés à certains endroits ressemblaient à des spectres monstrueux errant dans les nuages de braises et de fumée noirâtre.

Le tengu, mutilé lui aussi, rampait presque à terre, en équilibre sur la patte qu'il lui restait et une aile presque arrachée. Les râles qu'il poussait auraient fait dresser l'échine à n'importe qui; de loin, Solan pouvait voir le sang poisseux s'écouler en abondance de sa gorge déchirée. En temps normal, il était probable qu'une telle vision eusse provoqué chez elle un franc sentiment de pitié; cette fois-ci, cependant, elle entendait laisser libre court à sa fureur.

Aveuglée par la haine, elle bondit de sa branche et atterrit hors du marais. Oubliant le gaz mortel, oubliant les serres tranchantes, oubliant toutes pensées raisonnables, elle s'élança à toute allure vers la créature. Tandis qu'elle dépassait Sasuke, ses doigts épousèrent naturellement la garde de ses kunaï, comme un geste purement instinctif uniquement destiné à donner la mort. Le tengu n'avait apparemment même plus la force de s'échapper; alors qu'une dizaine de mètres les séparaient encore, il la regarda approcher d'une mine hagarde.

- Crève ! hurla-t-elle, hors-d'elle.

_A_lors que la peau de ses mains et de son visage commençait à la brûler, elle poussa un cri de rage et brandit ses deux kunaï sur le côté.

- SOLAN ! fit la voix de Sasuke dans son dos. Espèce de folle, il va te brûler !

_I_gnorant les avertissements de son coéquipier, elle bondit en l'air pour poignarder le tengu à la verticale; ses yeux la piquaient désormais, mais elle ignorait si l'acide en était complètement responsable.

- ATTENTION !

_L_es événements s'enchaînèrent si rapidement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Dans un premier temps, quelque chose la percuta brutalement sur le côté alors que le sol explosait littéralement sous les serres du tengu. Elle ferma les yeux pour éviter les projections d'acide et les mottes de terre qui voltigeaient dans tous les sens autour d'elle. Une seconde après, son corps déséquilibré s'écrasa au sol. Emportée par l'élan de ce qui l'avait violemment bousculée, elle roula sur plusieurs mètres sans pouvoir s'arrêter, comme un vulgaire pantin incapable de toute volonté.

Finalement, son dos entra en collision avec la racine saillante d'un arbre géant, interrompant sa course folle. Endolorie et complètement étourdie, elle se força néanmoins à ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre un tant soit peu ce qui était en train de se passer.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut Sasuke, debout quelques mètres devant elle -elle comprit alors qu'il l'avait certainement déviée de sa trajectoire en plein vol pour lui sauver la vie. En effet, à l'endroit même où le tengu se trouvait une seconde auparavant, le sol s'était ouvert comme s'il avait été éventré de l'intérieur. Au milieu des deux pans de terre qui entouraient le trou béant, une étrange colonne aux reflets luisants saillait d'un mètre au dessus du niveau du sol.

Incapable d'identifier ce dont il s'agissait, elle plissa les yeux tandis qu'une terreur sourde prenait peu à peu possession de son corps; non seulement le large pilier semblait vivant, mais de plus… où était passé le tengu ?

- Qu… qu'est-ce que c'est ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche sans se soucier de savoir si Sasuke pouvait l'entendre.

_E_lle ne put réprimer un cri d'horreur alors qu'une pupille sombre et verticale apparut au milieu de la surface lisse de la colonne. Sasuke eut un léger mouvement de recul et resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts autour de la garde de son kunaï. La chose devant eux se contracta lentement, laissant entrevoir une forme sombre et indistincte au milieu de sa matière grise et brillante. Le tengu venait de se faire avaler par un serpent dont la gueule avait à peu près la même taille qu'un homme adulte.

Solan écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et recula un peu plus contre le tronc alors que la créature rampait hors de son trou dans un bruissement discret.

- Solan… où est Naruto ? demanda soudainement Sasuke sans lâcher le serpent géant des yeux.

_À_ l'entente du prénom de son coéquipier, la peur la quitta momentanément pour laisser place à un vide insupportable.

- Sasuke… désolée…

_I_l tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté; cela ne dura qu'un instant.

Le serpent n'en finissait plus d'apparaître des entrailles de la terre; étrangement, il ne semblait pas s'intéresser outre mesure aux deux gennins. Finalement, son corps s'affina et les écailles lustrées de sa queue s'extirpèrent à leur tour du tunnel. Non sans une certaine grâce, il s'enroula sur lui-même et se dressa de toute sa hauteur face à eux. Sa tête plate était large et triangulaire; il semblait calme et docile, dardant sa langue de temps en temps comme pour goûter à l'air ambiant.

Le reptile s'immobilisa complètement et leva subitement la tête comme pour regarder au ciel. Ses mâchoires s'ouvrirent lentement, et Solan crut un instant qu'il allait recracher le tengu. Au lieu du démon corbeau, cependant, ce fut une silhouette bien plus fine, presque humaine, qui naquit de la gueule gluante du serpent.

- Qu'est-ce que…

_T_out en se relevant lentement, Solan plissa les yeux et fixa la forme qui se tortillait entre les crochets, comme emprisonnée par les filets de bave qui collaient à sa peau. À mesure qu'il s'échappait du corps du serpent, sa silhouette paraissait de plus en plus humaine.

- Eh bien, eh bien… Quel emportement, jeune demoiselle, quelle passion…

- Un concurrent… souffla Sasuke. Du Pays de l'Herbe…

_À _la vue du bandeau reconnaissable, Solan acquiesça doucement tandis que le visage inquiétant et les cheveux noirs du ninja se détachaient parfaitement désormais. _Il est sorti de la gueule du serpent…_

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'enquit Sasuke d'une voix froide bien que Solan croyait y lire une certaine panique.

_L_'individu éclata d'un rire glaçant, ses cheveux ondulant légèrement sur ses épaules alors qu'il secouait la tête. Il n'était apparu que quelques secondes auparavant, pourtant tout chez cet homme déclanchait en Solan une vague sourde et profonde de malaise, comme si à l'entente de sa voix sans timbre et à la vue de ses traits brouillés son corps entier fondait de l'intérieur.

- Voyons… reprit-il. En voilà des façons de me remercier de vous avoir débarrassé de votre ennem…

- Tu peux nous dire ce qui t'a poussé à intervenir ? le coupa Sasuke. Nous sommes censés être adversaires.

- Quelle méfiance… répliqua l'autre avec un sourire, je pourrais presque m'en vexer… Pour répondre à ta question, je dirais que vous étiez plus… pertinents… à trois…

- _Plus pertinents _?

- Exact… J'adorerais voir le spectacle se poursuivre, alors il serait intéressant que vous sauviez votre ami, le plus tôt étant le mieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? murmura Solan. Qui est ce type ?

- Naruto s'est noyé, rétorqua Sasuke d'un ton plus défiant encore.

- Ces sables mouvants ne sont pas ordinaires, expliqua l'homme-serpent d'une voix neutre, les personnes qui y sont piégées ne meurent pas sur le coup…

_L_e cœur de Solan bondit dans sa poitrine; elle fit un pas précipité dans sa direction mais Sasuke lui barra le chemin de son bras gauche.

- Qu… Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix que l'émotion rendait vibrante. On peut encore sortir Naruto de là, c'est ça ?

- Petite…

- Tais-toi, Solan, ordonna Sasuke, ne t'emballes pas… Ne t'emballes surtout pas, laisse-moi parler.

- Mais…

- Ça fait aussi partie du spectacle ? lança-t-il de nouveau à l'adresse du ninja de Kusa. Tu nous pièges en nous mentant pour pouvoir nous finir les uns après les autres, c'est ça ?

- Certes, je n'ai jamais dit que mon geste serait gratuit… Toutefois, je ne vois aucun intérêt à vous raconter des mensonges alors qu'il serait si simple pour moi de vous déchiqueter ici et maintenant… Hun, hun…

_S_asuke eut une moue contrariée et baissa légèrement la tête, visiblement incertain.

- Tss…

- Par ce tunnel vous vous rapprocherez de votre compagnon, poursuivit l'autre en indiquant le trou dans le sol d'un signe de tête. Mais ne tardez pas trop…

- Hors-de-question, trancha sèchement Sasuke, tu nous prends pour des imbéciles ?

- On improvisera, Sasuke… intervint Solan d'un ton précipité. Peut-être que ce type ment, peut-être pas… Mais c'est probablement la seule chance qu'on ai de revoir Naruto vivant…

_S_asuke refusait de la regarder, les yeux toujours rivés sur leur ennemi de Kusa.

- On verra bien… répéta-t-elle. On verra bi…

- Idiote, c'est du suicide ! Et toi, si tu étais si soucieux de préserver nos trois vies, pourquoi ne pas être intervenu avant pour sauver Naruto ?

_U_n sourire torve déforma son visage à la question de Sasuke. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant le dévisager avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

- Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net… finit-il par répliquer à voix basse. Hun, hun, hun…

_S_olan ne put retenir une exclamation alors que le corps du serpent géant s'arquait brusquement dans les airs; dans un craquement sinistre, ses écailles perdirent de leur éclat et semblèrent devenir plus dure que la pierre. En moins d'une seconde, le serpent s'était mué en une sorte de large tronc d'arbre à qui l'on aurait ôté toutes les branches, lisse, noir et sans vie. Le mystérieux ninja avait disparu.

- Ce type… murmura Solan sans en croire ses yeux.

- Entrer dans ce tunnel… ce serait comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup, lâcha Sasuke en posant les yeux sur le trou béant dans le sol.

- Il faut prendre le risque...

_S_ans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle courut vers la faille et s'accroupit au bord.

- En tout cas, je le prends… murmura-t-elle d'avantage pour elle-même.

_A_lors qu'elle se glissait dans le trou pour s'y laisser tomber, elle songea au désespoir qui l'avait envahi en voyant Naruto sombrer… Or un être déjà désespéré ne pouvait ressentir le désespoir; finalement, avec Naruto et Sasuke à ses côtés, il lui restait apparemment encore certaines choses à perdre.

_C'est exactement comme vous l'aviez dit_, pensa-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur_. _Le monde avait beau bouger autour d'elle, et elle-même n'avait beau être qu'un poids mort au milieu de ces évolutions qui la terrorisaient et la paralysaient, tant que ses repères demeuraient à ses côtés, il lui semblait que jamais la limite n'aurait à être franchie.

Sasuke n'eut d'autre choix que d'entrer à sa suite, et ils furent rapidement prisonniers des ténèbres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>L<strong>_e tunnel que le serpent géant avait creusé était d'un tel diamètre qu'ils pouvaient avancer en s'y tenant debout. Sans un mot, tous les sens aux aguets, ils couraient à toute allure sans marquer de pauses. Le bruit de leur course était étouffé par la terre comprimée tout autour d'eux; il leur sembla avoir pénétré une dimension parallèle où leur corps et leurs gestes n'influençaient pas sur le reste de l'univers, coupés de toute matière solide.

- Je perçois des changements de luminosité, annonça soudainement Sasuke, on doit être proches de la sortie; peut-être dans cinq minutes.

- C'est ton sharingan qui…

- Hmm.

_I_l n'était pas plus âgé qu'elle, pourtant la pupille qu'il possédait faisait déjà montre de qualités hors du commun. Quand son propre gamigan était-il donc censé s'éveiller ? Laissant de côté son malaise, elle entreprit de se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait suivre; le ninja de Kusa entendait certainement leur faire payer très cher la piste sur laquelle il les avait mis.

Elle songea qu'il promettait d'être un ennemi des plus dangereux; le reptile qu'il avait commandé devant eux semblait bien d'avantage qu'un serpent de grande taille -il avait avalé le tengu sans subir aucun des dégâts du gaz acide. Plus que ses capacités, elle redoutait bien d'avantage son allure menaçante. Il semblait porter un intérêt tout particulier à Sasuke, et Solan se demanda s'il désirait lui aussi se frotter à l'héritier du célèbre clan Uchiwa…

- Nous y sommes.

_L_a voix de Sasuke la tira de ses pensées, et elle se saisit machinalement d'un de ses kunaï. Alors qu'elle aussi pouvait percevoir l'obscurité qui déclinait, elle repensa aux derniers mots du ninja de Kusa.

- Dis… Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net » ?

_I_l ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant lui aussi réfléchir un instant. Une seconde plus tard, le bout du tunnel leur apparut à quelques centaines de mètres devant eux.

- Et comment voudrais-tu que je le saches ?

_L_e cœur de Solan battait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la sortie. Et s'ils avaient trop tardés à se lancer à la recherche de Naruto ?… Elle se força à chasser toutes pensées négatives et garda son esprit fixé sur le cercle lumineux droit devant eux.

Le tunnel déboucha finalement sur une immense clairière ombragée dont la luminosité était beaucoup moins intense maintenant qu'ils étaient hors de terre. À peine à l'air libre qu'elle l'entendit avant même de le voir.

- _Bon sang de vase dégueulasse_ !

_D_'un même mouvement, Sasuke et elle pilèrent et tournèrent la tête sur la gauche. Leur regard se posèrent sur le troisième membre de l'équipe, toujours empêtré dans une marre de boue épaisse et malodorante alimentée par une sorte de ruisseau aussi peu engageant par lequel il avait certainement dû arriver.

- Cet idiot… soupira Sasuke.

_S_on ton se voulait irrité, mais Solan y percevait clairement une délivrance semblable à celle qui venait de la pénétrer elle aussi. Bien malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation soulagée à la vue de son compagnon.

- Naruto !

_N_e les ayant pas remarqué jusque là, il leva brusquement la tête vers eux et se fendit d'un sourire émerveillé.

- Ah, ah ! Vous êtes là les amis ! Bon sang, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer cette fois ! Si c'est pas trop bidon comme mort, ça: noyé dans de la merd… Hé, ça va Solan ? T'es toute blanche…

_A_lors qu'il parlait, elle et Sasuke s'étaient rapprochés de lui et avaient entrepris de le tirer hors du marais moins profond. Solan réprima un sourire et afficha de nouveau son habituelle indifférence.

- C'est toi qui me donnes la nausée; je n'ai jamais rien senti d'aussi répugnant.

- J'ai bien failli mourir et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire… rétorqua-t-il avec humeur alors qu'il s'asseyait au sec en secouant son blouson encore recouvert de quelques plumes du tengu. Bonjour le réconf…

_E_lle ne l'écoutait plus, soulagée de voir que le pendentif entourait toujours son cou. Alors qu'il levait le bras pour se gratter le bout du nez, elle cligna un instant des yeux.

- Mon… montres-moi ton bras…

_E_lle crut d'abord avoir mal vu. Fronçant les sourcils, elle lui empoigna l'avant-bras droit sans se soucier de la saleté qui le recouvrait. Un instant déconcertée, elle chercha vainement des yeux les lésions profondes qu'avait provoquées l'acide une dizaine de minutes auparavant.

- Comment… murmura-t-elle en levant vers lui un visage interdit. Comment est-ce que tu t'es soigné ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas qu'à chaque fois que tu me blessais, je ne mettais que quelques minutes à guérir ?

_E_lle éclata d'un rire nerveux et fouilla dans ses souvenirs, cherchant à quel moment elle aurait pu rêver que l'os de son bras était bel et bien à l'air libre.

- Mais, ton… ton os… il était _à vif_ ! continua-t-elle en tournant son poignet dans tous les sens. Ça… ça n'a vraiment rien a voir avec une petite entaille !

- Me scalper ou me raccourcir la jambe n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'appelle une _petite entaille_, je te signale_, _rétorqua-t-il en tentant vainement de dégager son bras.

- Taisez-vous tous les deux, intervint Sasuke, je vous rappelle que le type du Pays de l'Herbe doit probablement attendre dans un coin le moment propice pour s'en prendre à nous.

_K_unaï en main, l'air concentré, il s'était éloigné de la marre et scrutait attentivement les arbres autour d'eux; quant à Solan, jamais la forêt ne lui avait paru aussi menaçante qu'en cet instant. Après les tengus et le serpent géant, il lui semblait que ses profondeurs insondables et silencieuses regorgeaient de toutes les créatures que l'imagination pensait pouvoir garder calfeutrées.

- _Le type du Pays de l'Herbe_, répéta Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, qui est-ce ?

_S_olan se tourna vers lui et se rappela qu'il avait déjà était englouti lorsque l'étrange individu leur était apparu.

- Eh bien… commença-t-elle.

- Il arrive, souffla Sasuke.

- Hé, ho, répondez-moi, bon sang ! paniqua Naruto en se redressant d'un coup. De qui est-ce que vous parlez au juste, dîtes-m…

_É_tait-ce le fruit de son imagination exacerbée par la peur ou une véritable intuition du danger ? Solan n'aurait su le dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui sembla percevoir l'énergie sinistre du ninja de Kusa avant même de le voir se détacher lentement du tronc de cet arbre, comme s'il avait auparavant épousé son bois pour les espionner. Perché sur une large branche à une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol, il s'avança vers le vide, ses lèvres étirées par ce même sourire chargé de menace.

- Sasuke… lança-t-il alors que les trois gennins, figés dans l'attente de l'assaut, l'observaient d'un œil anxieux. Tu me demandais tout à l'heure la raison pour laquelle je t'avais laissé affronter seul votre ennemi… Eh bien, je ne pouvais croire que tu te sois autant écarté du chemin censé te mener droit à la délivrance…

_À _quelques pas devant elle, Solan vit les épaules de Sasuke se raidir.

- De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? s'étonna Naruto, son regard perplexe se posant alternativement sur son coéquipier et leur adversaire. Tu connais ce type, Sasuke ?

_M_algré sa stupéfaction de voir dans la bouche d'un inconnu ce qui tenait d'un des plus grands tabous de toute l'histoire du village, Solan garda silence.

Dans sa tentative de calmer ses pensées pour se préparer au combat, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un funeste pressentiment face à l'intérêt ostentatoire qu'il affichait pour Sasuke; l'apparition de cet homme à l'aura néfaste s'était faîte au cours d'une situation si désastreuse que selon elle il ne pouvait en découler qu'un engrenage d'événements tous aussi dramatiques les uns que les autres.

- Non seulement tu connais mon prénom, rétorqua lentement Sasuke, mais tu sembles aussi en savoir assez long sur moi… Ai-je des raisons de croire que tu es un peu plus qu'un simple gennin venu passer un examen ?

- J'ai observé avec attention votre petite formation depuis votre entrée dans cette forêt, continua l'autre sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Alors dis-moi, Sasuke…

_S_on sourire s'agrandit d'avantage tandis qu'il plissait légèrement les yeux.

- Dis-moi… Lequel des deux aura eu le plus d'influence sur toi ? Le réceptacle incapable de tenir tête à des passions qui ne lui appartiennent pas, ou l'idéaliste précoce soumise au malaise autodestructeur ?

_C_ette fois-ci, chacun des trois eut momentanément le souffle coupé.

Solan ne fit pas cas de ce qu'il pensait d'elle, et ne se demanda même pas de quelle manière il avait pu si bien les connaître; un seul mot avait accaparé toutes ses pensées à l'instant même où il avait franchi les lèvres malsaines. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Naruto, comme si faire face à son camarade de toujours engendrerait la naissance d'une vérité monstrueuse et implacable qui jusque là s'était contenté d'une silhouette imprécise et fugace.

- Quel réceptacle ? murmura-t-elle en cherchant le regard de son coéquipier. _Réceptacle _de quoi ?

_I_l fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre tandis que leur adversaire, visiblement satisfait de l'effet qu'il venait de produire sur le trio, reprenait son discours.

- Je ne comprends pas cette négligence avec laquelle tu oses mettre ton existence en péril... Aurais-tu par hasard oublié que tu ne pourras guère mener ton objectif à bien si tu t'obstines à risquer ta vie de cette manière ?

- Rien ne m'oblige à écouter tes délires ! s'emporta Sasuke en faisant un pas vers l'arbre où il était perché. Si tu crois pouvoir nous distraire av…

- Tu ne dois surtout pas t'écarter de la voie que la haine trace pour toi. Voilà le secret: considères tout ce qui ne te rend pas fort comme autant de chemins trompeurs qui t'éloignent du dessein de ta vie. À cette seule condition tu deviendras réellement puissant, et cela vaut aussi pour ces deux boulets qui t'accompagnent…

- Tu aimes t'entendre parler, toi, hein ? s'exclama Naruto d'une voix si forte que Solan et Sasuke en sursautèrent. Bon sang, on sait tous ici que Sasuke n'a jamais été le type le plus démonstratif qui soit quand il s'agit des autres, mais…

- Tais-toi, imbécile, fulmina Sasuke, tu ne sais pas de q…

- … mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous faire croire qu'il deviendra meilleur en restant tout seul !

_S_olan fronça les sourcils et, oubliant presque la présence du ninja de Kusa et ses paroles cinglantes, observa Naruto aussi attentivement qu'elle l'écoutait.

Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il n'avait jamais excellé dans l'art d'analyser les comportements et les sentiments d'autrui; en cet instant, il lui semblait néanmoins que sa manière simpliste et un peu rustre de voir les choses, aussi subtiles qu'elles pouvaient être, lui donnaient un pouvoir de pénétration émotionnelle et psychologique si profond et ciblé qu'elle désespérait de jamais pouvoir s'approcher aussi près de l'essence-même des humains et du monde en général.

Pourquoi devait-elle donc tout apprendre de lui ?

- Tu n'es qu'un enfant… Quelle naïveté… lâcha leur adversaire à l'adresse de Naruto. Ne cherches pas à comprendre Sasuke; vous ne jouez pas dans la même cour, tous les deux. Il est grand temps que cesse la comédie…

_A_pparemment déterminé à joindre le geste à la parole, il disparut en un éclair de sa branche, de la même manière qu'il leur était apparu -fusionnant littéralement avec le bois du tronc.

Comme d'habitude, Sasuke fut le premier à réagir.

- Derrière ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant brusquement.

_A_vant même que Solan et Naruto puissent s'écarter, il envoya droit dans leur direction une volée de kunaï qui ne les évita que de quelques centimètres. Tous deux bondirent sur le côté et Solan eut juste le temps de voir du coin de l'œil l'ombre furtive et silencieuse de leur adversaire -elle ne chercha même pas à savoir comment il avait pu être perché une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol à peine une seconde auparavant.

Alors que, sifflant dans les airs comme s'ils pourfendaient l'espace dans leur course, les kunaï de Sasuke passèrent près de son visage, Solan fit de son mieux pour conserver son équilibre en atterrissant au sol. À moitié à genou, elle releva vivement la tête mais le ninja de Kusa avait à nouveau disparu de son champs de vision. Derrière elle, le bruit caractéristique du métal des kunaï qui s'entrechoquaient attira son attention; l'ennemi s'en prenait directement à Sasuke.

Son premier réflexe fut de porter secours à son coéquipier, mais un seul coup d'œil dans leur direction lui permit de comprendre que l'échange qui était en train de se dérouler devant elle et Naruto ne tenait plus de son ressort. Incrédule, elle constata que la vivacité de ses yeux ne suffisait même pas à suivre les mouvements des deux adversaires…

Alors qu'il évitait une estocade au niveau de la carotide, elle put apercevoir une fraction de seconde l'éclat vermeil des pupilles de Sasuke.

Face à la vélocité et la précision des deux adversaires, elle n'osait presque pas approcher; inconsciemment, le sharingan l'incitait à maintenir une distance respectueuse, comme par crainte de gêner son coéquipier dans sa tentative de lui apporter soutien. Elle se remémora les paroles de Kakashi sur la pupille des Hanayuki et crut voir en Sasuke l'achèvement de ce à quoi elle-même avait échoué jusque là.

Malgré le profond respect que lui inspirait le sharingan au fond des beaux yeux sombres de son coéquipier, un pressentiment anxieux lui tenaillait le ventre; elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le ninja de Kusa faisait en sorte de retenir ses coups face à lui. Rien ne pouvait justifier le sourire qu'il continuait d'arborer, sinon cette volonté d'apprécier les capacités du descendant des Uchiwa, et confirmant de ce fait l'intérêt obscur qu'il n'avait cessé de lui porter jusque là.

En cet instant, elle n'éprouvait rien d'autre que de la peur pour son ami.

- _Multi-clonnage ! _

_L_e cri de Naruto la tira brusquement de ses pensées; sa propre passivité lui donna un instant la nausée.

- Ne nous gênes pas, lança brièvement le ninja de Kusa.

_A_lors que Sasuke faisait visiblement appel à toute sa concentration pour lui tenir tête, il se permit un coup d'œil dans la direction de Naruto et des trois clones qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

- Ne soyez pas fâchés, tous les deux, poursuivit-il, je vais vous donner de quoi vous divert…

- Vous tous, à l'attaque ! hurla Naruto.

_A_lors qu'ils s'élançaient tous les quatre en direction du combat, le ninja de Kusa posa furtivement la main au sol. Solan eut à peine le temps de reculer précipitamment qu'un nuage de fumée recouvrit tout autour d'eux.

- Débarrasse-moi de ces deux gêneurs…

_L_a voix de leur ennemi lui parut lointaine; Sasuke avait probablement tenté de tourner le manque de visibilité à son profit pour prendre l'avantage.

- Naruto ! s'écria-t-elle, son mauvais pressentiment gagnant en intensité. Reste avec moi, c'est un serpent gé…

_E_lle sentit la froideur des écailles frôler son bras tout en se jetant sur le côté. Les crocs du reptile se refermèrent sur le vide et elle se dépêcha de sortir ses kunaï. Furieux, il tourna sa gueule vers elle et la chargea de nouveau. Prête à l'accueillir, elle le laissa approcher, guettant l'instant où elle pourrait à nouveau lui échapper tout en le blessant.

Le serpent bougea plus vite que ce à quoi elle s'attendait; il rampa si rapidement vers elle qu'il lui sembla que le sol humide l'avait transporté à sa surface. Déroutée, elle faillit trébucher l'espace d'une seconde; heureusement, la créature ne put profiter de son déséquilibre pour l'attaquer. Naruto, escorté de ses trois clones et bondissant de nulle part, s'écrasa contre la gueule ouverte du serpent qui fut détourné de sa cible.

Les trois clones de Naruto ne résistèrent pas à la violence du choc; quant à l'original, il réussit tant bien que mal à atterrir sur ses jambes, un peu sonné. Solan remarqua que les coups qu'il venait de recevoir avaient comme déformé par endroits la surface lisse des écailles du serpent, comme s'il était désormais cabossé.

- D'abord des barrières électriques, tempêta Naruto alors que la créature se tournait vers lui, ensuite ces monstres dégénérés puis ces foutus sables mouvants, maintenant un serpent de la taille d'un immeuble… Non mais je peux t'assurer que c'est la dernière fois que je mets les pieds dans ce village de malades !

_L_e reptile géant ne le chargea pas tout de suite; sans lâcher Naruto du regard, il se cambra comme pour prendre son élan. Solan entendait profiter de cet instant pour le toucher. D'un bond, elle franchit la distance qui la séparait de lui et brandit ses kunaï. Elle s'attendait à ce que les lames pénètrent la chaire tendre; au lieu de ça, elles heurtèrent des écailles dures comme de l'acier et se brisèrent nettes.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que…

_L_e reptile fit même pas attention à elle. Sans ciller, il fixait Naruto de ses pupilles verticales. Alors qu'elle balançait ses armes hors d'usage au sol d'un geste furieux, une plainte sourde parvint à ses oreilles.

- Je me sens bizarre… gémit Naruto.

Elle lui jeta un regard et le trouva affreusement pâle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta-t-elle tandis que le serpent demeurait immobile.

- Ses yeux…

_I_l posa un genou à terre en fermant les yeux.

- Naruto !

_L_e reptile siffla d'un air victorieux et chargea. Agissant sans réfléchir, elle bondit vers son coéquipier et le bouscula de toutes ses forces pour l'écarter de la trajectoire de la créature. La gueule immense se referma dans un claquement sec à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le corps parcouru d'adrénaline, elle saisit le corps inerte de Naruto par les épaules et se dépêcha de le tirer sur quelques mètres.

- Naruto, réveille-toi ! hurla-t-elle en regardant le serpent se tourner à nouveau vers eux. Ne me lâches pas, pas maintenant !

_D_ans un bruissement léger, il rampa dans leur direction, toujours aussi rapide. Solan laissa momentanément tomber son coéquipier et se prépara à recevoir le nouvel assaut. Peut-être qu'en le laissant approcher suffisamment près pour poignarder l'intérieur de sa gueule… Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se demanda un instant ce que Kakashi penserait d'un tel plan.

- Approche, maudit serpent, murmura-t-elle en serrant fort entre ses doigts son dernier kunaï.

- Mon _baziriku _est un spécimen unique… Rien à voir avec un simple serpent géant, gamine.

_L_a voix du ninja de Kusa retentit dans son dos, et oubliant la menace imminente elle se retourna vivement. Leur ennemi se tenait à seulement quelques mètres d'eux. En un instant, elle vit que son visage avait changé; comme s'il avait été auparavant recouvert d'un masque, la moitié de sa face avait été arrachée, révélant non pas une blessure grave mais de nouveaux traits bien intacts. Dès lors elle sut que tout était perdu.

Elle s'attendait à la morsure mortelle du serpent mais eut juste le temps de l'apercevoir une dernière fois du coin de l'œil avant de le voir disparaître dans un nouveau nuage de fumée épaisse. Un instant décontenancée, elle ne prit pas le temps de se demander pour quelle raison son maître l'avait rappelé au dernier moment et fit face à leur adversaire.

- Où est Sasuke ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

_S_on regard parcourut la forêt derrière le ninja de Kusa et tomba sur le corps inanimé de son coéquipier, la nuque ensanglantée. Elle eut un hoquet d'horreur mais parvint à maîtriser sa panique.

- Salop… siffla-t-elle en reportant son attention sur leur ennemi. Je vais te faire payer tout le mal que tu nous as fait…

- Tu es incapable de défendre tes propres coéquipiers, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, c'est à toi qu'incombe le rôle du poids inutile, on dirait…

_E_lle sentait son cœur bondir à toute allure dans sa poitrine; il lui semblait qu'il pouvait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Partagée entre les paroles venimeuses de son adversaire et la concentration difficile que lui requérait l'élaboration d'un plan pour se sortir de cette impasse, elle ne remarqua même pas Naruto remuer à ses pieds.

- So… lan…

- Réveille-toi, Naruto, ordonna-t-elle, passé une seconde de soulagement, Sasuke est à terre…

_A_ttentive, elle ne lâchait pas leur adversaire des yeux, convaincue qu'il allait passer à l'attaque d'un instant à l'autre. Toutefois, il ne tenta rien tandis que Naruto se relevait difficilement, titubant et retombant à plusieurs reprises.

- Qu'est-ce… que… qu'est-ce que tu… dis ? bégaya-t-il. Sasuke… il ne peut pas…

- Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore vivant, répondit-elle, la gorge nouée malgré ses efforts pour se maîtriser.

- Les capacités de Sasuke sont impressionnantes, intervint le ninja de Kusa d'une voix détachée, dommage qu'on lui est affublé deux freins tels que v…

- Toi…

_N_aruto arrêta brusquement de tanguer sur ses deux pieds; Solan vit ses poings se serrer dangereusement et comprit qu'il était à deux doigts de sortir véritablement de ses gonds.

- Toi… répéta-t-il, son regard remontant lentement vers leur ennemi. Je vais te faire tellement mal que tu n'auras plus de voix pour crier ta douleur…

- Parfait.

_L_e sourire satisfait du ninja défiguré fut la dernière image qui s'imposa clairement à l'esprit de Solan. L'éclair rougeoyant et la brûlure dans ses entrailles occultèrent tout; elle poussa un hurlement que ses oreilles n'entendirent même pas.

* * *

><p><em>Les prochains chapitres devraient arriver assez rapidement. Si, si, c'est vrai XD<em>


	19. II DANS LE CALME DE LA FORÊT

_**CHAPITRE 17: DANS LE CALME DE LA FORÊT**_

_**É**_tait-ce sa conscience qui difficilement percevait le déroulement des événements ? Ou bien des souvenirs qui lui revenaient à mesure qu'elle émergeait d'un sommeil épuisant ? Des mots et des images perçaient ses pensées comme des lames auraient tailladé la voile d'un bateau en plein brouillard.

- _Je ne m'étais pas trompé… Le réceptacle du démon Renard à neuf queues…_

_L_e ninja de Kusa maintenait Naruto à la gorge, contre le tronc d'un arbre. Elle ignorait si les volutes rougeâtres qui émanaient du corps de son coéquipier n'étaient qu'un tour que ses yeux embués de larmes lui jouaient. Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait de la manifestation physique d'une énergie trop condensée pour demeurer intangible.

- _Le sceau du Quatrième Hokage… C'est remarquable…_

_L_a paume droite du ninja et ses cinq doigts écartés s'écrasaient contre le ventre nu de Naruto. Celui-ci se mettait à crier et s'écroulait au sol, évanoui.

Bien que le sol de la forêt était humide et recouvert de feuilles, les pas de l'ennemi résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'il s'approchait lentement d'elle.

- _L'histoire de la chute du clan Hanayuki est aussi célèbre que celle des Uchiwa à Konoha…_

_I_l s'était accroupi auprès d'elle et continuait d'arborer son sourire énigmatique.

_- Mais malgré le tabou qui persiste à Kiri, il semblerait que la rumeur concernant la petite héritière de la famille soit vraie…_

_D_e son visage elle ne voyait rien d'autre que ces lèvres faiblement courbées, plus satisfaites que jamais.

- _Ces signes… le miroir exact de la serrure qui retient Kyuubi prisonnier de son réceptacle…_

_Q_uelque chose de glacé caressait la peau de son ventre, comme si un serpent se glissait sous son vêtement et rampait sur son corps.

- _Il faut une connaissance si poussée en matière de sceaux pour produire pareille merveille… Même moi je serais bien incapable de réaliser une telle prouesse…_

_D_es relents métalliques imprégnaient l'air qui passait dans ses narines; elle aurait voulu avoir la force d'arrêter de respirer pour ne pas les sentir.

- _Ce sang qui s'écoule de ton nombril… Inutile d'être un maître en la matière pour y reconnaître un mauvais présage…_

_E_lle se sentait affreusement nauséeuse et aurait donné beaucoup pour être une autre personne en cet instant précis.

- _Ces saignements, et ton état proprement pitoyable… Étrange que la libération partielle du démon cause en toi de si grands bouleversements… A moins que ce ne soit justement ce verrou qui en soit responsable…_

_C_omme hypnotisée par le flot de paroles qui franchissait ses lèvres, elle ignorait si son cerveau interprétait ou non les mots qu'il prononçait.

- _Ou peut-être n'es-tu simplement qu'une piètre héritière, dénuée de tout talent… Une médiocre représentante… Pas de chance pour ta famille._

_S_es cheveux longs s'agitaient comme un rideau alors qu'il se retournait pour jeter un regard derrière lui.

_- Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, tu fais figure de pâle copie à côté de tes deux compagnons… Et je n'ai que faire des spécimens de seconde main; tu ne présentes aucun intérêt pour moi… Je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de t'achever…_

_S_es doigts froids comme les écailles de son serpent caressèrent doucement la peau de ses joues. Elle tressaillit à ce contact mais ne tenta même pas de s'y soustraire.

- _Je te déconseille de te mettre encore en travers de mon chemin, gamine. Essayes d'influencer le cours immuable des choses, et je te prendrais absolument tout…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>L<strong>_'humidité du sol sous son dos la gelait jusqu'aux os; Solan aurait donné cher pour se sentir au sec et réchauffée. À mesure que ses sens sortaient de leur torpeur et qu'elle reprenait petit à petit conscience de ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, elle réalisa que chaque partie de son corps la faisait souffrir et renonça à se tourner sur le côté.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel assombri et lourd. Non seulement la nuit tombait, mais elle promettait aussi d'être orageuse. De fait, l'atmosphère entre les arbres semblaient s'être épaissi, et cette lourdeur déteignait sur ses pensées qui ne parvenaient que difficilement à retracer la suite des événements qui l'avaient conduite à s'évanouir au milieu de cette clairière.

Elle savait qu'en se relevant son regard se poserait sur ses deux coéquipiers encore à terre. En revanche, elle ignorait ou ne se souvenait plus s'ils étaient encore en vie. Luttant contre la douleur, elle tourna la tête sur le côté et aperçut la silhouette inerte de Naruto, au pied de cet arbre où leur ennemi l'avait maintenu. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, elle se redressa lentement, tous ses membres se mouvant au ralentit, et se mit à genou, tête baissée.

Il lui parut ne jamais s'être sentie aussi mal qu'en cet instant, et elle n'essaya même pas de se retenir de vomir. Son ventre qui se contractait pour se vider la faisait souffrir plus que de raison, mais les forces lui manquaient même à gémir. Lentement, elle passa une main sur son nombril et ses doigts s'imprégnèrent du liquide poisseux. Comme pour effacer toute trace de doute, elle les porta à hauteur de ses yeux et constata le sang qui les souillait.

Sans prendre la peine d'y réagir, elle se releva et marcha comme un spectre au milieu de la nuit vers son premier coéquipier. Naruto gisait, avec la vivacité d'un cadavre, mais sa poitrine se soulevait lentement et amplement sous son blouson déchiré. Un coup d'œil lui permit de constater que le pendentif du passé avait disparu. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'accroupir auprès de lui et se dirigea vers Sasuke que la pénombre croissante commençait à dérober à son regard.

Aux premiers abords elle le crut mort; couché sur le côté, il lui tournait le dos et semblait bel et bien sans vie. Elle se laissa tomber à genou à côté de lui et posa une main fébrile sur son épaule. L'impression d'énergie qui résulta de ce simple contact l'incita à retirer immédiatement sa main.

Sasuke n'était pas mort; au contraire, une puissance écrasante l'animait, certes glacée, mais bien présente. La sensibilité de Solan au chakra n'avait jamais été aussi exacerbée qu'en ce moment; il lui sembla être en mesure de décrire le caractère même de celui qu'elle venait de ressentir à l'instant, si toutefois il s'agissait bien de chakra. Profond, incommensurable, presque incontrôlable, mais à la fois lourd et inactif, imparfait, nocif…

Fouillant vaguement dans ses souvenirs, elle ne put se rappeler à aucun moment la présence d'une telle énergie chez son coéquipier. Fronçant les sourcils, elle remarqua une trace noire dans le cou de Sasuke d'où semblait s'écouler les filets de sang qui avaient souillé sa nuque et ses épaules. Se penchant de quelques centimètres, elle put détailler d'avantage l'étrange marque; trois larmes d'environ deux centimètres chacune formaient une ronde en se touchant presque.

Les gouttes de pluie commencèrent à s'écraser sur les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol de la forêt, et elle eut l'impression que tout prenait tranquillement vie autour d'elle. Refusant de penser à la douleur que provoquait en elle le moindre mouvement, elle se saisit des poignets de Sasuke et le traîna derrière elle afin de le mettre à l'abri d'un arbre au tronc plus épais et plus haut que les autres.

S'assurant qu'il était bien protégé de la pluie, elle se dirigea vers Naruto afin de réitérer l'opération. À peine eut-elle frôler de ses doigts la peau de son bras qu'elle recula sur le champs.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? gémit-elle, à bout.

_P_lus que la décharge énergétique qu'elle venait de subir, le son de sa propre voix la secoua violemment. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se reprit, bien déterminée à ne plus se plaindre. Prudemment, elle approcha lentement sa main droite de l'avant-bras de Naruto; comme quelques secondes auparavant, le contact entre eux fut rude.

Contrairement à Sasuke, le chakra qui émanait de Naruto était irrégulier et nerveux, brûlant, rapide et hyperactif comme le courant en furie d'un torrent en crue. L'intensité était telle qu'elle s'en sentait elle-même profondément affectée, quand bien même elle évitait de le toucher.

Refusant de laisser la fatigue l'emporter, elle se saisit de ses poignets comme elle l'avait fait auparavant avec Sasuke. Ses bras s'engourdissaient à mesure qu'elle reculait vers l'arbre, et elle dut s'arrêter à mi-chemin pour vomir de nouveau. Incapable de déterminer si le chakra explosif de Naruto était à l'origine de son malaise, elle laissa temporairement ses interrogations de côté et acheva de le mettre à l'abri, couché juste à la droite de Sasuke.

Alors que la pluie s'intensifiait autour d'eux et que la nuit achevait de tomber, Solan s'avachit contre le tronc d'arbre, exténuée et complètement brisée. Dos au bois, elle s'assoupit quasiment immédiatement. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla peu de temps après, la forêt était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale tandis que la pluie avait momentanément cessée. Les frissons qui la parcouraient l'empêchaient de s'endormir à nouveau, et elle entreprit de faire du feu. _J'espère qu'il me reste suffisamment de chakra…_

Elle se pencha au dessus du sol et dessina à même le sol cinq symboles de l'eau disposés en cercle. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle posa sa main à plat au centre, chaque doigt dirigé dans la direction d'un des emblèmes.

_- Épuisement des rivières internes_, murmura-t-elle.

_E_lle sentit s'échapper par l'extrémité de ses doigts le caractère aqueux de son énergie, et attendit une bonne minute avant de ressentir les premiers effets de la carence. Sa température interne avait sensiblement augmenté, et elle préféra ne pas attendre plus longtemps.

Fouillant dans une de ses poches intérieures, elle récupéra un rouleau de petite taille et écorné. Posant à plat devant elle la feuille de papier sur laquelle le symbole du feu était gravé d'un mélange de cendre et de sang séché, elle porta son pouce à la hauteur de ses lèvres et en mordilla le bout.

- _Invocation_, lâcha-t-elle en barrant l'emblème d'une trace de sang.

_L_'appel de son chakra momentanément dominé par le feu fut entendu, et le rouleau s'embrasa. succès

- Parfait.

_E_lle ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réussite; l'humidité de l'air ambiant, sa position au niveau des racines de l'arbre et son attitude défensive constituaient autant de paramètres qui auraient pu amener à un échec total de l'opération. Heureusement, elle se félicita d'avoir au préalable vidé son chakra de son aspect aqueux, dominant par rapport à celui du feu.

Un brasier de taille honorable se consumait maintenant entre elle et ses coéquipiers, et elle profita quelques minutes de sa chaleur pour reprendre des forces, consciente que soigner un tant soit peu ses compagnons requérait d'abord un état convenable de sa part.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, elle s'efforça de pratiquer sur eux une acupuncture à même de les soulager, intimement convaincue que ces nouvelles énergies ressenties en chacun d'eux ne pouvaient tenir que de la pathologie. Alors qu'à la lueur chancelante des flammes elle piquait différents points stratégiques de leur corps, elle maudissait intérieurement leur ennemi qu'elle tenait pour responsable de tout ce qui était en train de leur arriver.

Ses souvenirs concernant les derniers moments de l'affrontement étaient vagues, mais elle se rappelait clairement l'avoir vu enfoncer sa main sur le ventre de Naruto, à cet endroit précis où la peau de son coéquipier portait d'étranges ecchymoses. Et il y avait cette marque dans le cou de Sasuke; par mesure de prudence, elle n'avait osé le piquer à ce point de sa nuque, là où il aurait été très pertinent d'intervenir pourtant.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait en tailleur entre leur deux corps allongés, son regard se perdit dans les flammes qui se consumaient. L'examen était terminé pour eux; le ninja de Kusa -ou d'autres concurrents peu scrupuleux- avaient profité de leur inconscience pour s'emparer du pendentif qu'Aô leur avait confié. Au regard de la situation, Solan songea qu'il s'agissait bien du cadet de leurs problèmes.

Sasuke avait raison; l'homme qu'ils avaient affronté ne pouvait s'avérer qu'un simple gennin étranger. Les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcé demeuraient incertaines dans les pensées de Solan, toutefois, elle se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir entendu évoquer à demi-mot la tragique histoire des Uchiwa, ainsi que la raison qui poussait Sasuke à exceller. Dès lors, elle ne se préoccupa plus de savoir s'ils couraient un danger au milieu de cette île hostile; trouver un moyen de contacter l'encadrement de l'examen, Kakashi en tête, lui apparut comme étant la première des urgences.

Tournant la tête sur sa droite, elle scruta d'un œil vague l'obscurité épaisse et immobile qui occupait tout l'espace autour d'elle. Ce néant total aspirait ses pensées, et elle choisit de s'en détourner.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage paisible de Naruto; un tel calme lui parut aussi naturel qu'un sourire de Sasuke… Afin de vérifier sa température, elle posa lentement la main sur son front qu'elle avait dépouillé du bandeau de Konoha. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux la gênaient; elle les chassa d'un geste doux. La fièvre reculait; peut-être son acupuncture avait porté ses fruits.

Elle ne retira pas sa main immédiatement; par ce simple geste elle espérait lui communiquer tout ce qui d'habitude s'avérait impossible à lui faire comprendre, à leur faire comprendre. Étrangement, la perspective qu'il pouvait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre lui causait une discrète amertume; quand il aurait repris conscience, elle se devrait d'afficher aussitôt son masque habituel vis-à-vis de lui et de Sasuke. C'était un masque que portaient tous ceux qui jouaient à la guerre, et qui parfois déformait les traits authentiques.


	20. II LA MÉLANCOLIE DES FLOCONS

_Ah, la, la… ça fait du bien d'écrire léger de temps en temps^^ Mais ce flash-back n'est pas si innocent que ça, bien sûr…_

_Encore merci à Cyana, Sechee et Alia00 pour leur commentaire !_

_J'ai essayé d'avoir une écriture un peu moins élaborée comme on est du point de vue d'un Naruto qui n'a respectivement que 4, 6 et 9 ans… Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ça ne vous gonflera pas trop^^ (j'avais fait la même pour le flash-back Solan/Sasuke)._

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 18: LA MÉLANCOLIE DES FLOCONS<strong>_

_Neuf ans plus tôt…_

_**L**_es gros flocons de neige recouvraient tout autour de lui; s'il n'y avait pas vécu depuis sa naissance, sans aucun doute Naruto n'aurait pas reconnu la cour de l'orphelinat. Déjà que le ciel semblait si lourd à devoir charrier ces tonnes de neige, la nuit qui commençait à tomber transformait la ville en une sorte de peinture lisse et mal éclairée, comme ternie par des années d'exposition. Alors que plus tôt dans la matinée, lorsqu'il avait entrepris de rassembler de la neige pour faire un bonhomme, le soleil se réverbérait si fort contre l'éclatante blancheur du tapis formé dans la nuit qu'il devait plisser les yeux afin de ne pas être ébloui, maintenant le bonhomme semblait avoir inexplicablement passé, ce qui le rendait beaucoup moins attrayant.

- Il est trop beau, murmura tout de même Naruto, vraiment trop beau.

_I_l se releva et recula de quelques pas pour contempler encore plus facilement son chef d'œuvre; au même moment, cependant, des voix s'élevèrent de l'autre côté du mur d'enceinte de l'orphelinat, le tirant brusquement de sa rêverie.

- … nouvelle maison, fit celle qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à la directrice de l'établissement. Tu vas voir, tu t'y plairas; j'en suis sûre.

_L_a directrice apparut au niveau du portail, et Naruto vit la poignée de la grille s'abaisser, laissant tomber sans un bruit la neige qui s'y était déposée jusque là. La porte s'entrebâilla, et la femme s'écarta en faisant mine de laisser passer la minuscule silhouette emmitouflée qui l'accompagnait. _Un nouveau_, pensa Naruto en se demandant s'il y avait des chances pour qu'ils puissent faire ami-ami.

- Allons, entre… Ne sois pas timide comme ça…

_L_e nouvel arrivant n'osait apparemment pas dépasser le portail. De loin, Naruto le vit lever son visage qui sortait à peine de son écharpe vers la directrice, comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre en silence combien il était effrayé. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette poule mouillée ? _se moqua-t-il intérieurement. Devant le refus persistant du gamin, la directrice le saisit par la main et s'avança elle-même vers l'orphelinat.

Alors que les bottes de la directrice crissaient faiblement dans la neige, le petit nouveau semblait marcher sans s'enfoncer, et sans émettre un seul bruit -Naruto n'en avait jamais vu, mais cela lui évoqua la manière dont devait s'avancer un faon ou une biche au milieu d'une forêt enneigée. Sans lui lâcher la main, la directrice referma doucement le portail derrière elle.

Curieux, Naruto les suivit du regard alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée pavée disparue sous la neige, à travers la cour de l'orphelinat. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils parvenaient à sa hauteur, et Naruto put enfin voir de près le visage de son nouveau camarade.

Gêné par les flocons qui se déposaient sur son visage, il crut d'abord avoir mal vu. D'un geste agacé, il chassa la neige de ses cils et cligna un peu des yeux. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion, et Naruto songea que décidemment, la neige avait le pouvoir de rendre les choses belles -où étaient-ce les choses belles qui ne vivaient qu'en hiver ? Au milieu des flocons qui virevoltaient autour de son visage, la fille, malgré sa toute petite taille, lui fit penser à une vraie princesse -bien qu'aucune princesse digne de ce nom ne mettrait un pied dans cet orphelinat, songea-t-il, ou dans n'importe quel autre, d'ailleurs.

De son écharpe et son bonnet recouvert de neige, seul son visage blanc, dont les joues rougissaient un peu du froid, sortait à l'air libre. Plus que les beaux traits de sa figure, c'était surtout son expression calme et triste à la fois qui la rendait si jolie. Naruto songea qu'elle ne devait que rarement sourire; cela donnait envie de s'approcher d'elle pour la consoler, non sans craindre toutefois de se faire froidement rejeter. _Étrange, cette fille_, pensa-t-il sans s'apercevoir que la directrice s'était arrêtée en le voyant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore dehors à cette heure-ci, toi ? Tu vas tomber malade…

_N_aruto ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille; toute son attention était concentrée sur la fille. Finalement, cette dernière fit exactement ce qu'il attendait d'elle; alors que la directrice continuait à le houspiller, elle leva timidement ses yeux sombres vers lui. Comme son visage à la peau laiteuse demeurait inexpressif et un peu hautain, le regard qu'il rencontra semblait emprunt de fatigue et de peine; elle avait certainement beaucoup pleuré ces derniers jours.

Son instinct lui intimait d'aller la consoler sans attendre, et ce fut probablement ce qu'il aurait fait si la fille n'avait pas affiché cette mine embarrassée, teintée d'un agacement non dissimulé, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne cessait de la dévisager sans tenter de se cacher. Naruto eut la désagréable impression de l'incommoder. Toutefois, il ne s'agissait pas de ce même embarras inexplicable que semblaient habituellement ressentir tous ceux qui se trouvaient en sa présence.

Il se rappela qu'elle lui avait évoqué une biche quelques secondes plus tôt; c'était comme si, poursuivie par un chasseur, elle avait été blessée, mais refusait l'aide de tous ceux qui proposaient de la soigner de peur qu'ils ne la souillent un peu plus. Finalement, Naruto conclut qu'il détestait ce genre de personnes altières et distantes. La nouvelle s'obstinait désormais à garder les yeux au sol, son petit cou rentré profondément dans l'épaisseur de son écharpe, apparemment bien décidée à ne plus croiser son regard.

- _Dis-donc, tu m'écoutes un peu, Naruto _?

_I_l secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des flocons qui s'accumulaient sur son nez, et rencontra le regard contrarié de la directrice.

- O… Oui. J'ai fais un bonhomme avec de la neige…

- C'est toi qui vas finir en bonhomme de neige si tu restes planté là comme un nigaud ! Allons, ne tardes pas à rentrer, tu m'entends ?

_T_andis qu'il acquiesçait, la directrice poussa un discret soupir et tira sur la main de la fille. Avant qu'elle ne lui emboîte le pas, Naruto put voir que son visage s'était à nouveau départi de tout dédain; contre toute attente, elle se risqua encore une fois à lever les yeux sur lui. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas remarqué cet étrange éclat violet au fond de ses pupilles noires, comme une perle qui se jouait de la lumière pâle du ciel d'hiver.

* * *

><p><em>Sept ans plus tôt…<em>

- _**Ç**_a va faire deux ans, maintenant… Il va bien falloir qu'elle se fasse à l'idée, ça ne peut plus durer…

_A_lors qu'il passait et repassait la serpillière contre le parquet du salon, dirigeant toute sa colère de s'être fait puni pour une simple bagarre -dont il n'était évidemment pas responsable- dans les allées et venues de ses mains sur le bois, Naruto tendis l'oreille pour mieux espionner la conversation entre la directrice et la surveillante des filles. Apparemment, l'une d'entre elles posait des problèmes.

- Hier, encore… déclara la surveillante à voix basse, impossible de la retrouver au moment du repas… Je l'ai cherchée partout; je ne craignais qu'une chose, qu'elle ai encore fugué… Heureusement, non, elle était dans sa chambre, à regarder la neige tomber…

- C'est toujours l'hiver que son tempérament mélancolique fait le plus surface.

- Elle peut rester des heures à fixer ce fichu portail en espérant que ses parents viennent la chercher ! Elle m'inquiète vraiment, vous savez, madame la directrice…

- Tôt ou tard, elle finira par accepter l'idée que sa famille a bel et bien disparu… C'est en grandissant que l'on prend l'habitude d'accepter le monde tel qu'il est.

_N_aruto avait une idée sur l'identité de la fille dont elles étaient en train de parler.

Il se rappela que la neige tombait la première fois où il avait rencontré la petite Solan, deux ans auparavant. Depuis, contrairement aux autres enfants, elle était souvent restée éloignée des autres, et n'adressait la parole à personne -la rumeur courait qu'elle était muette. Les seules fois où l'on entendait parler d'elle concernaient ses fugues inopinées qui ne duraient pas plus de quelques heures. En ces éphémères moments d'animation au sein de l'orphelinat, les enfants avaient pris l'habitude de parier sur le succès ou l'échec de son évasion, ainsi que sur le nombre de tâches dont elle devrait s'acquitter si on la rattrapait.

- Quand même… Ce midi elle a refusé de descendre manger en prétextant avoir mal au ventre… Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle tombe malade pour de bon…

_A_lors que les voix des deux femmes s'éloignaient, Naruto se surprit à éprouver une certaine pitié pour la petite Solan; ainsi donc, elle refusait d'admettre que ses parents étaient morts… Il ne pouvait la blâmer pour ça; lui-même pleurait souvent en cachette en rêvant de toutes ses forces que ses parents viendraient tôt ou tard le chercher pour lui permettre de vivre avec eux.

Était-ce parce qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir encore de la famille qu'elle refusait de se laisser approcher par les autres enfants ? Il se demanda s'il s'agissait pour elle d'un moyen de montrer qu'elle n'était pas comme eux… Et pourtant, il venait de l'entendre de la bouche de la directrice; ses parents étaient bel et bien morts. Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il achevait de nettoyer le parquet, il prit la résolution de lui rendre visite dans sa chambre, le soir-même. Il lui dirait alors qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir ce genre de tristesse.

Lorsque le repas du soir prit fin, il s'attarda volontairement à sa chaise. Guettant le moment propice, il se glissa rapidement sous la table et attendit que les élèves fussent tous sortis. Lorsque le surveillant, persuadé que plus personne ne traînait dans la salle, referma la porte derrière lui, il se faufila hors de sa cachette et se dirigea sans un bruit vers les cuisines. Fouillant dans les placards, il chaparda deux boîtes de biscuits et une pomme.

Cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'il avait déjà failli se faire repérer en quittant la salle à manger, il dû se cacher _in extremis _dans un placard à balais pour éviter la surveillante des filles qui traversait le couloir menant aux salles de bains. Décidemment, cette Solan aurait intérêt à apprécier son geste, songea-t-il tandis qu'il s'engageait en territoire inconnu, dans l'aile des filles. Le cœur battant à l'idée des cris que la directrice pousserait si elle le trouvait dans cette partie de l'orphelinat, il chercha en hâte sur les portes qui se succédaient le nom de Solan.

_Hanayuki Solan_. Enfin, il y était -ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il réalisa qu'il ignorait jusque là son nom de famille; il ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'elle faisait une bien jolie fleur de neige. Oubliant de frapper, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer aussitôt derrière lui.

Même si la lumière était éteinte, il la vit tout de suite, assise au bord de son lit, éclairée par la lueur que projetaient les lampadaires extérieures à travers la fenêtre par laquelle elle s'obstinait à regarder. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer brusquement, elle sursauta et sauta du bord de son lit.

- Salut ! lança Naruto. T'inquiètes pas, ajouta-t-il en la voyant se réfugier dans le coin de son mur, les yeux écarquillés de peur, je suis pas là pour t'embêter; je t'ai apporté à manger !

- Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

_S_a voix tremblait, et malgré l'obscurité, Naruto voyait sa poitrine se soulever dans un rythme saccadé. Il comprit que son intrusion la terrifiait et n'osait pas imaginer les conséquences si elle décidait de se mettre à crier.

- Je vais le dire… à la directrice, souffla-t-elle comme pour confirmer ses craintes.

- M… Mais non ! s'exclama-t-il en plongeant les mains sous son tee-shirt. Regardes, je t'ai apporté des choses à manger ! C'est pour toi !

_R_apidement, il balança les deux boîtes de gâteaux et la pomme sur le lit. Pendant une seconde, aucun des deux ne bougea; Solan jeta un coup d'œil sur les provisions qu'il venait de lui apporter tandis qu'il guettait, anxieux, sa réaction. Heureusement, elle ne se mit pas à crier et releva de nouveau la tête vers lui.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre, presque méfiante.

_I_l faisait sombre; Naruto en était soulagé car elle ne pouvait voir ses joues légèrement rosissantes.

- Euh, ben… répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque d'un air gêné, t'as raté plein de repas ces temps-ci, tu dois avoir sacrément faim…

- Non.

- T'es pas obligée de tout manger maintenant, c'est juste au cas où…

_S_es yeux sombres le fixaient sans ciller. Son embarras grandissait et il changea de sujet.

- Les autres filles… elles se moquent de toi en disant que tu es muette… Je savais que c'était pas vrai.

- Les autres garçons se moquent de toi en disant que tu es le plus bête de tous, et que c'est toi qui fais le plus de bêtises.

_N_aruto arrêta de se gratter l'arrière du crâne et fronça les sourcils; pour quelqu'un qui ne parlait jamais, il trouvait qu'elle avait la langue plutôt bien pendue.

- Ouais, ben… lâcha-t-il finalement en la fusillant du regard, 'faut pas écouter tout ce qu'ils disent; c'est eux les crétins. Et si tu crois à leurs bobards, c'est que t'es encore plus stupide qu'eux…

_V_exé que même une solitaire comme elle eusse des préjugés vis-à-vis de lui, il se retourna et s'apprêta à sortir. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, il l'entendit remuer de l'autre côté du lit.

- Attends… lança-t-elle avec empressement. Naruto, c'est bien ça, ton prénom ?

- O… Oui.

- Je sais pas si t'es le plus bête de tous… poursuivit-elle d'une voix plus posée, en tout cas, t'es le plus gentil des garçons et des filles. Quand les autres me parlent, c'est seulement pour me dire qu'ils me trouvent bizarre, ou pour me demander quand est-ce que je m'enfuirai la prochaine fois…

- Pff… quels idiots.

- Tu veux manger avec moi ?

_S_a question inattendue déclancha chez lui un hoquet de surprise. Dans un premier temps, il pensa prendre la fuite, mais après réflexion réalisa que pareille occasion ne se présenterai probablement pas une seconde fois. Malgré son estomac déjà raisonnablement bien rempli de son dîner, il n'attendit pas une autre seconde pour accepter, oubliant même ce qu'il conviendrait de raconter à la surveillante si par malheur elle le trouvait ici.

Solan le fit asseoir sur son lit et ils entamèrent un premier paquet de gâteaux. Tandis qu'elle se débattait avec l'emballage plastique de la barquette, il observa son joli visage à la dérobée. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs, mais dû admettre qu'il ne connaissait pas de fille aussi mignonne; ses longs cheveux noirs et épais donnaient l'impression d'une crinière sauvage alors que son visage ressemblait à celui d'une poupée. Plus que sa beauté, c'étaient surtout son caractère à la fois craintif et farouche qui, quand il y réfléchissait bien, lui rappelait son propre comportement qui lui plaisait tant.

Alors qu'elle lui tendait un premier biscuit et qu'ils commencèrent à grignoter en silence, il porta son attention vers ce qui se passait au-dehors. Soudain, les paroles de la surveillante lui revinrent en mémoire.

- Dis… lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à regarder par cette fenêtre ? Tes parents ne viendront pas, tu sais…

- C'est ma maman qui va venir me chercher, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix assurée. On avait une maison et un jardin, je ne vois pas pourquoi on habiterait plus là-bas toutes les deux.

- Si tu vis ici, c'est que ta maman est morte. Tous les enfants qui sont ici n'ont plus de parents, c'est comme ça. On est tous des orphelins.

_S_olan haussa les épaules et prit un deuxième biscuit. Comme elle ne semblait pas encline à poursuivre la discussion, il tenta d'insister.

- Essaies de te souvenir… de ce qui s'est passé avant de…

- Tu avais dit que tu n'étais pas là pour m'embêter ! rétorqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. Et maintenant tu parles comme la directrice… Quand est-ce que vous allez me laisser tranquille, à la fin ?

- Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de faire comme si ta maman n'était pas morte ? répliqua Naruto, sentant monter la colère en lui. Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien que mes parents soient encore là, mais au bout d'un moment, tu te rends bien compte que c'est pas possible…

_S_olan lui rendit son regard furieux mais garda le silence. Finalement, elle reposa lentement sa moitié de gâteau sur le drap, et tourna à son tour la tête vers la fenêtre.

- En fait, je dis des mensonges… murmura-t-elle. Je sais bien que ma maman est morte cette nuit là, mais… Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et regarda lui aussi au dehors, comme si poser les yeux au même endroit qu'elle permettrait de mieux la comprendre.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Ben… tu vois, faire comme si ma maman est encore vivante, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé cette nuit-là, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux que le temps s'arrête ?

- Je voudrais comprendre ce qui est arrivé… murmura-t-elle en replaçant une mèche derrière ses oreilles. Il y avait du bruit, des gens partout, qui couraient et qui criaient… Moi j'avais peur, j'étais au milieu et je ne pouvais rien faire.

- C'est fini, maintenant. Ça fait longtemps.

- Moi, j'ai l'impression d'y être encore… Quand je ferme les yeux, je vois le feu, et puis les gens qui sont par terre. Quand je bouche mes oreilles, je les entends crier et pleurer…

_S_a voix ne tremblait pas. Naruto pensa qu'elle devait être tellement habituée à la peur qu'avec le temps, cela ne lui faisait plus rien du tout. De son visage, il ne voyait que son profil absorbé par la lumière qui provenait de l'extérieur. En cet instant, il lui sembla qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait avec lui, dans cette chambre, un peu comme un fantôme qui n'existait pas vraiment. Il n'osait pas l'interrompre, et continua de l'écouter sans broncher.

- Il neigeait ce soir-là, poursuivit-elle. Alors quand je regarde la neige tomber, c'est comme si je trouvais des réponses dans les flocons qui flottent.

- Tu trouves des réponses… _dans les flocons _?

- Non, pas encore. Le temps passe, et moi je ne comprends toujours rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis à Konoha…

- Comment ça ?

- Je viens de l'autre côté de la mer, expliqua-t-elle en tournant vers lui ses deux grands yeux noirs.

- Hein ? s'étonna Naruto. Tu n'es pas de Konoha ?

- Non, mon village, c'était Kiri… mais je ne me souviens que de ma maison, j'ai oublié le reste.

_N_aruto eut une moue attristée et poussa un soupir, sans savoir que dire pour la réconforter. Lui n'avait eu aucun problème à continuer de vivre; la question ne s'était même pas posée étant donné que la solitude l'accompagnait depuis sa naissance. Alors qu'elle reprenait son gâteau entamé, il cherchait un moyen qui aurait potentiellement pu lui donner envie de ne plus penser au jour où sa mère était morte. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il se tourna vivement vers elle.

- Et si on allait jouer dehors ?

_E_lle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et avala précipitamment son biscuit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est l'heure de se coucher !

- Dehors les gens se promènent encore. Tu veux que je te montre le parc qui est au coin de la rue ? Il y a des balançoires et des tourniquets !

- Pas ce soir, t'es fou ! On va se faire gronder par la directrice !

- Je connais un passage secret par les salles de bain des garçons. Viens !

_S_ans se soucier d'obtenir son assentiment, Naruto parvint à la traîner dans les couloirs de l'établissement, jusqu'aux douches des garçons encore désertes à cette heure-là. Alors qu'il la faisait passer par la porte de service conduisant à l'arrière-cour du bâtiment, il ne put retenir un éclat de rire. C'était comme s'il venait de trouver un ami avec qui s'amuser et faire des bêtises.

Solan se prit assez rapidement au jeu; il se rappela alors qu'elle n'en était pas à sa première fugue. En quelques minutes, ils passèrent la porte secondaire de l'orphelinat, jamais verrouillée. Sans un regard derrière eux, ils s'éloignèrent du mur d'enceinte à toute allure, bousculant presque les passants qui rentraient chez eux.

Essoufflés, les deux enfants arrêtèrent leur course folle au coin d'une rue adjacente. S'assurant que personne ne les avait suivi, ils échangèrent un bref regard et se mirent à rire si fort que Naruto, dont le souffle était déjà court, crut bien s'étouffer pour de bon.

- Oh… fit Solan au bout de longues secondes, le nez en l'air, il va neiger, regardes…

- Il y a un grand arbre dans le parc, il protège de la pluie et de la neige, viens.

_Q_uelques minutes plus tard, ils passèrent les grilles encore ouvertes d'un des jardins municipaux et s'abritèrent contre le tronc d'un arbre centenaire et encore garni malgré l'hiver avancé. Des flocons qui grossissaient à vue d'œil commencèrent à tomber contre le sol blanc du parc, et ils se recroquevillèrent un peu plus contre le bois.

- Ce que c'est beau… murmura Solan.

_N_aruto observa le nuage blanc que son souffle avait formé s'évaporer dans l'air.

- T'as pas trop froid ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non.

_E_lle ne le regardait pas, absorbée dans sa contemplation de la neige qui tombait sans un bruit autour d'eux. Il tourna lui aussi la tête et prit un air détendu. Au bout d'un moment, cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'ennuyer; qu'y avait-il de si passionnant à regarder du blanc tomber sur du blanc ? Un peu embarrassé par ce silence qui se prolongeait, il engagea la discussion.

- Je veux devenir ninja, tu sais.

- C'est plutôt dangereux comme travail… Ils se battent avec des sabres et des couteaux; j'aurais trop peur de me blesser.

- Mais non, c'est carrément la classe !

_E_lle lui jeta un bref regard et détourna à nouveau la tête.

- Mais… poursuivit-il, être un simple ninja, ça ne m'intéresse pas… Je deviendrais Hokage.

- _Okage_ ? C'est quoi, un animal ?

- _Ho-ka-ge_. C'est… le plus puissant des ninjas de Konoha. Il n'y en a qu'un dans le village.

- Un seul ? s'étonna-t-elle. Ben t'y arriveras jamais, alors; pas toi en tout cas.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'énerva-t-il en se redressant brusquement. Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi, d'abord ?

_T_oujours aussi distante, elle ne lui accorda pas un regard.

- Il y a beaucoup de ninjas à Konoha, observa-t-elle calmement, il faudrait que tu sois drôlement fort… Et puis, les gens ne t'aiment pas trop, tu sais.

- Justement, c'est pour les embêter que je vais le faire ! C'est mon rêve le plus cher !

_A_lors qu'il la foudroyait du regard, elle tourna lentement les yeux vers lui. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le contredise encore une fois, mais contre toute attente, ses lèvres un peu violettes à cause du froid s'étirèrent faiblement. Qu'était-ce qu'un sourire ? songea Naruto. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer d'un air stupide, comme s'il assistait au plus beau des miracles. Quelques minutes auparavant, l'excitation l'avait faite éclater de rire; pourtant, c'était bel et bien ce léger sourire qui, éclairant doucement son visage serein, la rendait plus vivante que le reste du monde au milieu de ces flocons qui tournoyaient sans paraître trouver leur place.

- Je… Je suis content d'être ici avec toi… J'ai bien fait d'apporter des gâteaux dans ta chambre.

- Je ne vais pas rentrer à l'orphelinat, annonça-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le parc enneigé. Et toi ?

- Si tu restes là, je reste avec toi.

- _Pourquoi _?

_S_a voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais au milieu de l'épais silence aucun de ses souffles ne lui échappaient. Il préféra ne pas répondre, lui-même incertain de ce qu'il devait dire. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent doucement, puis il prit une profonde inspiration qui sembla lui geler la poitrine -qui du froid ou de la peur en était le plus responsable ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

- D… Dis Solan… Tu as déjà eu… un amoureux ?

_D_e profil, il vit ses sourcils fins et noirs s'animer légèrement; il observa attentivement sa réaction, mais elle demeura ensuite plus immobile qu'une statue sculptée dans la glace.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Naruto ? fit-elle d'une voix dégagée. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout à coup ?

_I_l déglutit difficilement et résista à la tentation de s'enfuir en courant. Se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir mené la conversation en pareil terrain, il se demanda si changer brusquement de sujet lui permettrait de s'en sortir sans passer pour un imbécile. Ce fut alors que la vision du sourire fugitif qu'elle avait affiché quelques secondes plus tôt lui revint en mémoire… Il retrouva tout son courage, quand bien même son cœur battait la chamade à l'idée qu'il puisse ne pas être à la hauteur.

- Dis, Solan… reprit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si… je te faisais un bisou ?

_C_ette fois-ci, elle écarquilla les yeux sous son bonnet et, se tournant vivement vers lui, le dévisagea d'un air à la fois abasourdi et effrayé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Naruto ? T'es même pas mon amoureux, je te ferais dire !

- Ça me dérangerait pas d'être ton amoureux, tu sais…

- Pour ça il faudrait déjà que je sois ton amoureuse, c'est pas possible autrement.

- Et tu ne veux pas ?

_P_our une fois, Naruto avait l'impression qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Certainement aurait-il été bien content de lui avoir cloué le bec si lui-même ne se sentait pas sur le point de mourir d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Ben… Je… Je ne sais pas… finit-elle par bégayer. Je n'ai jamais été l'amoureuse… de personne, en fait…

- Moi non plus… On a qu'à essayer tous les deux en même temps, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

_I_l l'observait avec appréhension; une paire de gifles de sa part aurait mieux valu que ce visage interdit et hébété qui lui faisait face. Elle semblait avoir momentanément perdu l'usage de la parole, et Naruto se demanda un instant si les rumeurs à son sujet n'avait pas un fond de vérité. Les secondes qui s'écoulaient sans que rien ne se passe lui devinrent insupportables, et il se jura de ne plus jamais adresser la parole aux filles.

- C'est moi qui commence.

_I_l n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'elle se penchait sur lui et déposait un baiser sur sa joue glacée. Horrifié, il eut un mouvement de recul qui le fit basculer à la renverse dans la neige. Portant la main à sa joue comme si on l'avait brûlé au fer blanc, il frôla sa peau du bout des doigts. Solan l'observait d'un air indescriptible, guettant apparemment son impression; il leva vers elle un regard incrédule et se redressa prudemment, par crainte qu'un geste trop brusque ne brise le cristal du rêve dans lequel ils s'étaient tous deux isolés.

- C'est doux… souffla-t-il. Comme si un flocon venait de se poser sur ma peau, ou alors une pétale de fleur…

_I_l ne résista pas plus longtemps à l'envie de partager avec elle pareille douceur; ses yeux étaient clos alors qu'il se penchait à son tour et que ses lèvres frôlèrent la peau rosie par le froid. Préférant ne pas assister à sa réaction, il détourna immédiatement la tête, soudainement passionné par le paysage enneigé qui les entourait. Du coin de l'œil il vit qu'elle demeurait immobile; n'y tenant plus, il lui jeta un regard craintif. Son visage n'exprimait rien, mais dans le fond de ses pupilles brillait ce même éclat violet qu'il avait aperçu lors de leur première rencontre.

- Je crois bien que j'ai froid… murmura-t-elle enfin.

_E_lle rassembla ses deux mains d'un geste fébrile comme pour les réchauffer. Guidé par un instinct qu'il ne chercha pas à réprimer, Naruto les prit dans les siennes et les porta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche; doucement, il souffla dessus d'un air chaud, vidant ses poumons jusqu'au dernier soupir. Son cœur battait d'un air si heureux qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir aux paroles qu'il prononça.

- Si tu es mon amoureuse, je ne veux plus que tu aies froid… Et je ne veux plus que tu sois seule. Plus jamais.

* * *

><p><em>Cinq ans plus tôt…<em>

_**L**_e ciel blanc au dessus de la grande clairière se teintait d'orange et de rose pâles; ces couleurs offraient un contraste bien étrange avec le sommet des pins et la terre battue recouverts de neige fraîche. Depuis la matinée rien n'était tombé, mais le ciel pesant avait menacé le village toute la journée, plus impressionnant encore qu'une épée de Damoclès.

Naruto se résigna à abandonner le terrain d'entraînement. À force de punitions le nombre et les dimensions de toutes les poubelles de l'orphelinat n'avaient plus de secret pour lui; il prenait désormais garde à l'heure dès qu'il sortait. Longeant la lisière de la forêt uniformément blanche par le sentier principal, il glissa les mains dans ses poches d'un air nonchalant. Ces exercices dans l'air glacé de la mi-novembre ne l'avaient pas autant épuisé que les tables de multiplication, mais il apprécierait certainement de retrouver son lit chaud après le repas. Sauf si Solan l'obligeait à apprendre l'histoire avec elle… À son passage un corbeau dont le plumage noir tranchait brutalement au milieu du paysage s'envola du sol et alla se poser juste au dessus du sentier.

En y réfléchissant mieux, il songea qu'il y avait bien peu de chances pour qu'elle lui demande son aide.

Naruto trouvait depuis quelques semaines son comportement étrange. Les autres enfants ne manquaient pas d'en parler entre eux et de lancer des rumeurs; lui avait de plus en plus de mal à prendre sa défense. Elle-même ne faisait aucun effort pour taire les ragots, et il désespérait de jamais la revoir comme elle avait été.

Toujours aussi solitaire, son côté timide et craintif qu'il aimait tant avait cependant complètement disparu. Désormais, elle n'avait plus besoin de lui pour se défendre ou répondre aux autres. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui pour quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs, et plus besoin de personne. Au fond de lui, il ne se sentait pas totalement étranger à ce changement; ils ne s'entendaient jamais mieux que lorsqu'ils faisaient de mauvaises blagues aux autres. Jusque là, il avait été heureux de la voir retrouver son beau sourire. Ces derniers temps, cependant, son « nouveau » caractère la rendait tout simplement insupportable.

Alors qu'il passait devant le portail de l'école du quartier et que les premiers flocons commençaient à voleter autour de lui, Naruto se remémora leur discussion de la veille durant laquelle elle lui avait annoncé sans ciller qu'un petit copain ne lui servait à rien, et qu'ils pouvaient n'être désormais que meilleurs amis. Naruto s'était alors mis en colère, et elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez sans autre forme de procès.

Évidemment, c'était lui qui le matin, dès la récréation, lui avait présenté des excuses le premier. Elle les avait accepté et changé de sujet aussitôt, débattant avec lui de la meilleure manière de monter sur le toit de l'école. Peu après le repas, elle avait refusé de l'accompagner au parc, prétextant des choses importantes à faire. Il n'avait pas insisté et avait refoulé sa tristesse.

La nuit tombait franchement lorsqu'il passa devant le portail de l'orphelinat; des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas s'y tenaient, accompagnant un enfant de son âge qu'il n'avait jamais vu lui aussi. Il ne s'attarda pas sur leur visage qui semblaient flotter au milieu des flocons. Se faufilant derrière eux, il se demanda simplement où le petit nouveau pourrait bien loger puisqu'il n'y avait plus de chambre libre depuis que Sasuke était arrivé.

_Sasuke_…Il serra imperceptiblement ses poings gelés par le froid.

À la simple évocation de son prénom une violente colère l'envahissait. Ce garçon de leur âge qui quelques semaines auparavant n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici rendait toutes les filles folles d'amour… Lui le trouvait laid et incroyablement stupide, en voulant pour preuve qu'il n'ouvrait jamais la bouche et n'adressait la parole à personne. Et comme son arrivée avait à peu près coïncidé avec la mauvaise humeur de Solan, il la soupçonnait secrètement d'en être elle aussi amoureuse et de jouer les capricieuses pour faire l'intéressante…

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait atteint le deuxième étage de l'orphelinat, celui des filles. Distraitement, il jeta un regard vers la porte de la chambre de Solan. Celle-ci était ouverte, et l'on avait laissé devant une petite valise. Intrigué, Naruto interrompit son pieds au dessus des premières marche menant à l'étage des garçons. Le nouvel arrivant était pourtant un garçon, et il n'y avait pas de mélange au sein des chambres. À moins que Solan ne devait justement changer de dortoir pour lui laisser la place…

Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto se détourna de l'escalier et, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun surveillant ne rodait dans les parages, s'approcha silencieusement de la porte entrouverte. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil et aperçut Solan de dos, occupée à fouiller dans les tiroirs de son bureau.

- Pssst !

_E_lle sursauta vivement et tourna vers lui un regard courroucé.

- Tu m'as fait peur…

_V_oyant qu'elle ne craignait pas d'être entendue, il se détendit et poussa la porte complètement. D'un coup d'œil il embrassa tout l'intérieur de la pièce. Le bureau comme les placards ouverts avaient été vidés de leur contenu; dehors, la lumière des réverbères qui les éclairait semblait avoir du mal à filtrer à travers la neige qui tombait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette valise devant ta porte ?

_E_lle le fixa un instant sans rien dire, comme si sa réponse allait le mettre en colère.

- Je m'en vais.

- Tu changes de chambre ?

- Non, je m'en vais de l'orphelinat.

_I_l écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et se demanda un instant s'il avait bien entendu.

- Q… Quoi ? M… Mais… bégaya-t-il, le souffle presque coupé. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que tes parents sont venus te chercher ?

_I_l jeta un coup d'œil machinal par cette fenêtre qu'elle fixait si longuement auparavant.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle froidement. C'est la directrice qui a décidé comme ça: elle dit que je suis trop méchante avec les autres…

- Mais c'est pas juste ! s'insurgea-t-il. Tu lui as dit que tu voulais rester ici ? Peut-être qu'en jurant d'être plus gentille…

- Alors là, ils peuvent toujours courir… railla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas rester ici, de toute façon. J'ai dit que je m'enfuirais de Konoha s'ils m'obligeaient à vivre encore ici.

_A_basourdi, il la regarda sans comprendre. Que lui passait donc par la tête ?

- Tu ne veux pas rester ici ? répéta-t-il d'une voix perdue. Mais… mais et moi alors ?

- Quoi _et toi alors_?

- Tu vas partir et me laisser tout seul !

- Moi aussi je vais me retrouver toute seule, je te ferais dire !

- Et tu t'en fiches ?

_E_lle baissa les yeux et ne répondit rien. Loin de se laisser attendrir, Naruto serra les poings et les mâchoires de colère.

- Tu as complètement changé, lâcha-t-il. Tu n'es plus la même fille qu'il y a longtemps ! Tu réponds à la maîtresse, tu te bagarres, tu fais tout comme les garçons… Tu t'es même coupé les cheveux ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça… Enfin si, en fait je sais pourquoi.

_E_lle releva vivement la tête, posant sur lui un regard perplexe.

- C'est à cause de ce maudit Sasuke… Depuis qu'il est là, s'empressa-t-il de poursuivre alors qu'elle affichait un visage scandalisé, d'abord tu as commencé à te battre avec les autres filles, puis avec les garçons, ensuite tu n'as plus du tout voulu de moi comme petit copain… Tu es amoureuse de lui, c'est ç…

- N'importe quoi ! s'emporta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Naruto, tais-t…

- Il ne veut pas de toi et ça te met en colère ! s'écria-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu es méchante avec tout le monde ! Les autres t'appellent la sorcière, maintenant ! Tu fais peur aux gens… Et à moi aussi, parfois tu me fais peur !

_E_lle arrêta d'essayer de lui couper la parole et le fixa d'un air interdit. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononcèrent un mot des secondes durant; le silence était partout, dehors, sous la neige, comme dans ce couloir, peut-être dans le monde entier… Finalement, Naruto desserra les poings et baissa lentement la tête, comme s'il abandonnait le combat.

- Enfin, moi je n'ai pas si peur que ça… murmura-t-il. Ça me rend malheureux, en fait…

_S_olan ne répondit rien. Désemparée, elle laissa elle aussi son regard tomber sur les planches du parquet.

- Je suis contente de partir d'ici, lança-t-elle finalement, mais pas complètement.

- Ah, bon ? Ben pourquoi tu pars dans ce cas-là ?

- C'est un secret… Mais toi, Naruto, tu m'as fait une promesse, souviens-toi…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu ne pourras pas la tenir si tu n'es plus mon ami…

_I_l fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, reprit-elle en baissant les yeux, mais moi, je m'en rappelle très bien... Tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais que j'aie froid, et aussi que tu ne voulais plus jamais que je sois seule…

- Je ne m'en souviens pas…

_E_lle releva lentement la tête; ses yeux paraissaient tristes mais un faible sourire animait son visage malgré tout.

- C'est pas grave, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, l'important c'est de tenir sa promesse, pas vrai ?


	21. II FUMÉE NOIRE ET RÉCEPTACLE

_**Bon, après quelques mois d'hibernation, me revoici, me revoilou. Mille excuses !**_

_**Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, Cyana, Sechee, alia00 et Geasseur... je ne peux que compter sur vous pour la suite, ainsi que sur tous les potentiels nouveaux lecteurs.**_

* * *

><p><em>Résumé des précédents chapitres<em>

_Au cours de la première épreuve de l'examen chuunin, sur l'île des Serres de Kiri, territoire des tengus, l'équipe 7 fait la rencontre d'un inquiétant ninja du pays de l'Herbe: invocateur de serpents géants, il réussit à battre Sasuke. Alors que Naruto se jette sur l'adversaire, Solan s'évanouit mystérieusement. Avant de perdre complètement conscience, elle a le temps d'observer l'homme-serpent exécuter d'étranges manipulations sur le corps inanimé de Naruto; tout en prononçant d'étranges paroles au sujet du trio qu'ils forment._

_Étant la première des trois à émerger, Solan ne peut que constater la disparition du pendentif qu'on leur avait confié en début d'épreuve, et entreprend de soigner ses deux compagnons gravement blessés._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 19: FUMÉE NOIRE ET RÉCEPTACLE<strong>_

_**I**_l lui sembla n'avoir jamais connu la fatigue auparavant; des heures que le chétif brasier se consumait, des heures que Solan veillait sur ses camarades et le matin n'arrivait toujours pas. Guettant le moindre changement dans les nuances du ciel sombre, elle luttait en attendant contre ses paupières brûlantes et s'efforçait de rester attentive au repos de ses coéquipiers.

Malgré le crépitement, elle distinguait la respiration lente et profonde de Naruto, signe d'un sommeil apaisé et réparateur; de plus, son corps avait retrouvé une température normale. Sasuke, en revanche, était agité de tremblements brusques et violents; ses yeux sous ses paupières s'agitaient constamment comme s'il était en plein cauchemar.

Lorsqu'à l'apogée de ses crises il remuait un peu plus et que son souffle se précipitait, Solan posait doucement ses mains sur chacune de ses tempes, prenant soin d'éviter la marque noire et sanguinolente sur sa nuque, et entamait de petits massages circulaires censés calmer l'énergie négative qui perturbait son organisme. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il se calmait enfin et retombait dans un sommeil précaire et perturbé.

- Le soleil ne se lève donc jamais ici ? maugréa-t-elle en levant une énième fois la tête vers les étoiles qui apparaissaient derrière les nuages.

_P_arler toute seule demeurait le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé afin de se rassurer; seule, blessée, désarmée, morte de fatigue, elle était néanmoins censée répondre présente à la moindre menace venant de la forêt, qu'il eut s'agi d'un tengu, d'un serpent géant ou d'un trio d'aspirants décidés à leur faire la peau… Et cette fois-ci, tout reposait sur ses épaules.

Quand la fatigue se faisait plus intense, la peur de s'endormir aiguisait ses sens dans l'obscurité, et le plus petit bruit, réel ou fictif, mettait brutalement ses nerfs à vif pour quelques minutes. Ses pupilles dilatées scrutaient alors le moindre mouvement dans les fourrées, le moindre éclat suspect tandis que ses doigts contre la terre humide se faisaient fébriles. Et comme une brise faible commençait à agiter les buissons, il lui sembla à plusieurs reprises repérer des ennemis à proximité.

- J'en ai assez, râla-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux, vraiment ass…

- L'épreuve est bientôt terminée pour toi et tes petits copains de toute façon !

_C_omme secouée d'une décharge électrique, Solan se releva d'un bond et tourna la tête sur la gauche d'où venait la voix inconnue. Son regard embué se posa sur un trio d'individus hétéroclites, posté à une vingtaine de mètres de l'endroit où elle, Sasuke et Naruto étaient abrités.

Celui qui avait parlé semblait presque bossu, et portait dans son dos une énorme fourrure blanche tandis que son visage était à moitié dissimulé derrière des bandages. L'autre garçon, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, avait le visage encadré par le casque métallique qui supportait son bandeau frontal. La fille qui les accompagnait portait les cheveux les plus longs que Solan avait jamais vu, d'un noir de jais; le vent qui se levait franchement désormais les repoussait en arrière comme un voile soyeux.

- On a plus notre pendentif, déclara nerveusement Solan, inutile de nous attaquer.

- Quel dommage… Pourquoi ne pas le faire pour le plaisir, alors ?

_R_éfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle tenta de gagner du temps; ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire aussi facilement, c'était évident.

- Je ne vois pas vos bandeaux d'ici… De quel village êtes-vous, au fait ?

- Le village du Son, répondit le grand aux cheveux en pétard.

- _Le village du Son _? répéta-t-elle d'un air incrédule. Hun, si vous croyez que je vais me laisser effrayer par une bande de pèquenots dans votre genre…

- Espèce de petite garce ! s'exclama la fille avec colère, je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de nous, tu vas regretter !

- Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer, Kin, répliqua calmement le garçon à la fourrure, il faut être prudents et ne pas perdre de vue la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici.

- Je sais, mais si au passage je peux me faire cette sale gamine, ne compte pas sur moi m'en priver, Dozu !

_D_'un mouvement agacé de la tête, elle chassa brusquement une mèche de cheveux imprudente venue fouetter son visage. Ce simple geste inspira Solan; peut-être avait-elle trouvé le seul moyen qui leur restait de s'en sortir elle, Naruto et Sasuke. Jetant un bref coup d'œil vers la cime des arbres, elle s'assura que le vent soufflait bien en direction des aspirants du Son.

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de te réduire en bouillie, petite insolente ! s'écria la dénommée Kin. Tu parles beaucoup pour quelqu'un en aussi mauvais état, c'est dommage pour toi…

_L_es jambes de Solan se dérobèrent sous elle; lourdement, elle tomba à genou entre Naruto et Sasuke.

- Ha, ha, ha ! railla Kin. J'ai presque des remords à m'en prendre à ce débris; j'ai bien dit pres…

- Achevons-là, trancha Dozu, on sera plus tranquilles pour s'occuper de l'Uchiwa.

_S_olan ne broncha pas à l'entente de ses dernières paroles; ses doigts se refermèrent sur ce qu'elle cherchait dans les vêtements déchiquetés de Naruto. Feignant l'effort surhumain, elle se releva péniblement et faillit trébucher dans le foyer qui continuait de se consumer dans un crépitement discret.

- Même à moitié morte, lança-t-elle finalement en direction de ses adversaires, je ne vous laisserais pas toucher à un seul de leurs cheveux.

- C'est-ce qu'on va voir, petite garce, rétorqua la fille avec véhémence.

- Et si tu fermais ta bouche et passais un peu à l'action, ça soulagerais tout le monde, tu crois pas ?

_L_'effet fut immédiat; en une fraction de seconde, la fille se saisit d'un kunaï et s'élança vers Solan à toute vitesse. L'heure de vérité était arrivée, et soit le stratagème allait fonctionner, soit l'équipe 7 était définitivement perdue.

Sans broncher, Solan observa son ennemie approcher mètre après mètre, le cœur battant. Dans sa colère, Kin, balança son poignard dans sa direction; elle parvint à l'éviter avec facilité. Avec une grimage de rage, la kunoichi du village du Son s'arma une nouvelle fois et continua à foncer droit vers elle, traversant le nuage de fumée qui émanait du petit feu.

- Tu vas payer petite…

_E_n un instant, son teint pâlit dangereusement et elle trébucha contre le sol. Portant ses mains salies par la terre à sa gorge, elle roula des yeux effrayés tout en étant prise d'une violente quinte de toux.

- Kin ! s'exclama le garçon au casque. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, enf…

_C_ette fois-ci ce fut à son tour de tourner brusquement de l'œil. Sous le regard incrédule du troisième, lui aussi se mit à tousser violemment sans pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit de compréhensible.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? tonna Dozu, son regard passant successivement de ses compagnons à Solan et de Solan à ses deux compagnons. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, sale petite peste ?

- Simple rééquilibrage du rapport de force, rétorqua-t-elle froidement, un contre un, c'est plus correct, tu penses pas ? Et toi, tu as de la chance d'avoir le visage à moitié embaumé…

_À_ son expression, Solan comprit qu'il avait saisi. Alors que les deux autres, gémissant, se tortillaient au sol en se tenant les côtes, il la jaugea d'un regard froid et calculateur à travers la nuée grisâtre.

- Ce sont des plumes de tengu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, la fumée qu'elles émettent en se consumant est très toxique. Pas de chance pour vous, le vent souffle dans votre direction. Maintenant, si tu veux récupérer tes coéquipiers, vas-y; ils doivent être rapidement soignés, et moi je m'engage à ne pas attaquer pendant que vous évacuez.

- Généreuse proposition, répondit-il en s'avançant lentement vers elle, sans un regard pour ses deux compagnons, mais même maintenant, je ne pense pas que le rapport de force soit en ta faveur, petite… En plus de ça, je me fiche pas mal que ces deux guignols-là crèvent comme des rats…

_S_olan fronça les sourcils et raffermit sa prise autour de la poignée de son dernier kunaï.

- T'es qu'un barbare… lâcha-t-elle avec dégoût, espèce de taré.

- Nous avons un objectif prioritaire, nuance.

- Éliminer le plus de concurrents, même quand ce n'est pas nécessaire ?

- Non, c'est Sasuke, l'objectif, mais toi, tu es effectivement un obstacle à éliminer.

_I_ndifférent à la fumée qui l'entourait, il éleva ses deux bras enveloppés de grosses protections métalliques. Solan se demanda vaguement à quoi pouvaient servir les orifices dont elles étaient pourvues, et se mit en position défensive. Elle ignorait complètement en quoi allait consister l'assaut de son adversaire et ne pouvait que se tenir sur ses gardes.

- Tu vas mourir, lâcha-t-il d'un air mauvais.

_E_lle déglutit et le fixa dans les yeux, prête à réagir au moindre mouvement. L'improvisation allait être totale, les chances de réussite quasi nulles…

- On arrête !

_D_ozu sursauta; Solan fit volte-face. Se détachant d'entre les arbres, silhouette sombre et furtive, un homme s'avança lentement vers eux. Avec le gennin du Son dans son dos et l'inconnu en face d'elle, Solan recula le plus vite possible afin d'avoir les deux hommes dans son champs de vision. Quelques secondes plus tard, toutefois, le visage de ce dernier émergea d'entre les feuilles des branches basses, et elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

- On arrête, _tout de suite_.

- Aô-san ?

- En tant qu'examinateur en chef de l'examen je vous annonce que la première épreuve est officiellement interrompue.

_L_es informations survenaient si vite les unes après les autres que son cerveau affaibli par la faim et la fatigue était incapable de les traiter toutes en même temps. Abasourdie, elle se contenta de fixer Aô d'un œil ahuri. Dozu, en revanche, ne broncha pas et observa le juunin avec méfiance.

- Comment ça, _interrompue _? interrogea-t-il. Et le sommet de l'île à atteindre, et les pendent…

- Annulé, trancha Aô en s'arrêtant à hauteur de Naruto et de Sasuke, toujours allongés par terre, trop de blessés; plus des deux tiers des concurrents ont dû être évacués. Cet examen n'a pas pour vocation d'être une boucherie.

- Aô-san ! s'exclama Solan dont les pensées recommençaient peu à peu à circuler. Il y a eu un problème, avec mes coéquipiers ! Il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave, il faut que je voie Kakashi !

- Du calme, Hanayuki, du calme. La situation est maîtrisée maintenant, alors tout le monde reste calme, compris ?

- Mais vous ne…

- Silence.

_I_l la foudroya un instant de son œil découvert, puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur Dozu qui restait de marbre. Son attitude était étrange; il jetait encore de brefs regards vers Sasuke, se demandant peut-être s'il avait une chance de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé malgré les ordres d'Aô.

- Tu as compris, toi ? lui lança ce dernier. Récupères tes coéquipiers et rassemblez-vous un peu plus loin, entendu ? Les équipes médicales sont déjà sur place, tout le monde sera pris en charge.

_D_e ses deux mains il composa une série de signes puis porta ses doigts près de sa bouche; d'un souffle, il fit apparaître une sphère aqueuse qu'il dirigea directement vers le feu. Étouffé, il disparu dans un nuage de vapeur qui monta en une colonne vers la cime des arbres, légèrement déviée par le vent qui continuait de souffler faiblement dans le jour qui se levait peu à peu désormais.

_D_ozu ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, mais lorsqu'Aô tourna vers lui un visage implacable, il ne put que baisser définitivement les yeux au sol.

- On finira ça tôt ou tard, cracha-t-il en direction de Solan avant de se détourner.

_E_lle n'y fit guère attention et se précipita vers Aô.

- Aô-san, je vous assure, il faut que je voie Kakashi, je dois voir Kakashi !

- Il sera là d'un instant à l'autre, alors ça suffit, tu veux ? Je suis déjà assez fatigué comme ça sans que tu ais besoin d'en rajouter.

_S_a voix n'acceptait aucune réplique. Frustrée, elle battit néanmoins en retraite et se pencha à nouveau vers Naruto et Sasuke tandis que Dozu s'occupait de ses compagnons en piètre état.

- Ils ne se réveillent toujours pas… geignit-elle. Si ça se trouve ils sont dans le coma et ne vont jamais se reprendre conscience !

- Ne racontes pas de sottises, voyons, répliqua sèchement Aô. C'est à toi ça ?

- Hé ! Rendez-moi ma besace !

- Quelle bande de têtes en l'air; vous laissez traîner vos affaires partout, bonjour la furtivité… Ah, voilà la cavalerie.

_S_olan releva vivement la tête. À quelques mètres de là, Kakashi, entouré de deux médic-nin, atterrit sur le sol encore humide de la clairière.

- Sensei !

- Tiens, Solan, ça gaze ?

_E_lle ne releva pas son ton aussi dégagé que s'ils se rencontraient dans un café et se précipita vers lui.

- Je dois vous raconter ! Il s'est passé quelque chose de vraiment bizarre tout à l'heure ! Avec un type du pays de l'Herbe ! Je ne sais pas qui c'était, mais il a fait quelque chose à Naruto et Sas…

- Du calme, du calme ! tempéra-t-il alors qu'elle tirait sur son bras. Nous allons rejoindre le sommet de l'île, tu vas me raconter sur le chemin… Aô-san, vous êtes déjà ici ? Vous avez fait vite…

_T_out en marchant en direction de Sasuke et de Naruto, Solan sur ses talons, il jeta un regard avisé au juunin de Kiri qui le lui rendit d'un air sombre.

- C'est mon travail, Kakashi.

- Alors je dois vous remercier pour votre aide. Je vais emmener mes trois élèves au sommet, on se reverra certainement là-haut.

_L_e visage d'Aô demeura impassible. Solan pensa que Kakashi ne voyait certainement pas d'un bon œil qu'un ninja étranger écoutait ce qu'elle avait à dire, comme ce qu'il avait à lui répondre d'ailleurs…

- Je dois m'occuper des autres aspirants, lâcha-t-il finalement d'un ton égal, dépêchez-vous de rejoindre le sommet vous quatre, la suite ne devrait pas tarder.

_I_l se retourna et rejoignit les gennins du Son; Solan souffla en le regardant s'éloigner tandis que Kakashi, un peu plus détendu, s'agenouilla auprès de Naruto et de Sasuke.

- Quand nous serons sur le chemin, déclara-t-il, tu vas me raconter en détail ce qui s'est passé, compris ?

- C'est-ce que j'essaye de faire depuis tout à l'heure, figurez-vous ! s'insurgea-t-elle en serrant les poings. Mais bien sûr, personne ne m'écoute !

_P_endant qu'il hissait les deux garçons sur chacune de ses épaules, elle récupéra sa besace.

- Il va falloir faire vite, ajouta-t-il. Non seulement cette île est loin d'être sûre, mais en plus l'examen continu.

- On s'en fiche de l'examen ! De toute façon on a plus aucun des pendentifs…

- Les circonstances ont un peu changé, au vu du nombre d'abandons… Peut-être allez-vous devoir vous battre encore un peu avant de pouvoir vous reposer.

* * *

><p>- C'est-ce que tu as ressenti de leur chakra ?<p>

_À_ travers la brume matinale qui recouvrait tout sur l'île, Kakashi et Solan bondissaient de branches en branches depuis un bon moment déjà lorsqu'elle eut fini de lui raconter en détail leur rencontre avec l'homme-serpent. Malgré le poids des deux gennins inanimés sur son dos, Kakashi devait attendre Solan dont les jambes étaient affaiblies par la fatigue.

- Oui, répondit-elle, le chakra de Naruto s'agitait comme s'il courait à la surface de sa peau en voulant s'échapper, je ne l'avais jamais ressenti comme ça auparavant… D'ailleurs, juste avant que ce type ne pose sa main sur son ventre, on aurait dit que le chakra s'évaporait de son corps, comme de la fumée. C'était tellement intense; quand je l'ai touché, j'en ai vomi juste après !

- Et pour Sasuke, ce n'était pas pareil, c'est ça ?

- Non, lui si je devais décrire la sensation que ça m'a fait… On aurait dit… comme le ressac d'une grosse vague qui déferlait au plus profond de lui. Ça ne partait pas dans tous les sens, c'était un courant lent et lourd.

- Et bien on dirait que ton acupuncture les a bien calmés, je te félicite.

- Mais, il y a autre chose…

_P_endant qu'un silence s'installait entre eux et que seuls se faisaient entendre le bruit de leurs pieds contre les branches, Solan repensa aux mystérieuses paroles de l'homme serpent.

- Il semblait… très bien connaître l'histoire de notre village pour un simple élève de Kusa. Il a reconnu Sasuke, et lui a parlé de sa famille, et de… et du massacre, vous savez…

- Le nom des Uchiwa et leur réputation ont dépassé les murs de Konoha, tu sais…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… il a dit des choses… très personnelles à Sasuke, par rapport à sa… à sa vengeance, du chemin qu'il devait suivre pour gagner en puissance, enfin… C'était étrange. Qui est ce mec, Kakashi-sensei ? Vous le savez ?

- J'ai quelques doutes mais je ne peux rien affirmer pour le moment.

_L_a voix de son sensei était douce et sereine, mais elle savait d'avance qu'il était inutile d'insister.

- Bon, et bien… Si vous ne pouvez rien me dire sur lui, peut-être pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi il a qualifié Naruto de réceptacle ?

_L_e dénivelé commençait à augmenter sous leurs bonds. De plus, il sembla à Solan qu'ils émergeaient peu à peu du brouillard.

- Qu'as-tu entendu d'autre ? demanda calmement Kakashi.

- Il a parlé du sceau du Yondaime Hokage, ainsi que du démon Renard à neuf queues.

- Il est enfermé en moi…

_K_akashi et Solan poussèrent tous deux une exclamation de surprise. Sur l'épaule droite du juunin le corps de Naruto s'anima.

- Naruto ! s'exclama Solan. Tu es enfin réveillé ?

_D_'un bond ils rejoignirent tous les deux la terre ferme, et Kakashi déposa Naruto sur le sol.

- Oui, je m'en veux d'avoir dormi tout ce temps, répondit-il en époussetant ses vêtements, mais au moins je me suis réveillé avant Sasuke. Quel feignant, celui-là…

_B_ien que son teint restait pâle et ses traits tirés, il adressa à Solan un sourire rayonnant auquel elle n'eut pas la force de répondre. Se contentant de le dévisager d'un regard sans expression, elle ne vit même pas son visage l'instant d'avant joyeux se décomposer petit à petit.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête, ne me regarde pas comme ça à cause de ce qu'a dit ce type…

- Je ne comprends pas, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en s'asseyant par terre, je ne comprends pas… ce que ça veut dire.

- J'ai le démon Renard à l'intérieur de moi… Je n'y peux rien, il a toujours été là, depuis le jour où il a essayé d'attaquer le village, depuis le jour de ma naissance, en fait.

_L_a forêt était plus bruyante la journée que pendant la nuit; si différente qu'il sembla à Solan ne pas avoir passé les dernières vingt-quatre heures sur la même île.

- Mais… lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Ça n'a pas de sens… Comment ça se fait ? Pourquoi… pourquoi toi ?

- Le Quatrième Hokage a scellé Kyuubi dans le corps de Naruto, intervint Kakashi avec douceur, c'était la seule manière de sauver Konoha et tous ses habitants.

- Vous le saviez, Kakashi-sensei ?… _Kyuubi_… répéta-t-elle en levant un regard épouvanté vers Naruto. Le plus puissant de tous les Bijuu… C'est un cauchemar… Comment… Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ?

_F_ace au visage de sa coéquipière qui pâlissait dangereusement, Naruto demeurait désemparé. Se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, il se força à sourire et passa outre le nœud qui serrait son estomac.

- Bah… t'en fais pas, c'est pas si grave… Je me suis déjà habitué à lui, alors tu vois…

_S_es paroles ne semblèrent avoir aucun effet réconfortant sur elle. Les mains devant la bouche, elle continuait à le fixer d'un regard horrifié, comme tétanisée… Comme s'il lui faisait peur.

L'angoisse laissant peu à peu place à la colère, il baissa la tête vers le sol et déglutit.

- Et alors… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial. Me laisser tomber comme tous les autres et me fuir comme la peste, c'est ça ?

_I_l n'avait pas la force de lever les yeux sur elle; de toute manière il entendait le bruit court de sa respiration au milieu des autres bruits de la forêt.

- J'ai dit « comment est-ce qu'_on_ va faire »…

_N_aruto releva lentement la tête, et croisa l'habituel regard neutre de sa camarade.

- … pas comment est-ce que _tu _vas faire, Naruto.

_H_ébété, il se contenta de la fixer quelques instants sans presque oser croire ce qu'il entendait.

- Tu… ça veut dire… bégaya-t-il en déglutissant, le nœud dans son ventre s'évanouissant petit à petit, tu ne vas pas me rejeter, alors ? Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

- De toi, non, mais… Du démon qui est à l'intérieur de ton corps… un peu plus, je le reconnais. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, comme tu l'as dit… Alors pour une fois que tu n'es pas responsable de la galère dans laquelle tu nous fourres, ce serait injuste de t'en vouloir…

_S_a voix avait retrouvé toute son indolence, et Naruto en fut tellement soulagé qu'il éclata de rire.

- Tss… c'est pas croyable, maugréa-t-elle, tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de compliquer les choses.

- Reprenons la route, les jeunes, intervint Kakashi qui avait respectueusement attendu la fin de leur mise au point, on a un sommet à escalader, je vous rappelle…

_C_omme soulagé d'un poids énorme, Naruto s'avança vivement vers Solan et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à la relever.

- Toi qui n'aime pas t'ennuyer, déclara-t-il joyeusement, avoue que tu es plutôt bien tombée, non ?

_L_e malaise de Solan persistait, mais de peur de blesser son camarade, elle se força à sourire brièvement et mit sa main dans la sienne. À ce simple contact une vague d'émotion indéfinie déferla en elle, et elle eut un bref haut-le-cœur.

- Solan, ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Naruto.

- Juste la fatigue, éluda-t-elle en fuyant son regard. Allons-y.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre déjà en cours de rédaction, ce sera le dernier dans la forêt des Serres de Kiri.<em>


	22. II LA RANCUNE DU DÉMON

**Bon, presque dans la foulée du précédent (le laps de temps se raccourcit considérablement, mais je pouvais pas vraiment faire pire en même temps...), voici la fin de la première épreuve. **

**Merci à Sechee, Cyana et Geasseur qui ont tout de suite répondu présent(e)s et posté des reviews super rapidement. Ca fait franchement plaisir, encore merci à vous.**

* * *

><p><em>Résumé des chapitres précédents<em>

_Face aux trois gennins du village du Son qui en veulent à Sasuke, Solan est sauvée in extremis par l'intervention d'Aô. Ce dernier annonce que l'épreuve est interrompue et que tous les professeurs vont rejoindre leurs élèves. Kakashi retrouve son équipe et, portant les deux garçons encore inanimés sur son dos, ils se dirigent tous les quatre vers le sommet de l'île._

_En chemin, Solan lui raconte leur rencontre avec le mystérieux homme-serpent, et lui rapporte son attitude et ses propos incompréhensibles quant à Naruto et Sasuke. Alors qu'elle interroge son sensei sur le rapport entre Kyuubi et Naruto, ce dernier reprend conscience et peut lui annoncer la vérité de vive voix. D'abord abasourdie et horrifiée, Solan déclare finalement qu'il n'y est pour rien, et qu'il n'a pas à payer pour ce qu'il n'a pas commis_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 20: LA RANCUNE DU DÉMON <strong>_

- Solan, il va falloir que tu m'aides. On va réveiller Sasuke, d'accord ?

_A_rrivés au pied d'une immense falaise rocheuse dont le sommet n'était presque pas visible derrière la cime des arbres, Kakashi stoppa sa course, rejoint une seconde plus tard par ses deux élèves épuisés.

- L'entrée de la grotte qu'on est censés atteindre est en haut de cette falaise, expliqua-t-il en posant précautionneusement Sasuke à terre.

- Vous plaisantez ? gémit Solan, tous ses membres criant déjà à l'aide.

- C'est pas possible ! s'insurgea Naruto en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Cette forêt est un vrai enfer ! Dire qu'on ne nous donne que des missions de rang D à Konoha alors qu'on a failli mourir au moins dix fois depuis qu'on est sur cette maudite île !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, franchement… marmonna Solan en fixant la paroi rocheuse d'un œil angoissé. Je te signales que j'ai dû veiller toute la nuit pendant que vous faisiez la sieste, toi et Sasuke.

- Tu peux parler ! Le nombre de fois où tu t'es évanouie et que j'ai été obligé de te porter !

- J'aurais mieux fait de vous laisser en pâture aux serpents géants et aux tengus, vous m'auriez foutu la paix pour de bon tous les deux.

- Naruto, lança Kakashi en fouillant dans ses poches, tu vas faire le guet au cas où. Solan, tu restes à côté de moi pour étudier la blessure de Sasuke, d'accord ?

- Vous me prenez pour un imbécile seulement capable de taper sur les autres ! rugit Naruto. Moi aussi, je veux savoir ce qui arrive à Sasuke !

- Le fait est que Solan est extrêmement sensible aux subtilités du chakra, c'est tout à fait ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant.

_E_n d'autres circonstances, Solan aurait saisi l'occasion pour narguer vicieusement son coéquipier, mais, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour le dissimuler, ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre de la bouche de Naruto l'horrifiait profondément. Plus que la présence d'un Bijuu à l'intérieur du corps de son ami, c'était surtout la réaction des gens si la nouvelle venait à se répandre qui l'angoissait. Or, il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'une chose qui s'avérerait en mesure de rester éternellement confidentielle; elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle-même ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt.

De fait, sa confiance en sa sensibilité vis-à-vis des chakras s'en trouvait pour le moins ébranlée… Mal à l'aise, elle regarda Naruto obéir de mauvaise grâce à leur professeur et se diriger vers les fourrés pour surveiller les alentours. Elle et Kakashi s'agenouillèrent chacun d'un côté de Sasuke.

- Alors, voyons voir cette blessure, Sasuke…

_D_élicatement, il saisit la nuque du gennin entre ses mains et l'inspecta d'un air concentré.

- Comment lui a-t-il apposé cette marque ? demanda-t-il sans relever la tête.

- Je n'en sais rien, Naruto et moi étions en train de combattre son serpent. On n'a rien pu voir d'où nous étions… Kakashi-sensei… le démon Renard à Neuf Queues…

_E_lle avait beau considérer le problème sous tous les angles, à chaque fois qu'elle y réfléchissait ce n'était que des images de désolation et de douleur qui s'imposaient à son esprit. Kakashi releva la tête et croisa son regard perdu.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Solan… il faut que tu fasses confiance à Naruto.

- Quelle idée d'avoir scellé ce démon dans son corps… A quoi pensait le Quatrième Hokage, bon sang ?

- Si j'étais toi je ne me risquerais pas à juger des actes qui me dépassent… Je le connaissais suffisamment pour t'affirmer qu'il a certainement agi au mieux pour le bien de Konoha et de ses habitants.

_U_n court silence s'installa entre eux. Solan se mordit la lèvre et baissa de nouveau les yeux sur Sasuke.

- Je… oui, sensei, vous avez peut-être raison… concéda-t-elle.

- Serais-tu en train de t'inquiéter pour Naruto ?

_E_lle ne réagit pas à son ton ironique. Respirant doucement dans la brise chargée des effluves de la forêt qui lui caressait les cheveux, elle ferma un instant les yeux.

- Oh, non… je ne m'inquiètes pas… Je suis juste morte de peur pour lui.

_A_lors qu'elle gardait la tête basse, Kakashi la dévisagea de longues secondes d'un air impassible. Finalement, il reporta son attention sur le cou meurtri de Sasuke.

- Bon, reprit-il, on dirait que cette marque fonctionne comme une pompe à chakra… ce qui explique que Sasuke soit si faible maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? La retirer ?

- Je n'ai pas les compétences, et je ne veux pas prendre de risques; il va être obligé de faire avec pendant un petit moment. Je crois que nous devrions nous contenter de réactiver la circulation de son chakra pour lui permettre de retrouver son énergie. Ça je peux le faire, et tu vas m'aider. Ce sera assez simple grâce à tes prédispositions pour sentir le chakra.

- Je… Vous êtes sûr ? hésita-t-elle. Pendant… Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai même pas su repérer le chakra de Kyuubi chez Naruto, alors…

_K_akashi lui jeta un regard neutre, et elle se contenta de garder le silence, un peu honteuse.

- C'est tout à fait normal, Solan, la rassura-t-il en souriant, ne t'en fais surtout pas pour ça. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire: je vais revitaliser Sasuke en puisant dans les énergies de l'environnement qui nous entoure. La première difficulté sera de filtrer cette énergie pure en un chakra qui convienne à Sasuke; ensuite, il faudra s'assurer de la bonne circulation du chakra dans son corps.

- Je comprends.

- Comme tous les Uchiwa, déclara Kakashi en sortant un gros tube d'une de ses poches, Sasuke a une affinité avec le katon, avec le feu. Si l'on résonne en terme de _spectre _de chakra, celui dont on va se servir, c'est-à-dire celui de cette forêt, sera composé des cinq éléments naturels, et il faut que l'on fasse varier leur proportion afin d'obtenir un chakra de tendance katon.

_D_e son tube il sortit un épais pinceau, ainsi qu'une poche d'encre.

- Pour ça il faudra aussi diminuer sa proportion suiton, celle de l'eau, ajouta Solan, et augmenter celle du futon, celle de l'air, afin que le feu puisse s'en nourrir. Ce serait plus efficace.

- Mais trop complexe pour ton état, on va donc se contenter du plus rudimentaire, d'accord ? Première étape, résuma Kakashi en se penchant vers le sol, pinceau levé, capter les énergies autour de nous. Deuxième étape, filtrer les cinq éléments pour aboutir à un chakra de type katon. Troisième étape, alimenter Sasuke en énergie, et la faire circuler dans son organisme. Voilà comment on va procéder: je vais tracer au sol un cercle et créer quatre clones afin que chacun de nous s'occupe de capter un élément.

- Vous savez capter les énergies du cosmos ? s'exclama Solan, impressionnée.

- Une par une, seulement, et en très petite quantité… tempéra-t-il en commençant à tracer sur le sol un épais cercle dont Sasuke était le centre. Toi, tu t'occupes du filtre: je vais dessiner un autre cercle à l'intérieur du mien, on aura aussi besoin de quatre de tes clones.

- D'accord, ensuite je diminuerais la quantité d'eau et augmenterais celle du bois: ces deux déséquilibres volontaires renforceront le feu, et j'en ferais du chakra de type katon qui ira directement à Sasuke.

_K_akashi acheva de tracer au sol le dispositif en moins de cinq minutes: Sasuke reposait au centre de deux cercles concentriques, fractionnés en cinq parties égales. Celui le plus à l'extérieur portait les cinq symboles des éléments naturels, feu, terre, métal, eau et bois, et celui à l'intérieur les cinq affinités de chakra, raiton, suiton, futon, doton et katon.

Le juunin retira le haut de son uniforme pour se mettre torse nu et invoqua quatre clones. Les uns après les autres, ils se passèrent le pinceau et dessinèrent à même leur peau l'idéogramme de l'élément dont ils allaient respectivement s'occuper.

- Voilà, on a plus qu'à s'asseoir pour capter l'énergie naturelle tous les cinq. Solan, vas-y: invoque toi aussi quatre clones.

_E_lle acquiesça et joignit ses deux mains.

- Multiclonage !

_L_e brusque vertige qui la prit la força à s'asseoir lourdement. Clignant des yeux, elle lutta contre les petites lumières qu'elle voyait danser devant ses yeux.

- Solan ! s'exclama Kakashi. Ça va ?

- Je… je ne comprends pas… bégaya-t-elle en caressant ses tempes. J'ai l'impression d'être à vide de chakra, pourtant…

- Tu as dépensé énormément d'énergie ces dernières vingt quatre heures, c'est plus que logique.

- Mais… je me connais, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Normalement, il aurait dû m'en rester suffisamment pour faire des clones !

_D_ésespérée, elle essaya vainement de se relever, mais la tête lui tournait à chaque tentative et l'obligeait à se rasseoir.

- N'insiste pas, la calma Kakashi en posant une main sur son épaule, si tu t'évanouis en essayant de réanimer Sasuke, on ne sera pas plus avancés…

- Vous en mettez du temps, tous les d… Arg ! Kakashi-sensei, bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à poil ?

_N_aruto débarqua de derrière un buisson, et Solan laissa à leur sensei le soin de lui répondre.

- Nous avions besoin de clones de Solan, mais elle n'a plus assez de force pour les créer, on va devoir trouver autre ch…

- C'est pas que je n'ai plus de force… maugréa-t-elle. C'est mon chakra, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est si difficile à manipuler tout à coup, cet imbécile !

- Je peux vous en faire des clones, moi, si vous voulez ! s'exclama Naruto. Il me reste tellement d'énergie que je pourrais déplacer l'île à moi tout seul !

- Je ne mets pas en doute les forces qu'il te reste, Naruto, répliqua Kakashi en se relevant, juste tes capacités à pouvoir l'utiliser de manière subt… à moins que…

_I_l s'interrompit tout à coup, comme s'il venait de trouver la solution à leur problème. Songeur, son regard passa successivement de Solan à Naruto, et de Naruto à Solan. Intrigués, les deux gennins l'observaient d'un œil circonspect.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kakashi-sensei ? s'enquit Naruto.

- Je pensais… Toi, Naruto, tu as l'énergie physique qui fait défaut à Solan, tandis qu'elle possède la sensibilité dont j'ai besoin pour réanimer Sasuke et dont toi tu manques cruellement…

- A quoi vous pensez ? demanda Solan.

- On va utiliser les clones de Naruto, et tu te serviras d'eux pour effectuer la manipulation des énergies. De cette manière, tu n'auras pas à puiser dans ton chakra.

- Je n'ai rien compris ! tempêta Naruto.

- Oui… oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire, répliqua-t-elle en l'ignorant. On peut essayer, c'est vrai…

- Essayer quoi ? Essayer quoi, bon sang ? Expliquez-moi, tous les deux !

- Naruto, expliqua Kakashi, tu vas créer cinq clones que tu feras asseoir sur le cercle autour de Sasuke. Il va falloir que tu te concentres: tu vois les motifs par terre ? Je vais envoyer de l'énergie brute à chacun de tes clones, et il faudra que tu sois réceptif. Solan va la filtrer grâce à toi, l'original, qui restera en-dehors du cercle et te laisseras faire par les manipulations qu'elle…

- Attendez, bon sang, je comprends rien !

_K_akashi s'interrompit et poussa un discret soupir.

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'entrer dans les détails, reprit-il, dis-toi juste qu'il faut que Solan puisse manipuler ton chakra pour filtrer l'énergie naturelle et redonner des forces à Sasuke. Tu dois être complètement accessible, d'accord ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à me laisser faire, ajouta Solan.

- Ben…

_I_l se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un air perdu.

- Ben, je ne vois pas trop ce que vos voulez faire, mais on va quand même essayer, bien sûr.

_T_andis que Naruto fit apparaître cinq clones, les Kakashi allèrent tous s'asseoir sur le cercle extérieur. Solan le fit s'agenouiller face à elle, à quelques pas seulement du dispositif. Leur proximité le fit rougir, mais heureusement pour lui elle ne semblait pas le remarquer.

- Naruto, s'il te plaît, appela Kakashi, le tirant de ses pensées, dis à tes clones d'arrêter de se disputer pour les places…

_U_ne fois calmés, les cinq Naruto s'assirent finalement sur le cercle intérieur.

- Préparez-vous, ordonna Kakashi.

_L_es genoux de Solan touchaient ceux de Naruto. Alors que le silence se faisait autour d'eux, elle ferma les yeux.

- Naruto, essaye de vider ton esprit, souffla-t-elle, comme si tu voulais te faire léger. Je vais prendre tes mains et essayer d'entrer en contact avec tes clones, d'accord ? Tu seras comme un relais.

_J_oignant le geste à la parole, elle saisit ses poignets et posa ses paumes à plat contre les siennes. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de sentir l'énergie de son camarade à travers sa peau. Alors qu'il ralentissait peu à peu sa respiration, elle commença à distinguer le courant de son chakra sous son épiderme. _J'y suis presque…_

Comme la foudre qui tombait, une intense décharge d'énergie traversa son corps tout entier et elle poussa un cri. Tout en tombant à la renverse, elle entendit cinq _pof _sonores du côté des cercles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, crétin ? s'écria-t-elle avec colère en se redressant difficilement. Tu as tout fichu en l'air !

- Mais c'est pas moi, bon sang ! C'est toi qui fous le bordel, regardes ! Tu as fait disparaître mes clones !

- Tu as essayé de me repousser !

- Jamais de la vie !

_E_lle se pencha sur le côté et, incapable de se retenir, vomit contre le sol de la forêt. Naruto l'appela mais elle était trop faible pour lui répondre. Son malaise dura de longues secondes; son corps faible tremblait comme une feuille tandis que son coéquipier la tenait par les épaules.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? se désola-t-il. Je te jures que je n'ai rien fait, bon sang !

- Je crois que c'est Kyuubi qui voit cette intrusion d'un mauvais œil…

_L_a voix de Kakashi était calme. Il était resté à sa place, en compagnie de ses quatre clones. Naruto vit volte-face et dévisagea son sensei d'un air abasourdi.

- K… Kyuubi ? Mais… mais pourquoi ? De quoi est-ce qu'il se mêle celui-là ?

- C'est normal, il défend sa maison, expliqua le juunin. Il faut que tu essayes de le retenir, Naruto.

- Bon sang, je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe !

- On… on va réessayer, intervint Solan d'une voix éteinte. Il faut que ça fonctionne…

_A_ccablé, Naruto la regarda se redresser avec appréhension. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pâle et défaite; la culpabilité nouait son estomac.

- Je… je ne veux pas, répliqua-t-il en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ça va te faire encore plus de mal…

- Ne laisses pas les émotions te submerger, Naruto, l'interrompit Kakashi d'une voix ferme. On a besoin de toi, il faut que tu gardes le contrôle de ton esprit et de ton corps, tu comprends ? C'est le seul moyen d'y parvenir.

- Je n'y arriverais pas ! protesta-t-il en se relevant brusquement. Je n'y arriverais pas, bon sang, et Solan sera encore plus mal !

- Si tu veux aider Sasuke, il va falloir que tu fasses un effort ! rétorqua Kakashi. Reprends-toi !

- C'est hors-de-question ! Trouvons autre chose !

- Tu es toujours furieux quand Sasuke te sauve la mise en mission… Pourquoi ne pas changer la donne aujourd'hui ?

_I_nterloqué, Naruto, arrêta de gesticuler et lui jeta un regard ébahi. Il se reprit néanmoins très vite et secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

- Ce… ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger, bon sang ! Il faut…

- Naruto… Dis-toi que pour ce coup là… je te fais confiance…

_L_a voix de Solan était faible, mais ses mots le frappèrent en plein cœur; il se tourna lentement vers elle. Agenouillée par terre, le dos courbé, son visage était cireux et les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux la faisaient ressembler à un fantôme. Toutefois, le regard qu'elle lui adressait paraissait serein et emprunt de détermination.

- Je sais que t'en es capable, continua-t-elle en s'essuyant les lèvres de sa manche, je n'ai même aucun doute là-dessus… Kakashi-sensei a raison, tu sais; Sasuke a besoin de nous cette fois-ci. Il est notre coéquipier, on ne peut pas le laisser tomber maintenant, tu crois pas ?

_I_ncapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit, se contentant de la dévisager d'un œil hébété, il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire mais ne trouvait pas un seul souvenir dans lequel elle lui témoignait quelque chose d'aussi précieux que sa confiance…

- Solan…

_L_es larmes montaient à ses yeux, mais la voix de Kakashi qui lui conseillait de garder son calme résonna au milieu de ses pensées confuses. Il secoua légèrement la tête et inspira à fond; si elle lui avait accordé sa confiance, il ne devait la trahir sous aucun prétexte. Des années qu'il attendait cela…

- D'accord, murmura-t-il en rendant à son amie son regard résolu. On réessaye, je te jure qu'on va y arriver, Solan.

_E_lle acquiesça doucement et se redressa précautionneusement. Naruto appela de nouveau cinq clones qui allèrent docilement prendre place autour de Sasuke. Quant à lui, il se rassit face à sa camarade et tendit ses mains devant lui.

- Quand tu veux, je suis prêt.

- Pas comme ça, répondit Solan contre toute attente, le contact n'est pas suffisant pour que je puisse capter ton chakra et influer sur tes clones.

- Hein ?

_S_ur ses genoux, elle le contourna et vint se placer derrière lui.

- Prêt, Kakashi-sensei ? lança-t-elle dans son dos.

- Vas-y.

_N_aruto eut beaucoup de mal à faire le vide lorsque les bras de Solan enlacèrent son torse et qu'il sentit son buste contre sa colonne vertébrale. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule, et se concentra sur chaque centimètre carré de la surface où leurs deux corps entraient en contact. Elle sentait le chakra de Naruto, et aussi cette autre réserve d'énergie prête à exploser.

- Retiens-le… souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Retiens-le…

_I_l fronça les sourcils et se concentra tel que jamais auparavant. Qu'était-il exactement censé retenir ? La colère sourde qui brûlait inexplicablement ses entrailles ? L'énergie qu'il sentait affluer partout dans son corps ?

- Je n'y arrive pas… murmura-t-il. Il refuse de perdre…

- Repousse-le, mais laisse-moi passer…

_I_l déglutit et s'acharna à refouler la fureur qui le submergeait comme un raz-de-marée. C'était perdu d'avance, il le savait. Sans connaître réellement le démon qui l'habitait, il sentait par instinct son caractère instable et incontrôlable. Le Renard tirait un tel orgueil de la puissance qu'il possédait… Il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de Solan, c'était inévitable.

- Naruto…

_Je te fais confiance…_

_L_a voix de Solan résonna quelque part au-delà de l'orage qui ébranlait son esprit. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, et il sentit l'air passer doucement entre ses dents. Le moment était donc venu de lui prouver qu'il pouvait compter sur elle.

- Naruto…

_F_ronçant un peu plus les sourcils, il entama le combat avec celui qui avait gâché sa vie jusque là. _Rien n'était perdu_, pensa-t-il, et il lui sembla retrouver son calme petit à petit.

Solan sentit l'énergie du démon s'éloigner dans le corps de Naruto; par crainte de voir l'instant propice s'échapper, elle adopta littéralement le chakra de Naruto et tenta d'atteindre ses clones.

- Kakashi…

-Tout de suite, Solan.

_E_lle le sentit immédiatement; le souffle Un et total, l'absolu qui contenait tout. Toutefois, il lui fallait justement décomposer sa manifestation physique.

- _Hanayuki_…

_L_a voix qui hantait ses nuits la secoua comme la tempête pouvait secouer une plume égarée. Elle connaissait parfaitement l'identité de son propriétaire.

- Solan !

_E_lle n'allait pas se laisser faire, ses amis comptaient sur elle. Tout son être devait se diriger vers l'harmonie du monde; elle retrouva assez vite la sensation de l'unicité. Avant d'en distinguer toutes les nuances, il lui fallait s'y habituer.

- _Maudis bâtards, toujours là à vous mettre en travers de mon chemin !_

_D_es courants d'énergie plus légers, d'autres plus pesants; un arc-en-ciel de couleurs, de densités, de formes, de profondeurs, d'odeurs différentes qui composaient le tout.

- _J'attends avec impatience le jour où ton misérable clan s'évanouira dans le néant…_

_I_l lui fallait affaiblir les aspects métalliques et aqueux de la manifestation physique du souffle créateur; le feu du chakra qui en résulterait deviendrait alors plus puissant que toutes les autres affinités.

- _De toute manière votre faiblesse est telle que vous êtes incapables de supporter la vie._

_C_omme lorsqu'elle plantait ses aiguilles là où elles allaient être le plus efficaces, elle savait où et comment diriger son chakra pour créer le déséquilibre qu'elle désirait. Son être sentait les nuances du grand Un évoluer lentement sous l'influence de sa propre énergie; elle était sur la bonne voie.

- _Vous et les Uchiwa, vous n'êtes vraiment bons qu'à me gêner, sales vermines !_

_E_lle sentait désormais le chakra prêt à émaner de son corps; il était chaud et brûlant, tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait.

- C'est très bien, Solan ! Dirige le chakra vers Sasuke maintenant !

_E_lle laissa l'énergie s'échapper petit à petit pour ne pas en faire un courant trop fort. Le dosage était minutieux; elle risquait d'étouffer le vent, nourricier du feu, en affaiblissant trop ses deux énergies créatrices, le métal et l'eau…

- _A cause de tes maudits ancêtres, je n'ai connu que les chaînes de la vie mortelle qui succède à la vie mortelle._

- Continus comme ça, Solan, c'est très bien…

_M_aintenant qu'elle avait donné au chakra la composition qu'elle recherchait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à en baigner Sasuke. Elle se heurta presque immédiatement à cette énergie si impure qu'elle avait pu sentir chez lui lorsqu'il était inconscient. Des choses aussi neutres que le chakra n'acceptaient en général aucun jugement de valeur, mais elle ne voyait d'autre terme que _maléfique _pour qualifier l'aura qui émanait désormais de lui.

- _Je vais me charger de ton cas… Puisque la trace s'est éveillée, nous sommes condamnés à nous revoir, tôt ou tard._

_Q_uelle arme pour briser le rempart que dressait entre elle et Sasuke le chakra nuisible que l'homme-serpent avait introduit en lui ? La réponse lui apparut comme une évidence.

_Sasuke… je t'aime profondément, je connais ta douleur, je sens ta haine. Laisse-moi te décharger un peu de ce poids._

- _Tes ondes m'indisposent, sale gamine… La sensibilité suppliciée des Hanayuki… Vous ne changerez donc jamais._

_Sasuke… ne laisse personne, ni quoi que ce soit te manipuler. N'accepte aucun dieu, aucun maître, reste avec tes amis, reste avec ceux qui t'aiment… Reste avec Naruto, reste avec moi._

- Vas-y Solan, tu y arrives !

_L_e pont était désormais dressé; Sasuke recevait ce qu'elle avait à lui apporter, et elle lui donna sans modération. À mesure qu'elle-même sombrait, elle sentait son ami revenir à la lumière.

- _Te voilà rendue presque au point de non-retour… Comment oses-tu te présenter si vulnérable face à moi ?_

- NARUTO ! NON !

_A_lors que Solan s'affaissait dans son dos, la fureur dans les entrailles du gennin redoubla brusquement de violence.

- SOLAN ! RÉVEILLES-TOI !

_E_lle lutta contre le vide qui l'appelait vers lui; ç'allait être la fin de tout si elle abandonnait à ce moment-là, rien n'était plus certain. Il lui fallait rouvrir les yeux.

- Oui ! Vas-y ! C'est ça !

_L_a voix de Kakashi la tirait vers la clarté, elle s'y accrocha désespéramment.

- _Succombes…_

- _Non_.

_S_es paupières se soulevèrent complètement, et elle garda les yeux grands ouverts pour s'assurer qu'elle ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui. Le fond de l'air était chaud, et il lui sembla aussi teinté d'une lueur étrangement rougeoyante. Quelques secondes plus tard, cependant, tout redevint normal autour d'elle.

- Tu as réussi, Solan.

_L_e visage de Kakashi apparut au dessus d'elle, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Mue par une volonté qui ne lui appartenait pas, elle se redressa et regarda droit devant elle. Ses jambes se plièrent toutes seules; elle se releva sans plus rien sentir de ce qui était son corps.

- Solan… fit quelque part la voix de Naruto.

_E_lle fit un pas, deux pas et retomba lourdement sur ses genoux.

- Elle saigne ! Kakashi-sensei, regardez son ventre, il est plein de sang…

_L_es larmes affluèrent, et elle fut incapable de les retenir. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, elle laissa les sanglots secouer sa poitrine et noyer sa gorge. Ses épaules tremblaient violemment mais, quand bien même elle en aurait eut la volonté, plus rien n'endiguait ce que son cœur renfermait. Elle pleurait de tout son être, incapable d'exprimer autrement toutes les émotions qui l'animaient à ce moment-là.

- Solan…

_D_es bras entourèrent ses épaules; c'était ceux de Naruto qui venait de s'agenouiller face à elle.

- C'est terminé, tu as vraiment été géniale.

_L_es mots qu'il prononçait tout près de son oreille pénétraient son esprit sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Le flot de ses larmes ne tarissait pas; il ne semblait jamais devoir s'interrompre.

- Je suis tellement heureux d'être ton ami…

_É_motions positives, émotions négatives… Tout se mêlait, rien ne se distinguait, mais elle savait qu'il y en avait bien trop pour qu'elle puisse tout contenir. Une autre main vint se poser sur son dos, et elle reconnut l'odeur de Sasuke. Sans cesser de pleurer, elle passa un bras autour de chacun de ses compagnons et les serra comme un naufragé devait serrer la seule bouée qui lui restait quand tout autour de lui avait disparu dans le néant.

* * *

><p><em>I<em>ls demeurèrent ainsi de longues minutes, le temps que les larmes de Solan s'estompent et que son souffle s'apaise. Quand enfin elle put relever la tête, Sasuke s'assit face à elle et la considéra de son habituel regard hautain.

- Lamentable, tu ne ressembles vraiment à rien.

_E_lle se laissa faire lorsqu'il sortit un mouchoir d'une de ses poches et entreprit d'essuyer son visage souillé par les larmes et la terre.

- Et regarde tes vêtements, fit la voix de Naruto sur sa gauche, bon sang, je sais que tu n'es pas très soigneuse mais là tu dépasses les bornes quand même…

_I_l se mit à épousseter son tee-shirt avec douceur. Feuilles mortes et brindilles quittèrent les plis du tissu et tombèrent doucement contre le sol. Vidée de toute énergie, de toute volonté, Solan n'opposa aucune résistance sans savoir si elle était angoissée ou heureuse de leur être complètement dépendante. Incapable de trancher, elle n'articula pas un mot.

- Tu as fait du très bon travail, Solan.

_B_ras croisés, Kakashi se planta debout devant eux; elle leva les yeux sur lui et le dévisagea d'un regard vide.

- Quand tu le sentiras, on va commencer à grimper la falaise, d'accord ? Naruto te porteras, pas vrai Naruto ?

- Bien sûr ! Ça te va Solan ?

_E_lle acquiesça lentement et entreprit de se relever. Naruto et Sasuke saisirent chacun un de ses bras et la soulevèrent doucement.

- Voilà, dit Naruto, allez viens sur mon dos, on y va !


	23. II DEVOIRS DE L'ÊTRE SENSIBLE

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Chapitre assez long. On retrouve les autres gennins de Konoha, ainsi que d'autres concurrents inconnus jusqu'alors. Aô et Miyashi réapparaissent, eux aussi. C'est donc la fin de la première épreuve, du moins pour ceux qui ont su ramener leurs deux pendentifs… J'espère que vous aimerez, tcho !**_

* * *

><p><em>Résumé des chapitres précédents<em>

_Bien que la première épreuve de l'examen chuunin soit interrompue, tous les aspirants qui n'ont pas été évacués ont reçu l'ordre de rejoindre le sommet de l'île, lieu de ralliement initial. Avant d'entamer la dernière partie du trajet, Kakashi décide qu'il est temps de faire reprendre conscience à Sasuke, encore évanoui depuis l'assaut de l'homme-serpent qui lui infligea une étrange blessure à la nuque._

_Kakashi met au point un dispositif de sceaux qui nécessite les forces conjointes du juunin et de ses deux élèves; alors que Solan manipule le chakra de Naruto, elle doit à la fois subir les assauts psychologiques du démon qui hante ses nuits, et briser le barrage qu'une inquiétante énergie maléfique dresse entre Sasuke et elle._

_À force de persévérance, elle parvient toutefois à insuffler suffisamment de chakra à son ami pour le ranimer, mais au prix d'un profond choc psychologique et émotionnel. Finalement, elle s'effondre en pleurs dans les bras de ses deux amis qui, désemparés, s'efforcent tout de même de la consoler comme ils peuvent._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 21: DEVOIRS DE L'ÊTRE SENSIBLE<strong>_

_L_eur ascension dura moins d'une heure; en d'autres circonstances certainement auraient-ils pu être plus rapides, mais tous les trois étaient plus ou moins exténués, sans compter que Naruto escaladaient avec Solan dans son dos, ce qui obligeait les deux autres à l'attendre de temps en temps. Heureusement, l'adhésion par le chakra qu'ils avaient travaillée au pays des Vagues facilitait leur progression.

Pendant toute la durée de la montée, Solan ne lâcha pas un mot. En réalité, elle n'avait prononcé une seule parole depuis qu'ils étaient parvenu à réanimer Sasuke. Naruto, inquiet, lui avait glissé quelques plaisanteries en chemin pour lui desserrer les dents, mais sans parvenir à la sortir de son silence. Il se rappelait du sang qu'il avait vu couler de son nombril et mit sur le compte de la douleur son mutisme passager, sans en être toutefois parfaitement convaincu.

Il avait beau fouiller dans ses souvenirs, il s'agissait bel et bien de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu pleurer. Et ce spectacle lui avait glacé le sang.

Cogitant pendant toute l'ascension, il avait la désagréable impression que des choses affreuses s'étaient passées à l'intérieur de son corps sans qu'il s'en rende compte au cours de l'opération. Aussi dément que cela pouvait paraître, il soupçonnait ce maudit Kyuubi d'avoir fait des siennes à son insu. Par ailleurs, il avait un vague trou de mémoire entre le moment où Solan s'était évanouie dans son dos, et celui où il la soutenait alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes; son malaise vis-à-vis d'elle n'en était qu'accru.

La seule chose qu'il craignait était le fait qu'elle lui tienne rigueur pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable, ce qui expliquerait son refus de lui adresser la parole. Mais alors il se rappelait que quelques heures auparavant, son amie lui avait affirmé ne pas pouvoir lui en vouloir d'être l'hôte du démon Renard, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y était pour rien… Pourquoi changerait-elle d'avis soudainement ?

Tous les autres candidats rescapés avaient rejoint le sommet de l'île. En réalité, il s'agissait de l'entrée d'un immense souterrain dont le hall rocailleux était si grand qu'ils pouvaient accueillir la vingtaine de candidats restant. Des médic-nin s'affairaient autour d'eux afin de leur apporter les soins appropriés.

- Ouf, ça fait du bien d'être arrivés ! souffla Naruto en se baissant pour que Solan puisse descendre de son dos. Ça va Solan ?

_E_lle acquiesça brièvement et regarda autour d'elle. Déjà les visages se tournaient vers eux, mais elle n'avait envie de croiser aucun regard, qu'il fusse amical ou hostile. En se retournant elle pu admirer le paysage derrière eux, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

Le bandeau de mer large de plusieurs kilomètres qui séparait l'île des premières terres de Kiri était recouvert d'une nappe blanche de brouillard. Le soleil qui venait à peine de se lever transperçait de ses rayons ce qui ressemblait à du coton en suspension dans l'air; comme des lames dorées, ils pénétraient dans la chair impalpable, et en ressortaient aussi brillants pour se perdre à la surface de l'eau.

Sous la falaise la forêt de l'île s'étendait jusqu'aux récifs, masse verdoyante et compacte dont d'échappaient quelques arbres plus grands que les autres. La brume et la pluie avait recouvert d'une fine pellicule humide les faîtes de la végétation, de petites gouttes dans lesquelles se réverbéraient la lueur du soleil comme une multitude d'éclats mouillés. L'ombre et la lumière semblaient se mélanger par endroits, et les contrastes qui en résultaient étaient saisissants.

- Pas mal la vue, commenta Naruto, finalement ça valait le coup de monter jusqu'ici…

- Tiens, mais regardez qui arrive encore sur les chapeaux de roue ! fit une voix narquoise dans leur dos.

_T_ous les trois se tournèrent d'un même mouvement; Kiba s'approchait d'eux d'un air important, Akamaru docilement couché sur sa tête, comme à son habitude. Hinata le suivait à petits pas, l'air embarrassé et les joues rougissantes. Tous deux semblaient fatigués et esquintés, mais il leur restait apparemment suffisamment de force pour venir les accueillir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? rétorqua Naruto en serrant les poings. À la place des tengus, je me serais fait un plaisir de goûter du chien !

- Tu parles, c'est Akamaru qui a mangé de la volaille, pas vrai ?

_L_e chiot blanc aboya comme pour confirmer les dires de son maître.

- N'importe quoi ! On ne peut même pas les approcher, alors de là à les manger ! Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

- Bien sûr, rigola Kiba, d'ailleurs je dois avouer que ça me surprend de vous voir ici tous les trois… Mais à voir vos tronches, vous avez certainement dû en baver…

_D_'un air moqueur, il les dévisagea tour à tour; toutefois, son sourire s'évanouit légèrement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage livide de Solan.

- Ben dis donc, lança-t-il en haussant les sourcils, je savais qu'être dans l'équipe de Naruto devait être crevant, mais de là à avoir cette tête de funérailles…

- La ferme ! intervint Naruto alors qu'elle lui répondait d'un regard noir. On s'est super bien battu tous les trois !

- Ah bon… j'en déduis que vous avez ramené les deux pendentifs alors ?

_N_aruto ne sut quoi répondre. Il jeta un bref regard à Solan; elle baissa la tête d'un air désolé. Sasuke souffla avec dédain et s'éloigna d'eux pour aller s'asseoir contre la paroi rocheuse de la grotte.

- Ah ! C'est dommage pour vous… se moqua Kiba.

_I_l fouilla d'un air hautain dans sa poche pendant un court instant, et en ressortit le pendentif du passé, accompagné d'un autre qui semblait porter le caractère du futur.

- Ouais, renchérit-il en faisant jouer les deux colliers au bout de ses doigts sous l'œil envieux de Naruto, pas de chance pour vous, bande de gros nuls !

- TU VAS VOIR ! rugit Naruto en se jetant sur lui.

_T_rop épuisée pour interférer dans leurs chamailleries, elle les laissa se disputer et alla rejoindre Sasuke. Kakashi avait disparu de son champs de vision, et elle pinça les lèvres tout en s'asseyant. Tout le temps de l'ascension elle avait eut l'occasion de réfléchir; elle en était alors arrivée à quelques certitudes.

Recoupant toutes les paroles échappées, tous les détails les plus indirects qu'elle avait pu glaner jusque là, elle pouvait quasiment affirmer que tout avait bel et bien changé sur le pont de Tazuna, jour où elle soupçonnait Kyuubi d'avoir pris possession de Naruto pendant un court laps de temps qui avait suffi à déclancher chez elle une réaction indéterminée. Elle accordait crédit à l'expérience qu'elle avait subi dans son subconscient, et durant laquelle une présence démoniaque lui avait affirmé avoir été réveillée.

_Maintenant que me voilà sorti de ma torpeur, je serais toujours à tes côtés… Tu redoutais la solitude ? Désormais tu y aspireras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours…_

Depuis, son chakra comme son esprit s'en trouvaient perturbés, et l'un comme l'autre échappait facilement à son contrôle.

C'était l'explication la plus plausible qu'elle avait trouvée à son brusque changement d'attitude à leur retour du pays des Vagues, notamment renforcé par la fatigue à laquelle ses cauchemars incessants la condamnaient. De même, lorsqu'elle se trouvait sous le coup de la moindre émotion, son chakra refusait de lui obéir, instable et déséquilibré; elle estimait qu'Isûmi, le gennin de Kiri, n'aurait probablement pas fait le poids face à elle sans la mettre en rage avec ses provocations et ses menaces.

- Allez ! Donne, je te dis ! Mais donne !

_S_ous l'œil réprobateur autres aspirants, Naruto tentait de prendre les deux colliers des mains de Kiba qui ne se laissait pas faire. Solan les observait d'un air songeur.

Son analyse adoptait un mystérieux tournant lorsqu'elle ne pouvait ignorer le fait que la présence ou l'absence de Naruto à ses côtés influaient implacablement sur son chakra et son esprit. Ainsi, elle se souvenait de la fureur aveugle qui l'avait presque possédée quand elle l'avait cru disparu à jamais; à ce moment là, la douleur et la mort n'avaient plus rien signifié pour elle.

_A contrario_, c'était lorsqu'il gagnait momentanément en puissance grâce à Kyuubi qu'elle perdait le plus souvent conscience. Le chakra du démon devait être si malfaisant qu'elle ne supportait pas de rester dans les parages lors de ses apparitions. Ou alors… leur chakra se reconnaissaient mutuellement et étaient incapables de cohabiter. Les mots de Kyuubi alors qu'elle empruntait le corps de Naruto pour soigner Sasuke venaient corroborer cette version: il voyait en elle, l'Hanayuki, une ennemie, ou plutôt un parasite _héréditaire_.

_J'attends avec impatience le jour où ton misérable clan s'évanouira dans le néant… Vous et les Uchiwa, vous n'êtes vraiment bons qu'à me gêner !_

Renfermait-elle une puissance semblable à celle des Uchiwa ? Une pupille, le gamigan, qu'il détestait et méprisait au point de vouloir la tuer ? Pourtant, si le démon redoutait les pupilles spéciales comme le sharingan et l'œil miroir, Sasuke n'avait, à sa connaissance, pas eut à souffrir des brèves apparitions de Kyuubi… Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne disposait pas encore des moyens pour faire usage de ce potentiel pouvoir ?

_Le miroir exact du sceau qui retient prisonnier Kyuubi dans le corps de son hôte… _

avait déclaré l'homme-serpent en observant le sang couler de son ventre. Elle ne portait aucune marque autour de son nombril mais se doutait qu'un sceau élaboré pouvait être parfaitement invisible à l'œil nu… Si tel était le cas, Kakashi, ou n'importe qui de compétent en la matière, devait faire sauter le verrou qui entravait ses aptitudes.

- Écoutez-moi tous !

_T_ous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée du souterrain. Aô, accompagné de tous les professeurs s'occupant des équipes présentes ainsi que d'autres examinateurs, apparut comme par enchantement de la pénombre. Kakashi se détacha du groupe et se dirigea vers ses élèves. Alors qu'il était encore en train de se battre avec Kiba, le juunin saisit fermement Naruto par le col et le traîna derrière lui.

- Si vous êtes ici, poursuivit Aô avec autorité, c'est que, premièrement, vous avez su vous sortir _quasiment _indemnes de cette épreuve…

- _Quasiment_ indemnes, tu parles… grogna Naruto en s'asseyant lourdement à côté de Sasuke.

- Et que deuxièmement, vous avez su rassembler les deux pendentifs que j'avais confiés aux différentes équipes. Après avoir discuté avec vos enseignants et autres cadres de l'examen, il a été décidé que la sélection continuerait. Vous êtes donc encore dans la course à l'obtention du grade de chuunin.

- Maudits colliers ! s'exclama Naruto avec colère. Pourquoi il ne l'a pas dit tout de suite, celui-là: ça nous aurait évité d'avoir à monter cette foutue falaise !

_S_olan poussa un soupir et cala sa besace sous sa tête comme un semblant d'oreiller. Ainsi donc, ils ne seraient pas chuunin cette fois-ci… Sasuke tapa du poing contre la roche, et elle se sentit définitivement coupable de leur défaite. Alors qu'elle arrangeait son sac qui lui faisait mal sous la nuque, elle songea que si elle n'avait pas perdu conscience face à l'homme-serpent, ils auraient peut-être encore le collier du passé. Récupérer celui du futur d'une équipe en déroute n'aurait pas été chose difficile…

- C'est quand même horripilant de savoir qu'on a subi tout ça pour rien ! s'indigna Naruto. Bon sang, c'est vraiment trop injuste !

_N_e l'écoutant que d'une oreille, Solan se tortilla et chercha ce qui dans son sac était si dur sous sa tête. Ses doigts tombèrent sur un objet qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas; intriguée, elle regarda à l'intérieur. Sans rien comprendre à ce qui était en train d'arriver, elle en sortit les deux précieux pendentifs.

Écarquillant les yeux, elle agrippa Sasuke par le bras si brusquement qu'il en sursauta.

- Hé ! C'est quoi ton probl… Mais… c'est…

_S_on regard tomba sur ce qu'elle tenait entre les doigts, et il fut lui aussi sous le choc l'espace d'un instant.

- Naruto, regarde !

_D_'un même mouvement, Naruto et Kakashi tournèrent la tête vers lui et suivirent son regard. Après un instant de flottement où ils se dévisagèrent réciproquement, les trois gennins se dressèrent d'un bond, médusés.

- Ça par exemple… souffla Kakashi.

- Mais, Solan ! s'écria Naruto. D'où tu sors ça ? C'est les deux colliers ! Fais voir !

- Pas de doute, renchérit Sasuke en suivant des yeux les pendentifs passer dans les mains de son camarade, il y a celui du passé, et celui du futur ! Mais je croyais qu'on avait plus aucun des deux !

- Bon sang, c'est vraiment miraculeux ! Comment tu les as récupérés, Solan ? C'est génial !

_A_lors que les deux la fixaient d'un air aussi excité que stupéfait, elle secoua la tête et les mains dans tous les sens pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle-même ne voyait pas ce que les talismans fichaient dans son sac.

- Incroyable… souffla Sasuke, sans paraître en croire ses yeux.

- Après tout on s'en fiche de savoir comment ils sont arrivés ici ! lança Naruto en secouant la tête. Solan, t'es tout simplement géniale !

_I_l lui sauta au cou avec force, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour assurer qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce « miracle ».

- Arrête, espèce de brute… lâcha Sasuke. Tu vas lui faire mal.

- Bon, déclara Kakashi en se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air perplexe, je ne me l'explique pas vraiment moi non plus, mais il semblerait que vous puissiez poursuivre l'examen, finalement.

- Et comment ! rugit Naruto en levant le poing en l'air. Allez, venez tous les deux ! On a un grade de chuunin à récupérer !

_P_resque tous les élèves avaient déjà disparu dans le souterrain, l'équipe 7 courut pour rattraper les derniers qui passaient sous l'œil attentif d'Aô. Ce dernier ne sembla pas vraiment surpris de les voir accourir aussi tard; Solan croisa un instant son regard et comprit en un éclair. _Hé, c'est à toi ça ? _Estomaquée, elle pila devant le juunin tandis que Sasuke et Naruto rattrapaient l'équipe de Shikamaru qui fermait la marche.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, toi, encore ?

_S_a voix ne trahissait aucune émotion, mais elle était certaine qu'il bluffait. Par des gestes vindicatifs elle agitait sous son nez les deux pendentifs qui se balançaient dans tous les sens entre ses doigts.

- Et bien, tu as perdu ta langue ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse, de tes foutus bijoux ? Tu veux une médaille ?

_I_rritée par son entêtement, elle saisit sa sacoche recouverte de terre et de sang pour la lui montrer. Affichant une mine désespérément dubitative, il fit semblant de ne pas la reconnaître. Pourtant, il l'avait bel et bien ramassé tout à l'heure pour la lui rendre, avant que Kakashi n'arrive.

- Tu as l'intention de me montrer toute ta garde robe ? siffla-t-il d'un air froid. Tu vas foutre le camps vite fait et rejoindre les autres avant que je ne vous disqualifie toi et tes deux copains, compris ?

- Solan, qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang ? Tout le monde descend, il ne reste plus que toi ! Dépêche !

_E_lle lança un bref regard à Naruto qui l'attendait en haut de ce qui semblait être un escalier, et reporta à nouveau son attention sur Aô. Apparemment peu disposé à lui répondre, il la fixait d'un air buté et menaçant.

- Tu vas dégager, oui ? s'énerva-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

_R_eculant précipitamment, elle lui jeta un dernier regard noir avant de rejoindre ses compagnons. Aô poussa un soupir agacé et s'apprêtait lui aussi à se diriger vers l'escalier souterrain quand une voix dans son dos l'interpella.

- Plutôt raide comme première épreuve.

_I_l n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Après un court silence, il répondit d'un ton dur à Kakashi.

- Les tengus ne sont pas censés être aussi agressifs. Mais ils détestent les serpents, or si Orochimaru était dans les parages, comme cela semble se confirmer, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à leur comportement.

- On dirait qu'il y a eu quelques ratés au niveau de la sécurité…

- Vous croyez ? ironisa Aô en se tournant vers lui. Les forces spéciales sont en train de préparer l'arrivée du seigneur Hokage, elles ne peuvent pas être partout. Mais c'est plutôt amusant d'entendre ça de la bouche d'un ninja du village qui a précisément laissé s'échapper Orochimaru.

- Je ne trouve pas ça _amusant_, au contraire, rétorqua Kakashi sans relever la provocation. Je suis plutôt préoccupé par la suite des événements, et surtout, je me demande si vous aurez assez d'hommes pour assurer la sécurité de la fin de l'examen.

- Nous y revoilà… Tss… Kiri n'a pas besoin des ninjas de Konoha pour se défendre, combien de fois devra-t-on le répéter ?

_L_es deux juunin s'affrontèrent quelques secondes du regard. Face au visage contrarié d'Aô, Kakashi opposait son flegme habituel. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir.

- Votre orgueil mal placé met ce village en danger, et il met aussi en danger la vie des élèves qui sont ici, comme vous le savez pertinemment, et cela me gêne plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Après ce qui vient de se passer, n'espérer pas que le Hokage vienne sans renforts.

_L_'expression d'Aô se fit davantage crispée; il semblait à deux doigts d'exploser.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, finit-il par articuler.

- Si, car je pense que Konoha a le droit d'assurer la sécurité de son chef, et celle de ses enfants.

_A_ô souffla d'un air dédaigneux et le considéra d'un œil ostensiblement moqueur.

- Je ferais part de votre requête au seigneur Mizukage, _Kakashi-sensei_.

- C'est plus qu'une simple requête, considéré le comme acquis.

- Allez donc rejoindre les autres, cela vous évitera peut-être de dire des imbécillités.

- Puisque vous me le proposez si agréablement, je ne peux pas refuser. Oh, mais, une dernière chose… Je ne vous savais pas aussi investi dans votre rôle de parrain, Aô-san.

- Pardon ?

_B_ien que son regard ne cilla pas, son teint perdu quelque peu de sa couleur. Le silence autour d'eux était presque total; seule la rumeur des gennins qui s'éloignaient dans l'escalier souterrain se faisait entendre. Kakashi le dévisageait d'un air impassible, et il comprit que nier n'aboutirait à rien.

- Hmm… J'aimerais que cela reste entre nous, Kakashi, fit-il en détournant les yeux.

- Pour quelqu'un d'aussi à cheval sur le règlement, vous semblez vous permettre certaines petites lubies…

- C'est bien pour cette raison que je préférerais que ça ne s'ébruite pas !

- Allons, ne jouez pas votre petite comédie avec moi, vous risqueriez de m'agacer.

_A_ô releva la tête avec étonnement et crut lire dans le regard habituellement si neutre de Kakashi une pointe d'irritation.

- Que voulez-vous d…

- Et bien, évidemment, votre généreux présent à Solan n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Kiri s'intéresse de près aux capacités de sa petite exilée, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi de mieux qu'un examen ninja pour en juger, sans en avoir l'air ?

- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? cracha Aô. Votre manie de parler comme si vous saviez tout commence vraiment à me casser les oreilles !

- Ne jouez pas l'outragé: vous me croyez plus stupide que je ne le suis, Aô-san.

_C_e dernier croisa les bras d'un air excédé et se détourna un instant de Kakashi. Lèvres pincées, il se mit à taper du pied contre le sol pour manifester son agacement. Au bout de quelques secondes, toutefois, il jeta à son interlocuteur un nouveau regard glacial.

- Encore une fois, siffla-t-il, je trouve Konoha relativement mal placé nous pour donner des leçons.

- Moi je ne suis pas son parrain, rétorqua Kakashi d'une voix dont le calme ne parvenait à dissimuler totalement son ressentiment.

_C_ontre toute attente, Aô éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Ah, mais oui, j'oubliais… Vous, vous n'êtes que le recruteur de nouveaux talents, c'est ça, hein, Kakashi ? Tss… Nous nous valons autant l'un que l'autre, vous et moi… Sauf que pour l'instant…

_I_l se détourna définitivement de Kakashi d'une démarche raide, et ne s'arrêta qu'une seconde en haut des escaliers pour lui adresser un dernier regard chargé d'hostilité.

- Sauf que pour l'instant, c'est Konoha qui tient le beau rôle dans toute cette histoire.

* * *

><p><em>E<em>ncore sous le choc, Solan suivit machinalement la troupe composée d'une vingtaine de gennins. Heureusement pour elle, Naruto était trop occupé à se vanter auprès de Kiba et de Shikamaru pour remarquer son trouble. Quant à Sasuke, quand bien même il aurait pu noter l'expression égarée de son visage, il allait s'abstenir à n'en pas douter de tout commentaire qui aurait trahi sa curiosité.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Solan n'observait que d'un œil ce qui l'entourait, et n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce qui se racontait. Aussi ahurissant que cela lui paraissait, elle n'avait absolument aucun doute quant à ce qu'elle venait de tenter d'affirmer à Aô par le geste: il avait bel et bien pris sa sacoche dans la forêt pour lui remettre délibérément les deux pendentifs qui leur ouvriraient, à elle, Sasuke et Naruto, les portes de la suite de l'examen.

Se pouvait-il qu'il l'eut pris en sympathie malgré son attitude cruelle et méprisante ? Avec Sasuke comme coéquipier, elle avait l'habitude des comportements un brin ambivalents… Un pareil arrangement avec le règlement restait de la triche, et elle ne voyait définitivement pas Aô l'autoritaire se livrer à ce genre d'écarts.

Incapable de réfléchir calmement tant ses pensées débordaient de son cerveau, elle songea alors dans un instant de lucidité qu'il lui voulait tout simplement du mal, peut-être même sa mort, et que le seul moyen d'y arriver sans éveiller les soupçons était de s'assurer qu'elle puisse participer à des épreuves trop dangereuses pour son niveau. Après tout, ne portait-elle pas le nom d'une famille qui avait planifié une révolte au sein de Kiri et attenté à la vie du Quatrième Mizukage ?

Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra légèrement lorsqu'elle réalisa avoir largement sous-estimé l'hostilité qu'éprouvait encore le village de la Brume à l'égard de son clan. Furieuse d'avoir peut-être mené ses deux camarades droit dans un piège, elle serra les poings dans ses poches et se jura de faire payer Aô s'il venait à se confirmer qu'il avait comploté, lui et les autres fonctionnaires de Kiri, pour lui faire prendre des risques, et sacrifier la vie de ses deux coéquipiers pour une histoire à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais participé. Elle fulminait de ne pouvoir partager ses réflexions avec eux ou Kakashi; l'air qu'elle inspira avec volume pour se calmer était sec, contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait pour une grotte située sur une île. Levant les yeux, elle observa les alentours.

Après avoir descendu pendant une ou deux minutes l'escalier suffisamment large pour que quatre personnes s'y tiennent côte à côte, les aspirants avaient débouché sur un souterrain tout aussi spacieux. À l'intérieur de la montagne, les parois artificiellement creusées étaient faites d'une roche si sombre que même les torches qui brûlaient à intervalle rapproché ne parvenaient pas à éclairer le sol; certains gennins trébuchaient régulièrement contre un obstacle qu'ils n'avaient pas vu.

Comme la lumière rougeoyante diffusée par les flambeaux ne réussissaient pas à éclairer les pas des marcheurs, l'on ne pouvait non plus distinguer le plafond du souterrain. À s'en fier à l'écho produit par l'éclat des voix surexcitées, Solan déduisit que les dimensions du tunnel devaient être plus que respectables; bien plus qu'il n'en fallait pour le passage d'humains, songea-t-elle.

- So… Solan ? Comment vas-tu ? Pas… pas trop de peine pour cette première épreuve ?

_S_olan sursauta légèrement lorsqu'Hinata, qu'elle n'avait pas vu approcher, lui adressa la parole avec sa gaucherie coutumière. Surprise, elle l'observa un instant, constatant que la fatigue marquait aussi son visage et que ses vêtements étaient en piètre état.

- Elle ne te répondra pas, fit la voix de Sasuke, quelques pas devant elles.

_H_inata tourna la tête et lui jeta un regard étonné.

- Elle a bu quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dans la forêt et depuis elle est incapable de parler, mentit-il sans se retourner.

- Oh… Ce… Ce n'est pas possible ? fit Hinata d'un air préoccupé. Comment… Comment est-ce que tu vas faire, Solan ?

- Personnellement je trouve ça très bien, ça nous fait un peu de vacances.

_A_lors qu'elle lui était reconnaissante l'instant d'avant d'avoir menti sur les vraies raisons de son mutisme passager, Solan fusilla du regard le dos de son coéquipier. Hinata rougit et, ne sachant apparemment plus où se mettre puisqu'elle était incapable de prendre la défense de Solan face à Sasuke, préféra lui adresser un regard embarrassé avant de rattraper Kiba et Shino.

En quelques enjambées furieuses, Solan rejoignit son coéquipier. D'un geste virulent elle l'attrapa par le bras.

- Hé ! Tu te calmes, oui ? s'exclama-t-il en se dégageant. Espèce de folle.

_I_l fronça les sourcils d'un air hautain et n'observa qu'un instant l'expression outragée de son visage.

- Quoi ? se contenta-t-il d'ajouter en regardant de nouveau droit devant lui. Tu aurais préféré que je lui raconte la vraie version, celle où tu es tellement morte de trouille que tu en perds la parole ? Je m'inquiètes pour ton petit orgueil et voilà comment tu me remercies…

_S_olan ignorait jusqu'alors qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi odieux que cruel. Bombant le torse, elle serra les poings d'un air menaçant et continua de le fusiller du regard. Contre toute attente, elle distingua un petit sourire se dessiner sur son profil habituellement imperturbable.

- Mais j'avoue que te provoquer sans que tu puisses répliquer fait énormément de bien à mon moral.

_A_basourdie par son cynisme, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsqu'il se tourna légèrement vers elle afin de la gratifier d'un regard narquois. S'arrêtant une seconde pour le suivre des yeux, elle se jura alors de lui faire payer à la seconde où sa parole aurait réapparu: _elle _était la vicieuse de l'équipe, et Sasuke profitait cruellement de sa faiblesse passagère. Cette immoralité l'indignait au plus haut point…

Alors qu'elle le laissa la distancer, son regard tomba sur la nuque de son camarade. De sous son vêtement dépassait la marque noire que l'homme-serpent lui avait infligée. Depuis qu'il avait reprit connaissance, Sasuke n'avait pas soufflé un mot de ce qui lui était arrivé à Kakashi. D'ailleurs, Solan reprochait intérieurement au junnin son détachement apparent vis-à-vis de la situation; il ne semblait s'inquiéter ni de la marque apposée par un inconnu à Sasuke, ni du fait que Naruto fusse le réceptacle du démon Renard à neuf queues, ni des réactions que son corps et son esprit déclanchaient lorsque ce même démon montrait le bout de son museau.

Elle était certaine que, comme de coutume, leur sensei en savait beaucoup plus sur la situation qu'il ne voulait bien leur avouer. Sur le pont du bateau il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, mais le fait était qu'ils avaient tous les trois frôlé la mort de très près. Elle songea avec amertume que quelques explications auraient certainement pu leur être d'une grande utilité pour les épreuves qui les attendaient. Mais encore une fois Kakashi avait disparu, pour ne probablement réapparaître qu'au moment le plus critique…

S'il souffrait, Sasuke le dissimulait avec habileté. Son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude, mais nulle trace de souffrance sur son visage. Pourtant, elle avait senti l'énergie funeste courir sous sa peau alors qu'il était évanoui. Désormais, comme si elle avait incubé, elle semblait pouvoir loger dans son corps et cohabiter avec son propre chakra sans abîmer son organisme. Solan associait cette énergie négative à l'intérêt dangereux qu'avait porté l'homme-serpent à son coéquipier; dans le corps de ce dernier le chakra maléfique semblait s'être endormi, mais elle redoutait le malaise qui la prendrait s'il venait à subir les assauts de la sinistre marque.

Finalement, le groupe d'aspirants et d'instructeurs parvinrent à une grande porte à double battants, entourée de torches de chaque côté. Tandis que les élèves s'agglutinaient tous devant l'entrée, un des organisateurs qui les avaient guidés jusque là posa une main sur chaque panneau de bois noirci et sculpté. Par-dessus les têtes qui bougeaient dans tous les sens afin d'observer ce qui était en train de se passer, Solan reconnut la queue de cheval flamboyante de Miyashi.

La porte sembla reconnaître son chakra et, sans un bruit, elle s'ouvrit doucement vers l'intérieur sous l'œil intrigué de tous les candidats présents. Les discussions enjouées avaient cessé, et tous scrutèrent par-dessus l'épaule de Miyashi l'immense hall faiblement éclairé qui venait d'apparaître de l'autre côté. D'où elle était, Solan constata qu'il s'agissait plus d'une vaste grotte taillée au cœur même de la montagne qu'un espace spécialement aménagé pour les rassemblements.

- Bien, lança Miyashi en se tournant à nouveau vers les gennins. Les équipes rentreront l'une après l'autre à leur appel, c'est ici que se déroule la dernière partie de la première épreuve.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? s'enquit Naruto.

- Vous verrez bien une fois à l'intérieur. Après vous êtes dégourdis les jambes dans la forêt, disons qu'il est temps de faire un peu fonctionner vos neurones…

_A_vec un sourire énigmatique, il apprécia l'effet que ses paroles produisit sur eux: certains lâchèrent des soupirs désespérés, d'autres croisèrent le regard de leurs coéquipiers d'un air inquiet. Naruto poussa un grognement contrarié et croisa les bras.

- Je préfère encore les tengus…

- Vous entrerez par ordre d'arrivée en haut du sommet, poursuivit Miyashi. Première équipe, donc, les représentants de Suna: Gaara, Temari et Kankuro. Suivez-moi.

_S_e détachant du groupe sans un regard pour les autres, trois silhouettes lui emboîtèrent le pas: un petit roux à l'air fermé et chargé d'une grosse gourde en bandoulière, une jeune blonde coiffée de couette avec un grand éventail sur le dos, et un grand costaud vêtu d'une étrange combinaison sombre, le visage badigeonné de motifs violets.

Derrière eux la porte se referma toujours aussi silencieusement, et tous les gennins commencèrent à s'asseoir à même le sol.

- Bon sang, on peut pas dire qu'ils font des efforts côté confort, râla Naruto en se tortillant sur ses fesses. Quand même, on a passé une journée atroce dans cette foutue forêt et c'est comme ça qu'on a le droit de se reposer…

_A_ssise en tailleur, Solan en profita pour détailler la vingtaine d'élèves présents à leur côté. Avec étonnement, elle constata que tous les gennins dernièrement promus de Konoha avaient réussi la première épreuve: celle d'Asuma, celle de Kurenaï et la leur. L'équipe à laquelle appartenait le cousin d'Hinata, Neji, avait elle aussi été sélectionnée: la moitié des élèves encore en course pour l'examen venait de Konoha.

En plus du trio de Suna qui venait d'entrer, elle remarqua avec beaucoup moins d'euphorie que les prétendants du Son qui avaient tenté de s'en prendre à Sasuke, et ceux de Kiri dont la petite teigne de chef l'avait insultée et frappée restaient eux aussi de la partie -elle lui rendit d'ailleurs son regard assassin lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle.

- Équipe 2, pour Konoha: Neji, Ten-Ten et Lee. Entrez.

_L_a porte s'était ouverte à nouveau sans que la plupart des gennins s'en fussent rendu compte, et ils tournèrent tous d'un même mouvement leurs regards intrigués vers la vaste caverne. L'équipe de Suna était hors de vue, et beaucoup semblèrent se demander s'il s'agissait d'un signe de bon ou de mauvais augure.

- Bah dis donc c'était plutôt rapide, commenta Naruto d'un air songeur.

_I_ndifférente aux regards qui la suivaient, l'équipe de Neji se releva et passa la porte d'un pas décidé. Alors que les lourds battants se refermaient derrière eux, Solan reporta son attention sur la dernière équipe. Non sans stupéfaction, elle constata qu'ils venaient eux aussi de Konoha: leur bandeau étaient ornés de la feuille du village. Pourtant, elle était certaine de ne pas les avoir croisés sur le bateau qui avait mené tous les candidats du village jusqu'au port de Kiri.

L'un des garçons lui tournait le dos; elle ne voyait de lui que ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses tomber sur ses épaules. Il parlait avec une jeune fille peut-être âgée d'un ou deux ans de plus qu'elle, assez jolie, ses épais cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière par un chignon précaire d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches. Son visage fin n'avait pourtant rien d'enjoué; elle paraissait très grave et austère pour une fille de son âge. Du troisième garçon Solan ne pouvait apercevoir que le profil plutôt bien dessiné, lui aussi, malgré l'air assez martial que lui donnaient ses cheveux rasés et l'expression sévère de son visage.

En les voyant, elle songea brièvement qu'ils avaient peut-être de la chance avec Sasuke d'avoir Naruto dans leur équipe; l'ambiance était assurée, au moins… Elle croisa un instant le regard de la fille et se laissa presque surprendre par l'hostilité qu'elle put y lire. Suivant le regard fixe de leur coéquipière, les deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient tournèrent eux aussi la tête vers Solan: même haine teintée de dédain dans les yeux du crâne rasé. À moitié retourné, celui aux longs cheveux lui adressa un sourire ironique; ses traits et l'expression qu'il arborait lui rappelaient Sasuke, avec quelques années de plus cependant. Sa beauté était troublante; Solan se sentit rougir en détournant les yeux.

- Équipe numéro 3, représentants de Konoha: Korugeki, Meïshu et Onko.

_C_omme elle ne connaissait personne portant ces prénoms parmi eux, Solan déduisit qu'il s'agissait du mystérieux trio. De fait, les trois se consultèrent brièvement du regard, mais seul le grand aux cheveux longs se leva.

- Qu'il crève, lâcha la fille à voix basse en foudroyant Miyashi du regard.

_L_e garçon au crâne rasé demeurait immobile, mais fixait lui aussi l'examinateur comme s'il venait de les insulter.

- Pas maintenant, les gars… intima calmement le troisième en ramassant quelque chose par terre. Laissez tomber, vous savez très bien que c'est pas le moment. Allez… venez.

_Q_uand il se redressa, Solan vit que c'était un fourreau qu'il venait de ramasser; une garde au sageo noir dépassait du bois lisse. Après un dernier regard chargé de rancune envers Miyashi, les deux autres obtempérèrent avec indolence, visages fermés. Tous trois étaient en fait armés de katana. Ils passèrent sous les regards perplexes des autres gennins sans y prêter la moindre attention.

- C'est quoi leur problème à ces trois là ? s'interrogea Naruto en les suivant du regard. Ils sont bizarres ! Pourquoi ils ne veulent pas participer à la suite de l'examen ? En plus je les ai jamais vu, ils sont vraiment de Konoha ?

- En fait, non, pas vraiment… fit une voix familière sur leur gauche.

- Asuma-sensei ! s'exclama Ino. Vous êtes là ?

_C_lope au bec, le juunin acquiesça lentement et adressa un sourire à ses trois élèves.

- Ça va mes lapins ?

- J'ai faim, répondit Chôji avec mollesse.

- Tu pourras manger après.

- Alors, Asuma-sensei ! s'exclama Naruto. C'est qui ces trois-là ?

_I_l tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette et attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Hmm, eux… répondit-il en fixant la grande porte de bois. Oui, en fait… ils appartiennent officiellement à Konoha, mais en réalité ils viennent du pays de la Cendre.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Naruto.

- Vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire du pays de la Cendre ?

- Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ino.

- Moi, je sais, intervint Shikamaru d'un ton indolent. Mais j'ai un peu la flemme de raconter en fait…

- Alors pourquoi tu te sens obligé d'ouvrir la bouche, dans ce cas-là ? s'écria Ino en brandissant son poing d'un air menaçant. On ne t'a rien demandé !

_S_olan eut un sourire et Asuma gloussa doucement.

- C'est une histoire un peu délicate et compliquée, alors je vais tâcher de résumer, annonça-t-il en tirant courage dans sa cigarette. Le pays de la Cendre est situé à l'extrême Nord-Ouest du pays du Feu: il a une frontière commune avec le pays de la Pluie, de l'Herbe, et de la Cascade. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que depuis la fin de la Première Guerre Shinobi, le pays de la Cendre est plus ou moins considéré… comme une région du pays du Feu.

- Incroyable… souffla Naruto. Comment ça se fait ?

- Et bien à cette époque, son territoire s'est retrouvé au milieu du champs de bataille entre Iwa et Konoha. Entre deux escarmouches, on y a découvert des ressources naturelles très intéressantes, mais inexploitées en ce temps-là car le pays de la Cendre n'avait pas les moyens financiers et techniques suffisants pour en tirer profit. Notre daimyo de l'époque a alors négocié avec le leur: en échange de bases militaires sur son territoire pendant et après la guerre, le pays de la Cendre bénéficierait des connaissances du pays du Feu pour pouvoir se développer.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Naruto. Mais… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font la gueule, alors, si on les a aidés ?

- Parce que depuis un certains nombres d'années et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, une partie de la population du pays de la Cendre refuse et s'oppose à ce qu'ils considèrent ni plus ni moins comme une occupation de leur pays. Et je pense que ces trois gennins que nous avons vu n'ont certainement pas apprécié que Miyashi-sensei les appelle « représentants de Konoha »…

- Je ne comprends pas trop, Asuma-sensei… Ils font partie du pays du Feu ou pas ?

- Officiellement oui, mais…

- Ils en font partie quand ça arrange le daimyo du pays du Feu, intervint distraitement Shikamaru.

- En tant que shinobis du pays du Feu, reprit Asuma sans relever, ils portent le bandeau de Konoha. Mais pour la plupart, ce n'est qu'à contrecœur.

- S'ils veulent être libres, ou je ne sais quoi, dit Naruto, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'en va pas ?

_L_es regards des gennins se tournèrent vers Asuma; seul Shikamaru fixait le plafond d'un air détaché, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

- Hmf… fit Asuma, visiblement gêné par la question de Naruto. Ça m'apprendra à parler politique avec des gamins; ce ne sont pas nos affaires, nous sommes des ninjas.

- Pourquoi _politique _? Qu'est-ce que ç'a à voir ? Je croyais que c'était une histoire de progrès, de trucs dans le genre…

- C'est une histoire de beaucoup de choses, Naruto… soupira Shikamaru. De politique, d'argent, de pouvoir… des trucs d'humains, en gros…

- Ben je trouve ça drôlement compliqué… Je préfère me battre; au moins on reste éveillés, pas comme quand on écoute des histoires à dormir debout.

_S_olan leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les autres le gratifièrent de regards exaspérés; sauf Chôji qui tâtait son ventre vide. Asuma sourit et tira une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette.

- Hmm… La seule chose dont je suis certain dans toute cette affaire, c'est que si par hasard les gennins de l'Automne t'entendaient traiter l'Histoire de leur pays comme une _histoire à dormir debout_, tu risquerais de passer un sale quart d'heure… Surtout avec ce bandeau sur le crâne.

- Les _gennins de l'Automne _?

- Leur village est Aki, le village de l'Automne. Et certains n'haïssent aucun bandeau plus que celui de Konoha… Alors ne vous étonnez pas si leur comportement à votre égard est un peu… étrange.

_S_olan repensa aux regards hostiles que les trois aspirants lui avaient adressé; maintenant qu'elle en savait un peu plus sur eux, elle trouva ça un peu stupide de leur part. Qu'y pouvait-elle dans toute cette histoire ? Par ailleurs, elle songea qu'il ne pouvait y avoir quoi que ce soit à reprocher à Konoha ou au pays du Feu: l'aide qu'ils avaient apportée à leur pauvre petit pays ne pouvait être motivée que par d'honorables attentions. _Décidemment, il y a vraiment des mécontents partout…_

* * *

><p>- Dernière équipe, numéro 8, donc, pour Konoha: Naruto, Sasuke et Solan.<p>

_A_près le départ de l'équipe du Son, en meilleur état que ce qu'avait espéré Solan, les trois gennins étaient restés seuls avec Asuma. Ce dernier ne les quitta seulement que quelques minutes avant que Miyashi ne les appelle et que Naruto ne perde patience. Récupérant armes, sacs et pansements étalés un peu partout, ils se relevèrent et pénétrèrent dans la grande grotte; aucune trace des autres équipes. Tout en marchant, Solan aperçut des semblants de balcons taillés dans la roche qui faisaient le tour de la salle souterraine.

- Quel drôle d'endroit, commenta Naruto à voix basse, tête en l'air, c'est comme une arène… Ça fait super glauque.

_M_iyashi les attendait de l'autre côté, debout, les bras croisés. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à sa hauteur, il adressa un discret sourire à Solan avant de reprendre un air détaché.

- Bien, annonça-t-il en joignant les mains. Sachez que pour participer à la seconde épreuve de l'examen qui se déroulera ici même, vous devrez résoudre une petite énigme que je vais vous soumettre… Avez-vous les deux pendentifs ?

_S_olan les sortit de sa besace et les tendit devant lui.

- Assemblez-les, ordonna Miyashi.

_E_lle lui lança un regard étonné tandis que Naruto et Sasuke l'entourèrent d'un air intrigué. Fronçant les sourcils, elle rapprocha les colliers l'un de l'autre et constata qu'ils s'emboîtèrent comme deux virgules yin et yang. Toutefois, contrairement au symbole du tao, les deux parties -passé noir et futur blanc- laissaient au centre un espace vide.

- La voilà, votre énigme, sourit Miyashi devant l'expression perplexe de leur visage.

- Hein ? lâcha Naruto en grimaçant. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Miyashi-sensei ?

- Il faut trouver ce qu'il y entre les deux, c'est ça ? s'enquit Sasuke.

- Exact.

- Entre le passé, et le futur ? Et bien c'est le présent, ça paraît évident.

- Ah ouais, bien joué Sasuke ! s'exclama Naruto en levant le poing en l'air. Même moi je crois que j'aurais séché !

_N_i Sasuke si Solan ne partageaient son enthousiasme. Silencieux, ils fixaient avec circonspection le visage au sourire inquiétant du juunin.

- Et bien, quoi ? s'étonna Naruto devant leur air méfiant. C'est bon, non, Miyashi-sensei ? Dîtes…

- Ce serait un peu trop facile, tu crois pas ? déclara celui-ci. Disons que vous êtes sur la bonne voie… Le présent, oui… Mais encore ?

_L_e sourire sur le visage de Naruto s'évanouit brusquement. Sasuke et Solan restèrent stoïques.

- Mais je suis nul aux devinettes, moi ! s'énerva-t-il en serrant les poings. Quelle idée, franchement ! À quoi ça sert de se creuser la tête pour des choses inutiles comme ça, bon sang ?

- Ça devrait vous mettre la puce à l'oreille, justement… Lorsque j'ai passé l'examen pour devenir juunin, on m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de tester mes capacités combatives et physiques pour savoir si j'étais capable de remplir des missions périlleuses.

- Quel rapport avec nous ? rétorqua Naruto avec virulence. On ne passe pas l'examen juunin que je sache ?

- Laisse-moi terminer. C'était donc mes aptitudes au combat que l'on jugeait. En revanche, l'examen pour passer chuunin ne se fait pas dans le même esprit: vous êtes des gennins, on n'attend pas de vous que vous soyez des combattants surentraînés et déjà prêt pour la lutte violente.

_L_es trois aspirants l'écoutaient avec attention.

- Non… poursuivit Miyashi. Ce qui nous intéresse surtout, à ce stade de votre formation, c'est de savoir si vous avez acquis un esprit, une réflexion, qui vous permette de devenir plus forts en tant que ninjas, et aussi plus forts en tant qu'humains.

_À _la perplexité succéda la surprise, et Naruto entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, confus.

- Je ne comprends pas… souffla-t-il. Je ne vois pas… pas trop…

- Bon, soupira Miyashi. Considérez-vous comme des arbres…

- Vous ne pouvez pas parlez comme tout le monde, bon sang ?

_- Considérez-vous comme des arbres_: avant d'être forts, et avant même de pousser, il vous faut des racines saines et solides qui vous permettent de capter autour de vous la volonté et de vous en alimenter pour que vous puissiez grandir et atteindre le haut, atteindre vos objectifs.

_N_aruto ne boudait plus; le discours imagé semblait avoir fait effet sur lui, et Solan éprouva un profond respect pour les qualités pédagogiques du juunin.

- Alors… ça veut dire… hésita Naruto, que comme quand un arbre veut faire pousser ses branches pour être le plus grand, grâce à la sève que lui fournit ses racines, nous, les gennins, on ne pourra développer notre puissance que si l'esprit qui nous supporte est fort… C'est ça, Miyashi-sensei ?

_À_ voir la grimace qui déformait son visage, ces quelques mots avaient dû lui coûter une certaine quantité de matière grise.

- C'est… le _nindô _? se risqua Sasuke.

- En quelque sorte, oui, acquiesça Miyashi. Donc, pour simplifier, renforcez votre esprit et vous serez chuunin, renforcez ensuite vos capacités physiques et vous deviendrez juunin. Mais ce n'est pas forcément vrai, on n'a jamais fini d'affûter son esprit, ni son corps, d'ailleurs. Le ninja reste un humain, soumis à des sensibilités et des opinions qui peuvent évoluer avec le temps et les épreuves qu'il traverse.

- D'accord, Miyashi-sensei, concéda Naruto en se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air perplexe, mais… le rapport avec les pendentifs ?

- C'est l'examen chuunin, intervint Sasuke, donc on doit montrer que nous avons acquis un certain esprit, en accord avec le nindô, c'est ça ?

_M_iyashi hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait qu'ils aient commencé à saisir ce qu'il essayait de leur expliquer. Solan, frustrée de ne pouvoir s'exprimer, ne pouvait que regarder ses deux coéquipiers d'un œil réservé.

- Le passé, le présent, le futur… résuma Naruto en portant un doigt devant sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait de tout ça ?

- Il faut qu'on résonne en tant que shinobis, intervint Sasuke.

- Avant de résonner en tant que shinobis, essayez donc de résonner en tant qu'êtres humains.

_S_ous les regards interdits des trois élèves, Miyashi sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en porta une à ses lèvres.

- Vous devez comprendre qu'un ninja ne peut pas être ou complètement ninja, ou complètement être humain. Il est les deux à la fois.

_L_a flamme de son briquet enflamma l'extrémité de sa cigarette et il tira dessus d'un air détaché.

- Alors… qu'évoquent pour vous le passé, le présent et le futur, hum ?

- Le passé, répondit Sasuke, c'est-ce qui n'est plus à faire, et qu'on ne peut plus changer.

- A t'entendre on dirait des événements morts et enterrés, commenta le juunin. C'est vraiment tout ? Tout ce qu'il reste du passé quand on avance dans la vie ?

_S_olan jeta un regard troublé au juunin; comme beaucoup de monde, il ne devait pas ignorer l'histoire de Sasuke. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'en serve pour le faire réfléchir ? De profil, elle voyait son coéquipier fixer Miyashi sans ciller, comme si lui aussi se doutait de quelque chose.

- Les souvenirs, lâcha-t-il finalement d'un ton neutre, il nous reste les souvenirs.

_U_n court silence s'installa, et Naruto lui jeta un bref regard.

- Exact… déclara Miyashi en soufflant la fumée de sa clope entre ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il y a le passé, et les souvenirs qui vont avec. Quant est-il du futur ?

_N_aruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

- Mais… bougonna-t-il, Miyashi-sensei, on ne peut pas savoir ce que sera le futur…

- La question n'est pas de savoir ce que sera le futur, mais plutôt ce qu'il représente pour vous.

- Je ne sais pas moi… Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'aimerais qu'il se passe d'une certaine façon…

- Oui, vas-y Naruto, raconte-moi.

- Je veux devenir le prochain Hokage !

- Hmm… C'est très dur de devenir Kage, tu es sûr de pouvoir y arriver ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est mon rêve !

_M_iyashi écarta la cigarette de ses lèvres en souriant.

- Vous voyez, quand vous voulez…

_N_aruto eut un hoquet de surprise. Il dévisagea un instant le juunin sans paraître comprendre, puis un sourire rayonnant illumina son visage.

- Alors c'est ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Dans le passé, on trouve les souvenirs, et dans le futur, on trouve nos rêves ! C'est bien ça, Miyashi-sensei ?

- Oui, mais il ne faut pas oublier ce qu'il y a entre les deux…

- Entre les deux… C'est le présent ? Dans le présent, on s'entraîne !

- Mais certains ont des rêves et ne s'entraînent pas suffisamment pour les réaliser… objecta le juunin. D'autres se laissent hantés par leurs souvenirs; ils les empêchent d'avancer et de vivre au présent…

_A_lors que Sasuke fronçait les sourcils, Solan écarquilla brusquement les yeux.

_Entre le passé où résident nos souvenirs, et le futur que construisent nos rêves, il y a le présent, seulement façonné par nos…_

Les trois se tournèrent vers elle, intrigués par l'expression troublée de son visage.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Naruto. T'as trouvé ?

_A_vec des gestes précipités, elle tira de sa sacoche un petit pinceau. Se penchant vers le sol, elle le trempa dans un peu d'encre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, bon sang ?

_S_ans prêter attention aux gouttes d'encre noire qui tombaient autour d'elle, elle traça par terre quelques traits d'une main fébrile. Sasuke et Naruto tordaient le cou pour voir ce qu'elle dessinait. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se redressa vivement et adressa à Miyashi un regard interrogateur.

- Très bien, Solan, c'est ça, déclara-t-il en relevant les yeux du caractère maladroitement tracé. « Entre le passé où résident nos souvenirs, et le futur que construisent nos rêves, il y la présent, seulement façonné par nos _devoirs_ » *.

_L_es mots pénétrèrent son cœur avec la précision d'une lame; la phrase résonna dans son esprit, mais la voix qui la prononçait n'était pas celle de Miyashi. Naruto et Sasuke la dévisageaient avec étonnement, mais elle les ignora.

- C'est ainsi que les hommes payent leur condition d'êtres sensibles et sociaux, reprit le juunin en jetant son mégot au sol, vivre pour les autres, ou vivre seul; vivre enchaîné ou vivre libre. À un moment, il faut peser le pour, le contre, et choisir notre voie.

_D_e son pied gauche il écrasa ce qu'il restait de sa cigarette.

- Bien, vous avez réussi la première épreuve. Je vous annonce que vous pouvez participer à la seconde épreuve.

_A_ucun des trois ne bougèrent, toutefois. Naruto, en particulier, l'observait d'un œil déconcerté.

- Je… je comprends pas… hésita-t-il. C'est trop… ça m'a l'air un peu dure comme façon de voir les choses, sensei… Pourquoi est-ce que vouloir le bonheur des autres nous forcerait forcément… à faire ce qu'on a pas envie de faire ?

- Faire ce qu'on a pas envie de faire… Justement, c'est-ce que tu as envie de faire qui ne t'appartient plus: le présent n'est pas seulement ce qui se situe entre le passé et le futur, il fait le lien entre les deux. Tu te retrouves à aimer des gens que tu rencontres, à ressentir leurs souffrances et à vouloir les atténuer, et cela façonne la manière dont tu aimerais que les choses se passent. Avant même de t'en être rendu compte, tu as perdu ta liberté.

- Mais c'est normal ! On n'est pas seuls au monde quand même ! Et puis, on peut faire les deux en même temps: puisqu'on choisit de défendre les autres, c'est bien qu'on est libre et qu'on l'a décidé, non ?

- Tu crois pouvoir décider de tes sentiments, toi ?

- Bien sûr ! Enfin…

- Et tu crois pouvoir décider de tout ce qui se passe autour de toi ?

_I_l semblait perdu. Solan comprenait son malaise; du reste, les propos du juunin la mettaient elle aussi mal à l'aise.

- Je n'aime pas ce que vous dîtes… marmonna finalement Naruto en baissant les yeux. Je veux devenir plus fort, je l'ai décidé…

- Tu veux devenir plus fort pour toi-même ou pour les autres ?

- Pour les deux ! Je sais que… quand on a des gens qu'on aime, des gens qu'on veut protéger contre ceux qui leur veulent du mal, on devient vraiment fort…

- Cette volonté que tu as… c'est donc le fruit de ce qui t'entoure. Tu serais complètement libre si tu avais décidé d'acquérir de la puissance pour toi-même seulement, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je ne suis pas un égoïste !

- Donc tu es soumis à des devoirs, et tu renonces à ta liberté. En tant que shinobi, vous allez risquer vos vies en mission et tuer des gens: pas parce qu'on vous en donnera l'ordre, non, mais parce que vous l'aurez accepté de nombreuses années auparavant. Tout ce que vous devrez savoir à ce moment là, c'est si cela en valait réellement la peine; si cela valait réellement le sacrifice de votre vie et de votre liberté, et de celles de vos ennemis.

_D_evant leurs mines graves, il laissa un sourire rassurant étirer ses lèvres.

- Vous pourrez réfléchir à tout ça dans vos chambres: on a aménagé certaines anfractuosités en petites salles de repos. Vous pouvez garder les pendentifs; allez reprendre des forces en attendant le début de la seconde épreuve. Vous l'avez bien mérité, je crois.

* * *

><p>- Ce sont de drôles de choses que vous inculquez à mes élèves.<p>

_A_près leur avoir indiqué le chemin à suivre pour rejoindre leur « chambre » - ou du moins ce qui de loin pouvait y ressembler -, Miyashi pensait se trouver seul dans la vaste salle. Surpris, il se tourna vers l'un des balcons qui surplombaient le terrain d'examen. Kakashi, nonchalamment accoudé à la balustrade de pierre, l'observait avec son flegme habituel.

- Kakashi ? Vous avez tout écouté ? Une cigarette ?

- Merci, non.

_M_iyashi lui sourit et porta une cigarette à ses lèvres. Après l'avoir allumée, il leva à nouveau les yeux vers le juunin.

- Ah… lâcha-t-il en expirant doucement la fumée. Semer les graines dans la terre fertile, c'est le secret de la prospérité, du moins pour eux.

- Vous n'avez pas peur de les noyer sous l'eau de votre arrosoir ? Ce sont encore de très jeunes pousses…

- Ils auront le temps d'y réfléchir dans les années à venir; ils ont cette chance. Bien souvent, nos jeunes s'engagent et ne réfléchissent pas aux conséquences de leurs actes… Nous leur devons cette franchise.

- Ils ne sauront pas quoi en faire, j'en ai bien peur… soupira Kakashi en réajustant son masque. Des gamins comme Naruto ne tirent des leçons que de leur vécu, ils sont incapables de réfléchir à quelque chose sans l'avoir expérimenté auparavant.

- C'est leur enlever un peu de leur spontanéité que de leur parler comme ça, bien sûr. Mais comme la frontière est mince entre spontanéité et crédulité, je préfère leur insuffler un minimum de recul pour le jour où ils seront confrontés à des choix difficiles.

- Vous parlez comme si on obligeait ces jeunes à s'engager ? C'est un peu exagéré…

_M_iyashi sourit à nouveau et leva pensivement les yeux au plafond, observant la fumée grise se dissiper dans l'air.

- Vous savez comme moi que des conditions particulières font qu'ils acceptent le bandeau… Je ne pense pas que dans ce cas-là ils soient vraiment responsables de ce qu'ils font. Bien sûr, il y en a quand même une poignée qui se voue à la cause parce qu'ils sont véritablement sincères, mais les autres…

- A la fin ils finissent toujours par placer les intérêts de la nation au dessus des leurs, sauf quelques exceptions. N'est-ce pas là le plus important ?

- Ce serait le plus important si la nation était précisément la chose la plus _importante_…

_I_l tira un peu plus fort sur sa cigarette et Kakashi enjamba la balustrade pour atterrir face à lui. Tout en se relevant, il poussa un discret soupir.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Miyashi.

- A ce qu'on m'a dit, tu as été élève d'Akio Hanayuki ?

- Oui… Pourquoi ?

_D_errière son masque, il ne put retenir un sourire devant le visage perplexe du juunin qui en oublia presque sa cigarette.

- On dirait bien que ça a laissé quelques traces, se contenta-t-il de répondre en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

* * *

><p><em>* « Entre le passé où résident nos souvenirs, et le futur que construisent nos rêves, il y a le présent, seulement façonné par nos devoirs. »<br>__Ça fait très longtemps que j'ai lu cette citation; impossible de me rappeler de qui elle est, ni dans quel contexte elle a été écrite._

_Bon et sinon hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews…  
><em>_J'ai faim de reviews, pas de fin aux reviews..._


End file.
